Embark upon the Great Crusade
by devildog3479
Summary: Set in lead up to D-Day. Lieutenant Richard Castle arrives in England to take charge of a platoon of infantry in the 12th Regiment of the 4th Infantry Division. While training for the invasion, he meets Lieutenant Kate Beckett, an army nurse and a relationship blossoms. Can their love survive the most destructive war in history as battles wage across Europe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great feedback on the preview. I hope everyone enjoys this Historical fiction as much as they enjoyed the last one. This story will focus on the ETO or European Theater of Operations. Leaning up from the preparations of D-Day through the end of the War. So please leave reviews and comments, and enjoy the story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Embark on the Great Crusade**

 **Prologue**

 **June 6, 1994**

 **Utah Beach Memorial**

It was the fiftieth anniversary of the invasion of Normandy. Veterans for both sides were there to come back and remember the deeds of their youth. For some it was to come to erase the painful memories of losing friends on a day or during the 10 and half months of combat as they fought to liberate the continent from the forces of Nazism. There were hundreds of dignitaries, politicians, movie stars attending all sorts of ceremonies across the peninsula as the main ceremony was taking place at the Omaha Beach American Cemetery. Yet at the other beaches, there were hundreds of people taking in the sites and memorials where the largest amphibious assault had taken place. Veterans with their families, tourist all taking in the sights of the area. Of course back then it looked very much different than it does now.

Yet for one knot of people that numbered close to forty, it was more personal to them. The main group hung back a little bit as they followed the elderly couple that held hands as they walked along the pathway near the beach. A couple minutes later, the man stopped, took a look around at his surroundings and then turned back to the group. "This is it, this is where I came ashore and my fight for Europe started."

A teenage girl took off her headphones and looked around as the man and woman turned back to face the beach. "What's the big deal? It's a beach like we have back home."

Her Father slapped her upside the back of the head. She turned as she rubbed the back of her head and saw the scowl of her father. "Show your great-grandfather more respect." He turned and looked at his grandfather. "Sorry Grandpa Rick."

Richard Castle turned away from the beach and looked back towards his family. "It's ok Aaron."

"Nana Kate, where did you come ashore?" One of the great-grand kids ask.

Kate Beckett Castle turned towards her family with a small smile on her face. "Just a little ways up the coast from here, at a place called Omaha Beach."

"What was it important for all of us to come to this?" The teenage girl whose father smacked her upside the head asked. She felt the eyes of her father burning a hole in the back of her head, but she didn't care. "We all know you met in New York and then again in England."

"Because Sarah, despite the war and sometimes weeks without seeing each other, their love grew stronger." Alexis Castle Pendleton answered the statement. She walked up and clasped her granddaughter's shoulders.

Rick looked at his great-granddaughter who still looked unconvinced. He decided it was time. "Come on."

Kate took her husband's hand again and led the family back towards the parking lot and their vehicles. Within 30 minutes of leaving Utah Beach, Rick and Kate led their family down a line of crosses and the occanisal Star of David until they came to a particular row. A minute later after turning down that row, they stopped in front of a particular cross. Rick placed his hand on it. "Your parents know the whole story, but you grandkids and great-grandkids haven't heard this part."

Sarah's sister saw whose grave they were standing in front of. She turned to her great-grandfather. "It's in the book papa Rick."

"We left some parts out Judy. Some parts that we decided not to tell to the public, his family and especially with you kids." Kate replied as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulders.

"And this is why we come back every year on this day to pay homage to him, despite he died in the Bulge." Rick said taking his hand off the grave and turning again towards his family.

Sarah looked at her great-grandfather. Hearing something new peaked her interest. "What happen?"

Rick and Kate looked past them and out towards the water as they began to remember how it all began.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone and I hope everyone enjoys this latest update. If you have any questions please feel free to DM me. Now the latest update. Please feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **February 7** **th** **, 1944**

 **New York Point of Embarkation**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The sounds of patriotic melodies and jazz drifted across the area only to be drowned out sometimes by the roar of Army Trucks, sedans, jeeps, buses and the squealing of tanks pulling into the area. Men in uniform either walked or disembarked from the vehicles. They then formed up into columns before marching off towards the ships that lined the pier. Some men tossed glances to the men standing off to the sides with their families, wives, or girlfriends. For one tall stocky officer, he was standing with two red-headed women, one a teenager, and the other one an elderly lady. Both of the ladies were fighting off the tears, even though both knew this day was coming.

For Richard Castle, 38, he was the only son of the Jackson and Martha Rodgers. His father served in the US Army in World War 1. He survived the fighting of the battlefields of Europe only to die in the 1919 Flu Pandemic. His mother, Martha was a Broadway actress who had success despite being a single mother, and a widow. Though Martha was shocked by the loss of her beloved husband, she vowed to keep his memory alive for their son. She kept her husband's picture in a locket which she wore in every performance. She told him the stories and showed him pictures of his father's military service; yet Rick was surprised that his father never really shared any of his experiences with his mother nor did he write anything down. So for Rick his father's military service remained an elusive mystery while he attended secondary school and Columbia University. While at school, Rick discovered he had a flair for writing, which led to short stories and recognition while attending Columbia. By the time he had graduated from Columbia he had his first novel published, and married an actress by the name of Meredith from the drama program at Columbia. After school he was teaching in a school near Midtown, and Meredith had given birth to their daughter Alexis. Yet a couple years after Alexis was born, they were divorced when Meredith's career took off and she left for Hollywood to take part in the movies. Martha stepped up and took on part time roles to help Rick raise Alexis.

Then when the depression hit the country, Rick needed to find a way to supplement their income to avoid starving and losing their home, despite Martha's smart savings plan. That is when he joined the New York National Guard to help with the money. By the time he completed Officer Candidate School, he was the oldest second Lieutenant for his company. In November 1941, Richard Castle was sent to the First Division to help bring the division up to wartime strength. He led an infantry platoon in the initial stages of the Invasion of North Africa called Operation Torch. Then in February of 1943 during the Battle of Kasserine Pass, he was wounded by German machine gun fire. He was award the Silver Star for valor while having his platoon hold a key defensive position while covering the withdrawal of his company. During his recovery, he was sent stateside to take part in a War Bonds tour, and had expected to remain in the US for the remainder of the war until he received orders to the Fourth Infantry Division's 12 Regiment. Now here he was again saying good-bye to his family.

"Come on pumpkin, it will be ok." Rick said to his 17 year old daughter who was fighting tears. "I'll be back."

"You don't know that Dad, it's war. Jessica father said the same thing before he was killed in the Pacific." Alexis said crying into her father's chest.

Martha was also fighting tears herself. "It's true Richard, your father said the same thing to meet on this pier when he left."

"Mother please, you are not helping the matters." Rick scolded his mother more harshly than he meant too. He whispered a sorry and picked up his daughter's chin. "Listen, I know its war, but I promised myself I wouldn't leave you alone in the world, and I will do my damnedest to keep that promise ok?"

"Okay dad." Alexis replied crying but with a weak smile attached to it. She hugged her father tighter.

"Pumpkin I need to talk to grandma, but you promise me you'll listen to her." Rick told her. She looked up and nodded. Rick smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to his mother. "Well mother, here we are again."

"Oh Richard, we knew it was a possibility but I couldn't believe the Army would send you back over there." Martha said with the tears now flowing. She dabbed her eyes. "You know I will look out for her."

"I know you will mother." Rick replied as he was now fighting tears himself. He took a deep breath. "Do me a favor?"

"What is that dear?" Martha said now curious.

"Head home after I leave you. Don't watch the ships depart." Rick stated to her.

Martha opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She nodded her head in agreement.

While the three of them were saying good bye, a little ways up the dock from them, a brunette in Service Uniform of the Army Nursing Corp was having her own emotional farewell with an older gentlemen in front of her. Kate Beckett was 33 years old, and a second lieutenant in the Army Nursing Corps. Born to parents who were lawyers, her entire future was laid out for her. She would attend the finest girl's schools, go to the best university on the East Coast, and attend law school like her parents. Then while in her second year of college, her mother was shot and killed while walking home one night just walking home from the store with a few groceries. Her father descended into the bottle and Kate herself dropped out of college to battle the depression that hit her as well. Then one morning while waking up in a dive bar on the lower east side with a unknown male next to her, Kate made a determination. She would save herself and her father from sliding down the slippery slope further. She walked to the nearest church and asked for forgiveness and strength to recover. Then she confronted her father that they were dishonoring her mother's memory by doing the things they were doing. James Beckett surprised at the strength of his daughter, agreed and both went on the wagon with the help of their local church.

Then one night, a man stumbled into the church bleeding from a stab wound. Another lady who turned out to be a nurse rushed to his aid, and so did Kate. The nurse, who reminded Kate of her mother, saved the man and afterwards provided that insight she had been missing since her mother was murdered. The nurse shared she too lost someone close, her husband had been killed in an industrial accident, and their daughter had died of TB when she was real young. It took the nurses sister to snap her out of it and get her the help she needed. Now the nurse attends these meetings to share her stories and help those that need it. The next day she joined the nursing program at the local university. She graduated early in 1940 and was in her third year at a local hospital when the US Army desperate for more nurses overseas recruited her to which she accepted the position after taking a day to think it over. She spent the next six months at Fort Dix before joining the 442th Field Medical Battalion. Like the thousands of others members of the US military, they were now embarking for the dangerous trip overseas. Kate looked at her father who was fighting tears.

"Dad are you ok with me leaving?" Kate asked as she placed her hands on her father's shoulders. Prior to her receiving the orders, her commanding officer Major Braxton Henderson had to ask every member of the hospital if they had any problems that would prevent them from shipping out. 98 percent of the hospital was boarding the ships today.

"No Katie, I'm not fine, but I do understand you have to go." James Beckett told his daughter. He took her hands off his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "It's what she would want, and it's what I want. Go and be there to save our boys like you saved us."

Kate nodded and leaned over the railing to give her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm coming back."

"I know you will Kate. Just write when you can, and stay safe." Jim answered his daughter's statement with a smile.

Before Kate could reply a friend of hers called out. "Kate, we got to go."

Kate turned and nodded. She gave her father another kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad."

Jim smiled weakly with more tears now. "Bye Katie."

Kate ran and fell into last in line with her unit as they formed up and marched towards their transport. Kate scrummaged around her pockets looking for a particular photo, when she lifted up her cover and it fell out. The wind blew it towards Richard Castle and his family. Rick saw Kate chasing after the photo and reached down and snagged. He held it up for her. "Here you go Lieutenant."

"Thank you so much Lieutenant. I didn't want to lose it." Kate said smiling as she put the picture in her pocket.

Rick laughed a little bit. "You might want to run and catch up to your unit before they leave without you."

Kate turned and saw where they were. Kate ran after them. "Oh shoot. Thanks again Lieutenant."

"No problem." Rick replied smiling. He turned back to his two ladies in his life.

Yet before he could say anything, a MP came over directing everyone away from the railing. "Sorry sir, times up they need to close the port for security. You need to get to you embarkation area."

"Right Sergeant." Rick said to the MP who nodded. Rick reached down and grabbed his sea bag and faced his mother and daughter. "I'll miss you both dearly, so write often and stay out of trouble."

Alexis nodded and gave her father one last hug before Martha did the same and a kiss to the cheek. Rick started up the pier falling in line with the rest of the men who were also forced off the fence line. A little further down the pier, he and the rest of the men who he had followed entered a warehouse, where he saw the Lieutenant whose picture he saved. They were aboard the same transport, but he found it to be coincidence. The doors were closed and the lights dimmed. An officer strolled to the front. "This is your pre-embarkation briefing. Failure to be on board, will count as missing a movement and subject to court-marital."

The briefing went over everything that was expected. Meal times on board ship and since there were females aboard, they had separate facilities and meal times to accommodate them. They went over what to do in the event the ship was torpedoed, which essentially the convoy would not stop to pick up survivors. Smoking was not permitted after sunset on the decks, and life jackets must be available at all times. Afterwards the doors were opened and the units began to leave the warehouse. Kate looked around and saw the Lieutenant who snagged her mom's photo. She smiled waved at him mouthing a thank you again, to which Rick replied with same gesture and a welcome. A half an hour later, Richard Castle gave his name to the officer at the gangplank and proceeded aboard the transport. Two hours later, the transport along with ten other ships raised steam and left the dock. 45 minutes after departing, the ships met up with their escorts and they began to form a convoy which linked up with a convoy that had arrived from Norfolk. Ships seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon as American was sending its young men and women to prepare to take part in the largest invasion in history on the continent of Europe.

 **February 10** **th** **, 1944**

 **North Atlantic**

The convoy for the first couple days made it's away long the continental shelf and under the protection of air cover from shore base aircraft and good weather. Yet by the third day, the infamous waves, and storms of the North Atlantic were lashing at the convoy. For many of the soldiers and those seamen who were experiencing their first time out were horribly struck with seasickness. Rick though while a little bit queasy was not as bad as the others, so he could still get up and move around the transport. But by the afternoon of the 10th, he had to get out from below decks and into the fresh air. The bathrooms or heads as the Navy called them were jammed pack and overflowing with vomit from sea sick soldiers.

"Thank god." Rick stated as he walked out onto the deck where it was crowded but not as bad as it could have been. The smell of the salt air and the relief of being freed from the smell below deck helped him a little bit. He walked down the covered passageway as the ship continued to plow on. He stopped a passing sailor. "How much longer do we anticipate this weather being like this?"

"A couple more days at least sir." The sailor told him. Rick nodded his thanks and the sailor continued on with his task.

Rick moved a little further down the covered passageway till he found an open spot along the railing. He looked out and saw the convoy dancing on the waves as it churned towards the East. He spotted a destroyer racing in between some of the transports as it made its way towards the front of the convoy. He knew though that the Germans in the first part of the war used weather like this to launch attacks on convoys, but the threat while still present was a small one. Still he had his life jacket with him. Waves reached the level where the ice cold water lapped at the bottom of his boondockers. He thank god that they were on a larger transport than a liberty ship or a small transport.

Just 30 feet from where Rick was looking out across the convoy, Kate Beckett dressed in her field uniform was helping a friend out on to the deck to get her some air. "Come on Carol. Fresh air should do you some good."

"Oh Kate I don't know about that." The poor women replied as they gingerly made their way long the passageway. "I should be in the bathroom."

"You run the risk of getting sick, plus its backup both by vomit and people." Kate told her. She helped her friend along, but most spots along the railing were occupied. She then noticed her friend going green again. She looked up and saw Rick. "Excuse me Lieutenant, my friend is about to throw up again."

Rick turned around and saw a familiar face, but noticed the person holding her mouth. He smiled and motioned them over "Bring her over."

Kate nodded and with the help of Rick, got Kate's friend to the railing in time to empty what little she had in her stomach out. Kate looked at Rick. "You're the one that caught my picture."

"Yes I am. How are you doing Lieutenant?" Rick asked as they continued to hold up her friend.

"Not as bad as my friend." Kate replied with a smile on her face. "I'm Lieutenant Kate Beckett."

"Lieutenant Richard Castle." Rick replied with a soft smile that made her feel at ease. He looked down at Kate's friend. "I think she is done for now."

Kate looked at her friend and nodded. "I think you are right."

They lifted up Kate's friend who nodded her thanks. But before they could get any further, another nurse appear. "Kate, Captain Snyder needs to see you."

"Ok Marge. Take Carol for me." Kate said to her friend who nodded. She turned to Rick. "Pleasure to formally meet you Lieutenant Castle."

"Pleasure is all mine, but call me Rick." Rick stated with a smile. He then noticed something and grabbed Kate by the arms and turned her so she was inboard and his back facing the sea.

"What the…." Kate started to say but cringed as a larger wave of crashed into the side of the ship and splashed over them. Since Rick towered over Kate, he took the brunt of the wave. A second later, Kate felt him release her. "Thanks."

"No problem." A very wet Rick replied as he started to shiver. Yet he still smiled at her. "Didn't want you getting soaked and sick."

"You should go below and change before you get sick." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She gave his arm a squeeze. "Thanks for the save Rick. Hopefully see you around again before we reach our destination."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He told her. She smiled at him before turning on her heel. As Rick watched her walk away he thought to himself. "Hopefully won't be the last time either."

 **February 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Dartmouth, England**

After battling winter storms for three days, the convoy emerged into decent weather near the Irish coast where the British coastal patrols and air cover provided convoy security for the rest of the trips to the ports. For Richard Castle, and men and women of the transport he was on, along with half of dozen others that meant an extra half day sailing to the British port of Portsmouth.

After the ship had docked, and the gangway secured, units were offloaded first to be marshalled and sent to their camps, while individual persons were sent down a different gangway to be directed to the personnel office down the quay from the ships. This is where Rick was heading when he noticed Kate's unit walking and towards a line of trucks at the end of the quay. Rick took a step to the side and watched as they passed hoping to catch a glimpse of Kate. Ever since seeing her in New York and again onboard the transport, she was on his mind.

"Sorry sir, you can't stand here. You got to keep moving." A MP said to Rick breaking his concentration.

"Right sorry Corporal." Rick answered. He picked up and his bag and moved towards the personnel center. He found himself walking into the office a couple minutes later. He walked on up to the corporal at the desk. "Was told to report here?"

The corporal looked up. "Yes sir, do you have your orders?"

Rick nodded and passed over his orders to the young man who looked them over. He then got up and went to a sergeant who was sitting at the back of the office. The young sergeant looked over the orders before getting up and coming to the front. "Lieutenant Castle, we do have a convoy heading to the 12th Regiment, of the 4th Division today if you don't mind riding in the back of a half-track."

"Rode one in North Africa for a couple days, don't mind." Rick replied with a smile on his face. That got the corporal and the sergeant smiling.

They nodded and got the travel order typed up and signed by the Officer on Duty. Rick then walked down the quay and found the convoy heading to his new regiment. As he climbed aboard the half-track he noticed Kate standing by a truck as she and her unit were waiting for their gear to be unload. But for Rick the convoy he was part off took off before he had a chance to call her name. Luckily Kate saw him and wave at him to which he returned the wave as the convoy moved off.

 **February 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **12th Regiment Encampment**

 **Plymouth, England**

The convoy stopped and let the individual personnel off before the vehicles headed towards the motor pool to be inspected before turned over to the regiment. Rick looked around and saw the personnel tent and walked over to it. Inside the young clerk noticed him and came to his feet. "Checking in sir?"

"Yes I am." Rick replied with a neutral tone in his voice. He passed over his orders to the young clerk who looked them over. He then went to his sergeant who was sipping coffee while typing away.

The sergeant scanned the orders and got up and came towards Rick. "Welcome to the 12th Lieutenant Castle."

"Thank you sergeant. Everything in order?" Rick asked as he was now kind of curious.

The sergeant nodded. "Yes sir. My young private is calling for 1st Battalion's duty jeep to come and get you. So it should only be a few minutes."

"Okay sergeant." Rick answered with a nod of his head.

"Go ahead and have a seat sir. Just have to have the duty officer sign off on this." The sergeant told Rick who nodded.

Ten minutes later, Rick was in the front seat of the jeep after being picked up by the duty driver and heading towards 1st Battalion, 12th Infantry Regiment. His orders clasped firmly in his hands while his gear bounced around in the back, with his weapon laying down in front of him. The jeep came to a stop in front of a two story brick building that housed the 1st Battalion and its companies headquarters. Rick thanked the driver and proceeded to grab his gear, weapon and walked inside. He followed the signs towards the personnel office of the battalion.

Another teenage clerk saw Rick walking in. "Checking in sir?"

"Yes I am." Rick said for the third time that day. He was tired, sore and hoping for a chance to at least change and get into proper uniform. Right now he was wearing his service uniform, but he hoped that the uniform of the day was the field uniform. The clerk gave Rick's orders to the officer who looked them over, signed them, handed them back and picked up the phone.

The young clerk motioned Rick to a chair. "One second Lieutenant, Colonel Bracken would like a word with you."

Rick nodded, trying to understand what he could have done already, but he never got the chance to ask. Colonel William Bracken walked in. Rick got up and came to attention. "At ease Mr. Castle and follow me."

Rick followed his new commanding officer still wondering what was going on. Inside the Colonel's office, a first sergeant was sitting down comfortably drinking a cup of coffee. Colonel Bracken made the introductions. "Lieutenant Castle, meet First Sergeant Will Sorensen. He's your company first sergeant. I know the first sergeant from my time as a prosecutor in New York, and Mr. Sorensen was a detective in the New York City Police Department."

Rick didn't like that but he remained locked in. "First Sergeant Sorensen."

"Lieutenant." 1st Sgt. Sorensen replied coldly to Castle.

Rick ignored it and turned his attention back to the colonel. Colonel Bracken looked over the file. "You missed out on Captain because you didn't have 6 months of guard duty. Why?"

"I was given an opportunity to be part of a class at Oxford here in English for a semester sir." Rick answered as he looked over the Colonel's head and focused on a single point. "My job at the Fellows Prepatory School was very understanding."

"Well I am not Mr. Castle. I want this battalion sharpen to a point where Jerry can feel us even from over there. I want the men trained to a sharpen point as well and not doing things like foolishly getting drunk and killing a British civilian." Colonel Bracken said leafing through the file. He smirked at the next page." Awarded for bravery under fire at Kasserine, Silver Star."

"I just did my job sir, what my commander ordered me to do." Castle replied showing no emotion.

"You did what the army expected you to do Lieutenant and probably enough to survive and earn that." 1st Sgt. Sorensen said as he got up and move to refill his coffee. He then stood next to Colonel Bracken. "We expect more from our officers and not waste their foolish lives trying to be heroes."

Before Castle could reply, a Captain walked in and looked at the ensemble officers. He address the 1st Sgt first. "1st Sgt. Sorensen, get back to the company office. You may know the colonel but you are assigned to me. I need you to check on the supply request we issued."

"Yes sir." 1st Sgt. Sorensen replied with no emotion.

"Sir, I'll take Lieutenant Castle off your hands now." The captain said coming into the office. Rick saw Colonel Bracken study the captain for a moment before nodding and motioning for them to leave. The captain motioned for Rick to follow. After a moment he held out his hand. "Lieutenant Castle, Captain Joshua Davis. Sorry about that. We have a battalion Sergeant Major, but he doesn't do much, since Sorensen cuddles up to the old man."

Rick all he could do was nod his head in understand. "So where am I being assigned sir?"

"You're taking over second platoon. Good men, but their Lieutenant killed a British girl while driving drunk in a jeep." Captain Davis said in reply. He motioned Rick to follow him. They went upstairs in the building. "Good men in the platoon. Right now Sergeant Joseph runs the platoon, but they need guidance from a officer. One man recommended you for the post. Says he knows you, but we'll get to that when they get back from the range. As for now….."

Rick was half-listening as the Captain's speech drone on. Rick wondered what the hell had he gotten himself into.

 **Additional** **note: At this stage in the war, the submarine threat from the Germans was reduced to a annoyance. Sinking's still happen but not at the pace early in the war. For those wondering what will happen to the dread Bracken, Sorensen and somewhat different than Show Captain Davis. Just hold out. We'll have at least two chapters building up to the big day, then the landings it self. This will be longer than Day which live in Infamy. So relax and enjoy. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Have been fighting the bug that has been going around and it hit my family including me pretty hard. So I am behind on all my stories and will be spending the next few days trying to get caught up. I hope everyone enjoys the update. I made the ending to this chapter a little more sappy than I wanted it, but I am not ready for Castle and Beckett to take that physical leap yet. I want them to explore each emotionally to start. So enjoy the update and thank you all for the reviews so far and feedback. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **February 14, 1944**

 **12** **th** **Regiment, 4** **th** **Infantry Division**

 **Plymouth, United Kingdom.**

For Castle, his check into the company was quick and relatively painless. The company issued him his gear, brought his pay and medical information up to date, and had him assigned to a berthing with the other platoon commanders. Yet he still carried around the weapon that was assigned to him when he left New York. As the time drew closer for his new platoon to return to from the range, Castle walked to Captain Davis and knocked on the door. "Sir you have a moment?"

"Come on in Lieutenant." Captain Davis said. He got up and moved towards a coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"No thank you sir I am fine." Castle stated as he stood before the desk with his arms at the position of at ease. "Sir, I have a request, and it's a small one."

"Relax Rick. Take a seat." Captain Davis said pointing to a chair. He sipped at his coffee before setting the mug down and looking at his new Lieutenant. "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I want to change out the weapon I am carrying. It was assigned to me in New York, and I don't like the feel of it." Castle said sitting normally and at ease. He took a deep breath. "I'll carry it if there is nothing else available."

Captain Davis smiled at Castle. "Not a fan of the Thompson Castle?"

"I barely qualified on it sir." Castle answered with a smile of his own. He shifted a bit to get comfortable. "I would like an M-1 if I could. Because depending on the fight we are in, I want firepower of the Garand sir."

Captain Davis leaned back and thought about it for a moment. "It shouldn't be that hard to do, plus our armory does have an extra M-1 because of your platoons former CO. He had a Garand. Yet you'll have to zero it, and you have a lot of catching up to do."

"I understand sir." Castle replied. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Request permission to be dismissed sir?"

"Not yet." Captain Davis said and he got to his feet. He walked around and clasped Castle on the shoulder. "You're good man Lieutenant, and I know you want to do well here. I'll be glad to have you with us when we go across the channel."

Castle smiled and nodded his thanks. "As will I sir."

"Now you may be dismissed. Go get the Garand." Captain Davis told Castle with a smile and a smack of the shoulder. "Meet me your platoons quarters at 1500."

"Yes sir." Castle replied as he came to attention and left the company office. He collected his Thompson and proceeded to the armory where Captain Davis had been correct, it was simple to swap out the Thompson for the Garand. Castle signed the paperwork and proceeded back to the platoon area where his platoon was arriving back from the range.

Captain Davis had them in a semi-circle as he walked up. He turned and looked at Castle. "Gentlemen, this is Lieutenant Richard Castle. He is replacing Lieutenant Mallory as Platoon commander. So make him feel welcome."

"Yes sir." The platoon answered as a group.

Captain Davis nodded and motioned a young sergeant up. "Lt. Castle, this is Sergeant Nathaniel Joseph. Good man, strong leadership qualities. He'll get you up to speed."

"Yes sir." Castle replied to Captain Davis's statement. Captain Davis nodded and moved off leaving Castle in front of the platoon. "Alright men, I know I am the new guy here, but my leadership style you'll grow accustomed to. I take what command gives me, I brief the NCO's if need be we adjust. I am not a screamer, I am approachable to a point, but run it by your NCO's first. Lastly, we are going to rely on each other, and our fellow soldiers. So put aside any personnel grudges you may have, because in combat that can get you killed. For the next few days I will observe the platoon to grow accustom to you all. That is all I have. Sergeant Joseph, a word please."

"Yes sir." Sergeant Joseph answered. He turned back to the platoon. "You heard the man, fall clean your weapons, square away your service uniform prior to inspection before passes are handed out. Move."

The platoon groaned and got up and started to move off except for one man. Castle recognized him right away. "Esposito. I thought I left your ass in New York."

Esposito smiled as he saluted Castle which was returned before a hug was given. "You did sir, but after the war bond tour, I got assigned to here, and picked up some stripes."

"Yeah made you a Sergeant." Castle stated with a smile on his face.

"And squad leader sir." Sergeant Joseph replied looking at both of the men. He then looked at Castle. "How do you know him sir?"

"Both got wounded at Kasserine then assigned to that war bond tour." Castle replied patting Sergeant Joseph on the shoulder. He then turned back to Esposito. "Listen I got to talk to Sergeant Joseph here, but we'll catch up later."

"Yes sir." Esposito replied with a smile on his face. He saluted and turned and walked off in the direction of the platoon living area.

Castle shook his head but motioned Sergeant Joseph to follow him. "Tell me the plan for tomorrow Sergeant?"

"Yes sir. PT and map table exercise in the morning, followed by afternoon chow and classes on weapon recognition sir." Sgt. Joseph replied as they stopped and looked back. Sgt. Joseph looked at Castle. "You want to change anything sir?"

"No, because that is perfect. I have to zero my weapon so I won't join you and the platoon for PT, but will meet you at the map exercise." Castle replied looking at Sgt. Joseph before he patted him on the shoulder. He then looked around. "What do you know about the Battalion CO and our first Sergeant being so cozy?"

"All I know sir, they knew each other back in New York, and been close ever since." Sgt. Joseph replied to the question. He then looked around himself. "But Colonel Bracken likes to micromanage a bit sir, and between the CO's and platoons, we hate it."

"I would too, but I was curious. Sorry didn't mean to be inquisitive. Go carry out the rest of the schedule and we'll meet up later for that inspection that you'll run." Castle told the man with a smile.

Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved off feeling confident that Castle will take care of the men, which Castle promised himself he do.

 **February 14, 1944**

 **442th Field Medical Battalion**

 **Near Exeter, England**

For the 442th Field Medical Battalion their long day was finally coming to an end. They spent most of the day around the port waiting for their gear and supplies to be unloaded. Second, they had to wait for their units travel orders to their camp to be verified by the travel office, but this took time due to other units requiring transportation to their camps. It was nearing dark by the time their gear was unloaded and at least tents for the battalion to sleep in where set up. For Kate and the other female nurses assigned to the battalion, they were lucky that the infantry unit assigned to their camp had showers already installed. Several men volunteered to stand guard as the females showered. Once completed they moved back towards their tents. They shivered in the chilly air but tomorrow for the most part they would have their own facilities up and running. As Kate and her friends arrived at their tent, her friend Carol noticed Kate had a smile on her face. "Kate you have been smiles since basically the bad weather on the convoy. What or who has you like this?"

"What I can't be happy?" Kate replied with a question.

"Does it have anything to do with that tall stocky officer that helped you with me while I was seasick?" Carol asked as they all changed in the tent behind the screens that the battalion provided them. She stuck her head around the screen and smiled at her. "You saw him what once more while on the transport?"

"Yes, so he is on my mind, but I may see him once more depending on how long we are here." Kate replied as she and the rest of the ladies finished changing. Kate unlike the rest decided to climb into her bunk. "Plus I don't even know where he is assigned too."

"He's with the Fourth Infantry Division. I saw the markings on the vehicles. My brother is with him." Another of Kate's friend replied as the rest of the females all appeared in their service uniforms looking to head out on a night on the town. "All I know is they are somewhere west of here."

"Well I'm not going to go looking for him. If we run into each other that would be fine too." Kate answered as she saw the stares of her friends. "What?"

"Nothing, but I would wager a guess that you may have missed your chance." Carol replied as she put her cover on her head.

"I don't know about that Carol. You never know what fate has in store for you." Kate replied as she settled into her bunk to begin reading the book she brought with her. Her friends just shrugged their shoulders and left the tent heading towards the base club and pubs just outside the gate. Kate sighed herself. "I hope fate doesn't let me down."

 **February 15** **th** **, 1944**

 **12** **th** **Regiment, 4** **th** **Infantry Division**

 **Plymouth, United Kingdom.**

For Richard Castle, getting his weapon zeroed turned out to be a easier process than he thought it would be. Another officer from a company within the regiment offered Castle a ride over to the range so he could zero his rifle and not have to hike all the way to and from the range. By 10 am, Castle had his rifled zeroed, and cleaned as he turned it into the Company armory. He then went by the company office to see where extactly his platoon was holding the map exercise. It was at a building designated as a battalion theater, so Castle made his way towards the theater. While in route, he saw Colonel Bracken and 1st Sorensen walking towards him. Castle threw a salute. "Good morning sir."

"Lt. Castle, you should be with your platoon taking part in the map exercise, and not wondering about." Colonel Bracken said to him. 1st Sgt. Sorensen grinned with delight at the dressing down.

"I was zeroing my weapon at the range sir, and then I checked where they are located sir. I am on my way now." Castle replied at the position of parade rest.

"Really Lieutenant. You didn't think to zero your weapon before you…." 1st Sgt. Sorensen started to say.

"Colonel, Lt. Castle swapped out weapons upon his arrival to the battalion." Captain Davis cut off his 1st Sergeant. "He wanted a weapon he would be comfortable with going into battle whenever we do so. I thought that is what the colonel wanted?"

Colonel Bracken and 1st Sgt. Sorensen stewed on that thought. Colonel Bracken spoke first. "Very well, make sure he attends the class."

"Yes sir, and 1st Sgt, you have a pile of paperwork on your desk that needs your attention. I'm pretty sure the colonel doesn't." Captain Davis addressed his "1st Sgt." "Now 1st Sgt."

"Yes sir." 1st Sgt. Sorensen said throwing a salute to all the officers and walking towards the battalion building.

Colonel Bracken wasn't far behind him after the salutes rendered by Castle and Captain Davis. Once the Colonel was out of earshot, Captain Davis looked at Castle. "Don't worry about it Castle. The old man doesn't like it when his officers aren't productive, but you were being productive. As far as the 1st Sgt goes, I am looking at ways to transfer him out of here."

"Sir don't do so on my…" Castle started to say.

Captain Davis held up his hand. "He's been a pain in my side ever since he got assigned to me. It would be a pleasure to do so. But get going to the map exercise."

Castle nodded and saluted his company commander and proceeded towards the theater. Arriving a couple minutes later, he saw his platoon Sergeant Joseph running the exercise. They were doing tactical map exercises that included several scenarios. Sgt. Joseph noticed Castle but nodded when Castle waved him off. "So this exercise involves the platoon taking a potential crossroads with enclosed in structures and fields lining the roads. Sgt. Ryan, what is your plan here?"

Sgt. Kevin Ryan stood up and studied the map for a moment. He then consulted with his squad. "I would have my squad recon down the road, while 1st and 3 squads provide support from their positions near the platoon position."

"And the MG-42's in both the farm house and barn would cut down the squad as you approach the crossroads." Castle answered the statement. Heads turned as the platoon saw Castle walk towards the front. "Sgt. Joseph, care to remove the covering off the two structures."

The platoon gasped as there military symbols indicating two German MG-42's that had the cross road covered in interlocking fire. Sgt. Joseph smiled at Lt. Castle and stepped off to the side, but Castle motioned him back to the front. "Sgt. Joseph 3rd squad leader is who?"

Sgt. Joseph came up and stood next to Castle. "Corporal Nicholson sir."

Castle looked about. "Corporal Nicholson, what would you do?"

"Sir, what Sgt. Ryan dictate is standard Army procedure." Cpl. Nicholson replied.

"You can't always use standard procedures in a combat situation. Sometimes you have to be flexible." Castle said as he looked at the slide. He sighed. "That is 12 letters I have to write home, and I don't want to write letters home if I can…."

"You send two squads to edge of the enclosures to begin clearing the buildings as the third squad begins the assault on the crossroads." Sgt. Esposito replied standing up. "If possible call in mortar or tank support to assist."

"That is one possible answer Sgt. Esposito." Sgt. Joseph replied smiling and taking the slide off. He turned off the projector. "But that may not always be available to you. So make sure some of your men carry smoke grenades to blind the enemy."

"If we have a bazooka team, a couple rounds could also be useful in clearing out a building." Castle replied as he stood next to Sgt. Joseph. He saw a private raise his hand. "Yes private?"

"What about collateral damage sir, and why would they be on the top floor?" The private asked.

"Wall or brush obscures the vision, but you want to catch the enemy in the open and in a cross fire. Both the barn and house have top floor views with possible great sight lines on the cross roads. Perfect to slaughter a platoon of American Infantry." Castle answered the question. He looked to Sgt. Joseph who gave Castle the nod of acceptance. "Sgt. Joseph, I believe we have twenty minutes left. Let's see if they can figured out the next one."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smile on his face as he turned back on the projector and put on the next slide. "Now this is an assault on a fortified enemy position…."

Castle saw everyone one his men now leaning a little more forward in his seat.

 **February 17, 1944**

 **12** **th** **Regiment, 4** **th** **Infantry Division**

 **Plymouth, United Kingdom.**

Castle walked into the company office at just right before noon chow at the base. He saw his company commander on the phone in a deep conversation with someone. Castle stood by waiting for his CO to finish the phone call. For Castle since his arrival in England, he had generally increased his role with in the platoon. He and Sgt. Joseph finished the map exercise and the platoon learned from the experience that sometimes a little flexibility and improvising could save your life on the battlefield. He let Sgt. Joseph take the lead in the weapons recognition classes. Yesterday the company had maneuver under fire and tactical training north of town at a small hamlet that had designated for their use. Today the platoon had received land navigation and enemy armored vehicle recognition classes. That afternoon the platoon was scheduled to receive training on bazookas, and machine guns so that every member would be proficient with them. Castle saw Captain Davis motioned him over as he hung up the phone. "Sorry Castle that was regiment. Still trying to see if I can get 1st Sorensen out of here."

"I understand sir." Castle said as the Captain motioned for him to follow him into the office. "Sir I was wondering about passes?"

"Let me guess London." Captain Davis asked getting a nod from Castle. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It's not a hard pass to get Lieutenant, but why go to London?"

"I have friend in the British Army that I met while we were both in the same course at Oxford. I promised I would look up his wife if I ever got to England." Castle replied. He saw the look on his CO's face. "Not like that sir. They are very nice people and they put me up while I was here in England for that course"

Captain Davis nodded his understanding. "I think I can make that happen Lieutenant. You're not on the duty roster yet. Just make sure you don't miss the last train out of London to get you back here. They stop running to places around here at a certain time."

"Yes sir. I'll check with the morale office on that sir." Castle answered the statement. He came to attention. "Thank you sir."

"Get out of here Castle." Captain Davis said smiling. Castle nodded and about faced and left the office.

 **February 18** **th** **, 1944**

 **Exeter, England**

Kate Beckett and several of her friends were waiting on the train to arrive that would take them to London for the weekend. The battalion had accomplished a miracle by accomplishing everything it needed to in the short time period upon their arrival in England. They have their medical departments up and running and seeing some patients mainly those in need of more serious treatment than their battalions or regiments could give. Now those that didn't have the duty were going out either to the local area or units for dances or to mingle, while Kate and her friends received passes to travel to London for the weekend. About a dozen other soldiers, airmen were milling about on the platform chatting up the nurses. Kate stood about checking her watch as her friend Carol came up next to her. "What are you so worried about?"

"There's a few places I want to go to, but with the blackout and curfew I am afraid they might be closed." Kate replied. As soon as the last word left her lips the sound of the train and its whistle blew as the sight of the green engine pulling its compliment of coaches behind pulled on into the Exeter station.

Everyone on the platform could tell that seats were going to be hard to come by as the train was packed with soldiers, airman and civilians. Still everyone boarded the train and a couple minutes later, the train departed Exeter station heading towards it next stop. Kate and the others struggled to find seats on board the train. Yet most males were helpful by offering to give up their seats to some of the ladies. Most of Kate's friends took these seats, while Kate remained standing as she held onto the overhead.

"Lieutenant would you like my seat?" A familiar voice called out to Kate. She smiled and turned around to see Lieutenant Castle sitting down next to the window. He smiled and got up and offered his seat to her. "It be my pleasure."

"No thank you Lieutenant. I have spent the better part of a couple days sitting down, but I'll stand thank you." Kate replied with a smile that made Castle's heart jump. He smiled back and his smile made her heart jump. "Heading to London Lieutenant Castle?"

Castle nodded. "Yes I am. I'm checking on a friend of mine family. He's in the British Army somewhere in Italy right now, and I promised to drop in on them. We met while I attended a course here before the war."

"That's nice of you to do. We are hitting up some of the places in London to see and enjoy the city." Kate replied as a Sergeant sitting on the aisle seat nodded to her as he got up and moved off towards the rear of the car. She tossed a look at Castle. "Where's he going?"

"There's a craps game in the next car starting up. He's trying his luck." Castle smirked at the Sergeant. He saw Kate's look and chuckled. "It's ok. There was poker game in the last car that has been going on the last couple hours."

Kate chuckled to as she sat down in the vacant seat. The sergeants next and across from her nodded as they shifted to get comfortable before falling asleep. Kate looked at Castle. "So how have you been Lieutenant Castle?"

"It's Rick, Lieutenant, I don't think the sergeants will mind." Castle said laughing. He shifted in his seat.

"Kate then." Kate replied laughing. She looked at her watch. "At least two more hours to London."

"At least. Where are you staying?" Castle asked as the train swayed on the tracks.

"One of the MWR hotels. Don't know which one." Kate replied as she smiled at Rick. She looked him over. His build filled out the service uniform perfectly. "You?"

"Same thing. Apparently the Savoy or the Ritz doesn't want lowly Lieutenants infiltrating its establishments." Castle replied with a smirk on his face. He too looked Kate over, and found she filled her uniform perfectly. "If you want a good bar to go to. Try Scott's bar near Piccadilly, also there are several dances halls near the West End as well."

"Thanks for the info, but I think the Savoy has music and dancing all night long." Kate replied with a cute smile. She looked at her friends who were engaged in conversations. "You're welcome to join us after you are done with your friend's family."

"I may take you up on that Kate." Castle answered. They shared a smile and talked on the rest of the journey to London.

 **February 18** **th** **, 1944**

 **Tottenham, London, England**

Castle nodded to the cab driver and paid the man, and tipped him generously. The cab driver nodded his thanks and moved off as Castle made his way to the house number and walked up the steps. He rang the bell and heard a dog barking inside. The door opened and a women in her mid-30s skinny, and well-dressed answered the door. "Bloody Hell. Richard Castle as I live in breath."

"Hi Julia." Castle replied with a hug from the women. She invited him in and led him towards the small living area of the house. There he saw a boy and girl reading a book on the floor. "Hi Samuel, Margret."

"Mr. Castle." The kids replied excited getting up and hugging him. Castle noticed that they had tears in their eyes.

"Children, why don't you take your books upstairs and read them." Julia Sanderson told her children who nodded and left the living room after Castle gave them a chocolate bar each. "Thanks. What brings you by?"

"Gerald said if I was ever in England to drop by and visit you guys to see how you are doing." Castle said to Julia as he produced a bottle of whiskey and stockings for her. "Didn't he mentioned that in his letters?"

"He did, but didn't you get the news?" Julia asked accepting the gifts and moving towards the bar at the back of the room. Her emotions started to get the better of her.

"My mail hasn't caught up to me yet. Julia what happen?" Castle asked coming over and standing just a foot or two away from her.

"Gerald was killed in Italy two weeks ago. Bloody hell." Julia replied crying now and taking a shot of whiskey to steady her nerves. She felt Castle's arms go around her and she patted them. "Not your fault Richard, you didn't know."

"How?" Castle asked.

"He and his tank platoon raced to save some infantry pinned down by a bloody Jerry machine gun." Julia said releasing out of the hold and moving towards the window. She turned and faced Castle. "Anti-tank hit Gerald's tank. No one….."

Julia started to break down again. Castle goes to her and hugs. "I am so sorry Julia."

He held onto her for several minutes until she stopped crying. She accepted his handkerchief. "Thanks and again Richard you didn't know."

"I know, but still." Castle replied going to the bar and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "How did the Colonel and Ms. Sanderson take it?"

"The colonel nearly lost it himself, while Gerald's mother basically locked herself in her little sewing room and rarely comes out." Julia replied accepting a glass of scotch. "I don't really blame them, Gerald only joined the reserves to please the colonel, while Daniel was the career military man."

"Daniel is recovering?" Castle asked.

"Yes all well and good. New leg helps but he rarely uses it." Julia stated. She shook her head and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Enough of this bloody emotional nonsense. Gerald said Gina tossed you away for another man?"

"Yep. A follow author who was more than willing to comfort her while I was in the desert." Castle replied sitting down in the chair. "Got the letter right before Kasserine."

"And Meredith?" Julia asked taking the seat opposite of him.

Castle shrugged his shoulders "Last time I heard was she was in the South Pacific doing USO shows for the Marines. Didn't even challenge me for custody when I left the first time."

"Bugger Richard. You need to find yourself a good women." Julia stated with a smile on her face.

"You sound like my mother." Castle replied with the same smile. He drained his glass. "Do you need anything?

"No, between the government funding, his life insurance, and the Colonel's help, we are making by." Julia replied shaking her head. She did get up though and started towards the kitchen. "At least I can do is offer you a home cooked meal before you go out."

"I don't know about that, I was thinking of heading to the Savoy." Castle replied as he got up and went to the bookcase.

"Nonsense Richard, I can cook for you, besides the Savoy is only good….." Julia started to say but came back out. "You bloody bastard Richard Castle. Who is she?"

"There is no one. I mean I did meet a nice girl on the way to England, we have had a few conversations…" Castle started to say.

"Come into the kitchen and tell me what you know you silly silly man." Julia said as she walked back into the kitchen. Castle just shook his head and followed.

 **February 18** **th** **, 1944**

 **The Savoy, London, England**

Castle walked into the bar at the Savoy after finishing dinner at Julia's home. He left pretty much full and definitely feeling the whiskey he brought for Julia. After the kids were sent back upstairs for the night, Castle and Julia looked at some photos of Gerald from his time in the army from North Africa, to Sicily and Italy. While Julia was semi-willing, Castle passed on the offer, but escorted her upstairs and into bed before letting himself out. "Not this time, and not ever Julia." Castle said to himself as the cab he called pulled up.

Castle didn't look for Kate, nor did he see her and her friends at the back corner of the bar enjoying the evening and music. Kate did see Castle though, and saw the look on his face as he made his way towards the bar. She got up and turned to her friends. "Excuse me girls."

Castle walked up to the bar and motioned for the bartender who came over. "Scotch, and bring the bottle."

"Sorry sir, can't do so. Government orders." The bartender stated.

Castle pulled out money and placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "I think that can be negotiated."

Luckily for the bartender, Kate walked over and put the bill in Castle's pockets. He turned and smiled drunkenly at her. She smiled back. "Rick come on. Let's go for a walk."

"Care for a drink first Lieutenant?" Castle said with a sly smile. She shook her head and turned him and hooked her arm through his and led him out the bar. "Kate where are we going?"

"Well one you need some air." Kate replied with a small warm smile on her face. She leaned her head on his arm. "Second, you look like you need someone to talk to instead of drowning them in whiskey."

"Scotch, but the good kind." Castle chuckled as they made their way outside. Kate shook her head but let out a small laugh. Castle looked up at the sign of the savoy. "Do you know the first time I came here was with my mother?"

Kate shook her head as she led him further down the sidewalk. Castle somehow managed to put his cover on. "She came to England to do a travel show over the summer and we stayed here."

"That's interesting Rick." Kate replied as she continued to lead him but snuggled in close to him. She knew something was wrong, but for her, close was comforting.

"Everything was outstanding." Castle said as they started up towards the corner where hopefully the walk would sober him up a bit, or at least that was Kate was going for. Castle turned back to look at the Savoy. "Gerald, Julia took me to dinner there before I headed home to New York following my course at Oxford."

"This is your friend and his family?" Kate asked getting a nod from Castle.

"A couple years before this stupid war started. What good has it done huh?" Castle said to her. It wasn't loud, nor was it quiet either. Nobody really paid attention. Castle looked down at Kate. "It killed my friend, cost me a relationship, and separated me from my daughter twice. I know that's the life, but how is it fair to everyone else Kate?"

"It's not Rick but what can you do?" Kate asked cringing at the statement. They reached the corner and started down towards the River Thames at that point. "Losing relationships that could be part of it. Maybe she never really loved you."

"You could be right. She was my publisher after all." Castle said smirking at the comment. "Wasn't even all that fun."

Kate chuckled then realized something. "You're the Richard Castle that wrote the trench war stories, and Dirk Knight Series."

"Yeah that is me." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He looked down at Kate. "You didn't know that?"

"Just hit me that is all." Kate replied with a smile on her face as they neared the river. Castle was starting to slow down a bit. Kate decided to stop pushing him but ask a serious question. "Was that your family in New York the day you grabbed my picture?"

Castle nodded. "My pride and joy Alexis who is my world, and my actress mother who is looking after her. Martha Rodgers."

Kate smiled and leaned in close again to Castle. "I loved her in the play Julius Caesar."

"I'll tell her that." Castle answered as they looked across the river. He took a deep breath. "I never drink this much."

"Your friend?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded. "Only joined the reserves to please his overbearing retired military dad. Found out he was killed in action in Italy. He never should have been there, but maybe I can relate."

"How's that?" Kate asked as she felt Castle turned away from the River and started to walk along the walk way.

"I joined to help my family out during the depression, but part of me want to see if I could understand my dad more." Castle answered. He then went on to explain what he meant for the next couple minutes. "Never did get my answer."

"I can understand why though Castle, but remembering and honoring your friend this way doesn't help, nor does drinking away the pain either." Kate stated. She let him go and walk towards the wall near the river. She took a deep breath. "Trust me I know."

Castle came over. He was starting to sober up now but still was feeling the alcohol a little bit. "What happen Kate?"

Kate looked down and then at Castle as she explained what she went through with her mom's murder and her and her dad's own destructive behavior in the aftermath. By the end she was crying. "Then one day after waking up next to some guy I didn't know, I knew I had to get help."

"I'm sorry that happen to you Kate. I truly am." Castle replied as he hugged her. He took a deep breath. "And thank you for stopping me tonight."

"No problem." Kate answered him crying into his uniform. He broke the hug and she laughed. "I kind of messed up your uniform."

"I have a spare in my bag which is at the train station in a locker." Castle stated with a chuckle. He looked down at Kate who chuckled with him. "Come on. I'll escort you back to the Savoy, then get my bag and head to…."

Kate stood up on her toes and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a moment. "Thank you for listening and being understanding."

"My pleasure Kate." Castle smiled. She hooked her arm through his again as she snuggled in close. "So what now Kate?"

"Now you take me to the hotel so I can say good night to my friends, and we go for coffee to continue talking." Kate replied with a smile on her face.

"And us?" Castle asked as they started back towards the hotel. He wanted to continue to get to know her and be with her even just after a short period of time of just talking to her. He kissed her lightly again.

"We'll see how it goes." Kate answered with a large smile, but knowing that already she wanted more with this man. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

 **Additional note: The map exercise and other forms of classes were common to the men as they prepared for the invasion of Normandy. As the time drew closer those map exercises began to focus more on unit objectives which we will learn about down the road. As far as the train and passes to London, I may have taken a little literately** **license but troops did get to London, yet I can not remember if it was limited to those that just served near the city. Thank you again for the follows, reviews and feed back. enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews and the follows. Sorry for the delay but work and family commiments, plus trying to shake this lagging bug zapped a lot of my energy. I hope everyone enjoys the update. Not much training in this one, more Caskett, than anything. I have decided the next chapter will be split up into two chapters. One focused on continued buildup to D-Day then the locking down and movements to port and beaches for the next one. The first part will included Kate meeting Rick's dead friend family in London and a suprise visit from someone close to Rick. If you care to take a guess leave it in the review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **February 20, 1944**

 **Exeter, Plymouth, and London Railway.**

 **Near Exeter, England**

For Richard Castle and Kate Beckett, the weekend past too quickly for them. They spent the rest of Friday evening up until their passes expired enjoying coffee and talking at a shop not too far from where they were staying over the course of their weekend in London. Saturday they split time between Kate's friends and taking in the sights of the city, as well as meeting up with her friends for lunch. That evening they dined alone and enjoyed dancing at a dance hall near the West End of London. Castle was the perfect gentlemen the whole time. They did share kisses but in private, never actually out in the open. For Kate, the size and warmth of Castle felt right for her, something she needed. Now on the way back to their camps, Kate was feeling a little depressed. She and Castle sat across from each other. Not that they wanted too, because it was necessary. The train was full despite it being Sunday. Kate looked at Castle. "This sucks you know."

"Oh such language from an officer and lady." Castle quipped and smiled at her. He looked around and reached out and took her hand. "I should report you Lieutenant."

"Come on, I'm being serious." Kate replied with a look of sadness on her face. She sighed. "Too bad we are not closer."

"Oh Kate, it be like any couple. One of us would have to drive, more than likely me. Besides it's like an hour train trip." Castle reassured her with his smile. That smile makes her heart jump and calms her down. He took her hands not caring who was around. "Listen, I saw the duty roster for next week. I have the battalion duty Wednesday, so dinner in Exeter Friday."

"Sounds good to me, and I'll come down on Tuesday for dinner by you." Kate replied with a smile on her face now. Castle loved how she looks when she smiles. He nodded and Kate leaned forward and was about to kiss him when the conductor yelled out her stop. "Oh damn. You don't have to get up."

"I know I don't have too, I want too." Castle said smirking at her. He grabbed her bag and followed her off the train. Once outside, Castle took her hands again. "It won't be so long. I'll see you Tuesday."

Kate nodded and she stood up and kissed him, and this one lasted a minute until the conductor blew his whistle. She smiled and stepped back grabbing her bag and waving at him. The conductor came up next to Castle. "About ready to leave yank."

"Getting aboard sir." Castle replied as he smiled a hug smile and waved to her as he stepped onto the train. He saw her wave one more time as the train started to leave as he waved one last time too. He moved back towards his seat as the train station fell away. Castle had a huge smile on his as he sat down. "Never thought I would find someone like her over here."

Back in Exeter, Kate was waiting for one of the shuttle jeeps to come by had the same exact thing going on in her mind. "I never thought I would find someone over here like him."

 **February 22, 1944**

 **Tamar River Valley, England**

"Alright Gentlemen, we have been tasked to take an enemy observation post, and mortar position." Captain Davis stated putting the map down in front of the officers and platoon sergeants. The company was in an area where they conducting a live fire exercise in taking an enemy position. The company spent most of the day yesterday preparing for this evolution, going over every single detail possible. They awoke early and spent 2 hours in trucks driving out to this particular area for them to conduct this training.

Captain Davis looked up and around at his platoon leaders. "Lt. Baxter you and first platoon will lay down a base fire to suppress the enemy. Lt. Michelson, you take third platoon on the right flank and assault the position. Lt. Castle you will support 3rd platoon with 2nd. Leave one squad as a company reserve. Lt. Parker leave 2 machine guns and two mortars with first Platoon, and divide the rest among 3 and second platoon."

Every one of the officer's nodded. Captain Davis looked at his watch. "We will attack in ten minutes. Castle and Sergeant Joseph moved quickly back to where the platoon was. He motioned over the squad leaders. "Alright, we are supporting 3 platoon as they assault on the position. Cpl. Nicholson you and your squad are the company reserve, report to the captain."

"Yes sir." Cpl. Nicholson replied. He called over his squad and had them march towards the Company headquarters position.

Castle took out a piece a paper and a pencil "Alright. Sgt. Ryan, you and 2nd squad will form a skirmish line and stay 40 yards behind and to the left of 3rd platoons last man, while Sgt. Esposito, you will have skirmish line and will be 20 yards behind and off to the right of last man of 2nd squad."

"Sir if we have to fire, we be shooting into the back of 3rd platoon." Sgt. Esposito pointed out.

"There's a reason I have your squads like that. In case 3rd platoon runs into trouble, we can reinforce or cover their withdraw quickly." Castle told his squad leaders. He looked at his watch. "Alright we attack in five minutes."

Everyone nodded and moved off. Castle took a deep breath and moved with Sgt. Joseph, and his two runners. Privates Aaron Albertson, and Daniel Berkowitz. Castle looked at Sgt. Joseph. "It's easier when you think about it on paper."

"I can tell sir, but you have done well so far." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smile trying to reassure his platoon commander. "Last time it was as the company moving as one, now it's as supporting. You'll get your swing back sir. Takes time."

Castle nodded his thanks to the platoon Sergeant as they arrived at their positions. On the minute, the attack commenced as 1st platoon supported by the attachment of weapons platoon opened fired on the objective. 3rd platoon moved on the advance to take the objective. Castle and Sgt. Joseph were stationed in between their two squads as they followed the 3rd platoon onto the attack. This exercise had observers from division that would designate casualties and such to see how the company was progressing. That is when the observers decided to uncork the surprise. Lt. Michaelson and squad from 3rd platoon were designated as casualties. 3rd platoon sergeant quickly made the adjustments, but left his right flank exposed. Castle turned towards Sgt. Esposito. "Move your squad up and cover that flank."

Esposito nodded and ordered his squad to quickly move towards the now exposed flank of 3rd platoon. Castle saw the squad stay back and off 3rd platoons right flank, back far enough not to interfere with their movements, but enough to cover them. A runner came running back to Castle and Sgt. Joseph. "3rd Platoon's radio isn't working. 3rd Platoon's sergeant needs us to contact Company CP to have 1st platoon to shift their fire."

"Got it Malloy." Sgt. Joseph replied. He turned to the runner who had the radio. "Baker 6, this is baker 2 actual over?"

"Berkowitz, be ready in case our radio isn't working." Castle told his runner who nodded. He then looked at Sgt. Joseph who shook his head. "Berkowitz go and tell them to shift their fire."

Berkowitz nodded and ran off. Castle moved up quickly towards third platoon who had stopped and was laying flat. Castle's men were doing the same. Castle dropped to his stomach and crawled up to the platoon sergeant for 3rd platoon. "I sent one of my runner's to the CP to have them shift their fire, Sgt. Hawkins."

"Thank you sir. Your radio on the fritz too?" The platoon sergeant asked. Castle nodded. The platoon sergeant cursed. "We're going to take on the Germans, you think they could give us gear that works."

"It will sergeant that is what training is for." Castle replied to the statement with a pat on the boot and smile. They heard the yells of cease fire come over the area. Everyone stood up and Castle found an observer. "Sir, what's going on?"

"Don't know Lieutenant. Have all men report back to your company Commander." The observer who was major told Castle.

He nodded and turned to his men. "2nd platoon, form up and proceed to the staging area." Castle told his platoon. Lt. Michelson and the men who were "dead" arrived to form back up with their platoon to do the same. 20 minutes after the calls of cease fire were shouted, the entire company was assembled in the staging area.

"Alright Baker company. We had to cut this evolution short because our radios decided not to work for some reason. Division commander was not happy, neither is the company commander." Captain Davis said laughing which got the men laughing. He looked at his watch. "We'll board the trucks for camp, where you'll clean your weapons. Platoon leaders, we'll debrief when we get your men, then you'll run a debrief yourself with your men. That's all."

The men nodded and proceeded towards the trucks that brought them to the area. Castle waited for his men to finish boarding when Captain Davis pulled him off to the side. "Sir?"

"One the observers told me, you reacted quickly and professionally during the casualty portion and with the comm problem." Captain Davis told Castle. "Good job. By the way, not a bad way to support 3rd platoon."

"Thank you sir." Castle commented. He saluted the Captain and walked back to his truck. He saw Sgt. Joseph with a worried look. "Everything is ok sergeant."

"You sure sir?" Sgt. Joseph ask.

Castle nodded as he climbed aboard. "4-0."

The trucks roared off back towards Plymouth.

 **February 22, 1944**

 **Plymouth, England**

For Castle, he was pacing around the train station waiting for the train to come in. He wasn't late, but rather half-hour early. The debrief on the assault took shorter than expected. Colonel Bracken was upset with the comm problem and blamed the platoons, who in turned defended themselves and their Captain who also drew the ire from the Colonel. The radios worked the day prior to going out on the exercise. Captain Davis defended his platoon commanders and sergeants from the ire as well. Colonel Bracken left steaming from the company office. 1st Sgt. Sorensen tried to follow but Captain Davis ordered to stay put and work on the paperwork that he failed to make a dent in. Despite the wrath of the colonel, Captain Davis was pleased how the company performed and also praised the reports from the observors as well. Comments on what needed to be improved on and such were passed, and the leaders were dismissed to conduct their platoon debrief. For Castle and Sgt. Joseph, they when they debriefed the platoon, pretty much repeated Captain Davis's sentiments. Squad leaders along with individual soldiers made their observations known. Esposito again reiterated the way his squad was position, while Ryan commented on his concern on not concentrating the platoon's fire power. One private pointed out that the rifles if the under growth is heavy could get caught. Everything that was said was taken into account and wrote down by Sgt. Joseph and Castle.

But for the most part the platoon felt good about their performance. With the day complete, and everything squared away for tomorrow, Castle was waiting for his guest for the evening to arrive. Luckily for him the sound of the train broke him from his pacing he waited for the train to fully stop in the station. He waved to her after seeing her come out of the next to last coach on the train. They walked up and met each other near the main lobby door of the station. Castle smiled. "Hey Kate. You look good tonight."

"If it wasn't wartime and required, I would wear something more elegant." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She lightly kissed him on the lips, and hooked her arm through his. "Where are we going?"

"There's a little place that one of the battalion officers told me about that is not overcrowded with our guys." Castle told her as they arrived outside the station. They walked towards a jeep. "Hope you don't mind. Otherwise we are walking."

"Don't mind at all. In fact, Marge checked out a jeep to run me to the train station while she met up with an air corps captain in town tonight." Kate replied as they climbed in. They shared a laugh as Castle started up the jeep and drove off.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting down to a candlelit table and soft jazz coming through the small restaurant near the edge of town. Not too many people were in there tonight. A couple American servicemen with their dates and a few British couples as well. The waitress came over. "What can I get for you yanks?"

Castle looked to Kate. "You go first."

Kate nodded and looked at the board. "What soup do you have with your salad?"

"It's like garden vegetable soup ma'am." The waitress replied.

"That and a cup of tea please." Kate replied to the answer from the waitress who nodded.

The waitress turned to Castle who looked at the board. "I'll have the fish and chips and a beer."

The waitress nodded and moved off towards the kitchen to place their order. Kate looked around. "I like this place. Has that homey feel to it."

"Yeah it does." Castle replied as he reached out and took Kate's hand. "How was your day?"

"Really busy. We had to practice tearing down, loading it up, unloading it and resetting it back up for most of the day." Kate replied as she smiled at him. The waitress returned with their drinks. Kate saw Castle's look of concern. "Its fine Rick, being around it doesn't make me uncomfortable anymore."

Castle nodded and took a sip of his beer. He gave a slightly disgusted sigh. "Warm beer. I forgot that's how they like it."

Kate chuckled. "What happen with you?"

Castle shook his head. "We had an exercise today that was cut short due to radio problems."

Kate shook her head. She knew most of the men can't talk openly about their training, but just hearing that said a lot. "I'm sorry. Next time it will go better."

"I hope so, but seeing you makes me feel better." Castle replied that got her smiling large.

Their dinner came a few minutes later. As they ate and talk, they continued to learn new things about each other. Kate had affinity towards reading to help her relax and warm baths, while writing was a part time thing for Castle. He really missed the classroom he told her. She chuckled. "I was a pretty good student."

"Well I almost got expelled once." Castle stated. He saw the look on Kate's face. "It wasn't intentional. I accidently kind of almost started a small fire."

"What?" Kate asked in shock.

"Yeah. I was trying to pass chemistry and accidently knocked over my beakers and chemicals." Castle replied with a laugh. He pushed his empty plate forward. "Luckily for me my teacher saw what had happen and quickly put it out. Still school wasn't too happy but my mother paid for the damages."

"Still it was an accident." Kate replied trying to hide her laughter. She coughed. "Sorry."

Castle just smiled and shook his head. "Its ok."

He reached out and took her hand. In the light, and the flame from the candles, her skin had a soft glow to it. The waitress came over. "Can I get you anything else dearies?"

"I'm good. Kate?" Castle asked. Kate shook her head so Castle pulled out his wallet and a wad of money. "How much sweetie?"

"Four Pounds ten shillings Lieutenant." The waitress told Castle.

Castle smiled and took six pounds out of his wallet. "Keep the change."

The waitress nodded and moved off. Castle and Kate got up from the table and moved out of the restaurant. Kate again had her armed hooked through his, as the sounds of louder jazz and laughter emnatied from the center of the town. Kate looked at her watch. "We have another couple hours before I have to catch my train, if you want to go dancing."

Castle shook his head and led her towards the jeep. "I think I know the perfect place."

Kate was surprised but curious where they were going. 30 minutes later, Castle and Kate were walking near one of the small streams that fed into the river leading to the port. Despite the chill of the evening, they were warmed by each other's company. They sat down on the embankment as Kate snuggled up to Castle. "It's beautiful. Reminds me of some of the trips upstate."

Castle nodded. "Yeah. I enjoyed those trips to with mother. We escape the heat of the city in the summer and do the same thing."

Kate looked up at Castle who had a big grin on his face. Castle turned and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. The kiss deepen and last for several minutes before they broke and started to catch their breath. Kate put her forehead against his. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was, but I don't want to rush you." Castle replied taking her hand in his.

"I know, and when I am ready, I will let you know. Thank you dear." Kate replied as she smiled and twirled their fingers. "We should think about heading back to town and the train station."

"Yeah we should." Castle agree. He rose to his feet, and helped her to hers. It took several minutes before they arrived back at the jeep. Within 45 minutes, they arrived back at the train station with time to spare for Kate to buy the ticket so they could talk some more before they would leave. "I can't wait to see you Friday."

"Can you get a weekend pass?" Kate asked as they continued to hold hands and sit outside on the platform.

"Saturday duty. New guy." Castle smirked. The train whistle sounded and they both stood up and watched as the train pulled on into the station. He walked her towards one of the coaches. "See you soon."

"Counting on it." Kate replied giving him one more kiss before they broke and she walked aboard the coach. They waved as the train pulled out of the station. For them Friday couldn't come soon enough.

 **February 25, 1944**

 **Exeter, England**

For Castle and Kate, the rest of the week past slowly. Castle stood his battalion duty, and still had to participate in the company field exercise Thursday morning. Today the battalion officers participated in a sand table exercise about how the battalion would move towards a objective. At the end, most officers feel that Colonel Bracken does not trust his officers to make the determinations in the field, and will not allow deviation to his plans. This could get the battalion destroyed. Castle was glad when he picked up his pass from the company office and proceeded to the station with another officer. Most men were heading into town while a large majority where heading either to London for a USO show that was going on. So space was limited on the train, but for Castle he didn't mind standing.

So when the train arrived in Exeter, he was one of the few men who got off the train. There waiting for him was Kate with a smile and friendly wave. He returned it and walked over taking her in her arms and kissed her. "Hey beautiful."

"Evening handsome." Kate replied with another kiss. She then hooked her arm through his and moved out towards the stairs and down towards the jeep. "Don't mind me driving this time do you?"

"Your town, your rules." Castle quipped with a smile on his face as Kate climbed in, started it and peeled out and started towards the center of town. "Where are we going?"

"You found a nice little romantic restaurant, I decided on something a little more intimate this time." Kate told him. She laughed at the look Castle gave her. "Nothing like that. But I did meet an interesting women the other day. Told her about you and gave me that meal and blanket today. Some baked chicken, blood pudding and steamed vegetables in exchange for some nylons and chocolate."

Castle turned and saw the basket and blanket now. He smiled. "Sound good to me."

Kate smiled at him as she continued to drive. Half an hour later, they were on a hill overlooking the town. The blanket was spread out as Castle divided up the food on the plate as Kate found the thing she was looking for. "Apple cider for us if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all Kate." Castle replied as she sat down and poured the cider. "Thank you dear."

"Your welcome." Kate answered. She dug out the silverware and handed it to him. After clinking glasses. They went about eating their dinner, and talking about how the rest of their week was. For Kate, it was a routine of classes on what to expect to treat, treating some injured soldiers and standing duty. As they finished off their dinner, Kate put the plates and bowls that held their blood putting back in the basket and curled into Castle. She felt her arms go around him. "Its going to get busier isn't it?"

"Why do you ask?" Castle stated.

She pointed down towards the town and saw a convoy of trucks bringing more men from the ports to camps. "What do we do?"

"Enjoy the time we do have together, and we'll deal with what comes to us." Castle told her in reply. He heard her squeal as he fell back onto the blanket and she curled in. He cupped her face with his hand. "Kate I enjoy being with you, and I want this to work."

Kate nodded her agreement. "So do I Rick."

They shared a kiss as the sun set behind them and the stars of night started to make their appearance.

 **Additional note: Communication plagued American ground forces early in the war, but as the war progressed communication procedures and equipment improved tremendously. I was a communications guy in the Corps so I know what it is like to have it working before you go out, only come to find out the day you expect it to it craps out. LOL. thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this update. I tried to spread the Caskett Fluff amongst training and the surprise visitor to Castle and Kate. I didnt want to do a whole USO show, but give you what it was kind of like for the boys. As a veteran of OEF/OIF those shows brought home to you, and made you feel better about yourself. So please enjoy the update and thank you for the reviews and follows. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **February 26, 1944**

 **12** **th** **Infantry Regiment, 4** **th** **Infantry Division**

 **Plymouth England**

For Richard Castle, he was in camp this weekend. Not that he had the duty nor anything going on, but he decided to not travel as far this weekend because Kate was stuck at her camp with the weekend duty shift. They were enjoying each other's company but not yet declared themselves exclusive nor had that talk. He wanted to, but he didn't know if he really wanted to put Kate through that with the invasion everyone seemed to know was coming but no one knew where yet. Yet for him the thoughts of him and Kate were broken by his named being called.

"Lt. Castle, mail for you sir." The company orderly said coming over to Castle where he was sitting near his tent.

"Oh thanks Jenkins." Castle replied with smile and grabbing the huge stack of mail. He smiled as his mail had finally caught up to him. He set it on the bench next to him and started to go through it. His smile faded as the mail from his friend Gerald was seen in the stack. He thumbed through the half dozen letters and set them off to the side as he continued to go through the rest of his mail. He smiled at one from Alexis. He opened it.

 _"_ _Dear dad, I was so happy to receive your letter letting us know you made it safe and sound. Grams and I are also appreciative of your new address. We are already putting together a package for you. Grams is happy that a female caught your eye on the trip over and you hope to find her again, but you do seem not so optimistic…."_

Castle smiled as he continued to read the letter from his daughter. He did let them know first meeting Kate, but he doubt that they received their letters about him and Kate spending time together. Castle finished off his daughter's letter and moved on to his mother.

 _"_ _Dearest Richard, You don't know how relieved we are that you arrived at your destination safe and sound. Your daughter was absolutely frantic wondering when we would receive your new address and when your letter arrived she was relieved. Despite her being strong, she is still very much a little girl at heart and misses you deeply. Now that is down, what about this women that has you intrigued so much….."_

Martha's letter droned on for a page asking about details about Kate, that he had already sent in his last letter. He smiled as he continued to read it. He was so entrenched in reading the letter, he didn't know Kate walking up with the battalion duty NCO. "Lt. Castle, visitor for you sir."

Castle looked up and was surprised to see Kate standing there in his camp, near his tent. "Kate, I thought you…."

"I did, and it ended a hour and half ago. I thought I surprise you." Kate replied smiling. She looked at Castle who was still shocked. She chuckled. "Aren't you going to ask…"

"Right sorry. Thank you Sergeant. I accept responsibility for the Lieutenant." Castle replied with a smile. He returned the Sergeant's salute and moved the mail over so Kate could sit down. "You surprised me today."

"Good, that was my plan." Kate answered as she gave him a quick kiss. She looked at the pile of mail. "Aren't you going to open these?"

"Not sure I want to." Castle answered as he folded up his mother's letter and picked up the mail from Gerald. "These are from my friend. The one that I told you about…."

"Oh sorry. Forgot about that." Kate said in a low voice. She saw Castle thumb through them.

"It's ok Kate. I guess I'm not ready yet." Castle replied as he set the letters down on the bench again and pulled out his wallet. He produced a photo and passed it over to Kate. "That's me Gerald, a German name Hans Eichel and Francois Benoit. Francois was another literary scholar from Oxford, and a classmate. He was one of top literary and theological scholars in France. Owns a bar too near Champs-Elysees. Hans was a scholar in medieval literature"

"You think your friend Francois is still alive?" Kate asked as she smiled at the picture of the smiling trio. "And what about your German friend? You think he supports Hitler?"

"I hope so, haven't heard from him since before the fall. As far as Hans goes, don't know. He applauded Hitler for getting Germany back on its feet, but as far as his policies. He hated it." Castle said taking the picture back and putting it back in his wallet. "The four us never got into trouble, but had long talks about subjects ranging from romance and does it work in novels to the theory of god and the madness of the world."

"Sounds like quite a discussion." Kate mentioned.

"Yeah it was." Castle remarked. He blinked his eyes to clear away the tears and stood up. "Let me put these on my bunk and we'll go get a drink in town."

"Sure thing Rick. Coffee for me though." Kate said to the back of Rick as he entered his tent and was out a moment later.

"Don't worry know just the place." Castle replied as they began to walk towards the battalion office and motor pool so he could check out a jeep.

Twenty minutes later Castle and Kate arrived at a charming little building that seems to overlooks a small river as it flowed towards port. It wasn't overly crowed but busy for a Saturday. The hostess came up. "Afternoon Yanks, table out by the creek ok dears?"

"Find with me, Rick?" Kate asked.

"Same." Rick replied and followed the hostess towards the small patio that had a couple tables on it and they had it to themselves.

After he pulled out Kate's chair and sat down, the waitress came out. "What can I get you dears?"

Kate didn't even bother looking at the menu. "Tea just me please, with milk if you have it."

"Beer for me, and some pretzels or something to snack on." Rick replied to which the waitress nodded. Once they were alone, he took Kate's hand. "I saw this place the other day, and I thought it be neat to check out."

"I'm glad you decided to do so, and have me with you." Kate replied with a smile, which slowly disappeared. "Rick, where do you see us going with this?"

Castle took a deep breath and formulated his thoughts, and thankfully the waitress came out with their drinks and some pretzels giving him more time to think. He took a deep breath. "Kate I really like you lot, and I want us to work, but I'm scared of what is coming, what it be like for you, would you be able….."

"I'll stop you there, because I had the same thoughts for the most part." Kate said cutting him off. She stirred her tea and took a sip of it. "I know you be just as worried as I be, and it be foolish of us to think differently."

Castle nodded and thought he knew what was coming next. Kate surprised him. "Yet if you truly do care for someone deeply both physically, emotionally and mentally, they could overcome anything. I'm not letting you do that but at the same time, I'm not letting you go either. I care way too much for you Rick to do that. I enjoy our time together and I want us to continue that despite what is coming."

Castle for at once was at a loss for words, but he summed up the courage and gave her the answer he hoped she was looking for. "I do too Kate. I want that as well."

Kate smiled, leaned across the table and kissed him.

 **March 1, 1944**

 **Near Bere Alston**

"Alright 2nd platoon. Listen up." Castle said as the men of the platoon gathered around him as he laid out the paper on the ground in front of him. Tanks nearby started their engines. "We have been tasked to clear out a road junction and hold it until the company passes through our position and moves on towards this town here."

"What can we expect at this junction lieutenant?" Cpl. Nicholson asked making notes on his pad.

"Don't know, recon didn't show anything. But there are enclosed fields on both sides, and I don't want any surprises." Castle stated. He drew a rough map. "Sgt. Ryan you and your squad with one tank clear out this field here until you come the hedgerow overlooking the junction. Hold there and provide over watch as Sgt. Esposito comes up the road with his squad and two tanks."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Ryan replied making notes and figuring out his deployment strategy.

"Cpl Nicholson, you and your squad clear out this field and do the same, but keep a team observing that farm house and barn at the far end of the next field." Castle told his youngest squad leader.

"Yes sir." Cpl. Nicholson answered making the notes.

"Alright, any trouble, Sgt. Esposito get off the road and take any surviving tanks with you." Castle stated.

"Yes sir." Sgt. Esposito replied.

"We launch in ten minutes." Castle said looking at his watch. He took a deep breath, and observed the area with his binoculars. He felt his platoon sergeant behind him. "You were awfully quiet Sgt. Joseph?"

"No need to interject sir. Deployment strategy is sound and smart. Allows for flexibility." Sgt. Joseph smiled at his platoon leader. He came up and stood next to him. "Quit being so hard on yourself sir."

"Can't help it. Last time I did something like this, ran into a company of panzer grenadiers in Africa." Castle replied with some emotion. He decided to liven the mood with his platoon sergeant who was looking at him. "Look how well that turned out."

Sergeant Joseph smiled and laughed at his platoon leader. "Glad you are here with us sir."

"So am I." Castle replied. He looked at his watch, raised his hand in the air and made the motion for the platoon to move out.

 **Plymouth England**

At the end of the day Castle and his squad leaders were going over the exercise prior to releasing them for the enjoyment of the evening activities. There was a dance scheduled for the regiment at the town dance hall, and many of the men were planning on attending, so Castle wanted to finish this so the platoon could be inspected and passes issued. "Alright, Sgt. Esposito good job of moving the trail tank off the road during the ambush simulation."

"Can't believe regiment had some private come out and throw paint on the tank." Sgt. Esposito said laughing a little bit. He cleared his throat. "Sorry sir."

"Quite alright. Good movement by the squads to clear out the ambush and continue on towards the objective. Captain Davis was also pleased." Castle said with a smile on his face. He looked at his notes. "Cpl Nicholson remember try to balance out your formations so that fire can be interlocking, while supporting each other at the same time."

"Yes sir." Cpl Nicholson answered with a nod.

"Sgt. Joseph?" Castle said turning to his platoon sergeant.

"Remember to watch your fire discipline. You don't accidently want to shoot any of our own guys." Sgt. Joseph reiterated. He then turned to Castle. "That's all I have sir."

"Very well. Dismiss, and you have 30 minutes to shower, change and do a quick troop inspection before platoon inspection." Castle said looking at his watch. His squad leaders nodded and moved off quickly. He saw Sgt. Joseph's look. "What?"

"Going to the dance sir with your lady officer friend sir?" Sgt. Joseph stated with a smile. He saw Castle's surprise look. "Small camp, small town sir. You seem happy that you are with her sir."

Castle smiled and shook his head. "Thank you sergeant, and no we are not attending. She got stuck with a duty shift tonight. So I am spending the evening writing a letter and catch the movie at the division theater."

Sgt. Joseph smiled and nodded to go shower and change as did Castle. Once the passes where issued Castle moved towards his bunk. He took out a pad of paper and a pen and dated the letter. _"Dear Mother and Alexis, since your last letter, you want to know more about Kate. I can tell you that Kate is the most attractive person I have ever met. She is smart, funny, charming and witty, has some sass, but also very dedicated to her job which I love, because despite that dedication, she wants to leave that behind whenever we are together, and to be honest, I am falling for her hard….."_

 **March 13, 1944**

 **Near Slapton Sand, United Kingdom**

The men of Second platoon nearly retched as the landing craft bounced on the waves as it approached the beach. Castle smiled and breathed lightly. The past couple weeks, the exercises ramped up to more company, battalion level exercises. That meant Colonel Bracken had been driving the men hard, from reveille to the end of the day. The men were grumbling, and the lack of a real 1st Sgt because Sorensen had been continually attached to the Colonel's hip despite Captain Davis's best efforts to transfer him out, made it more difficult because the platoon sergeants received a majority of the complaints. But for the battalion the evenings out in town and seeing the women made it bearable. Castle and Kate's relationship continued to grow as well as they saw each other almost every other day. But Kate was just as busy now too, as her unit practice setting up, moving as much as Rick's unit trained. But for everyone the time off at the end of the week made the pain of all the training worth it.

"Clear the ramp. 30 seconds to the beach." The coxswain stated from his position in the landing craft.

"Port side stick, and starboard side stick. Move quickly and clear the ramp." Castle stated loudly to his platoon. His lead men at the bow nodded.

The engine revved and slowed as it approached the beach. As its bottom touched the sand, the bow ramped dropped and the men rushed off and through the small surf and up onto the beach fanning out quickly and clear the area prior to landing craft backing out and heading off shore. Castle with his headquarters group consulted his map and whistled to Sgt. Ryan motioning his squad to lead off on point towards the beach exit so they could hook up with the rest of the company making their way towards the same rally point. The platoon moved quickly with each of the squads providing cover for one another. Within ten minutes, the platoon linked up with the rest of the company. Captain Davis called his platoon commanders together. "Right on schedule. Ok, so will push right on through to our objective. "Castle take your platoon and cover the right flank, Michelson you take the left flank. Headquarters will go with 1st platoon in the center. Alright we have a couple hours to reach our objective move."

The platoon commanders nodded and moved off. Castle arrived moved off quickly and found his platoon right where he left them. "Esposito have your squad take the lead, with Nicholson providing support and Ryan's covering the rear."

"Yes sir. You heard the man lets move." Sgt. Joseph said to the men as they hurried to get into position so they could begin moving out.

Two hard marching hours later, the company arrived at their objective, a farmhouse with a barn about 5 kilometers beyond the beach. The platoon leaders gathered with Captain Davis. "Castle you provide over watch, while Michelson you scout ahead as Baxter you clear out that grove down there by the creek."

The platoon leaders nodded and moved off. Two hours later a secured area was established as the battalion secured other objectives near the farmhouse. An important hill to the right of the farmhouse, and a critical road junction to the left. Most of the officers and men were pleased with how it went, except for a couple. Colonel Bracken called a battalion meeting at the farmhouse for the battalion officers. He waited as all were present. "Men that was awful. We were slow, took our time reaching objectives and even slower securing them."

"Sir, we were ahead of schedule by almost 20 minutes." Captain Davis stated in defense of his men and the battalion officers. "That is better than regiment expected."

"Captain, may I remind you are talking to a superior officer?" 1st Sgt. Sorensen admonished.

"And may I remind you 1st Sgt. Sorensen you are assigned to Baker Company as 1st Sgt and to Captain Davis." Castle said admonishing the 1st Sgt, much to the agreement of the other officers present. "And no offense Colonel, but Captain Davis is right. Schedules are set, but combat throws them off. I take 20 minutes ahead than six hours behind."

"Speaking from experience Lt. Castle?" Colonel Bracken smirked.

"Only when it came to the Germans and their ability to make schedules pointless." Castle stated. That got smiles and a few chuckles. He knew he pay for it when they return to camp later on tomorrow.

Colonel Bracken fumed. "That is all I have gentlemen."

The officers stood and saluted as the Colonel and the new executive officer a man by the name of Major Franklin Meyers moved off. Major Meyers tossed Castle a smile before catching up to the Colonel. Captain Davis came over. "You'll pay for that Rick you know that right?"

"Yes sir, and I'll take my punishment." Castle remarked with a smile that got one in return.

 **March 17, 1944**

 **12** **th** **Regiment, 4** **th** **Infantry Regiment**

 **Plymouth, England**

Castle had been right when he knew he would pay for the comment made during the landing exercise. He had been saddled with duty the night he got back and Thursday. It was ok with him since Kate was still out training. He approached the company office when the battalion executive officer Major. Meyers approached. "Lt. Castle, a word?"

"Sir." Castle replied after saluting.

"Just a friendly word of advice, don't show up the Colonel. Not a good thing if you want to continue your career in the army." Major Meyers told Castle. He took a deep breath. "However, the Colonel only got this position because of his connections. You are one of the few with actual combat experience, so others will lean on you."

"Yes sir. I understand." Castle replied.

"Good. By the way you owe me a round. I saved you from duty this weekend." Major Meyers told Castle as he held out his pass. "Get out of here before the Colonel finds you. I got Lt. Jenkins from Able to take your duty, which he was more than willing to do."

Castle nodded, saluted and moved off hurrying to catch up with the flow of men leaving the base and heading towards town. Once in town, he quickly arrived at the train station and boarded a train.

 **Exeter, England**

Kate was waiting for the train to arrive so she could go and see Rick. It had been a long week, and she missed being with him. So when she heard the train coming into station she felt relieved knowing that she would soon see…. "Rick, I was just on my way to see you."

"Well here I am." Castle replied coming over and giving her a kiss despite who was around. She hooked her arm through his and he smiled. "What do you feel like doing?"

Kate thought about it for a moment and led him down the stairs and up the block towards a little inn and restaurant. They walked in and the girl at the desk smiled and waved. "What can I get you yanks today?"

"When is dinner?" Kate asked the girl.

"Seating is at 7." The girl commented.

"Perfect, we'll take a room until the mean time." Kate remarked.

The girl smiled and nodded. She passed over the form and book to which Kate signed it and passed it back. She handed Kate a key and both her and Castle walked off towards the stairs. Two minutes later, Kate was pushing open the door and pulling Castle inside. She kissed him hard as she led him back towards the bed. Castle broke from the kiss for a moment. "Are you sure Kate?"

"I am and have never been more sure." Kate replied. They kissed again and landed on top of the bed.

A couple hours later, Kate laid with her head on Castle's chest stroking it with a finger. "Castle do you think…"

"No I don't Kate. I care very much for you." Castle replied bringing her tighter against him. She looked up and he smiled at her. "I've fallen hard for you Kate. I love you."

"I love you too." Kate replied with a smile and a tear. She leaned in and kissed him. She then snuggled close into him again. "I told my dad about you."

"What did he say?" Castle asked.

"He's happy for me, and hope despite what is going on, it works out." Kate answered as she felt warm against him.

Castle smiled and kissed the top of Kate's head. "That is what my mother and daughter said too."

Kate looked up and they both shared a smile. "You wrote about me?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Castle answered the question with a smirk. They laughed and just held each other. Castle took a deep breath. "Do you feel in a couple weeks you be up to meeting Gerald's family?"

Kate looked up again. "I would love to Rick. I know they mean a lot to you especially now."

"Thank you Kate. You don't know how much that means to me." Rick answered. He leaned over and kissed her, with his hands bringing her up onto him again. "I think we are going to miss dinner."

"It's ok, I have dessert right here." Kate answered kissing him deeply again.

 **April 7, 1944**

 **Tottenham, England**

In the past month, training and operations in the preparation have stepped up in efforts to prepare for the invasion of France. New equipment was brought in and replaced ones that was worn out, tons and tons of supplies were delivered to the island. Plans were being finalized towards unit's objective, and training exercises were being tailored towards that. So when a USO show of movie stars, Broadway actresses and actors, was scheduled to appear in London, Rick and Kate decided to break away from their respective camps and attend the show. Then in camp as Rick was getting ready to leave for the train station to head to London and meet Kate in Exeter, a message was delivered giving him two backstage passes to the show. Castle was surprised at it. So was Kate when he told her. He explained that he didn't request it, nor did her mother say anything in her last letter. So both were equally confused as they sat on the train to London.

Around six that evening, they got out of cab at the residence of Sanderson residence in Tottenham England. Castle tipped the driver as they arrived. Kate took a deep breath. "Rick are you sure about this?"

"Come on. She'll love you." Rick said reassuring Kate. He took her hand and led her up the stairs and towards the door. He knocked. The door opened. "Hi Julia."

"Ahh Richard. So glad to see you again." Julia remarked with a smile on her face. She then looked over towards Kate. "This must be Catherine. You were right, she is absolutely stunning."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Sanderson." Kate said to Julia.

"Oh please dear it's Julia. Come on in." Julia said as she held open the door and let them come in. Kate handed her a wrapped package. Julia opened it. "Oh lovely more scotch and nylons."

"My friends and I donated a pair each, plus we bribed a store owner for the bottle." Kate stated with a smile as she followed Julia into the living room.

"Oh dear you yanks sure know how to make deals." Julia replied with a smile. She turned and motioned her children to come forward. "Catherine, this is Samuel and Margret."

"Please to meet you." Kate said with smiles and chocolate bars from her coat, which the kids eagerly accepted. "Rick said you guys haven't had chocolate much in the past few years."

The kids shook their heads no, and Julia smiled and mouthed a thank you. She then turned to Richard. "I'm sorry Richard. You have a bundle there. What is that?"

"Oh another present for you. Had to bribe our battalion mess sergeant with booze and nylons too." Castle said to Julia who smiled and took the package from him.

Julia smiled. "I'm sure whatever it is lovely and well…..Bless the lord. Steak and Ribs."

The bulky package contained at least a dozen steaks and a couple pounds of ribs. Julia shook her head. "You bloody bastard Richard. Thank you for this."

Kate looked at Castle in shock. He laughed. "Cost me a lot of booze and about a dozen pair of nylons which I got sent to me."

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Always thinking of others."

"I think that is you Kate." Castle replied as a knock came from the door.

Julia looked in surprised. "I'm not expecting anyone else. Quick, Samuel hid these."

Samuel nodded and took the meat to the kitchen as Julia went to the door and answered it and with a surprised voice she walked into the living room. "Richard I think it's for you dear."

Castle turned and saw his mother and daughter walking into the living room. "Mother, Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"Richard my dear son." Martha said crying coming over and hugging kissing her son. She broke from it and looked at Kate. "And this must be Kate. Oh Richard, you are right, absolutely beautiful. Martha Rodgers."

"She is dad." Alexis said coming over and giving her father a hug and a kiss. She then turned to Kate. "Alexis Castle, Kate, nice to meet you finally."

"Nice to meet you too." Kate replied with a smile and a shock look that matched Ricks.

Castle still in shock cleared his throat. "Now the introductions are out of the way, what are you two doing here, in technically a war zone?"

"I wouldn't call my house a war zone Richard." Julia remarked jokingly. She looked around. "A disaster area…."

"I meant in country." Castle clarified.

"Well it turns out that they needed someone to fill in on the war bond tour as well as host it, and the manager is an old friend of mine, so I volunteered." Martha replied as Samuel came out of the kitchen. "Oh Julia how has he grown."

"Yes he has." Julia replied motioning to him to come stand by her. "It's ok kids. You are probably too young to remember Ms. Martha Rodgers, Richard's mother, and Richards's daughter Alexis."

"Hi kids. If you go to the hallway and bring that big bag in here, I have presents for you and your mother." Martha stated with a smile that Alexis matched.

"Mother, why is Alexis here with you?" Castle demanded. He had his hands on his hips.

"Well somehow that witch of an ex-wife found out you were gone and tried to rush back from her tour of the Pacific to get custody. So to prevent her from challenging, I employed her as part of the tour." Martha stated with a smile on her face. She noticed Richards look. "All on the advice of your lawyer dear."

"What about school?" Castle demanded. He looked over at Kate who was trying to hold in a smile and laughter.

"I finished early dad, so technically I am a critical war time employee." Alexis remarked holding up her ID badge.

Kate couldn't hold it in anymore. She busted out laughing. "That's actually pretty clever."

"Oh thank you for your help in all this." Castle said to Kate as the room erupted in laughter.

"Dear come on, it is pretty clever." Kate said coming over and giving him a kiss. She cuddled into him standing. "Besides you said you wanted me to meet them. Now's a good as time as any."

Castle couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Guess you are right."

Martha smiled and clapped. "Wonderful. Now Julia there is some chocolate for you and the kids, plus some whiskey from Kentucky. Don't ask me how I got that past customs, plus 3 pounds of pork roast."

"Plus Nylons too." Alexis interjected.

"I think I am set for a while on everything." Julia remarked with a smile on her face. She clapped. "I think we will do ribs tonight thanks you to Richard, plus a salad."

"Wonderful. We'll help." Kate said following Julia into the kitchen as Alexis and Martha followed suit.

Castle just sighed and sat down in a chair wondering what the hell just happen. Two hours later, the kids had been sent off to their room following a very delicious dinner. Everyone was sitting in the living room enjoying some brandy that Julia had managed to save, except for Alexis who was enjoying a milk. Kate smiled. "Julia that was delicious."

"I have to agree with you Kate. Absolutely fabulous." Martha agreed.

"Thank you, and thank you again for the meat. I'll have to hide it from the neighbors." Julia laughed that got the room laughing.

Kate got up. "Julia where is the bathroom?"

"Oh the loo is at the top of the stairs to the right." Julia replied to Kate's question. Kate nodded her thanks. As they heard Kate climbed the stairs, Julia turned to Castle. "She is absolutely lovely Richard. She is perfect for you. She fits you well."

"I have to agree dad. You and her seem to complete each other." Alexis added her two cents.

Martha nodded her agreement. "Richard, it's a trio. You spent so much time pining over Meredith, and Gina you seemed to give up on the option of love. But you met Catherine there, and you are happier than I have seen you."

"I know I am, and she makes me happy." Castle replied. He took a deep breath. "I'm just want to make her happy, live through what's coming, to come home to you, and her."

Unknown to them, Kate had walked back downstairs and heard the conversation. She had tears in her eyes as she heard everything. She felt accepted by them. She quickly dried the eyes and walked in. "You have a lovely home Julia."

"Oh thank you Catherine." Julia replied to the compliment. She looked at Castle and Kate. "Where are you two staying?"

"Separate hotels contracted by the army. Unmarried couple rule." Castle said with a little bit of disappointment.

Martha smiled. "Well Alexis and I have a suite at the Royal that has an extra room. You can stay with us."

"Mother no please, this has to be the way it is, in case they need to find us." Castle argued.

"Nonsene, I'll call Major Horton at show, who will contact the proper authorties and let them know where you are. We can say Kate is sleeping in spare room, while you are on the sofa Ricahrd." Martha said smiling at her son and his girlfriend.

Castle turned to Kate who smiled. "You sure?"

"Why not?" Kate answered giving him a kiss.

"Wonderful. We'll go and get your bags and get you settled in." Martha said getting to her feet. "Julia where is the phone?"

Julia stood up with a smile. "Right this Martha."

Castle just shook his head.

 **April 8, 1944**

 **Palace Theater, London**

The next day after spending a lovely evening in a suite at the Royal Hotel, Rick and Kate spent the day arm in arm strolling through London as Martha and Alexis prepared for the show. As time closed in and the theater started to become filled, Rick and Kate with Martha following and using the backstage passes given to him which Castle learned came from his mother, they had the best view in the house. Castle looked out amongst the crowd. "Last time I was in a spot like this I was a teenager at her opening night of Romeo and Juliet."

"How did that go?" Kate asked with a smile. She was amazed at some of the stars of stage, song and screen that were there in the theater.

"Pretty good, and she dedicated the show to me. Pretty much the last one." Castle told Kate with a kiss.

"Alright Dears, how do I look?" Martha said glowing in a full length sequenced gown with hair in uproll style. Alexis is smiling behind her.

"Elegant as always mother. Break a leg." Castle said as the announcer of the show gets ready to introduce her.

"Same here Mrs. Rodgers." Kate said in agreement.

"Oh dear, you and Richard are dating, call me Martha, please Kate but Thank you." Martha said smiling and giving Kate a kiss on the cheek. She turned to Alexis. "Show time girl."

"Knock them dead grams." Alexis replied. Martha nodded and took a deep breath.

"Now straight from Broadway who starred in more than 40 shows, and a lead cast member in Oklahoma. Please give a warm US Army welcome to Mrs. Martha Rodgers." The announcer said as the theater erupted in a loud cheer as the men and women rose to their feet as Martha came gliding onto the stage blowing kisses to the men.

She gave the announcer a hug and a kiss as she took the microphone. "Gosh if I was expecting a reception like that I would have worn a slit skirt."

The crowd whistle and clapped at the remark. Martha smiled and adjusted the microphone. "I would like to apologize for a friend of mine Mr. Fred Astaire. He was too busy fighting on the home front over Rita and apparently regrouping for a second frontal attack as well."

The crowd loved it and ate it up. Martha took a quick look and smiled. "So many young faces out there, you remind me of my son, who is somewhere here today with a very lucky friend of his. Well wherever you are Richard, just so you know, we'll keep the home fires burning for you."

That got a loud cheer and ovation from the ensemble masses. Martha smiled and danced a little as the crowd calmed down. "Well, you're not here to see me, but the talent I brought with me. So before I call out this group of lovely ladies, you must know, I had to bribe their manager and promise to bring them back with their virtue intact, but I told him it's just a bunch of lonely men over in England, what could go wrong."

The crowd wolf whistle and cheered at the comment. Martha grabbed the microphone and took a breath. "So here they are all the way from Radio City Music Hall, the famous Rockettes."

From the side, Castle and Kate enjoyed watching Martha work the crowd and the Rockettes. Alexis, came up and both Kate and Castle put their arms around her. Martha had quickly worked her way around to join them. The four of them watched as the Rockettes brought a bit of home to the boys. Yet deep in Martha's mind she wondered how many would be alive just a by the time the next show occurred. She laid her head on her son's shoulders. "I love you Richard."

"Love you to mother." Castle replied as he kissed her head as Alexis did the same by laying her head on his opposite shoulder, with Kate coming in close. He kissed his other two girls. "I love you all."

They just watched as the Rockettes entertained the boys.

 **additional note: Combined tactics between tanks and infantry did occur prior to Normandy in North Africa and Italy, but refinements the tactics learned while fighting on those two fronts paid dividends in France in 1944. Slapton Sands was a place where practice landings did take place prior to Normandy. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Work has had me pretty busy and I didn't get a chance to upload this till today. I hope everyone enjoys the latest update. The next chapter will be D-Day all the way till the end of June 6th. I know some will wonder what happen to our favorite badguys. They will make appearances, but have a big part in about 2 chapters after this one. Keep tune. Anyway enjoy the update and thank you for the reviews and follows. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **April 13** **th** **, 1944**

 **North of Plymouth, England**

The company moved towards its objective in a line formation. Company Headquarters with Castle's 2nd Platoon was station behind 1st and 3rd platoon as support, as well as providing rear security as they moved towards their objective.

"Take 10." Captain Davis called out. The company halted at a tree line. The platoons set out security as the men took out their canteens, and lit up cigarettes. Captain Davis lit his as he walked towards Castle who was conferring with Sgt. Joseph. "Problem Castle?"

Castle got to his feet. "No sir. Sgt. Joseph and I were going over the platoon's deployment as we approach the objective sir. We are assuming that you'll still want us in support."

Captain Davis knelt down and looked at the map. Castle had drawn his squad's positions at the time, based on assumptions of what the Captain would do. "Enfilade fire from the flank as first platoon makes their assault on the complex, while third platoon secures the bridge. You bucking for Captain Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I didn't mean…." Castle started to say but he saw Captain Davis smiling and chuckling a little bit. "Sir."

"Relax Rick. It's a good deployment strategy. We'll fine tune the assault plan when we get there." Captain Davis said getting up and motioning Rick to follow him. "On a more serious note. You are XO's supernumerary."

"Sir Lieutenant Baxter has been in the company longer that me." Castle stated as they continued to walk towards the company headquarters position.

"And he has seniority over you by a month, but he doesn't want it. None of the other platoon commanders do. They feel you are better qualified to be the XO in case anything happens to Lt. Johnston." Captain Davis remarked. He stopped and saw Castle's face. "Look you are experience, respected by men in the company, and you don't let the colonel or the First Sergeant kowtow you. Most of the officers don't let them affect them either, but still. Look if you don't want, I understand, and Baxter is by default supernumerary."

Castle stopped for a moment and took a breath. The captain telling him how the men of the company viewed him was huge. But still he needed time. "Can I have a day to think it over sir?"

"By all means. Battalion doesn't need the names till end of the month anyway." Captain Davis replied with a smile. He patted Rick on the shoulder, then looked at his watch. "Get back to your platoon, we move out in a couple minutes."

"Yes sir." Castle replied and moved back towards his platoon's position. He saw Sgt. Joseph looking at the map. "Everything ok?"

"Yes sir, just reviewing it again." Sgt. Joseph answered. He looked up and saw the look on his platoon commander. "Everything ok with you sir?"

"Peach Sergeant." Castle answered as the call went out for the company to get on their feet. "Alright second platoon, on your feet and put of the cigarettes."

The company once on its feet continued to move towards the objective.

 **April 15** **th** **, 1944**

 **Exeter England**

For the men and women of the 442nd Field Medical Battalion, they were sitting through another series of classes designed to prepare them what would come through their hospital from the front lines of war. It had been to a point just practice moving, setting up, tearing down, and treating patients from the military camps as well as from those from the airfields near their camp. Now their training began to focus more on the aspect of what they would see when they finally made it to France. So far the pictures had been pretty tame for the most part, small wounds, burns that sort of thing. The instructor now came back to the front from their latest break.

"Now for these next pictures, we will show you what wounds look like when the body is subjected to artillery and tank fire." The Medical captain stated. He nodded to the aid assisting him. The pictures changed, and most people gasped. "This was just German mortar that did this damage. The entrance wound is small in comparison, but as the shrapnel left the body, the exit wound was larger. They couldn't save this poor soldier, because the shrapnel pierced several vital arties. The medics patched the exit with gauze and a field dressing, but that was as best as they could do."

A couple of the nurses got up and ran outside before losing what they had in their stomachs. There were murmurs from the class. The instructor quieted them down. "Its ok, that happens. Now for some cases, if the chance at repairing the limb is too great, or risk of infection, the best solution is to cut off the limb."

"Sir isn't that a drastic measure?" Kate asked. She was always told if there was a chance, save the limb.

"You forget everything they taught you in school. The whole task of your unit once you get over there is to save the lives of the men that are brought to your hospital." The instructor mentioned as the screen darken and the theater lights came up. "That is your job. Save their lives and get them to the follow on hospitals here in England. They'll do their best to save the limbs."

For Kate and some of the personnel, they didn't like that. It didn't sit well with her as the class continued on. Several hours later, she waited for Rick at the train station. This was their last opportunity to be together for the next week. Rick's regiment was heading was heading to out to the training grounds in the North part of Devon county to train for the week. They would be leaving Saturday by truck and wouldn't be back till late Friday Night or early Saturday morning. Kate was so into her thoughts, she didn't see Castle walking up to her, till she bumped into him. "Oh babe, I didn't see you."

"Really?" Castle asked holding up his hands and looking around. He chuckled as she lightly smacked him. "You looked deep in thought?"

Kate hooked her arm through his and led him from the platform. "We had classes on what to expect when the invasion is made. The instructor basically said save lives, but sometimes sacrifice the limbs."

"Kate, I understand you being shocked at this, but I can understand the reasoning behind it." Castle said as they walked towards the small pub that they frequently visit when Castle comes up to Exeter. He saw her detach from his arm and stop in front of him. He took a breath. "After I was wounded in Kasserine, I was taken to a field hospital, much like yours. They were able to save me, but I saw a young man who was brought in. His leg was mangled from an artillery shell, and bleeding pretty badly. He begged the docs to save his leg because he played football, but to stop the bleeding, they had to take the leg. They saved the boy's life, and sent him home."

"What happen to him?" Kate asked a little pale and upset now.

"He arrived home, and found his family there wanting to help him." Castle replied taking her hand. He looked her in the eyes. "He works at his family butcher shop."

Kate looked at Castle and sighed. "I guess to save a life you have to make those choices."

"Yeah you do." Castle answered as they started towards the pub again. He looked at her and gave her hands a squeeze. "They think we have it tough, but between you and me, you medical folks have it pretty bad."

Kate smiled and gave his arm a squeeze as they arrived. She stopped before they went in. "Look Rick, I need to know, if you had a choice…."

"As long as you stay by me afterwards, you take the limb." Castle replied. He smiled at her trying to relax her. He gave her a kiss. "Come on let's eat."

Kate smiled and nodded as they walked in. She still didn't know how she do once they got over to France.

 **April 30** **th** **, 1944**

 **Plymouth England**

The officers and NCO's of the 12th Regiment were moving towards the regimental theater wondering what was going on. There had been a halt in training and the camp placed on lockdown with extra Military Police at the gates. Everyone the previous night had been rounded up and sent back their camps, including Kate when she and Rick's dinner was interrupted. Now as Castle and everyone else moved into the theater, they saw the regimental commander standing on the stage. Once everyone was seated, the doors were shut and MP's posted.

"Alright everyone settle down and listen up." The colonel said from the stage quieting the conversations. He waited until the crowd was completely quiet. "This is not the preinvasion talk, but rather a briefing of an incident. On the night of 28th/29th, German E-Boats attack and sank three LST's as they were conducting a training exercise for the invasion."

The crowd started to murmur again but the colonel silenced them with his hands. "There was a loss of almost 1000 personnel, including soldiers from our division. Now General Eisenhower is placing a total lockdown on the incident, and none of this will be released to the press. If you hear anything from anyone of our soldiers, you will immediately have to put a stop to it. Mail will be given a second going over by the censors."

"Sir, is the invasion postponed?" One officer asked.

"I don't have word about that, only that you must make sure none of this is talked about by the men of the regiment." The colonel answered the question before moving on. He took a breath. "This is top secret and must remain that way. If I receive any further updates I will pass them on. Dismiss and thank you gentlemen."

Castle and the rest of the officers and NCO's stood up and filed out of the theater. He caught up to his platoon NCO's who were standing near a tree waiting on him. Sgt. Esposito spoke first. "Sir, what does this mean?"

"Well if we are caught talking about it, more than likely court-martial for anybody who is caught." Castle stated. That statement got the attention of his sergeants and Cpl. Nicholson. He took a breath. "Look guys, just keep an ear open okay."

Castle's NCO's nodded and moved off. For him, he knew Kate was pretty much getting the same lecture.

 **Exeter, England**

For Castle he was absolutely right about Kate receiving almost the same briefing he did. Kate was in shock as she and the rest of her unit walked out of the theater. Her friend Janet came over towards her. "Kate, I can't believe it. And not to tell the families is just wrong. Somebody…."

"No Janet. We don't say anything. Not when the lives of the soldiers landing on the beaches are at stake." Kate said admonishing her friend. She was emotional right now and trying to contain the tears that were forming.

"Look Kate, I know you would be worry about Rick, but somebody has to tell the press…" Janet started to reiterate.

Kate turned and looked at her friend. "You say anything else about this, I will report you to the intelligence unit myself. Don't think I won't."

Janet was stunned as Kate walked off now letting the tears flow out as she made her towards her tent.

 **May 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Plymouth, England**

The officers and NCO's of Baker Company were escorted from their positions outside the theater and moved inside where they saw their commanding officer, standing on the stage. Again missing was 1st Sgt. Sorensen, who everyone knew was in the Colonel's office sucking up to him. SSgt. Meyers had effectively been covering the First Sergeant role, and despite Captain Davis's best efforts, the men were stuck with him. But as the last man sat down, and the MP's at the doors shutting them, Captain Davis motioned his men to be quiet. "Alright everyone, listen up. I know you been wondering what our objective is the day we land in France, now we know."

The cover over the screen went up and the officers and NCO's started to murmur. Captain Davis quieted them down. "We will land beach Tare Green in the fourth wave. We will move inland passing through positions of the 82nd Airborne who will win an open door for us by securing causeways, bridges, and St. Mere Eglise. Our objective at the end of the first day this little hamlet of Magneville. The Battalion minus Charlie Company who will secure the le Port-Brehay Bridge, will secure Magneville. Any enemy opposition we face, will be destroyed. The 2nd battalion will be on our right flank, with third in reserve. 22nd regiment will be to the regiment's right flank. The 8th will be to the south near Saint Marie Du Mont."

The officers murmured again as they studied the map in front of them. Captain Davis quieted them again. "We will brief the men at a later date. Each company has their own sandtable. Study them, get to know every single road, crossroads, bridge and building. I will take any questions?"

Castle raised his hand. "Sir, with the area flood behind the beaches, are there any secondary plans in case those methods of exit are destroyed or not captured?"

"Yes there is Lt. Castle. We ford through these flooded areas, or take them ourselves." Captain Davis stated. He looked around. "Any more questions?"

There were a few more questions. One was the order of march towards the objective, supply situation, evacuation procedure for casualties. When the questions were finished, Captain Davis dismissed the officers and NCO's. They started up towards the stage where the sand tables where located. Castle looked at the table and noted everything. He had a concern moving down a narrow causeway over a flooded area. Yet he knows that moving off the causeway and into the flooded areas would also be a death trap. He made notes on the terrain and carefully studied the table. At the end of the day, he moved to his tent and started to take all his notes and formulate strategy. He heard the chimes of the radio and looked at his watch. "Sh****."

Kate would be arriving at the train station in about an hour and he still had to shower, change into his uniform and get out to the station before she arrived. He quickly gathered his uniform and shower stuff, and rushed to the lavatory. 30 minutes later, he was rushing towards the gate when a jeep came up next to him. "Lt. Castle, hop in."

Castle looked over and saw the battalion executive officer Major Meyers driving the jeep. He motioning him in. Castle smiled and hopped in the jeep. He smiled at Castle. "I saw you rushing towards the gate. Off to pick up your girl."

"Yes sir. I don't want to be late." Castle replied with a look at his watch. He grimaced.

"Relax, I'll get you there in time." Major Meyers smiled, then he looked over towards Castle. "Captain Davis says you are worried about crossing the flooded area in case the causeway or bridges are damaged or destroyed?"

"Just trying to make sure what the secondary plan is sir, so I can properly execute the mission sir." Castle said as they passed through the gate and towards town.

Major Meyers chuckled as he drove down the road. "Or not write the families of the platoon in case you caught in those flooded areas?"

"Something like that sir." Castle replied.

"Castle don't worry. There has been questions like that from at least one officer within each company of the regiment." Major Meyers answered the statement from Castle. He tossed him a glance. "What are you going to do about your girl?"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business sir." Castle said looking over to the Major. He took a breath.

"I understand Lieutenant, but still you want to chance it." Major Meyers asked.

"You're married right sir." Castle asked getting a nod from the Major. He took a breath. "When you find that one person that you never truly want to let go, you fight with everything you have to hang on to her."

Major Meyers pull the jeep to a stop in front of the train station just as the train from Exeter was pulling in. He tossed a look over to Castle. "In that case Lieutenant, I hope the best for you two."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied getting out of the jeep. He threw a salute and climbed the stairs and saw Kate coming out onto the platform. He smiled and waved at her. "Hi.

Kate smiled, waved back and gave him a light kiss on the lips as she arrived over at him. "Hi. How was your day?"

Castle looked at her and smiled. "Nothing too interesting."

Kate looked at Castle and knew he was holding something back but knowing it could have something to do with the invasion, she didn't press. "Good. Come on, let's go eat and dancing tonight."

Castle smiled as she hooked her arm through his. "I was thinking the same thing."

 **May 26** **th** **, 1944**

 **Plymouth, England**

The past couple weeks, training had been stepped up for the battalions, and regiments as they worked to perfect their methods and work out the smallest detail for the upcoming invasion. Yet there was no firm orders yet when they units would move towards their embarkation areas and board the transports. So for many of the men, they were enjoying the evenings out in town as well as the dances and events still taking place. So that Friday, Kate and Castle were in Plymouth enjoying the warm evening by having a dinner at another pub they had discovered down by the water. The waitress came over. "Anything else dearies?"

Castle and Kate shook their heads. Castle took out his money. "What is the damage Sherry?"

"Three pounds five shillings Lieutenant." The waitress replied.

Castle took out a five pound note and handed it to her. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir." The waitress replied with a huge smile. For her the yanks tipped extremely well and she had made a lot of money since the buildup began.

Castle and Kate got up and started walking towards the hotel across the street that they were sharing for the night. Kate leaned against him. "I'm so glad we both have off this weekend."

"I am too. I was thinking for breakfast, we could hit up….." Castle started to say when he noticed a couple of MP's coming towards them. They saluted to which Kate and Castle returned. Castle took a breath. "What can I do for you sergeant?"

"Sir, all personnel are ordered to report back to their post." The MP Sergeant stated. He looked over at Kate. "That goes for you two ma'am."

"We have the weekend off Sergeant." Kate said. She looked at Rick whose face was set in stone.

But before any of them could answer, a truck came up and stopped near the hotel, and additional MP's got out and started to fan out amongst the town. Castle looked at Kate, and they bought knew what this meant. "Sergeant is it ok if I walk her back to the train station after we grab our bags?"

"That's fine sir, I'll have Cpl. Johnson escort you." The MP Sergeant replied motioning to the young MP next to him.

Castle and Kate nodded and walked inside the hotel with the MP following him. Soldiers were quickly either finishing drinks or paying for them before being escorted out. Castle and Kate quickly moved upstairs to their room and packed everything as the MP Corporal stood outside. Kate started to tear up. She went over to the MP and asked him if it was ok to step down the hallway for a few minutes. She then shut the door and ran to Castle and threw herself into his arms. "Rick..."

"Shush, it will be ok Kate." Castle said to reassure her as he stroked her back and tried to soothe her. He kissed her lightly as she continued to cry. "Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told Alexis. I'll do my damest to make it back to you. I promise."

Kate buried her face further into his chest. "You don't know that babe."

"I know but come on you know me, and you know that I will do that." Castle said as he continued to reassure her. He felt her easing up her grip and the tears starting to slow a little bit. "Come on, before our escort comes knocking."

Kate chuckled as she released herself from his chest. There came a light knock on the door and Kate went to answer it. "All set Corporal."

The corporal nodded as Kate and Rick grabbed their bags and followed the procession of soldiers doing the same thing down the hallway. Outside the Sergeant that stopped them held a jeep for them and let the corporal climb in the driver's seat and drive off as he continued to round up service members. A few minutes later they arrived at the train station, and the corporal followed them up as they walked up the stairs. To their surprise the platform was packed as train was pulling into the station with boxcars inside of the usual passenger cars. Castle and Kate looked at each other. Kate ignored all protocol and kissed him deeply. She broke from the kiss. "Don't do anything stupid Richard Castle."

Castle smiled at her. "I won't and you keep your head level Kate Beckett."

She smiled and nodded. They shared one last kiss before an MP came over, she held his hand as they forced them apart. Castle watched her helped into a box car and a minute later the train departed the station. Castle and the corporal returned to the jeep and drove back to camp. Castle was let out of the jeep just outside the camp gates where he quickly was processed through and made his way towards his living area. The compound was lit active as soldiers and officers were quickly moving about. Castle arrived at his berthing and found it busy as well. He quickly went to his locker and pulled everything out and started put it in his bag. Lt. Michelson came in with his bundle. "What the hell is going on Rick?"

"My guess, is that they are moving us to the Marshalling areas." Castle replied as he finished packing his bag and closed his locker. He quickly gathered the rest of the stuff he wanted to bring and stuff that into his bag as well. He looked over at the rest of the officers who were gathering their stuff. "Just like training guys. Move it to the area and stack it."

Everyone nodded and quickly continued as they moved about. Within a couple hours, the company's bags along with the battalion's, regiments, and division's along with thousands of others across England were stacked and waiting to be loaded. A few hours later, trucks were loaded, and men, equipment, supplies were heading towards marshalling areas and ports.

 **Late on June 4** **th** **, 1944**

 **Dartmouth, England**

For the men of the Fourth Infantry Division, they were miserable. For the better part of a week, they had been sealed in marshalling areas with no passes available to relieve the building nervousness and tension of what was coming. Then about the first of June, they division was placed aboard the vessels that would take them across the channel to the conduct the invasion. For many despite the training, they still got seasick. Now four days on aboard the transports and assault craft the men were growing anxious. They had set out the previous morning only to run into foul weather, and General Eisenhower had postponed the invasion at least by a day. For Castle, he was dealing with the same emotions his soldiers were going through. He and the officers and NCO's were doing their best to keep up morale, but if this continued on much longer, the men would be close to out of it whenever the invasion did happen. For now they best they could do was have the men keep their minds occupied.

"Of course, if the weather would cooperate maybe we could get going." Sgt. Esposito shouted to the skies above as a cold wet rain fell on them. He turned and saw Castle standing next to him. "Sorry sir."

"Don't worry about it, I shouted at sky yesterday too." Castle replied with a laugh and a smile as that got Esposito smiling as well. Castle sighed. "Anyway, how's the squad?"

"Bored sir. So many crap games and hands of poker they could play. We need to get moving." Sgt. Esposito stated.

"I hear that, but tell them to keep their focus, maybe we'll get word sometime soon." Castle stated as he patted Esposito on the shoulder as he walked past. He turned around. "Hey Esposito, you recommended me didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lieutenant." Sgt. Esposito replied with a sly smile on his face. He turned and walked back towards his squad.

Castle shook his head and proceed towards his area. Sgt. Joseph was waiting for him with a cup of coffee and bundle of mail for him He smiled. "Mail sir. At least that is still going."

Castle sipped at the liquid feeling the warmth fill him up as he smiled and took the mail from Sgt. Joseph. "Double check the weapons. With this weather I'm worried about rust. Thanks for the coffee and mail."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved off with a smile as he made his way down the deck. Castle moved towards a overhang of tarp where some men were waiting out the weather. Most of the mail was from his daughter, and mother, but one with familiar handwriting caught his attention. He put the rest away while he opened that one. He smiled at the letter.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick, I cried myself to sleep every night not getting the chance to see you, knowing that somewhere near you, you are sealed off waiting for the order to sail across and free the people from Hitler. But to be honest, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. Yet receiving your letter from the 28_ _th_ _was a blessing, and just reading it fills my heart with joy. I can't wait to see you again, even if it is for a few minutes on the continent. You have my heart forever, and I know I have yours. Love Kate."_

Castle smiled and put the letter back in the envelope and closed it and put in a pocket to keep it dry. Castle grabbed his coffee and proceeded towards the company commander's area where there was at least a dry section hopefully he could write. Like the area, the area was overcrowded with men trying to stay dry. But most made small amount of room for him to come in. Castle nodded his thanks and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate, I received your letter today, and just reading it makes me miss you and want you more. I miss your smile, your laugh, and your good heart, along with other things. I wish I could tell you were I was or just see you even for the shortest period of time, but we can't. Knowing that our love is strong, we can make this work even amongst the chaos of war. Like you even for a few minutes on the continent of just seeing you will make me the happiest man in the world. I want to spend the rest of my days feeling that. I love you, and I will make it back for you, Alexis and my mother. Stay strong. Love Richard."_

Castle finished the letter, sealed it in an envelope and took it to the mail orderly bag for the shore post office. The bag was packed, but still had some room, and the orderly was getting ready to head ashore. Castle nodded his thanks when he felt the deck beneath his feet rumble. They had gotten used to the transports staying still in port but also while underway. This was the engines turning over. Others noticed it too. The loudspeaker came alive. "All hands make preparations for getting underway."

Some soldiers cheered but others looked at each other in shock. Castle made his way through the crowded deck and arrived back at the company command area. Captain Davis had just arrived back from a meeting of the company commanders. "It's a go, I don't know how with this weather, but it's a go. Get your men ready, and get a sleep plan. Its going to be a long day."

Castle and the other platoon commanders nodded. Castle made his way towards his platoon's area. "Sgt. Joseph."

Sgt. Joseph came over. "Sir?"

"It's a go. Let's the men ready and get a sleep plan going. Its may be a while before any of us gets a good night sleep again." Castle told his platoon sergeant.

"Yes sir. Squad leaders on me." Sgt. Joseph called out.

Castle took a deep breath knowing his letter at least was on its way to Kate.

 **Portland England**

For Kate Beckett, and the 442nd Field Medical Battalion, they like everyone else were sealed in a marshalling area. No one was allowed outside the marshalling area. Mail was still received, but any other news outside the Stars and Stripes Newspaper was forbidden. It was starting to wear on the unit. They were one of the several thousand units that would follow the invasion if it was successful. They were tasked to follow 7th Corps on its assault on the Cotentin Peninsula, but scheduled to land on Omaha beach because of the mulberry harbor that was to be constructed. Kate was miserable and everyone knew it. She missed Rick, and being around him. Yet her misery actually made her more focused on her duties so that her misery was distracted. That is how her friend found her writing a report for the replacement of unused and out of date plasma. "Kate, battalion meeting."

"What's going on?" Kate said looking up and filing the report inside the desk.

"Don't know." Her friend replied.

Kate sighed and followed her friend out of the tent and towards the small theater that was in the Marshalling area. Her commanding officer, Colonel Jackson Norris was waiting for everyone to arrive. Once he got the signal everyone was there he silenced the crowd. "Listen up. This is our warning order. We are schedule to head to the port within the next 72 hours. The invasion is on. Make sure you have everything. There is no coming back when we leave it. You leave it behind, it gets left behind. Alright that's all. Let's get moving."

There were murmurs wondering how they could launch an invasion as everyone started to leave except Kate who looked past her departing friends and fellow personnel. She could just hear the port in the distance as the sounds of ships worked its way towards her. She took a deep breath. "Dear god, please watch over Rick as he makes the journey and the landing."

Across the country England, ships got underway and started towards a rendezvous point and a date with history.

 **Additonal note: Being sealed in a marshaling** **area is not good. You are essentially** **cut off from outside contact, mail will be allowed through and sent out, but other than that, its a total lock-down. As far as training, and objectives, I chose to base the deployment on what i researched as well how others may have done it. I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Life and personnel issues have kept me pretty busy as well as trying to make this chapter as exciting and accurate as possible. I have been very hard on myself for this update so I hope everyone enjoys the updates and thank you for the follow and reviews. Enjoy D-Day. lol. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **June 5** **th** **, 1944**

 **Somewhere off the English Coast**

As the morning dawn broke, and despite the weather that still was effecting the area, the men of the invasion forces looked out and to their amazement, saw ships of all types as far as they eyes could see. The ships slowly made their way to a specific spot marked in the ocean its code name known only to those hire up in the chain of command. As the day wore on, the more ships appeared as they continued to make their way towards the unseen rendezvous point. The men of the 1st Battalion 12th Infantry Regiment looked on as the ships began to turn and move into formations and surrounded by warships. Castle whistled. "North Africa has nothing on this."

His platoon all agreed with the statements. In the distance there was an explosion, and one private nervously looked to Castle. "What was that sir?"

"Relax. It's probably the minesweepers clearing a path." Castle reassured the young man. He looked on and hoped it was true. Most of the men settled down with that statement as they continued to watch the formation continue to grow.

 **Portland, England**

For Kate, she sat on her cot going over everything that was issued to her, much like her fellow soldiers. It was the tenth time she had done it that day, and every time it was the same. Helmet, spare uniforms, bras, socks underwear, gas mask, service uniform, covers, blanket, mess kit, sleeping bag, blanket, first aid kit, toiletries, etc. "I'm only going over this again to keep my mind off Rick."

She sighed and got up and walked to the entrance of her tent. The weather was still foul, but all she could do, was watch the rain fall in buckets across their marshalling area. She sighed. "This is stupid. I'll drive myself crazy thinking about him and worrying too."

Kate turned from the entrance of her tent and went to grab her rain gear. She put it on and shook a friend of hers awake who was sleeping right now. Most members of their unit was either at a movie in their tents writing, reading, or doing anything8 to pass the time. Her friend turned over and looked at Kate. Kate motioned outside. "I'm heading to the trucks to check on the equipment."

Her friend nodded as Kate put up the hood of her rain coat and walked outside towards the trucks to begin another meaningless job of checking the equipment in order to keep her mind of her love Castle.

 **The English Channel**

The day moved slowly for the men of the invasion fleet as all the ships finally were in positon and the fleet moved towards the coast of France. Slowly the men of the invasion forces start to realize this was it, and they start making their mental preparations. Some play cards, others sleep, while some write letters, or talk to the chaplains. As darkness descended on the fleet, many men now were too wired to sleep. So leaders went about checking on their men, trying to calm nerves as well as have them settle down enough to sleep or go over last minute details.

Rick walked about the deck checking on his soldiers who like everyone else was trying to pass the time by keeping busy. Rick saw Sgt. Esposito talking with his squad. Rick walked over and stood near the squad. They came to attention when they saw him. "At ease, when we arrive in country, stop that it makes me a target."

"Yes sir." The squad answered.

Castle turned to Sgt. Esposito. "What you talking to them about Sgt. Esposito?"

"Last minute instructions on when we exit the craft and the beach sir." Esposito answered Castle questions. He looked at Castle. "I'll try and have them get some sleep sir."

"Very good Sergeant." Castle replied with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. He moved off towards the area that was the platoon's unofficial headquarters for the journey over. Castle saw Sgt. Joseph waiting for him with a tarp. "Trying to bury me already Sergeant?"

"No sir, but we need you well rested. I secured you a spot on a jeep with a tarp for a blanket." Sgt. Joseph replied laughing. "If anything comes up, I will I will get you sir."

"Alright Sergeant, you win. I'll sack out for a few hours." Castle replied chuckling as he looked at his watch. It read 1100. Overhead, roar of aircraft heading towards the coast preluded that this was it.

 **June 6** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near the Coast of Normandy**

Throughout the night the roar of aircraft moving towards the coast didn't help Castle sleep much during the journey. By 230 in the morning Castle shucked off the tarp and got up and moved towards the company headquarters group. He saw Captain Davis, Lt. Johnston, and surprisingly 1st Sgt. Sorensen in the company area. One of the company clerks, noticed Castle coming over and handed him a cup of coffee. Castle nodded his thanks. "Thank you."

"Rick, I figured you be asleep." Captain Davis said to Castle as he sipped his coffee. He smiled as another wave of bombers and fighter bombers flew over the convoy towards the coast which unknown to the men of the invasion forces was just over the horizon.

"With the ship rocking, the men walking by, and the aircraft, sleep was hard to come by." Castle replied as he sipped at his coffee.

Captain Davis nodded. "A lot of the men said the same thing."

Everyone except 1st Sgt. Sorensen chuckled at that. "Sir don't you think…."

"No I don't 1st Sgt. Most of these men are going into combat for the first time." Captain Davis told off 1st Sgt. Sorensen. He looked about. "Most of them are nervous enough as it is, and I'm going to allow them to sleep as they see fit."

1st Sgt. Sorenson took the admonishment and slinked off, and most in the command group knew where he was going. Captain Davis looked at Castle. "Word has it we're arriving off the coast in the next couple hours. So check on your men, and see how they are holding up."

"Yes sir." Castle replied smiling.

Captain Davis smiled back and patted Castle on the shoulder as he walked past. Castle made his way back toward his platoon and saw some of the men curled up, sitting up or balled up sleeping while others smoked and talked lightly. There was an open spot near some of the men so Castle sat down next to them and curled and closed his eyes, joining his men as some of them tried to sleep.

 **Dawn**

 **June 6** **th** **, 1944**

 **8 miles of the Coast of Normandy, Code Name Utah Beach.**

By 5 in the morning most of the invasion fleet arrived off of the coast of Normandy undetected. The transports stationed themselves off their assigned beaches as the bombardment ships took up their positions to start the pre-invasion bombardment. The first wave of assault troops were being ordered to head down to their landing craft. As the landing craft were loaded they moved to a predesignated area to wait for the orders to head towards their assign beaches. While on ashore, the airborne forces had been engaged most of the night fighting to accomplish their objectives. This was difficult because of low clouds, high winds from the storm and the airborne transports either avoiding enemy anti-aircraft fire, or off course because of the weather, blew many of the parachute infantry away from their assigned drop zones. But the airborne infantry gathered up their forces and set up to achieve their objectives.

Off ashore as many of the men started to wake up and those that were awake, Castle was still asleep on the deck, as were many men of his platoon. A hand slowly shook Castle awake from the positon he was sleeping in. Castle looked up and saw his platoon sergeant standing over him. Sgt. Joseph smiled and handed him a coffee. "Briefing sir."

"Right Sgt. Joseph. Get the men up." Castle replied getting up and accepting the coffee happily. He looked about as many of the men on the deck were now up and about, while his squad leaders went about waking their men. Sgt. Joseph nodded as Castle sipped at the coffee before setting off towards the company command area. He arrived to see the platoon leaders and platoon sergeants there. Sgt. Joseph joined him a second later.

"Alright listen up. First wave is loaded, this is the 8th Regiment. They actually have been in their boats since late last night." Captain Davis said as he looked at his watch. "Bombardment will start here in the next few mintues, so let your troops no. Breakfast is being served, and supplies are being passed out. We are schedule in the next few hours to land so let's move."

Castle moved back towards his platoon as the men moved about with a purpose on the deck. He arrived to see breakfast being served to his men. "Eat up men, may be your last hot meal for a while. If you hear a loud…."

Loud thunderous explosions tore across the water as the pre-invasion bombardment began to soften up the landing areas for the troops. Most of the men heard it and looked up. For some it finally hit them, this was truly the real deal now. Castle motioned his men to come closer. "Remember to grab everything, because we aren't coming back. Clean your weapons and check your ammo."

Everyone nodded and moved off including Castle who walked and found his stuff where he left it. Sgt. Joseph and his platoon runners were there checking their gear and cleaning their weapons. Castle sat on the jeep, grabbed his rifle and began to clean and oil it as the thunder from the bombardment continued to hammer away at everyone.

As the men of the follow on waves prepared themselves to as best they could, the assault waves made their way towards shore. In the British sector, assault troops were moving towards their beaches called Sword, Gold and Juno. In the American sector, the assault troops were approaching their landing beaches at Utah and Omaha Beaches. At Omaha Beach, the first wave ran into intense defense of the beaches and suffered heavy casualties. At Utah Beach the first wave ran into minimal defense and proceed to make its way inland.

 **1030**

 **June 6** **th** **, 1944**

 **8 miles of the Coast of Normandy, Code Name Utah Beach.**

By 1030 the first three waves had landed on Utah Beach and were proceeding inland. On board their transport, the men of the 12th Regiment were eager to get off the ship and get ashore. Naval gunfire continued to support the men landing on shore and fighting inland. Castle watched as the distance ships fire at the defenses on Omaha Beach in support of those on the beach. Sgt. Joseph came up and handed him a coffee. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks Sergeant. Everyone still holding up?" Castle asked as he sipped the coffee.

"Just wanting to get off sir and in the fight." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smile as he observed the same thing that Castle was observing.

As if on cue, the speaker on transport went off. "Men of the fourth wave, proceed to loading areas."

Castle and Sgt. Joseph set down their coffee, and turned towards their platoon. Castle cupped his hands to his mouth. "Second platoon, grab your gear and proceed to our loading area."

Men of the second platoon went about scrambling to grab their weapons and packs before heading over to the loading area. As the platoon arrived at the loading area, they saw the Captain standing near the rail. He motioned for his men to be quiet. "Alright men, this is it. Our turn to go ashore and take the fight to Hitler. So remember our objective today is strategic, you can't give the enemy a brake, send them to hell. I'll see you all on the beach."

The men cheered as the speaker came to life again. "Soldiers proceed to your landing craft."

The men of the regiment began to climb over the railing and proceed down the ropes into the waiting landing craft. Slowly and steadily the men climbed down into the boat. In about a half hour men of the 1st and 2nd battalions were loaded into the boats and started off towards the shore. The roar of fighters caused many to turn their heads skyward, and the thunder of continuous naval fire echoed across the sea as the boats made their way through the waves towards the beach. The action caused many of the soldiers to become seasick as the boats moved towards shore. 45 minutes later the boats slowed as they neared the beach. The coxswain looked about. "Clear the ramp. 30 seconds. God be with you."

Castle took a deep breath. "Port side stick, starboard side stick, move fast and clear the ramp."

Sgt. Joseph moved down the columns. "Keep your spacing, don't bunch up, and make a larger target."

The men nodded as boat slowed and came to a stop. The ramp dropped showing the beach. The scream of shells flying overhead and in land added to the confusion as did the explosion of shells on the beach. The men moved quickly off the landing craft and into waist deep cold water and waded towards the beach. Within a minute the craft was clear and raised the ramp and moved offshore to pick up the next load. As the men wade ashore they were directed by beach masters who moved directed them towards the exit off the beach.

Castle looked about and spotted Sgt. Esposito nearby. "Esposito your squad takes off in the lead."

"Yes sir. Donaldson you're lead scout." Esposito replied and moved his squad into formation.

As the platoon moved towards the exit, they saw Captain Davis and the rest of the company waiting for them near the exit. Captain Davis waved Castle over to him. Captain Davis waited until Rick and Sgt. Joseph arrive. "Alright listen up. We're about 1800 meters south were we are supposed to be and the airborne operation didn't quite go to plan last night, so we only have two causeways, and they are both congested. Regiment is going to bypass the causeway and we're going to ford through the flooded area right here towards our objective. Castle your platoon is in the lead."

"Yes sir." Castle replied.

"Alright moved." Captain Davis told everybody who flinch except for Castle and a couple others as shells exploded nearby.

Castle moved towards Esposito. "We're lead platoon. By pass the causeway and heads towards the flooded area. Find one of the other companies and fall in behind them."

"Yes sir." Esposito replied in shock.

"Move. Company is waiting on us." Castle replied patting Esposito on the shoulder as he got ready for the company to move out.

Sgt. Joseph looked to Castle with a smirk on his face. "So much for a well detailed plan."

"Well it wouldn't be war if a plan didn't survive the first taste of combat." Castle remarked with a smile as men of company started off.

 **Portland, England**

"Listen up people. The invasion has started and seems to be going well." The commanding officer of the 442nd Field Medical Battalion told the assembled masses. Everyone started to cheer but was quickly quieted down. "We are proceeding to the port tomorrow night for embarkation to the continent. Reveille will be at 0300. Enjoy your last night in England, but you are confined to the marshalling area. That is all."

Everyone murmured as the crowd proceed to walk away from the area and back towards their tents. Except for Kate who remained behind and waited until the Colonel was alone before walking up to him. She saluted to which he returned. "Sir, can I ask.."

"We'll be following 7th Corps Kate, and that's all I know." The Colonel told her. Her relationship with Castle wasn't that much of a secret anymore so there was no point in being so discreet. He clasped her shoulder. "Listen if we get a chance, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you sir." Kate replied. She saluted the colonel and left shortly after he returned it. Kate arrived back at her tent where her friends were talking. "You guys want to go see a movie?"

"Don't want to write a letter to your ruggedly handsome Lieutenant?" A friend asked chuckling.

"I'll write when I get back. A movie will get my mind off it for a little bit." Kate replied. She got up as her friends nodded and left the tent joining them to enjoy the last bit of civilization before they cross the channel into the chaos of war.

 **1400**

 **Normandy France**

For the men of Baker Company of the 1st Battalion, 12 Infantry Regiment, they were already cursing the day. The plan they spent months preparing for went out the window and here they were marching through flood fields of Normandy as they marched towards their objective. Luckily for them Charlie Company was in the lead and not them. So far they had not encounter any enemy resistance but the sounds of battle could be heard. Machine guns, mortars, naval gunfire all had the men's heads turning at the sounds.

"Lt. Castle?" Captain Davis said making his way up towards Castle's position in the column as they forged through the flooded fields. Castle turned towards the company commander. "Rick what do you think?"

"About another couple hour's sir before we are completely out of this flooded area." Castle remarked as they continued to wade through the water. "That's if Charlie Company doesn't get us lost."

"Well Colonel Bracken is not pleased." Captain Davis said in a low tone as they walked. He looked around. "The Battalions vehicles are still on the beach waiting for their turn to get off the beach, and 1st Sgt. Sorensen remarkable decided to remain with the Colonel who refuses to walk with us, and rather take his jeep."

"Major Meyers walking with battalion staff?" Castle asked getting a nod. He chuckled. "Only good thing the Colonel has done."

"Be ready to take over for Charlie in case we have to take the lead." Captain Davis told Castle with a chuckle and a pat on the shoulder. "By the way I agree with you on that statement about the major."

Castle nodded as he tossed a look to Sgt. Joseph who also just shook his head in laughter. Two and half hours later, Charlie Company took up defensive positons at a junction where a causeway and a road met, and the flooded fields ended. Charlie Company CO gave the lead scout of Baker Company the all clear sign, and Baker took over the lead moving quickly across the road and into the dry field next to it. Sgt. Esposito moved his squad forward and establish a line of security as they continue to march forward. Castle looked back and saw the company had cleared the marsh. He checked his map and compass and pointed to Esposito the direction in which he wanted them to head. Esposito gave a thumbs up and pointed his squad in that general direction.

"Sir any chance we can stop and change clothes or at least socks?" One of the platoon's privates asked as they continued to march on.

"Probably not till we stop Jenkins. Don't think about you being cold and miserable." Castle reassured his soldier. He turned and smiled at the young man no older than 19. "Think about being warm and comfy in a foxhole in a little while."

Some of the men chuckled including the soldier that asked the question. But the laughter died down as they began to pass some bodies of the airborne forces that died during the course of the night. For many the reality of war hit home. After moving with caution and purposed, the battalion executive officer arrived up to front of the column with Captain Davis. "Lt. Castle, have your lead squad halt."

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He turned to one of his runners, Private Berkowitz. "Berkowitz run up there and tell Sgt. Esposito to halt."

"Yes sir." Private Berkowitz replied and took off at a sprint. 30 seconds later the order to halt came.

Men of the platoon and company began to take up defensive positions as did rest of the battalion. Major Meyers took out a map as the company commanders and platoon leaders came up. "Alright, due to Lt. Castle's excellent navigating skills, we are here. St. Mere Eglise to our left and Varreville to our right. This is where we will stop for the night. Have the men dig foxholes, and 50 percent watch across the line. Flash is the sign, countersign in thunder. There is an airborne position to our south and east so give the sign first, and if they answer wrong light them up. Baker will anchor the battalions left flank, with Charlie on the right. Captain Grady, be wary of the 22nd somewhere to our left flank. Able will be in the center. Questions?"

There were none. The major dismissed the leaders. Captain Davis now called up his leaders now and took out his own map. "Right, Castle have your men in the center with Lt. Baxter on your right, and Michelson on your left. Michelson leave one squad as a reserve with the company CP."

The leaders nodded, so Captain Davis dismissed them and moved back to the company headquarters. Castle got up and motioned his squad leaders to him. Now he took out his own map and explained the situation to them. "So Esposito will be in the center, with Corporal Nicholson on the left and Sgt. Ryan on the right. Interlock the machine guns and dig in. 50 percent across the line. Sign in Flash, counter sign is Thunder. Questions?"

The squad leaders and Sgt. Joseph shook their heads. Castle motioned them to move to which they did. Castle looked around as his platoon moved quickly to take up their positions as the rest of the battalion did as well. He checked his watch. 1830 hours. "Alright Sgt. Joseph, let's set up platoon CP in center with our runners to our left and slightly behind us."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Joseph replied as he quickly moved and looked around finding a spot. He quickly found a spot for both CP and the runner's foxholes. They quickly moved to take out their shovels and began digging. With the rain and softness of the ground, they quickly dug their holes. By 1915 hours, the company had their holes dug and men were settling in. Overhead, the roar of aircraft bringing in airborne reinforcements along with bombers, fighters and fighter bombers continued. Sounds of battle continued around the men as they began to eat, change clothes or sleep.

"Sir you should get some sleep." Sgt. Joseph told Castle as they ate in their foxhole. "I'll take the first watch."

"It's alright Sgt. Joseph, I'm ok." Castle replied. As soon as he said that he stifled a yawn. "I'll take the first watch."

But before anyone could say anything, the sound of a .30 caliber machine gun, and the higher sound of a MG-42 off to the platoon's right broke all concentration. The men of the battalion rushed to their positions but the firing died down after a minute. 10 minutes later Captain Davis came over to Castle's position. "Kraut patrol came out of the hedgerow to our front."

"We expecting an attack sir?" Castle asked.

Captain Davis shook his head. "Major doesn't think so. Orders remain the same. Questions?"

Castle shook his head. "No sir."

"See you in the morning." Captain Davis replied with a smile as he moved off towards the next platoon.

Castle looked to Sgt. Joseph. "I'll tell the squad leaders, while you get Berkowitz, and Donaldson settled in."

"Yes sir, and when you get back, you get some sack time sir." Sgt. Joseph told Castle who opened his mouth to say something. "We need you bright eye and bushy tail sir, not dead on your feet."

Castle chuckled. "Alright Sgt. Joseph you win. But I want to stand a watch, not fair you or our two runners to be doing everything."

"We'll wake you sir." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smile on his face. He wasn't planning on waking the Lieutenant at all during the night, and just spilt the watches between the 3 men.

Castle nodded and climbed out of his hole, grabbing his weapon and proceeded to the line. He stopped by each hole and told the men what had transpired and to check on them. 45 minutes later he arrived back at his hole where he noticed his two runners fast asleep and Sgt. Joseph standing watch. Castle climbed down into the hole, setting his weapon next to him and lowering his helmet over his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep and covered with a blanket by Sgt. Joseph.

Across the area of Normandy men settled in to sleep or fight as the longest Day in modern warfare was drawing to a close.

 **Additional note: More than likely once the battalion was stopped, and their holes dug, men would have taken care of their personnel needs such as changing socks, pants, boots etc, and anything else. Follow on forces in England were constantly moving to the ports as part of the continous build up to support the beachhead as well as the reinforcements aboard ships. So Kate's unit would be moving to catch the next convoy across the channel. Sleeping in a foxhole sitting up is possible. I have done it and been quite comfortable. Hope you enjoyed the update.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the lengthy delay in getting this updated. I was working on my other stories and D-Day +1 was important Day for my characters. Next update will be too, and then we will go to a more spread out story line otherwise my story be like 400 chapters long. lol. As far as Bracken and Sorensen are concern I know where I am going with those characters in the next couple chapters. Next update you will see a side of Castle that we saw a little bit in the show on TV when Alexis is kidnapped, but it deals with the death that kind of hits him hard. Want to know, just wait and see. For know thank you for following and reading and please leave reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **0500**

 **June 7** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

Castle slowly stirred at the bottom of his foxhole and tipped back his helmet to check his watch. "Son of a….."

He shucked off the blanket and saw Sgt. Joseph sleeping next to him curled up as well at the bottom of the foxhole. He was asleep. Castle stood up and saw Berkowitz standing watch in his foxhole, so Castle grabbed his weapon and made his way towards the young man. Berkowitz saw Castle and came to a straighter level of attention. "Morning sir."

"Morning Alan. How come no one woke me for a watch last night?" Castle asked as he knelt down by the foxhole. "I specifically remember told Sgt. Joseph to wake me for a watch?"

"It was Sgt. Joseph's decision sir. He felt you needed the rest." Berkowitz replied looking his platoon leader in the face before turning his attention back to his sector.

"And I was right sir." The voice of Sgt. Joseph said from behind Castle. Castle turned and saw his platoon sergeant stick his head out of the foxhole. "You look more rested sir."

Castle turned and looked at Sgt. Joseph. "I did, but it's not fair that my men stand a watch and I don't. So from now on I will stand at least one watch with my men."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Joseph replied smiling. He got out of the foxhole with his weapon. He turned to the other run who was waking up. "Pvt. Meyers, go and pass reveille to the squads."

"Yes sergeant." The other runner nodded and got out of the hole, grabbed his weapon and started towards the closet squad.

Castle looked around and saw the company HQ runner coming on over. "What do you need Corporal Wilkins?"

"Platoon leaders meeting at the company CP sir." Cpl. Wilkins replied.

"On my way." Castle answered. He looked to Sgt. Joseph. "Make sure the men eat, and check their weapons. I expect that we move out some time within the next couple hours."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved towards the foxhole as calls to wake up went out across the company line. Castle moved with a purpose towards the company CP which was set up equidistant from all the platoons and in the center of the company area. As he arrived he noticed the other platoon leaders arriving as well. Captain Davis motioned all around. "Alright, I just got back from a meeting of the company commanders. Colonel isn't happy, but he didn't arrive till 3am anyway. He and 1st Sgt. Sorensen right now are at Regimental CP getting chewed out for not walking with us. If Regimental CO can do it so can Colonel Bracken, and that is according to the word from the man himself."

That brought some chuckles as the Captain laid out a map in front of him. Everyone gathered around. "Okay, here is the situation. On the other side of the hedgerow is a strong point. 1st Battalion is tasked to seize it."

"What's our position sir?" Lt. Baxter asked making notes.

"We're clearing the left flank of the strongpoint, while Alpha and Charlie clear the right and the center." Captain Davis pointing out. He laid out the overlay he had drawn up on the map. "We'll be moving in a skirmish line. We'll move out exactly as the platoons are in our positions now."

"Any idea of defense's in front of us sir?" Castle asked making notes of his own.

"None, but expect that the strong point to be well defended." Captain Davis replied as he picked up the map. In the distance, sounds of battle could be heard as other units were battling German forces. He looked at his platoon leaders. "Expect the order to move to come within the next couple hours. Questions?"

There were none, so Captain Davis dismissed the platoon leaders. Castle made his way back towards the position. He arrived after a couple minutes and saw his men going about their daily morning routine. He looked to Berkowitz. "Alan, squad leaders to my position."

Berkowitz nodded and moved off to grab the squad leaders as Sgt. Joseph tossed Castle a K-Ration breakfast, consisting of meat and noddles. Castle smiled worked on opening the can. "You holding out the breakfast one for you sergeant?"

"Just the first one I grabbed sir." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smirk as the sound of heavy caliber machine gun was fired somewhere off to their right. "Towards the airborne."

"Yeah. After the briefing, let's check the headspace and timing on all machine guns." Castle ordered as he finally opened the can as the squad leaders arrived. He motioned them all to take a seat. "Smoke them if you got them, and eat if you brought it with you."

The squad leaders chuckled at this as they did so. When Castle first arrived, they were a little apprehensive at first but the man had proven himself to be a great leader, and they were hoping it would show in combat, despite Esposito's assurances. Castle took his map out and spread it out on the ground. The men leaned in. Castle gave them a run down and what he expected. "The company has been tasked at securing the left flank of this strong point. Just like in training, move, communicate and take out enemy positions. Is everyone clear on that?"

The squad leaders nodded and made notes of this. Castle nodded. "Good. As for the rest of us, we'll be moving in a skirmish line towards this objective. Casualty evac just like back in England, and movement to contact as the same. Sgt. Donaldson make sure your mortars can quickly set up and cover all squads if need be. How you fix for ammo?"

"15 rounds of HE and 10 of smoke sir." Sgt. Donaldson remarked. He took out his notebook. "Our resupply is on the battalion trucks somewhere."

"Hopefully at the Battalion CP." Castle remarked. He took a look at his watch. He decided to end this and get his men back towards their positions to begin the prep. "Alright, finish up morning routine, have the men eat, then clean and check weapons and ammo. I want to be sure we are ready to move when the order comes down. Got it."

"Yes sir." Everyone replies.

Castle nodded. "Alright. Good job last night, so let's keep it up. Get going."

Everyone but Esposito got up and moved back towards their position. Castle saw this and waited for the rest to get out of earshot as did Sgt. Joseph who quietly made his way towards the company cp. Castle looked at Esposito. "What is it Esposito?"

"No sense of knowing what's beyond that line of brush, no recon information, and minimal armor support." Esposito remarked as he lit another cigarette. He took a deep breath. "Sir I don't have to remind you what this reminds me of?"

"It's not Kasserine, Esposito. And in case you don't remember the botched landing area and mad house on the beach." Castle told him as he placed his hands on his hips. He took a breath. "Kasserine was after we had a fully established line and defensive emplaced. Look this is a movement to contact and capture. We've done this before."

"Only with armor support sir." Esposito replied.

"Well armor has to be available to stop any counterattacks coming from that German Garrison to our south and supporting 22nd's attack up the coast road to take out those strong points." Castle told him. He clasped Esposito's shoulder. "Look Espo, I'm worried too, but one thing I know, we can't stay here or the war will never end. I promised my girls I come back to them, and that includes the leggy brunette of a nurse I'm in love with."

Esposito laughed. "Yes sir. I guess I'm worried that's all."

"It is what makes you a good squad leader, and hopefully one day platoon sergeant." Castle reassured him. He let go of the shoulder. "As for now. Get back to your squad."

"Yes sir." Esposito answered and turned and left the area.

Castle moved towards his hole and sat down at the edge of it. He took off his helmet and slowly went about his morning routine to clean himself up before he checked his weapon. His mind drifted to his daughter Alexis, his mother Martha, and that leggy brunette. He smiled and wondered what Kate was up too.

 **0530**

 **Exeter, England**

Kate was tired, frustrated and desperately wished they were already in France so she could at least make inquiries into the status of the 4th Infantry Division specifically the 12th Regiment, and a certain platoon leader. But for now she sighed as the convoy she was in crawled at a slow pace towards the port. The driver threw her a look. "We'll be there soon ma'am."

"It's ok Jenkins. It's not that." Kate replied as she watched the slow pace of the convoy moving towards the port. She looked ahead. "I'm hoping someone is ok."

"Your ruggedly handsome infantry officer?" Jenkins asked with a chuckle. He ignored the look. "Come on ma'am, even the enlisted know about you two."

Kate smiled and looked out the window. They finally passed through the gates of the docks and drove down to their section. As the truck stopped, Kate dropped down out of the truck and saw a Chief Petty officer coming towards her. "Ma'am just leave them like this and we'll get them loaded."

"Chief there is a specific load plan we have to follow." Kate told the chief. He walked right past her. "Chief, did you hear me."

"I heard you ma'am but right now I don't care." The chief replied as he continued to walk.

Kate ran up and stopped the chief. "Where's Chief Micha, he knows the plan."

"At the bottom of the channel ma'am, and if you excuse me….." The chief started to say but Kate put a hand to the man's chest.

"You will follow the load plan on these trucks chief, or I will go to your commanding officer and you'll be shipped home faster than a man with the clap." Kate told the Chief sternly.

The chief swallowed. "Yes ma'am."

Kate watched as the chief walked back the way he came as the CO came up. He looked at the Chief after the salute and then looked at Kate. "What was that about?"

Kate just smiled. "Just a friendly reminder that's all sir."

 **0700**

 **Normandy, France**

Castle cleaned the last bit of dirt and rust off his M-1 Garand as the platoon continued to sit in its position. Castle looked over and saw Sgt. Joseph going over a piece of paper. "What is that, a letter from home?"

Sgt. Joseph shook his head. "No sir, just a letter I wanted to mail out before we came ashore, but never finished it. I don't think I will."

"Why not?" Castle asked as he put his cleaning kit away and pulled out three letters from his pocket. "I have mine right here."

"I don't think she'll even open it." Sgt. Joseph replied as he put the letter back in his pocket and got out of the foxhole. "We didn't part on very good terms."

Castle sighed. He knew how his platoon sergeant felt. "I understand Nate, I do. My ex-fiancé and I didn't part on good terms either and two months later, a Dear John came in the mail. All I can say is just write to her and see what she has to say."

Sgt. Joseph looked at Castle and nodded as he took out the piece of paper. Castle smiled and got up only to see Captain Davis coming over to him. "Castle, we're moving out in ten minutes. Prepare your men."

"Yes sir." Castle replied and looked to his runners and platoon sergeant. "Grab your gear and get the squad leaders to me now."

The two runners nodded and took off at a run to get the squad leaders to the position. They arrived there just a few moments later. Castle looked at everyone and took a breath. "We are moving out in a few minutes, so make sure everyone has everything, and ammo is loaded. Eyes open and ears up. Move."

The squad leaders nodded and moved off back towards their positions as Castle grabbed his pack and put it on his back as his men did the same. Just a few minutes later, the company began to move out in a skirmish line across the open field towards the enemy strong point. Castle looked to his left and saw 1st platoon maintaining their spacing with a squad in an echelon formation protecting the flank, while to his right 3rd platoon was keeping their positions as well. The battalion had no more crossed the open space about 500 meters when a burst of machine gun fire to Castle's right send the company and the battalion to the ground. A scream could be heard. "Medic, Jesus Christ Medic."

Counter fire could be heard coming from the other companies could be heard as they returned the fire as Captain Davis came down the line. He stopped first by 3rd platoon, and dived to a stop by Castle. "MG-42 nest to our front, Abel and Charlie are returning fire. They want us to move up quickly to the hedgerow and hopefully force the enemy back so they can advance."

"Yes sir." Castle replied as Captain Davis nodded and moved to 1st Platoon. Castle then whistled to gain the attention of his squad leaders. He made a motion to all three of his squad leaders for a bounding and leaping maneuver towards the hedgerow. They all nodded and prepared for it as 3rd Platoon started to move, which caused Castle to call. "Move."

As the company began to move, the scream of incoming mortars could be heard and impacting near the other two companies as the company quickly moved and arrived at the hedgerow. Castle came up and saw what was in front of him. Small groups of buildings with Germans scrambling about and mortar positions to the rear of the German position. He turned to Berkowitz. "Tell Captain Davis, I'm about to start laying down fire on the enemy."

Berkowitz nodded and moved off as Castle moved towards his squad leaders. "Nicholson, I want you and your squad to pin down those German mortar crews, Esposito and Ryan start taking out some of those German machine gun and infantry positions. Donaldson, mixture of heat and smoke, and machine gun section interlock your fire."

The men nodded and moved quickly as the men of 3rd platoon began to set up their positions. Castle looked around and saw 1st Platoon doing the same. Berkowitz came back. "Captain says anytime you are ready, he's on the horn to battalion right now."

Castle nodded as he looked and took a breath. "Fire."

The men of the platoon began to fire catching some of the Germans by surprise, since they weren't expecting a attack from the flank at that moment. 3rd and 1st Platoons began to fire as well pinning the Germans to their front and shifting their focus off the rest of the battalion. Castle began firing off rounds as he moved down the line observing the battle. He tapped Nicholson on the shoulder. "Have a team pin down that MG-42."

Nicholson nodded as Castle moved again down the line. It took a few minutes for the rest of the battalion to join the men of Baker Company at the hedgerow and start to lay down fire on the position. Captain Davis moved down the line towards 1st Platoon as Castle tapped Ryan on the shoulder. "If we move forward, teams of two clearing some of those buildings."

Ryan nodded as Captain Davis arrive. He grabbed Castle by the shoulder. "First platoon is going to hold the hedgerow as we move forward. Clear those buildings to your front and then force the German's back."

"Yes sir." Castle replied. Captain Davis relayed the information down the line as Castle told his squad leaders what the plan was.

For the battalion it was a simple plan, with two platoons anchoring the flanks, all three companies would sweep forward and begin clearing the strong point. Baker on the left Flank had the least amount of buildings to clear but the most open ground to cover. So they and Charlie received priority smoke mission from the battalion's 81 millimeter mortars. As the smoke landed with a mixture of HE, the battalion began to move forward clearing out the strong point. Castle along with Sgt. Joseph and the runners followed closely behind the platoon. The mixture of fire from 1st Platoon and confusion of the mortars achieved surprised for the company.

"Two men per building, clear them." Ryan called out as the squad began to clear the buildings identified for them.

Castle moved to the first building and quickly up to the second floor which looked out on the open field. He looked around for Sgt. Joseph who handed him the radio. Castle took out the radio codes. "Phantom this Baker 2 actual, I have a priority fire mission for you over."

"Send it Baker 2-Actual." The battalion 81 millimeter mortar chief replied on the radio.

Castle looked through his binoculars. "I have a squad of German infantry in the open. Coordinates are as follows: Sierra Bravo 115963. Willy Pete, and HE in effect over."

"Rodger standby over." The mortar chief called back. He dropped for a second before coming back over the radio. "Shot over."

"Shot out." Castle replied as he waited. A few seconds later the mortar rounds impacted near the German position. Castle quickly looked and made the adjustments. "Right 40, drop 40."

Back at the mortar position the crews quickly made the adjustments and fired again. Castle again counted the seconds again as the chief called to let him know the rounds were fired. Again the rounds impact. Castle looked. "On target fire for effect."

The rounds landed amongst the Germans in the field as his 1st and 3rd Squads continue to maneuver. The mortar chief came up on the radio. "Rounds complete."

The Germans broke and ran as the battalion quickly moved through the strong point as last of their reserves retreated. Castle moved downstairs from his perch as 1st Platoon came up on his left flank and was firing at the retreating Germans. He looked around. "Sgt. Joseph, have the platoon take up a defensive position until we get orders to move."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved off to gather the squad leaders. Castle looked to his runners. "Make this building the platoon CP."

Both of his runners nodded and moved back towards the building as single gun shots broke out that seemed to be followed by heavier fire from a Machine gun. Castle saw Sgt. Joseph come on back to his location. "We are set sir. Two dead, four wounded. Philips and Meyers sir. Doc is gathering the dog-tags."

"Alright, when I get a chance, I'll write their families." Castle replied. Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved towards the building as Captain Davis came over to his position. "Sir."

"Battalion will be moving out in about an hour. Colonel wants to get the casualties moved and ammo resupplied before we do." Captain Davis told him. He looked as the stretchers came by. "Casualities."

"Two dead, four wounded." Castle commented as he looked as the platoon medic, Coporal Daniels came by and handed the personal effects to Castle.

"Take the bodies and the wounded to the battalion CP for evac." Captain Davis told the soldiers carrying the wounded and the dead. He turned to Castle. "By the way, besides being platoon commander, you are now executive officer."

Castle was in shock. "What happen sir?"

"Lt. Johnson took a round to the head as we moved towards the strong point." Captain Davis as he patted Castle on the shoulder. "Good job."

Castle nodded as he looked the bags with the personal possessions of the men that were killed in his hand. "Thank you sir."

 **0900**

 **Plymouth, England**

Kate watched as the vehicles for the unit were preposition for the on load to the LST's that would take them across the channel. She looked at the file containing their on load plan. "Johnson, the supply truck goes next."

"Yes ma'am." The driver of the vehicle remarked as he began to back up the supply truck following the motion made by the navy crew on the ground.

Kate looked as her CO came over towards her. "How's it going Kate?"

"At least another eight hours to finish the on load sir." Kate replied as the supply vehicle approached the ramp. Kate turned to the next driver. "Sanders, you're next."

The driver nodded and jumped into the vehicle as the Colonel motioned over another officer to take over. Kate handed over the file and walked with the colonel. He waited until they were out of earshot. "We're not landing at Utah. We are using the harbor they are constructing at Omaha Beach."

Kate was in shock. "I thought we were following 7th Corps sir."

"We are but the beach at Utah is overcrowded. So we will be unloading at Omaha." The Colonel told her. They stopped as they continued to watch the on load continue as other units around the harbor also were on loading. He took a breath. "Nothing has been going right so far, Carentan has not been secured, the airborne drops were scattered. So until that town is taken, we are either stuck here or on the beach. We'll get there though and take care of them."

Kate nodded with the information. "Thank you sir."

"It's no problem. I bet he's ok." The colonel told her as he patted her on the shoulder and made his way towards the yard office.

Kate took a breath. "I hope so, because I would be lost without him."

She turned and headed back to her assignment.

 **1100**

 **Normandy, France**

It had been going on a three hours since the battalion took the strong point, and they were still sitting in the positions they had taken after the Germans had retreated. They were all getting anxious to move but it had given the troops time to talk about what they had been through or collect sounievers from the Germans. Castle had written the letters to the men who had died and dropped them off at the company CP to be shipped out. He was now sitting against the building being used at his headquarters as the sounds of battle to their right and left carried. Captain Davis walked up and sat down next to Castle who was munching on a cracker from a ration. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"Not bad, and I imagine it as deli bread from the Bronx." Castle replied with a smile. He handed over his canteen and Captain Davis took a swig. "What's the word sir?"

"2nd Battalion is in a bit of fight to our south trying to clear a village, while 3rd Battalion is still the reserve." Captain Davis mentioned as he sat back and lit a cigarette. "I suspect we'll be moving out soon though."

"Captain Davis." As on a cue a runner from Battalion HQ came up calling. "Colonel Bracken says we are moving out in 10 minutes."

Captain Davis nodded. "Same as before. Skirmisher line as we move forward. Pass the word."

"Yes sir." Castle remarked getting up. He stepped inside the building. "Berkowitz go tell the squads heading out in ten minutes and then run to first platoon and tell them."

"Yes sir." Berkowitz replied and quickly moved out the building as Sgt. Joseph came down.

"You know we have company runners for that sir." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smile. Word had spread pretty quickly that Castle was the new executive officer for the company. Sgt. Joseph grabbed his weapon. "Otherwise they have nothing to do."

"I know that but he's good at it, and I don't feel like walking the 100 meters to the company CP." Castle replied with a smile on his face as he grabbed his stuff. He patted Sgt. Joseph on the shoulder. "Skirmish line, and you take the platoon out, I'll be with Company CP getting the current intel report."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved towards the platoon as Castle started towards the Company command post. He arrived as they battalion started its march forward. He found Captain Davis arguing with 1st Sgt. Sorensen. "I don't care 1st Sgt, you have a duty to the company, not the battalion commander."

"It was admistrative needs sir." 1st Sgt. Sorensen replied trying to defend himself.

Captain Davis shook his head. "I had the platoon sergeants handle all the paperwork dealing with our causalities, not you. That is your duty, not sucking up to the brass. Do you hear me 1st. Sgt?"

"Yes sir." 1st Sgt. Sorensen answered meekly and disappeared as Castle approached.

Castle just shook his head. "Disappeared again huh?"

"Oh yeah." Captain Davis replied as he got out his map and held it up for Castle to look at. "Right now there is a squad from Able company running scout ahead of the battalion. So far we don't know what we are facing, but the regiment wants us to try and push towards our objective."

"Ambitious and doubtful." Castle commented as he jotted down the information. He looked as 1st Sgt. Sorensen ducked behind 3rd Platoon. "I got a connection at regiment sir. We could ship him there."

"No I want him here to keep an eye on him." Captain Davis replied as Castle nodded his head. He took a breath. "Once we stop, come by and we'll go over company positons for the night."

"Yes sir." Castle answered with a nodded and took his map and headed back towards his platoon. Within a few minutes he had caught up. "Sgt. Joseph, make sure that the mortars have the ammo…."

"All set sir. They got the resupply and know what we want." Sgt. Joseph answered.

Castle smiled and patted his platoon sergeant on the back.

Early afternoon as the battalion moved down a hill near Azeville, sporadic artillery and mortar shells began to fall near their positions causing many in the men of the battalion to drop to the ground. The fire soon died down and men got up and moved down the hill till the order to halt came in. 20 minutes later, Castle moved towards the company headquarters. Captain Davis was waiting as all his platoon leaders arrived. "Alright, that shelling came from a German position to our right flank. The 22nd has yet to clear that out, until then we are holding right here."

"What about to our left sir?" Lt. Baxter asked.

"2nd Battalion is still having trouble with that town. Looks like we are point for the regiment." Captain Davis remarked. He got chuckles out of that one. He took a breath. "Dig in and set watches. Sign is still Flash, and countersign is still thunder. But be prepared to move out at any time."

At this point Castle spoke up. "Pass along any casualty reports to me since I am also XO now. Michelson just send them to the CP, I'll pick them up as soon as I check my platoon's positon."

"You got it." Lt. Michelson replied.

"Alright move." Captain Davis told them. The platoon leaders except for Castle took off, and as soon as they moved a good distance, Captain Davis looked to Castle. "Worried about something Rick?"

"No sir. Just wondering how am I going to do this and still command the platoon." Castle stated.

Captain Davis smiled and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Just handle a lot of the small scale admistrative task, I'll handle the bigger stuff."

Castle smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir."

"No problem Rick. Go see to your platoon." Captain Davis told him. "You are doing fine."

Castle nodded and moved off towards his platoon's position feeling better knowing that the company commander felt he was doing a good job.

 **Additional note. Most artillery and mortar missions were called by forward observers** **but officers were trained to do it as well. Casualty** **evacuations were handled just like in the story. Enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the very lengthy delay in getting this out to everyone. I didnt mean to fall behind in this one, but with the Castle cast news and my other stories, work and my family priorities, I just didnt have time to update as fast. i am also a perfectionist and so trying to make sure I get as close as possible to accuracy is a must for me. As for now, enjoy the new update, and hopefully next one wont be as long. enjoy and thank you and please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **1800**

 **June 7** **th** **, 1944**

 **Plymouth England**

Kate was exhausted by the time she saluted the flag and the sailor manning the quarter deck of the LST that would carry them across the channel to France, and the mission of providing medical care for those soldiers currently fighting in France. She walked towards a group from her unit as they gathered around the mail orderly. "Johnson, Johnson, Johnson."

Kate was surprised at the fact the mail was waiting for them at the port. Yet for her, she was really expecting anything to come in the mail. Her dad had written her letters, but she hadn't received one from him a couple weeks. She knew he was busy with a case, and a friend was keeping on an eye on him to keep him on the wagon. She also knew that there wasn't one from Rick, because if he did write, it was probably lost in the maze of…. "Beckett."

Kate turned her head in surprise at her name being called. Her friend Jody handed her the letter, to which her heart soared. In his distinctive handwriting, Kate saw it was a letter from him. The mail sent out from the transport had been sorted to send out on the next US bound convoy when a savvy mail orderly noticed the 442nd Field Medical Battalion pull into the port and quickly tossed the piece of mail in to the pile that was designated to be sent to them. Kate walked away from the group as she made her way towards quiet spot to read the letter.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate, I received your letter today, and just reading it makes me miss you and want you more. I miss your smile, your laugh, and your good heart, along with other things. I wish I could tell you were I was or just see you even for the shortest period of time, but we can't. Knowing that our love is strong, we can make this work even amongst the chaos of war. Like you even for a few minutes on the continent of just seeing you will make me the happiest man in the world. I want to spend the rest of my days feeling that. I love you, and I will make it back for you, Alexis and my mother. Stay strong. Love Richard."_

Kate wiped the tears in her eyes and quickly put the letter back in the envelope. She stuff the envelope into her jacket and proceeded towards the hatchway. She stopped by the galley and grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down at one of the tables. "What do I say to him?"

"Just lead with your heart Lieutenant." A voice from behind called out. Kate spun around and relaxed when she saw the Chaplin coming towards her. "Husband?"

"Boyfriend padre." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She stood up as the chaplain took the chair across from her. She sat back down as he took the seat across from her. She took a breath. "I was never planning on finding love over here. But it started when this man caught my mother's picture back on the pier in New York."

Kate then spent the next 10 minutes telling the Padre about their relationship. He nodded and listen intently. Kate took a breath. "And if you excuse me father, but physically for us it is intense when we…"

"I get the picture Lieutenant." The chaplain replied with a face set in stone. He took a breath and sipped at his coffee. "And you know for a fact you are in love?"

"I do father. And when I'm not thinking about my job, I am thinking about him." Kate answered with some tears forming. She nodded her thanks when the father gave her a tissue. "But I don't when I am focused on my work. Is that wrong?"

The chaplain shook his head. He sat up straight. "Why do you think you are able to do that?"

Kate thought back to everything and smiled. "Because he knows I can do it."

"Sounds like a man who in the short time you been together, really understands you." The chaplain said standing up and heading towards the hatchway. He stopped and turned around. "Lieutenant, what do you want after this all said and done?"

Kate turned around and looked at the chaplain who was waiting for an answer. "To be honest sir, I want to be his everything."

"Keep telling him that, because for some of those boys right now, the hope of what you want can help them get through the hell they are facing right now." The chaplain responded. He then walked out and up the ladder way towards the main deck.

Kate turned back around and took out the letter and read it again. Castle was telling her literally what the Chaplain had just told her. She smiled and wiped the tears away. She got up and borrowed a sheet of paper and pencil from the chief and sat back down at the table. She began to write.

 _My dearest Rick,_

 _I just spent time talking to the Chaplain after receiving your letter from June 4_ _th_ _, and reading it made me feel so alive and emotional as your words flowed off the paper to me. Looking back we have been a crazy ride since arriving here, but it's a ride I don't regret getting on. In fact every time I look at your picture, I wonder where the next stop in the ride will take us. Whether be across the channel or back home in New York, all I know is that I want to stay on this ride for the rest of my life. I love you with my whole being, and my heart, and just pray every day that you come back to me, and to your mother and daughter. I can't imagine my life without you anymore, nor do I want too. Yet I won't tell you to stay safe, just keep your head up and your eyes and ears open. I'll be waiting for you when this is over. All my heart and love, Kate._

Kate nodded her thanks as she handed back to the pencil to the chief and cup over before walking back up to the main deck and going over to the mail orderly who was accepting the outgoing mail. She sealed the letter in envelope and dropped it in the bag. As the orderly moved towards the gangway, Kate moved towards the railing to look out at the harbor as the onloading of the next wave of reinforcements continued, and wondered what Castle was going through.

 **1930**

 **June 7** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy, France**

Castle was at the bottom of the platoon cp foxhole trying to enjoy a meal consisting of cold stew, crackers, rice and some sort of cake. He looked over towards Sgt. Joseph who was currently writing a letter while eating. "What did you grab?"

"Don't know sir, but I think it was at one time chicken." Sgt. Joseph replied with a smile on his face. He looked to Castle and his meal. He chuckled as he shook his head. "I'll try and grab you a better one next time sir."

"It's ok, maybe it will taste better if I heat it up." Castle commented with a chuckle as he took a look at the sky. "Berkowitz?"

Castle stood up as the runner came over. "Yes sir?"

"You and Donnie, go pass the word. No smoking and prep the watches." Castle ordered as he climbed out of the foxhole. The runner nodded and grabbed his buddy and ran off. Castle looked to his platoon sergeant. "I'll be at the CP for a little bit. Call me on the phone if you need me."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Joseph remarked as Castle took off towards the company command post.

Ten minutes later, he arrived to find Captain Davis at the bottom of his two man hole with a couple ponchos covering the top as he worked a map. Castle knelt down. "Sir, you need me for anything?"

"You'll find out in two minutes Rick. I called for a platoon leaders briefing." Captain Davis remarked. He removed part of the poncho. "Come on down into my sanctum if you will."

Castle chuckled as he climbed down into the foxhole covering the top again. The CO had rigged a red lens flashlight to provide the light for the hole. "What's going on sir?"

"A Recon patrol thought they spotted some German movement to our front, but they lost track of them as they moved through the town of Azuille to our right." Captain Davis commented as he tried to make updates. "Anyway it becomes the 22nd's problem but still S-2 regrets not having anything firmer."

"Understandable sir." Castle remarked.

"Sir the platoon leaders are here except for Lt. Castle." The runner called out.

"He's here." Castle commented as he and Captain Davis climbed out of the foxhole and towards the platoon leaders.

Captain Davis motioned everyone to gather around as he set the map down and turned on his flashlight. He pointed out what he had told Castle moments ago, and got to the heart of the matter. "The regiment has to move forward and try to seize its objectives. So we'll be starting out early tomorrow, after a naval bombardment of the town of Emondeville to our front, and the regiment will assault on through towards Monteburg. The battalion will have a company of tanks in support of our advance."

"What about enemy forces in front of us sir?" Lt. Michelson asked as he looked at the map.

"Unknown, possible outposts. But be prepared for anything come morning." Captain Davis told his assembled leaders. He took a breath. "As far as any other news, 22nd is trying to achieve its objectives, just like the 8th, and the airborne. Situation is still very confused. As soon as I know you'll know. Reveille, 0400, be prepared to step off shortly after the end of the bombardment. Questions?"

There were none. "Dismiss."

Castle looked at Captain Davis who shook his head indicating he didn't need him. So Castle made his way back towards the platoon area where to his surprise, his squad leaders where already waiting for him as he arrived back. Castle shook his head and smiled. He gave them the word that the rest of the platoon leaders received. "So early start tomorrow. Make sure we rest up, and get some sleep. Reveille 0400. Questions?"

None of the squad leaders had none. So Castle nodded his head and they made their way back towards their respective squads. Castle dropped into his foxhole. Sgt. Joseph was already waiting for him. "Sir, you take the first watch, then get some sleep."

Castle nodded. "Fair enough Sgt. Joseph, but I'll be back in few. I'm going to walk the line and check on the boys."

Sgt. Joseph nodded as he settled in. Castle moved down towards his farthest squad and began the process on checking on his men. Mainly to see how they were holding up, but also let them know he cared for them. The platoon knew that, so just the sight of Castle asking the men how they were doing, did they need anything, a quick reassurance did wonders for the platoon. 20 minutes later, Castle arrived back and settled into his foxhole and began to stand his watch. Sounds of battle across the area could still be heard as artillery, and some machine gun fire could be heard, but for most it was a quiet night. By 2230 hours, Castle woke Sgt. Joseph who need just a couple minutes to get his stuff together, before reliving Castle on the watch. Castle slide to the bottom of the hole, and like before tilted his helmet over his eyes and fell asleep only to be covered by a blanket moments later by Sgt. Joseph.

 **0530**

 **June 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy, France**

For most, the quiet sounds of early morning would be a relaxing thing. Yet for the men of the 1st Battalion, 12th Regiment, they were preparing themselves as the prepared to move forward to attack the German positions in front of them. Castle had awoken at 0400 that morning to make sure his men were up and had done everything they needed to do before the attack would jump off. So after receiving the morning report from the platoons and dropping it off at battalion, Castle was back with his platoon going over the map. Sgt. Joseph came up and saw the look of his platoon commander. "Everything alright sir?"

Castle nodded. "There is a lot of open ground to our front, but the artillery and naval fire should minimize the risk to the movement."

"I'll pass the word to increase spacing, but not too much." Sgt. Joseph replied.

"Make sure they also have plenty of ammo too." Castle told him. Sgt. Joseph as the roar of shells and the impacts began to hit in the area to their front and right. Castle looked at his watch. "Right on time."

Sgt. Joseph chuckled as Castle got up. "Tell the men to relax the best they can. We have one hour till we jump off."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved off to tell the squads what the plan was once the shelling was over. Castle put the map away and pulled out some paper and pencil and began to write. He spent 10 minutes writing to Alexis, and another 15 minutes or so to his mother. As he got to the next letter, he took a breath.

 _My dearest, Kate,_

 _Words can't express how much I miss you. Since we have landed we pretty much have been in action every day. We have experienced some losses but the men are holding up well. When I get time to myself, I often think of you wondering how you are doing, are you ok, where are you? Yet despite the separation we are faced with, I know that we will survive anything that is put in front of his. My feelings for you run deeper than anything I can imagine. I hope that just for a few minutes, I can see you, hold you in my arms and kiss you. No matter where I go, or what happens to me, you'll always be with me. And when this is over, I hope to have you become my wife. Now I must go, because soon we are going to head back into the breach. You are in my thoughts always. Love Rick._

Castle put the pencil back in his jacket and sealed the envelopes and took off a pace towards the CP to drop the mail off with the orderly before he would run the mail to it to battalion. A couple minutes later he was back at his position. He walked amongst the platoon checking on everything. Ryan had concerns about the open ground in front of them, Esposito wanted to clarify the ammo resupply, Nicholson had concerns about one of his machine guns. A few of the men had were worried about what the day would bring, but for the most part the platoon was ready. He looked at his watch, and decided he had just enough time to eat before they would step off. He quickly made his breakfast selection of eggs, and sausage K-Rations and opened it. As he finished up breakfast Sgt. Joseph came up to the position. "Coffee sir."

"Where did you get hot coffee?" Castle asked in shock as he sipped the still hot liquid.

Sgt. Joseph chuckled. "1st platoon had some left over, so I trade some smokes for a couple cups."

Castle chuckled and sipped the coffee as the shell fire began to fade away. Castle groaned and looked at his watch. "Damn. Alright pass the word to prepare to move out. And it was good coffee too."

Castle and Sgt. Joseph tossed the coffee away as they stood up and proceeded towards the line as the battalion prepared to move. The word came down and the battalion began to assault towards its objective. As they moved cautiously and looking for any signs of the enemy, Castle looked out across his men. The platoon looked good, not to bunched up, and spaced far enough apart so artillery would cause mass devastation. That is when he heard it.

"INCOMING." The shout from his right, and the calls coming down, caused everyone to hit the ground as the shells began to explode to the battalions, front, rear, and near some positions.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell is that fire coming from?" Sgt. Joseph screamed over the roar of the shells, and the explosions as the artillery continued to fall.

Castle stuck his head up and heard the sounds, and then getting low again, he checked his map. He shook his head. "More than likely the German position at Azuille to our right. 22nd probably hasn't captured it yet."

"Those son of bitches." Esposito shouted as more shells landed. Calls for medics went out as the artillery continued to fall.

"Everyone, stay low, and we'll try and ride this." Castle ordered as the order literally was passed up and down the line. Now all the men could do is hug some earth and pray the shell that was flying in didn't have your name on it.

 **1000**

 **June 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Plymouth, England**

"All hands prepare to get underway." The speakers blared. A resounding cheer came up from the personnel of the 442nd Field Medical Battalion. Kate moved to the railing of the LST, and looked out as a tug boat came alongside and took up the rope tossed down to them by the navy crew.

"Kate?" A voice called out to her. She turned around and saw her commanding officer coming over to the railing. He fished out a citrate and lit it. "We're still on track to land at Omaha, but no one has an idea when. Beachhead is still a mess."

"Sir its going on two days." Kate said exasperated. She was worried. Her thoughts turned to Castle who may be wounded, and dying waiting for medical help to arrive. "What is going on?"

"It's a mess over there right now. All I know is that all casualties are being transported to the beach and shuttled out on landing craft to transports." The colonel told her. He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright."

Kate nodded as the colonel left the railing, and the hum and vibration of the engines coming to life distracted her from the thoughts wondering if her love was still alive. She remained at the railing as the transport began to pull away from the dock.

 **1355**

 **June 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

For the better part of the day, the 1st Battalion had spent their time in the positions they had taken when they had taken the artillery fire. The occasional few rounds of artillery kept the battalion in place and unable to move.

"This sucks." Ryan shouted as the new round of artillery landed near the positions. The company had suffered some casualties, all minor, but the battalion if it didn't move soon, would start suffering more casualties.

"I have to agree with you on that Ryan." Castle shouted as the next round or artillery impacted. Then as the echo of the last rounds died away, a different sound began to take its place. Castle knew that sound from his time in Africa, and looked through his binoculars at the direction of the noise. "Holy Shi….We got armor."

"Shi….." Esposito shouted as the rounds from the enemy tanks and self-propelled guns echoed towards the line. "Daniels bring up the bazooka."

"Where the hell are our goddam tanks?" Sgt. Joseph called out as the machine guns and mortars of the platoon, company and battalion started to fire at the enemy.

"Regiment pulled them back and shipped them to 2nd Battalion who is in a big battle too." Castle remarked as he crawled up towards his line. He tapped Ryan on the shoulder as he arrived. "Have your squad try and pin down the infantry in those half-tracks."

Ryan nodded as Esposito came to a sliding stop. "I got armored cars and infantry coming towards my front. I got my machine guns, mortars and bazookas trying to keep them from advancing."

Castle nodded as he noticed the enemy armor making a run towards the battalion's flank. "Damn their trying to flank us. I hope battalion has arty on the way. Tell Nicholson to try and stop the enemy infantry from getting out."

But before anyone could reply a shout from the company command area got their attention over the battle. "MEDIC."

Castle looked and then turned to Sgt. Joseph. "Take over, I am going to see what's going on there."

Sgt. Joseph nodded as he turned his attention back as the fight continued as Castle ran towards the command area. He dove to the ground as enemy shell hit somewhere nearby. He got back up and started running again only come to a sliding halt. Captain Davis was laying on the ground with the back of his head gone from a German bullet. Castle knelt down next to the CO, and looked at the man who had been a mentor since he arrived. Castle didn't notice Major Meyers running over. The major stopped and dropped down once he noticed who was on the ground before looking at Castle.

"Lt. Castle, I need your company to start laying down all the fire you can on the enemy to your front." Major Meyers said to Castle. Castle looked up like the major was speaking a foreign language to him. Meyers patted him on the shoulder. "Mourn him later Rick, we have to stop this attack."

Castle nodded and got up and turned towards where 1st Sgt. Sorenson should be. He wasn't there. Yet the Headquarters clerk was there with the radio. "Radio all platoons to lay down as much fire as they can, burn barrels or tubes if they have to, but do it."

The clerk nodded and spoke into the radio as Castle took a look through his binoculars. "They are heading towards Charlie Company on our right trying to flank them."

"Well they are going to run into Baker of the 359th." Major Meyers replied as outgoing artillery began to arrive on the German position. "That's ours, and hopefully it will be enough. Keep us updated."

Castle nodded as he looked around. "Sanders, you stay with Parker. Parker you get the enemy coordinates from the platoon and then Sanders you relay them to battalion."

Castle took off a clip towards 1st Platoon. He arrived and quickly conferred with the Lt. Baxter about the situation to the front. He told Lt. Baxter to continue to pin down the enemy to their front while shifting some of their fire to support the company to their right flank. Castle worked his way down the line to his former platoon, and conferred with Sgt. Joseph, before moving to 3rd platoon and doing the same thing. He ordered Lt. Michelson to prep the extreme left flank squad to prepare for a possible flanking attack if the Germans tried it.

Castle returned to the CP and took the map from his now dead CO and looked at the notions. He shook the image of his mentor laying there and looked out to his front before turning to Parker. "Do you have battalion mortars on that thing?"

"Yes sir, but we are low priority for fire support right now according to battalion." Parker replied as he handed the radio over. "Everything is going to try and stem the attack on our right."

Several explosions within in the perimeter and near the CP had the command staff drop to the ground as shrapnel flew overhead. Castle took the radio anyway. "Any station, any station, this is Baker 6. I need fire support over?"

Several more explosions this time closer to the line, and the calls for medics came through as Sanders listen in on his radio. "Enemy artillery hitting along the entire line now."

Castle nodded as he repeated his call. "Any station, any station, this is Baker 6, I need fire support over?"

"Baker 6, this is Red 9. Send your coordinates over." The voice on the other end of the radio called.

Castle didn't look at the codes, but pulled out the map and moved to a crouching positon. He scanned the area to the company's front. "I have light armor and infantry in the open at coordinates Yankee Delta 556984."

"Stand by over." The voice on the other end of the radio called out. A few seconds later. "Shot out over."

"Shot out." Castle replied as he counted the seconds wondering where this artillery battery was located at. A second later explosions to his front snapped his attention back to the battle. "Add 200, Right 200."

Another reply by the artillery and again the process repeated itself. The explosions to his front, and Castle observed through the binoculars and made the adjustments. "Drop 100, Left 100."

Again the process repeated itself and again as the explosions landed and again Castle made the corrections. "Right 50 fire for effect."

"Rodger." The voice that had been communicating with Castle replied, and a few seconds later, artillery impacted the area, mixing in with the artillery that had been supporting the battalion. "Rounds complete Baker 6."

"Rodger Red 9, thank you for your support." Castle called as he moved towards the line. Fire was slacker now, as the artillery to his right picked up. Castle arrived to 1st platoon's area and looked through the binoculars as the Germans were retreating.

"What kind of artillery was that Lieutenant?" One of the shoulders answered.

"Don't know." Castle answered as he knelt down and dug out the radio codes out of his pocket. He scanned the list until he found the radio call sign and Unit next to it. He chuckled. "That was Alabama's finest. USS Tuscaloosa supporting us."

"Roll tide sir." A soldier from Alabama stated with a smile on his face.

Castle chuckled and returned back to the CP. He looked to Parker. "Pass words to all platoons, as soon as firing stops bring casualties to the CP for evac."

30 minutes later, as the firing died down, medics and the casualties poured into the CP to prepare for evac. Castle looked around for 1st Sgt. Sorenson. He scowled and turned to Parker. "Where the hell is 1st Sgt. Sorenson?"

"Where else sir, and last I heard, he was at Regiment with the Colonel." Parker replied.

Castle had now lost it. He turned to the closest medic. "I want one dog tag from our dead and wounded in a bag or envelope and I want it now."

The medic nodded and rushed off to collect these. Castle turned to Parker when Major Meyers walked up. He saw the rage of Castle. "Lieutenant, let it go, think of your career. I'll handle the colonel and your…"

"I'll handle my 1st Sgt., sir, and no offense screw my career." Castle replied as the medic arrived a moment later with an envelope of the collected dog tags. Castle turned to Parker. "You're driving. Sanders tell Lt. Baxter he's in charge till I get back. "

Sanders nodded and ran off as Parker nodded his orders and as he turned away he smiled. The pair of them walked towards jeep that amazingly survived the artillery and the battle. Parker climbed in and turned it on as Castle climbed in. They took off towards regiment. 20 minutes after leaving the postion they arrived at the location of the regimental headquarters. Castle saluted the MP's on duty and found Colonel Bracken, 1st Sorenson, and the regimental CO looking over a map. They noticed Castle walk up and returned his salute except for Sorenson who saluted Castle. Bracken sneered at Castle. "What are you doing here Lt. Castle, and where is your CO?"

"Colonel Bracken, Colonel Reeder, if you excuse me." Castle replied ignoring the sneer of his battalion commander. He turned to Sorenson. "1st Sgt., report back to the company positon and take care of these men and all necessary admistrative task."

"Unfortunately Lt. Castle, I don't answer to you only to Captain…" 1st Sgt. Sorenson tried to say.

"CAPTAIN DAVIS DOG TAGS ARE IN THAT ENEVLOPE 1ST SGT." Castle shouted in the face of his "1st Sergeant", he took a breath and leaned in closer. "YOU ARE MY 1ST SGT, NOT THE BATTALION COMMANDERS. NOW YOU REPORT BACK TO THE COMPANY CP AND SEE ABOUT THE PROPER EVACATION OF OUR CASULATIES OR I WILL HAVE YOU BUSTED DOWN TO PRIVATE."

Colonel Bracken tried to come to Sorenson's aid. "ENOUGH LT. CASTLE, YOU ARE OBIVOUSLY…."

"STAND DOWN COLONEL BRACKEN." Colonel Reeder stated. He saw the shocked look on Bracken's face. "Lt. Castle is right. 1st Sgt Sorenson report back to your company. You are not attached to Battalion Headquarters. You are dismissed 1st Sgt."

"Yes sir." Sorenson replied, throwing up a salute which was returned.

As Sorenson walked off, Colonel Reeder returned his attention to Castle. "Lt. Castle you are dismissed. Send casualty report up the chain, and get the letter to me. I'll send it off personally with Colonel Bracken's after we write ours after we have a little chat Colonel Bracken."

"Yes sir." Colonel Bracken replied with his eyes lowered.

Castle nodded and saluted both men who returned it. Castle picked up the envelope and walked back to the jeep where Sorenson was sitting in the back. Castle turned his attention to his 1st Sgt. "Sorenson, I will have you transferred out our company so face your feet wont hit the ground, and I'll make sure to bury someplace where I don't care what happens to you."

"Watch it Lieutenant. Colonel Bracken still has to sign off on your fit reps." Sorenson threaten.

"Don't care." Castle answered. He turned to Parker. "Drive."

Parker nodded and drove off to return to them to the company.

 **Additonal note: I wanted to show a darker side to Castle at the end there, because for those of us that served, losing friends and mentors hurt, and we all served with someone like Sorenson or Bracken. Yet they will get theirs soon, keep a eye out. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating the story folks. I meant to finish this sooner, but work and life constantly get in the way of my writing. I hope you all enjoy the update. I would like to thank everybody for the reads and follow of this sorry. So enjoy and please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **1400 hours**

 **June 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Off the coast of England**

The railings were manned by the personnel of the 442th Field Medical Battalion and infantry reinforcements heading towards the war in France at the moment. Most were in awe as the as the massive flotilla of ships were slowly making its way towards the rendezvous point with their escorts of the Isle of Wright before making the journey across the channel to France to join the war. Kate sat on large number of boxes strapped down to the deck as she looked out in awe as well. "God damn."

"Impressive isn't it Lieutenant." A captain below her mentioned. He looked up and smiled at Kate. "From what I hear from my sources, they army needs all the reinforcements it can at the moment."

"How do you know what is going on?" Kate asked as she climbed down and stood next to the Captain.

"My company is being attached to Fifth Corps who is facing a tough time right now against stiff resistance." The captain mentioned. He held out his hand. "Captain Tom Demming."

"Lieutenant Kate Beckett." Kate replied shaking his hand. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, so she decided to press for more information before leaving. "Any word on seventh Corps?"

"They're facing a tough fight in their area too." Captain Demming remarked. He smiled at her in a vain attempt to flirt. "But I know more about what is going on around the Fifth Corps beachhead."

Kate nodded her thanks. "Thanks for the information captain."

Kate left before he had a chance to really engage in any more conversation with her. She went to the railing and sighed. She saw her best friend waiting there by the railing. Kate tossed her a look. "Men."

"You mean that good looking Captain." Kate's friend Carol remarked as they watched the water move by the ship. She tossed a look over her shoulder. "Doesn't hurt to have options you know Kate?"

"There is only one thing I want Carol, and right now he's in France and I'm on this transport." Kate remarked as she stood up and looked out to the other transports carrying the much need reinforcements towards the beachhead. "And I don't know if I could make it without him."

Her friend Carol grasped Kate by the shoulders and put her head on her shoulders. "I know."

The transport continue to make its way towards the rendezvous point.

 **1900 Hours**

 **June 8** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

The battalion settled into its defensive positions for the night after taking the rest of the afternoon to gather itself and sort itself out following the German counterattack on its position. For Castle, and the men of Baker Company, the news of Captain Davis's death was especially hard for the men to accept. Captain Davis was well respected not only by the enlisted men, but by the officers within the company and battalion. Rumor had it that he would have been bumped up to either Regimental S-3 or a battalion executive officer spot sometime down the line. Now that wasn't happening. Castle after arriving back and making sure that 1st Sgt., Sorenson was doing what he was supposed to be doing, went off and wept for a few minutes before returning to the company position and overseeing the evacuation of the dead and wounded and the ammo resupply.

Now they were in their positions for the night after marching at a decent pace. They were online with the second and third battalion of the regiment which was to their left flank. With his company anchoring the battalion's flank, Castle had sent a couple scouts over to find the last positon of whoever was to their left. Castle was in his foxhole as Lt. Baxter came up. Castle looked up. "Yeah Baxter?"

"Scouts have returned. 3rd battalion is to our left, with Golf Company anchoring their right flank." Lt. Baxter remarked as he jumped down into the foxhole with Castle and showed him on his map. "Right here. I already assigned adjusted the fire plan to interlock with their fields of fire."

"Distance?" Castle asked.

"Between their last position and ours. About two hundred yard." Lt. Baxter replied. He saw Castle's look. "I can shift a squad down but it leaves a gap in our defense."

"I'll have Abel shift one of its squads down." Major Meyers stated from the top of the hole. It startled both Baxter and Castle who quickly got to their feet. "Stand at ease gentlemen. Lt. Castle a word."

"Yes sir." Castle answered as he climbed out of the foxhole and followed the Major away from the company command area. "What's going on sir?"

"First of all, Colonel Bracken is bringing you up on charges of conduct unbecoming an officer." Major Meyers stated as they stopped. "He ordered me to start the process. I'm going to drag out as long as possible."

Castle nodded. He knew some punishment had to be coming from his little stunt with the 1st Sergeant. "I understand sir."

"Secondly, I back what you did quietly." Major Meyers told Castle as he padded him on the shoulder. He then pulled out his map. "Tomorrow the Regiment is taking Chateu de Dodinville as a whole. We'll be attacking from the south. Able will taking the right flank, Charlie will be on the left, with your company being reserve."

"Sir I…" Castle started to say but stopped when Major Meyers held up his hand.

"Its my call Rick, but I have a feeling you'll be seeing action tomorrow." Major Meyers told him. He crossed his arms. "That being said, see to your men, and find out how they are doing. Nothing really has changed as far as signs and countersigns go. I'll see you in the morning."

Castle nodded and waited for the Major to move off before he started back towards the company area. Lt. Baxter was waiting as Castle arrived back in the area. "You ok?"

Castle shook his head and quietly explained what was going on. He could see Baxter was angry. "Major said he try and drag it out."

Lt. Baxter shot a look to 1st Sgt. Sorenson who was still working on paperwork for casualties. "Rick, let me take care of Sorenson my way, because I….."

"No, I want this done by the book and no retribution you hear me." Castle told Baxter who nodded. Castle then went to explain the plan for tomorrow. "Major expects us to be involved too, to what extent, I don't know yet. So 1st Platoon in the center, with 3rd and 2nd on either flank and in supporting positions as we move."

Lt. Baxter nodded his understanding and looked about. "Everything else still the same."

"Yes it is." Castle ordered. He then grabbed Baxter by the shoulder. "You're my XO now and still 1st Platoon leader. Pass the word and get the report."

Lt. Baxter again nodded his understanding. "I'll get going then."

"I'm going to troop the line as it were." Castle replied with a thing smile. He then turned towards 1st Sgt. Sorenson and Headquarters sergeant. "1st Sgt. Sorenson, Sgt. Daniels, get that paperwork to battalion and check on our ammo supply request."

"Yes sir." 1st Sgt. Sorenson replied with a sly smile. He gathered up the paperwork and started towards a jeep.

Castle motioned over Sgt. Daniels. "Make sure he just drops off that paperwork, and then bring him back here ASAP. I want you back before 2200."

"Any ideas how sir?" Sgt. Daniels asked.

"Think of something. I don't want him up there any longer than need be." Castle told the Sgt, who nodded and moved off. Castle then turned to the company runners. "I'm walking the line, I'll be back shortly."

The runners nodded and set themselves up for the night as Castle moved off to talk to his men.

 **0800**

 **Off Omaha Beach**

 **June 9** **th** **, 1944**

The LST dropped anchor two miles off shore as it arrived off the coast of Normandy. Large numbers of the personnel aboard looked out in awe as the scope of the undertaking of the invasion came into view. Cruisers, destroyers and numerous of warships fired their guns in support of the infantry inland, while landing craft and transports were discharging personnel and cargo and unloading wounded men at the same time. Kate whistled as she viewed the area. "My god."

"Jesus Christ, I didn't think there was this many ships in the entire world." Kate's friend Carol remarked as she also viewed the area. The area was beehive of activity. "Wonder when we are getting off of here."

Kate tossed a look towards the beach. "With the way the beach looks, probably a couple days."

"Maybe sooner than that Lieutenant Beckett." Their commanding officer commented. He lit up a cigarette and looked towards the beach. "The medical units on the beach asked for all the help they can get. So the medical personnel are going ashore, while all non-medical personnel will remain aboard until they are off loaded."

"What about our equipment and supplies sir?" Kate asked as she was in shock.

"They'll issue us the supplies on the beach." The colonel mentioned. He looked down as the first landing craft pulled up alongside the LST. "Right now they are getting the infantry off the ship. After they are gone we're next."

"Are we grabbing our personnel gear sir?" Carol asked.

"We are, so pass the word." The colonel told them. Both Kate and Carol nodded.

For Kate she hoped what Rick wrote in his letter was true, because she knew she was going to be in the thick of the war as soon as she stepped off that landing craft.

 **0830**

 **Normandy, France**

 **June 9** **th** **, 1944**

For the men of the company, the shock of the Captains death hurt them deeply, and the news that Castle was being brought up on charges hurt even more. Yet as Castle toured the line, he assured everyone, he was fine, and nothing would come of the charges. Just reassurance even if it proved to be false was plenty for a lot of the men, except for Sgt. Joseph and Sgt. Esposito who wanted to take the 1st Sergeant beyond the eyes and ears of the battalion and make him see the light of the day and convince the colonel to withdraw the charges. Yet out of respect for Castle, they wouldn't do it. So as morning broke across the area, the men of the company prepared themselves for another day of battle.

Shortly after most of the men had eaten, the order to attack came down from above and the regiment as a whole moved out towards the strong point at the chateau just a couple miles distance. A hour after starting off, Castle was walking with the command group of the company as they made their way towards the chateau. He saw Lt. Baxter walk on over. "What's up Baxter?"

"Is the reason we are not part of assault is that this is punishment as a whole or just because they feel that we may go too far?" Baxter asked as the movement towards the chateau continued.

"Maybe the latter, but I don't know Alan." Castle remarked as he looked at Baxter. He took a breath. "If we did, it could cost us, and I don't think the Captain would want that."

Baxter nodded and moved off back towards his platoon. Castle looked off to his right and saw tanks moving along with the battalion. Suddenly one of the tanks exploded and a large amount of gunfire came from their front. Everyone in the battalion hit the deck. "Medic."

Castle looked up and saw the fire come from the Chateau to their front. There was a wall surrounding the complex. He heard Sgt. Esposito shout. "Where the hell did that anti-tank round come from?"

Castle looked as another tank exploded from another anti-tank round. "It's an 88."

"Jesus Christ." Some to Castle's right shouted as the company hug the earth as the battalion began to move towards the wall of the chateau. Yet in front of them half a dozen soldiers were cut down by a MG-42.

Castle shook his head. He looked around and focused for Sgt. Joseph. "Sgt. Joseph, support Abel Company. Lt. Baxter, Lt. Michelson follow me."

One of the runners looked at Castle. "Sir aren't we supposed to wait for orders?"

"We'll be here all day." Castle replied back. He saw his two other platoons arrive as Sgt. Jospeh moved towards the flank of Abel to support them. He led the company on a run through the fire towards the edge of the walled Chateau.

As they ran by the battalion command post, Colonel Bracken looked to Major Meyers. "What the hell is Lt. Castle doing? I didn't give any orders to move them up."

"I am guess that Lt. Castle is improvising sir." Major Meyers replied with a straight face, but on the inside he was smiling.

Castle had his men move against the wall of the chateau. He peeked around a corner and saw no fire coming from that side. He turn the corner and saw a couple tanks off to the flank giving the chateau a wide berth do to the threat of the anti-tank gun. Castle was playing hunch that the gun was sited along front and the flank just in case, and was rewarded for the hunch with the sound of 88 firing. He stopped just short of a hole in the wall, and peeked around the corner, to find the 88 crew reloading.

He turned to Baxter as he grabbed a grenade of the pouch. "'Rush in shortly after this goes off."

"How short?" Lt. Baxter asked as he passed the word down the line. One squad echeloned it self to prepare for the rush.

Castle smiled and pulled the pin, and exposing himself for a brief second threw the grenade towards the gun as one of the runners also got smart and tossed a smoke towards the hole. The grenade and smoke almost went off simaultionsly and Castle rushed through the hole with 1st platoon right behind him. Once through the smoke, Castle dropped to the ground and started to fire on the stunned gun crew and infantry defending the gun position as the soliders of his company began to do the same. A German machine gun began to fire from a third floor window. Two soldiers knelt, and fired a bazooka into the machine gun nest as the company began to slowly wear down the German defense around the anti-tank gun. Castle looked back and saw his former platoon rush through the hole. Sgt. Joseph slid to a stop. "Battalion wants us to hold the Germans here while they enter from the gate a hundred meters south."

Castle shook his head. "It's a choke point, and those poor boys will get slaughtered."

Castle looked to the rear as a Sherman tank started to close on the hole in the wall. He got up and rushed over pounding on the side of the tank, which stopped. The commander opening his hatch. "What up's lieutenant?"

"Can you put this thing in the hole here, and blast some other holes in that wall, and then put fire into to some of those upper story rooms?" Castle asked while yelling.

"Give me a minute." The tank commander replied with a smile.

Castle back up and away from the hole as the tank backed up as quickly as it good turned and placed it self in the opening. It trained its turret on the wall that separated the rest of the battalion from Baker Company, and fired three rounds at the wall. It then raised its gun and started to put additional fire into the chateau where the gunner noticed firing coming from. As German positions inside the chateau were being silenced, the battalion rushed through the holes in the wall towards the chateau. On the other side of the property 2nd battalion of the 12, was always fighting its way in through stuborned resistance.

A couple hours later, the Germans had either retreated, were killed or surrendered. Castle, and the men of Baker Company were in a defensive position at the edge of the property for the chateau. Major Meyers walked up and saw Castle going over a personnel report. "How many Rick?"

Castle got to his feet and looked over the numbers. "7 dead, 18 wounded. How did the rest of the battalion fare sir?"

"Abel suffered pretty good, so did Charlie." Major Meyers reported. He motioned Rick to follow him. "Colonel wants me to file the charges by noon tomorrow. You're lucky you are still in command. He was about to send me with a couple MP's to relieve you of duty."

"Where are the MP's sir?" Castle asked looking around.

"You made some fans in regiment with your little action you did." Major Meyers remarked. He shook his head. "The old man stopped the colonel, but from me to you, it was damn foolish to do, but I'm glad you did it."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered.

Major Meyers patted Castle on the shoulder. "I'll try a little harder to delay the paperwork. Hang in there."

Castle nodded and walked back to the company headquarters position. He sat down and just went about making the notes to the roster until the word came down to move out again.

 **1100 Hours**

 **Omaha Beach**

 **June 9** t **h** **, 1944**

Kate was sick to her stomach when she and her nurses and doctors landed on the beach at Omaha. For her it was not from the trip ashore, but what she saw when she stepped off the landing craft. There were rows of wounded men waiting to be loaded onto the landing craft to be transported back to the ships off shore and sent to England. The personnel of 442nd looked around in shock until the voice of their CO shook them out of the sight. "These men have already been treated. Let's move people."

For Kate as she walked with her fellow soldiers, she saw some of the medics on the beaches, cover some of the young men with white sheets. For those boys help was too late in reaching them. She shook her head as they walked about a quarter mile down the beach, then up a hill where they saw tents with the Red Cross set up. Kate shook her head. "Where's the rest of them?"

"This is it Lieutenant Beckett, until they get ashore." Captain Demming stated as he came over. He smiled at Kate who didn't even acknowledged it. "The rest of the medical hospitals are still off shore or waiting to be loaded back in England."

"Unbelievable." Kate's friend Carol called out.

"Alright everyone, we are assigned to the East Surgical Wing." Kate's CO called out.

"See you around Kate." Captain Demming said to Kate who just nodded her head as her unit moved out towards the tents. Demming turned towards his sergeant. "I think she likes me."

"We'll see sir." The sergeant said in a disbelieving voice.

 **0700**

 **Normandy, France,**

 **June 10** **th** **, 1944**

The regiment minus its 3rd Battalion had settled in to defensive positions after the battle at the chateau on the south side of the road junction that lead in to Monteburg. From their positon, they could make out some of the buildings of the town, but per orders they would not enter the city. Inside the 12th had the mission to isolate the city from reinforcements as 22nd went about the task of clearing out strong points to their right, while the 8th cleared out positions to their left. Castle had woken early and toured the line, seeing how his men were holding up. He noted some were reaching a point where he may have to take them off the line for a couple days, while others were holding up well. As he arrived back at the company position, he saw 1st Sgt. Sorenson still there, much to Castle's shock. Castle took a breath. "1st Sgt., I want you to go to Battalion, and update our rosters. I want everyone accounted where they are; Stay there until it's done."

Sorenson nodded with a grin. "Yes sir."

As Sorenson gathered his things, he walked off towards the battalion CP as Sgt. Daniels came over. "Sir, he'll be gone…."

"If he's not here, the company runs more smoothly." Castle answered as he shouldered his weapon. "Besides the Colonel is at regiment, will be most of the day."

Sgt. Daniels smiled at the thought that the 1st Sgt, being disappointed that his buddy wasn't there. The sergeant nodded to Major Meyers who was walking over towards Castle. He motioned him over. "Castle, I need a platoon. Abel had sent a squad out to recon the area prior us heading out this morning, and we lost contact. They were somewhere to your front an hour ago."

"Yes sir." Castle replied. He turned to one of his runners. "Tell Lt. Michelson to get his platoon here, weapons and ammo only, and tell Lt. Baxter to take charge."

The runner nodded and moved off. Major Meyers looked at Castle in surprise. Castle chuckled. "More eyes the better sir."

Major Meyers just shrugged his shoulders as the men of 3rd platoon walked up. Major Meyers looked them over. "Abel sent a squad out early this morning to recon the area prior to using moving out. They took a half track. Your mission is to follow their route, and just see if they are out there somewhere. Then report back here."

Everyone nodded as Lt. Baxter walked up. Castle gave him the run down as the men of the platoon checked their weapons. Michelson looked to Castle. "Your platoon, I'm just attaching myself to it."

Michelson chuckled. "If you go down, you rather go down fighting."

Castle just chuckled as well. The platoon moved out and slowly working its way out of the battalion position and started to follow Abel's missing squad recon movement. An hour after setting out, the platoon was approaching a rise in the road when they noticed smoke coming over to their front. Everyone scattered off the road onto the sides. Castle and Lt. Michelson crawled up the dirt track to a point where they could see over the rise and not be seen. Castle looked through his binoculars. "There's the missing patrol. Looks like no one is moving"

Castle handed over the binoculars to Michelson who looked through them. "88?"

"Panzerfaust maybe." Castle replied as he got the binoculars back. "Barn on one side of the road, farmhouse on the other. Talk about dejva vu."

Lt. Michelson chuckled as a soldier came crawling up. "Lieutenant, Major Meyers is here."

Castle nodded and they crawled away just enough before they stood up and walked to where the Major was located. "Sir?"

"I figured if you could go out, so could I." Major Meyers said with a smile. He pointed to jeep parked down the road a ways. "What did you find?"

"Patrol is up head. Ambushed more than likely sir." Lt. Michelson reported. He set the map down and the three of them knelt down. "The road bends around here, and they probably got it as they came around it."

"You think the German's are still there?" Major Meyers asked.

"Could be sir, but if we are coming up this way, I rather have us clear the area before we advance." Castle answered. He pointed to the hedgerows on opposite sides. "The thick vegetation blocks any line of sight coming from the barn or farmhouse."

"What is the plan then?" Major Meyers asked as he stood up.

"Divide the platoon up. Two squad's first clearing out the flanks then setting up overlook positions as the third squad then comes down the road." Lt. Michelson answered. He looked at Castle who nodded. "Plenty of map exercise run by this man to show it's a sound strategy."

"They start as soon as they get in postion." Castle answered. He looked at Michelson who motioned over his platoon sergeant and passed the word. "Probably about half an hour."

Yet before anyone could say anything as the platoon was moving into position, a jeep came roaring up. Inside was Colonel Bracken, and to Castle dismay 1st Sgt. Sorenson. Everyone saluted. "Major Meyers, why are you hear, and why is Lt. Castle still in command?"

"I have until noon sir and we are missing a patrol." Major Meyers stated. He pointed over the rise. "They are just over that way sir, and the lieutenants think there is a German ambush site."

"I don't believe the Lieutenants know anything just from looking." 1st Sgt. Sorenson replied to the major's comments. He sneered at the Major and two Lieutenants.

"I have to agree, the Germans probably quickly ambushed our patrol and fled." Colonel Bracken replied. He looked at the group of officers. "I will prove it now, and then major you will relieve Lt. Castle of his command."

"Sir, the major can relieve me after we clear the site." Castle argued. He looked at the Colonel and took a breath. "Yet sir, I believe you drive towards that site, you will also be attack."

"Nonsense Lt. Castle, you are nothing but a lonely Guardsman. What do you really know?" Colonel Bracken said patting the driver on the shoulder. "Driver go. And Lt. Castle, I can't wait to preside over your court-martial."

The jeep started up the road and towards the site as Castle, Michelson, and the Major Meyers watched. Castle motioned them to the side where the platoon was shaking their heads. The trio quickly moved towards the rise and dropped to their stomachs to look as the Colonel's jeep approached the ambush site. That's when it happen. A loud thump followed by an explosion and then the clattering of a German MG-42 thundered out as it cut down the wounded private, and 1st Sgt. Sorenson who tried to crawl away. Castle and Michelson just shook their heads as Major Meyers looked in shock.

"STUG-III." Castle answered as they crawled back from the rise as Michelson nodded. Castle looked to the Major. "You okay sir?"

Major Meyers just simply nodded. Michelson patted the Major on the shoulder before looking to Castle. "We'll need tank support."

"I'll get it for you." Major Meyers replied. He nodded to the two men before moving back towards his jeep down the road.

Castle just walked back from the tree line and towards the road with Michelson walking besides him. Castle chuckled a little bit. "I don't think there will be court-martial."

Michelson just shook his head as they took a seat. Twenty mintues later a platoon of Sherman's came up the track. Castle stopped the lead tank, and the platoon dropped down and shook Castle's hand. "Lieutenant, Major Meyers said you may have a STUG-III, along with a German strong point?"

"Yep." Castle answered. He knelt down with Michelson, and the platoon commander of the tanks. He explained the plan. "Two squads of Lt. Michelson's platoon will clear out the hedgerows here with a tank each, and two tanks supporting the squad coming down the road. Yet the two tanks, and the squad won't move until three minutes after two squads start out."

"The Germans will think the tanks are coming down the road into an ambush." Lt. Michelson pointed out. He then pointed to the rise and hedgerows. "The thick brush obscures their view."

"And ours, but it's better than going down the track in single file." The platoon commander answered. He nodded. "Agreed. Let's get going."

Everyone nodded and got up. The platoon commander signaled two of his tanks off the road and through the hedgerows. Castle teamed up with a squad, while Lt. Michelson went with the squad and two tanks heading down the road. Within a minute the plan was put into action. The infantry hugged the vegetation looking for threats as the tanks moved quietly as they could with them. They detected no threats and quickly moved to the edge of the hedgerows. Castle crawled up to get a clear view of the house. He could make out two machine guns. One on the top floor, and one on the bottom floor. He scanned and saw in the barn there was indeed a German Stug-III. Castle ran to the tank nearest him. "When we start firing put as many rounds into the house as possible."

The commander nodded and dropped down into the tank. Castle then passed the plan to squad leader who nodded his understanding, before passing the plan along to the squad on the other side of the road. While the tank would fire into the barn, the infantry would lay down massive fire onto the barn, while the last squad and two tanks would secure the outside area and cut off any escape routes by the Germans. Castle heard the sound of the other two tanks and quickly ran to the edge and saw they were approaching. Castle then turned to the squad leader. "Fire."

The tank that fired at the house quickly put a round into the second story window, before quickly lowering its gun and following up its shot with another into the first floor. Across the road and in the other hedgerow, the second tank fired at the barn where Castle's location proved to be accurate, and the second shot destroyed the German gun. The other two tanks stormed into the area as the other squad jumped off and proceeded to secure the house and the barn. Within ten minutes, the Germans were dead or captured. Castle was on the radio in the tank with Major Meyers. "Yes sir, we understand, hold here until battalion arrives. Baker 6 out."

Castle jumped down and saw the medic coming over shaking his head. Castle nodded and turned to Lt. Michelson. "Battalion is on the way. Be here in about 30 minutes. Lets get a detail together and put the bodies together for pick up."

"Yes sir." Lt. Michelson answered, knowing that no one in the battalion would mourn the loss of the Colonel.

Castle looked over at where the Colonel laid. A look of shock and surprised etched on his face. He may have not like the man, but no one should die like that.

 **1700 hours**

 **Omaha Beach**

 **June 10** **th** **, 1944**

Kate was exhausted. Since landing on the beach, she and the medical personnel attached to the hospital had been working constantly nonstop since their arrival. Men suffering from all types of wounds were being treated, and worked on before those two serious were shipped back to England, while others were treated and sent to recover before they would return to their units. The worst was the battle fatigue paitents who were suffering from all sorts of problems. Many of those would return to England for treatment, while some just need a few days off the line.

Kate sipped at her what seemed like the 20th cup of coffee for that day when a couple of medics brought in a man on a stretcher. "What do you have?"

"Pretty big battle a few miles from here. He was hit by artillery." The medic answered as they set him on the table.

Gina came over to help Kate and recognized the man. "Its that officer that was hitting on you aboard the transport."

Captain Tom Demming opened his eyes and smiled at who he saw. "Hi Kate, I told you I see you again."

"Captain, you didn't stay away to long from the beach did you." Kate answered without acknowledging the flirt. She looked him over. "Mostly small shrapnel wounds in the abdomen, let's check this leg out."

Kate looked at the leg and nearly gasp. Demming saw her face. "Bad?"

"I don't think so." Kate answered. She tapped Gina on her shoulder. "Get the vitals, I'll get the surgeon."

Gina nodded and went about getting the information as Kate went to look for a surgeon. She saw her CO outside smoking a cigarette. "Colonel, I need you to see this."

"Sure thing Kate." The Colonel answered. He flicked his cigarette away and followed Kate to the table where Demming was laying. "Ahh Captain, let's see what we have here for you."

"Doc, I'm a detective, I could tell from Kate's face something was wrong." Demming stated.

"Captain we'll do our best to save everything." The colonel stated as he looked at the leg. He looked to Kate and his expression said it all. "Just relax Captain, we'll get you fixed up in no time."

"Kate, don't let him take my leg." Tom pleaded.

"I'm sure he'll do his best Captain." Kate answered the plea as Kate and Gina walked away as two orderlies came over and took Demming away to prepare for surgery. "The colonel is going to take the leg."

"How can he…." Gina started to say.

"He needs to do it save his life." Kate answered as she walked outside and away from the tent, and for the fourth time since landing and starting to work, she threw up.

 **1800 Hours**

 **Normandy, France**

 **June 10** **th** **, 1944**

The battalion reacted to the loss of Colonel Bracken with mix emotions. While some had no feelings either way about the death, some felt though the colonel was wrong in his way of command style, no one should die in the way the colonel did. Yet for the men of Baker Company, the death put to end the attempt to remove Castle, and got rid of another annoyance in 1st Sgt. Sorenson. If there was alcohol to be found, the company may have had a party. Yet for Castle he settled down on the edge of his foxhole and looked over the personnel reports. He had to figure out to move people around to fill gaps. He noticed the now Battalion commander coming over. "Evening sir."

"Evening Rick, just came by to see how everything is." Major Meyers stated as he dropped down and sat next to Castle. He handed over paperwork. "You can burn these. The old man is glad that this isn't going forward."

"Was he mad about Colonel Bracken?" Castle asked.

Major Meyers shook his head. "I say he was indifferent leading towards finding it comical."

Castle nodded and looked around. "Where is Regiment anyway?"

"Don't know. They are supposed to be around here." Major Meyers answered.

But before Castle could reply artillery and machine gun fire opened up to their front and the whole battalion dropped down into their holes. Castle looked around and towards the front. "Holy crap, that's a large attack coming towards us."

Major Meyers took the binoculars. "Must have come from Monteburg."

"Then where the hell are we?" Castle asked as the battalion began firing as runners came from all platoons to Castle. "Just tell the platoons to return fire, I'm on my way."

The runners nodded and ran back towards their platoons as Major Meyers climbed out of the hole. "I'll find out. Just keeping firing, and I'm going to try and get us some support."

Castle nodded climbed out of his foxhole as Major Meyers ran back towards the battalion CP, while Castle made a dash towards his line. Every weapon system was being used to try and stem the attack. Castle slid to a stop near Lt. Michelson. "What do you got?"

"Same thing everyone has." Lt. Michelson answered. "Armor and infantry to my front."

Castle just smiled. "Nice to see your humor is intact. Try and go for the lighter skinned vehicles. Major is trying and get us some support."

Lt. Michelson nodded and Castle moved down the line, offering encouragement and telling some of his men to watch their rates of fire or shift their fire to different targets. By the time Castle reached 1st Platoon, friendly artillery began to impact the area to their front. Castle looked to Baxter. "That's ours. Hoping that is enough to deter the Germans."

"Maybe." Baxter responded as the artillery mixed in with the enemy armoer firing towards the line.

Castle dashed back to his CP and looked at his map. He came to the realization of where they were the same time that Major Meyers at the battalion CP did. Castle muttered under his breath. "Son of a bitch."

Castle motioned the runners to follow him and ran back towards the line. He found Lt. Baxter. He tapped him on the shoulder. "We extended our positon too far from the rest of regiment."

"Say what?" Lt. Baxter shouted.

"We're basically on our own out here." Castle replied shouting back. Artillery from several battalions were impacting to their front. "We're across the damn highway, and regiment is to the south of it."

"Son of a…" Lt. Baxter shouted as they ducked to avoid a burst from an enemy machine gun.

Castle nodded and patted Baxter on the shoulder as he ran down the line passing the word along. As he arrived to Lt. Michelson's position, the German attack was beginning to pull back and away from the line. Castle passed the word to Michelson. He chuckled. "Something else had to go wrong today. Is it Friday the 13th?"

"No Friday the tenth." Castle chuckled. He felt the tap of his company runner. He turned and looked at the young man. "What?"

"Battalion brief sir, right now." The runner told Castle who nodded.

Castle nodded and past the word to have Lt. Baxter take charge. He then moved quickly to the battalion command post where all company commanders were waiting. Major Meyers waited as Castle showed up. "Alright listen up. We crossed the Montebourg-Quineville highway, while Regiment is on the south side of the highway. That is why we were attacked."

"Jesus Christ." The commanding officer to Charlie Company stated with others nodding.

"Agreed, but now isn't the time for that." Major Meyers stated. He took out the map and pointed to it. "Regiment is having pull back into their lines immediately. We leave now. Wounded and dead get loaded onto jeeps and trucks and the rest we walk. We leave in 30 minutes."

Everyone nodded at their orders and moved off as Castle shook his head. "Daniel is right. Nothing could go right today."

 **1200 hours**

 **June 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **Omaha Beach**

Kate woke to find the sounds of landing craft hitting the beach, aircraft flying overhead, and the distance sound of battle beaching waged. She stretched as best she could before grabbing her toiletry kit and moving towards the latrines to clean up. She saw her CO walking away from the male latrine. "Good morning sir?"

"Morning Kate." The colonel answered. They stopped and stood off to one side. "That captain with the artillery wounds. What did you tell him?"

"That you'll do your best sir." Kate responded.

"Well we both know that leg had to come off otherwise it would have become infected or he would have bled out." The colonel stated. He shook his head. "He woke up and found out, and starte to blame everyone, including you."

"Where is he now sir?" Kate asked.

"You bitch, you did this to me." Captain Demming shouted as he was being loaded into an ambulance. The doors shut but his screaming could still be heard.

The Colonel shook his head. "He tried to talk his complaint all the way up the command, but everyone agreed with the decision. It had to come off."

"Sir I know we did what was right." Kate answered. She looked at the ambulance as it drove away. "But for him as a man, he was an ass."

The colonel smiled and patted Kate on the shoulder. "I hear that. When you write to your lieutenant, I think I leave that part out."

"I will sir." Kate answered. She started towards the latrine again, again hoping Castle was alright.

 **2230 Hours**

 **June 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

The regiment after nearly losing its first battalion the previous evening moved forward earlier that day to secure its objective for the division. Cut off the northern area of Monteburg from possible reinforcement and resupply. They had succeed in that goal, but lost contact with the rest of the division. As the day wore on, the men of the regiment began to wonder if they were going to be attack.

Castle walked into the battalion command post and towards Major Meyers who was around the s-3 table and map. Major Meyers nodded at Castle's arrival. "Anything from your patrols?"

"Occasional Germans spotted in the town but nothing major." Castle answered as he set his map and paperwork down. "I'm down to a few hundred rounds of machine gun ammo, half of what I need for mortars, and rifle…."

"Is critical." Major Meyers said finishing the statement.

Castle laughed. "I'm guess I'm not the only one."

Major Meyers nodded and chuckled. "You and the other company CO's."

Castle chuckled as well and went to the map. "What's up sir?"

"Don't know. Regiment ordered us to standby." Major Meyers reported. He looked at Castle who had the look of confusion on his face. "You got me; that is the word."

Castle smiled and nodded. He handed over the supply request and proceeded back towards the company area. Shortly after arriving back, Castle jumped into his foxhole and proceeded to settle in for the night. Yet sleep was not called for. "Lt. Castle, Battalion for you sir."

Castle groaned and climbed out of the foxhole and grabbed the phone from the runner. "Baker 6 here, send it over?"

"Baker 6, get your company up and packed up." Major Meyers said over the landline. He took a breath. "Regiment has been ordered back south to Monteburg-St.-Foxel Road. We're moving out as soon as everyone is ready."

"Roger Redwing 6." Castle answered the statement. He just shook his head.

"Call when you are ready." Major Meyers told Castle. "Redwing 6 out."

Castle handed the phone back to runner and turned to the other one. "Call all platoons, and tell them to wake the men, and prepare to move out."

"Yes sir." The runner replied picking the other phone that connected the platoons to the command post.

Castle climbed out of the hole cursing the news as he went about to organize the company's move.

 **Additional note: Most communications devices in the second world war despite the wireless receiver was still done by wired connections. As far as Bracken and Sorenson are concerned I killing them off was the best option rather then try and continue to have them in story with a court-martial. I hope you enjoyed the updates. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the latest update to my historical fan fiction folks. Tonight is also a sad night as we say good bye to our beloved Caskett. 8 years of laughs, tears, and smiles, but hopefully tonight they get the happiness and the happy ending they deserve. As for my update, not a lot of combat in this one, more fluff and personal angst than anything. I hope everyone enjoys the update. thank you all for the reviews and follows. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **0900**

 **June 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy, France**

Regimental supply had finally came through on the resupply. Ammo was being passed out to the platoons as the resupply trucks arrived at the battalion position. And another benefit of the resupply, the mail had finally caught up to the regiment. For Castle and the men of the headquarters element they had task of taking the mail out of the pile and separating it. Setting the mail a side for those still alive, from those that were wounded or killed. Castle didn't have to do the work, but he felt he needed too, at least for his men. Castle picked up a letter addressed to Captain Davis, and from the address and writing, Castle knew it was the captain's wife. He tossed it on to the pile that would go back to the battalion for return to the states.

"Lieutenant, we can handle the rest sir." Sgt. Joseph told him. Though Sgt. Joseph was only a staff sergeant, he was the most senior NCO still left standing for the company, so Castle made him pro tempt company 1st Sgt.

"It's ok Sgt. Joseph, I don't mind." Castle replied as he picked up another letter, with this one addressed to Captain Davis as well. "Damn, this is from his daughter."

Sgt. Joseph took the letter from Castle and turned to the runner and nodded. The runner walked over. "Sir, we have some mail for you. This will take a while. Why don't you take some time and read some of it."

Yet before Castle could answer, Major Meyers came over and saw the pile. "Geez, your pile is as big as the rest of the battalions."

"Got to love the military postal system." Castle quipped. He dug through the pile and found a letter addressed to 1st Sgt. Sorenson from a Becky Sorenson. "Daughter or wife?"

"Sorenson was divorced, so probably daughter." Major Meyers remarked. He then looked to Sgt. Joseph, and the look he received from the sergeant said it all. "Castle take a walk with me."

Castle nodded and they walked away from the company command post. Castle looked to the Major. "Sir, I'm fine really. Its just…."

"I know you are Rick, trust me, everyone in the battalion is feeling it a bit, especially me." Major Meyers answered the statement Castle was going to say. As they got a hundred yards or so from the command post, Major Meyers pulled out his map. "22nd Infantry has been tasked to secure Quineville to our right. Once that town has been captured, the regiment will move forward to recapture the ground we were forced to secede last night to the enemy."

Castle made notes and nodded at this information. "And the battalion objective sir?"

"This railroad cut to the north. We are to isolate Monteburg from any reinforcements until it is captured by the 8th." Major Meyers remarked. He saw Castle nodded and shook his head. "Your mind is churning Rick. What is it?"

"The rest of the regiment has these objectives further out. No one is supporting each other." Castle commented as he studied the Major's map. Major Meyers handed it to him. "Unknown enemy forces can drive through these gaps and swing behind our positions."

"That is the point brought up at the meeting, but intelligence is sixty percent sure that the enemy threat to the plan is minimal." Major Meyers replied to Castle's statement. He saw the eye roll. "That is the same reaction I had Rick. Yet the plan goes as ordered. Have your company take the left flank. I want you to our backside."

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He could argue the plan more but it be pointless. "Anything else sir?"

"Yeah. Take the time to read your mail. It might help especially if it is from somebody you don't want to let go of." Major Meyers remarked patting Castle on the shoulder.

Castle thought about it for moment realizing he meant Kate. Castle shook his head. With everything going on, he had not written a letter in the past few days to Kate, his daughter, or even his mother to think of it. Castle walked back to the command post where the mail had finally been sorted and sent out to the platoons, and the pile for the dead and wounded was on its way back to battalion to be returned. Sgt. Joseph was waiting for Castle as he returned. He handed Castle his mail. "Mail sir, and quite a bit of it."

Castle nodded to Sgt. Joseph. "Thank you Sgt. Joseph."

Sgt. Joseph smiled. "You are welcome sir."

"I mean it for everything." Castle told him as Sgt. Joseph started back towards 2nd platoon's area.

"I know what you meant sir." Sgt. Jospeh answered as he walked backwards.

Castle settled down onto the lip of his foxhole and thumbed through the mail. A few were from his mother and daughter, a couple from Julia, who was Gerald's widow, and he spotted one in familiar writing. He pulled that one out first and smelled it, sniffing just a hint of her scent. He opened the letter.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick, I just spent time talking to the Chaplain after receiving your letter from June 4_ _th_ _, and reading it made me feel so alive and emotional as your words flowed off the paper to me. Looking back we have been a crazy ride since arriving here, but it's a ride I don't regret getting on. In fact every time I look at your picture, I wonder where the next stop in the ride will take us. Whether be across the channel or back home in New York, all I know is that I want to stay on this ride for the rest of my life. I love you with my whole being, and my heart, and just pray every day that you come back to me, and to your mother and daughter. I can't imagine my life without you anymore, nor do I want too. Yet I won't tell you to stay safe, just keep your head up and your eyes and ears open. I'll be waiting for you when this is over. All my heart and love, Kate."_

Castle wiped his eyes as he finished writing the letter. He knew he had her heart, and she had his as he set the letter off to the side. Castle pulled out the other mail and began to read those. Alexis went on about the work she was doing with her grandmother doing USO shows for the troops and yet was still worried for his safety; his mother's letters pretty much echoed the same thing, but the exhilaration of hearing the news the invasion had been made had filled them with joy, but constant worry; Julia had written talking about how the meat had been such a welcome treat that she even shared it with her parents who were overjoyed, but shocked at how she got it. As he finished reading the letters, Castle pulled out paper and a pencil and took off his helmet. Leaning back using the helmet for a pillow, he began to write.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate, I received your letter today, and it made me feel so alive to read it. Your scent lingered on the paper, and envelop reminding me of when I last held you in my arms. I miss you terribly, not just you physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. You complete me as person. We have experienced a great loss within our company as our CO was killed just a few days ago. A man that we all respected tremendously and without a second thought. Since then I have been in command, and it's been pretty much nonstop since that terrible day. All I know is that commanding these men which I have trained with for months has been the greatest experiences of my life, and they trust me with their lives completely. Yet that doesn't compare to the love I have for you. I want you in my life till the end our days, with Alexis, my mother, and god willing our children. I hope to see you soon even if it is for only a few precious minutes. I love you with all my heart. Rick."_

Castle folded the letter and sealed the envelop addressing it. Knowing that the orderly wont be back for a while Castle put the envelop on his chest and looked up at the partly cloudy sky and just listen as sounds of battle from different parts of the area, along with the sounds of lulled him to sleep. That is how Sgt. Joseph found him as he came back to talk over the resupply. Sgt. Joseph just smiled and turned back towards the platoon. He figured Lt. Baxter can give the news later.

 **1400**

 **June 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Omaha Beach**

Kate, Carla, and their CO and about half a dozen medics were waiting as the bow ramp of their LST opened and the ramped dropped down on to the sand. The tide was out, and their LST had beached itself to unload the vehicles for the troops ashore. First rolled off the infantry's vehicles, jeeps, half-tracks, and about half a dozen tanks rolled off the transport and proceeded towards the beach exit. Next came the 442nd Field Hospital and its vehicles. The commanding officer of the hospital walked up to the beach and load masters and pointed to the area where he wanted them to direct their vehicles. They both nodded and began directing vehicles towards the spot designated by the Colonel. As each vehicle passed by the area where the group was standing, a person boarded the vehicle and the vehicle continued on its way. Kate boarded the truck carrying their surgical equipment and directed the driver to the area.

Forty five minutes later the 442nd was offloaded and staged in its area. Now the entire unit was ashore and present. The colonel called everyone around to form up on him. The last few medical personnel from the unit had trickled down to the beach with their personnel belongings. The Colonel nodded to everyone. "We can't help the delays people but here we are now all ashore in France, so welcome."

There was some cheering but not a lot as explosion on the beach caused some to flinch. The colonel shook his head. "That was the Germans, so I can say this much. Don't wonder off to far. Towns are off limits for the time being. In the morning we are heading out toward Seventh Corps Area of Operations, mainly near Monteburg France. We'll be starting early, so get a good night sleep, and enjoy the facilities here while you can, I doubt we'll have this good for a while. That's all."

Everyone nodded and came to attention as the Colonel left. One of the medics came over towards Kate. "Lieutenant these arrived for you."

"Thank you Private." Kate responded. She thumbed through the stack of mail. Most were from her dad, a couple from Alexis, Martha, Rick's friend Julia who she met when Martha, and Alexis surprised Rick in London which caused her to smile. Then she noticed a letter in familiar writing, and held it up and sniffed it. It may not have been his cologne, but his sent was on the letter. She opened it.

 _"_ _My dearest, Kate, Words can't express how much I miss you. Since we have landed we pretty much have been in action every day. We have experienced some losses but the men are holding up well. When I get time to myself, I often think of you wondering how you are doing, are you ok, where are you? Yet despite the separation we are faced with, I know that we will survive anything that is put in front of his. My feelings for you run deeper than anything I can imagine. I hope that just for a few minutes, I can see you, hold you in my arms and kiss you. No matter where I go, or what happens to me, you'll always be with me. And when this is over, I hope to have you become my wife. Now I must go, because soon we are going to head back into the breach. You are in my thoughts always. Love Rick."_

Kate wiped away the tears and put the letter away. She grabbed some paper, a pencil and walked up the hill towards the unit that set up a hot chow line near one of the bunkers. Quite a few of her fellow unit members were taking advantage of the opportunity to eat. Kate settled down at a table and began to write.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick, My heart jumped for joy when I received your letter. I can't tell you despite your assurances, I worry about you constantly, but you belief in me is my foundation for getting through the days. Part of the unit came ashore to work on those poor boys who have wounded. It sadden and sicken me at the same time. I think about what if I find you on my table, I don't know what I do, because I would want to hold you and tell you its ok and that is my greatest fear. Yet I know you won't take chances, and if it does happen, it's just the fate of war, but I believe in us, and we will get through this terrible ordeal together. I want to hold you even for a minute just to hear your heartbeat, and take comfort in your arms again. You have my heart, and my soul, and I love you for all of eternity. With all my heart, and love, Kate."_

Kate sealed, addressed and dropped the envelope off in the mailbox before going to the line and grabbing some of the hot food available, before she went to take a shower. Luxuries she knew will be a distant memory soon enough.

 **1545**

 **June 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

For Castle, his men had let him grab a couple of hours of sleep before they woke him up to attend a battalion meeting. He had dropped off his letter to Kate, before heading to Battalion. The news from Battalion was not unexpectant. The 22nd Infantry Regiment was making head way in its assault, and Quineville would be captured. The order for the regiment to make its assault was expect to come sometime later on that day. The news was welcome for the men of the battalion. It would allow many a chance to clean up, shave, and rinse out some dirty clothes and even take some time to write some letters. Castle had taken the time to write some letters to Alexis, his mother and Julia. Afterwards he went over the company's plan for movement towards the battalion objective. He was worried. He and the company had the task of protecting the left flank of the battalion, which meant he had to task a platoon to swing to the left and watch for any Germans coming out of Monteburg. That meant less firepower for the company in their sector.

"Hey Rick, here you go." Lt. Baxter remarked as he brought over the personnel report he had finished for the company. Baxter was still commanding his platoon, and acting as excutive officer for the company.

"Thanks." Castle answered. He took the report and shook his head. Third platoon was had suffered the most casualties, while 1st platoon remained his strongest. Castle made the decision of what platoon would be assigned to be the blocking force. "Call Platoon leaders and platoon Sergeants to the command post."

The runner nodded and picked up the radio to call the platoons. A few minutes later, the leaders of the platoon came to the command post. Castle motioned them to form a circle around him. "Alright gents, here is what is happening."

Castle gave the rundown of the plan. As he came to the company's role when they arrived at their objective, he ignored the shock looks. "3rd platoon you have the job of watching ours and the battalions flank."

"Castle, I am down to half strength in my platoon…." Lt. Michelson started to say.

Castle looked at Michelson sternly. "That is why you are chosen. I need all the fire power I can if the Germans attack us from the front. I will swing you into the company position if needed. If there are no more questions gentlemen that will be all."

No one dared to ask questions after Castle's blowup, nor did he apologize for it. The leaders departed the company area and headed back towards their platoons. Castle just shook his head and gathered up his gear for the move.

 **0900**

 **June 13** **th** **, 1944**

 **Caretan, France**

For the 442nd, they had been on the move since seven that morning as they proceeded towards the Seventh Corps area of operations. As they approached Carentan, they slowed down as a MP signal for them to stop. The Colonel dropped down out of the jeep and walked forward. "What is going on Sergeant?"

"The Germans are counterattacking, and we have been instructed to hold all traffic and prepare to retreat if necessary." The sergeant told the Colonel. The sounds of intense battle echoed in the distance. "Colonel that's all I got."

The Colonel nodded and turned back towards the column. He saw Kate and a few others. Some turned their heads as the sounds of battle waged. "Germans are counterattacking here. We may have to pull back."

"Sir there are men that need us up that road…" Kate started to say.

The colonel took a breath and looked at Kate sternly. "I know Lt. Beckett, but I am not risking my command to drive through a counterattack to go save lives, especially those that are important to us. Herringbone the vehicles off the road, it make for easier and quicker turn around."

Everyone nodded and moved back towards their vehicles as Kate stood there turning her attention towards the sound of battle as in the distance a plum of dirt flew into the air.

 **0800**

 **June 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

For the men of the regiment, the movement to the railroad embankment had been a blessing. They encountered very little resistance, and settled into defensive positions just behind the embankment, which provided a second form of cover. The plan to isolate the town and capture strong points near the coast had proven to be a success. No German reinforcements had been observed moving towards the town. So castle took the opportunity to walk the line and see how his men were doing. As he arrived at 3rd platoons area he saw Lt. Michelson sitting in his hole writing a letter. "How you doing Dan?"

"I'm ok, just writing the wife." Lt. Michelson commented as he looked up. He smiled at Castle. "Look I was out of line, and you responded correctly."

"I know but still, I could have told you that in private, and not in front of the others." Castle stated. He sat down on the edge of the foxhole. "I apologize."

"don't worry about it." Lt. Michelson answered as he turned back towards the letter. "Plus I know you never leave us hanging out here on our own."

"You know it." Castle stated, patting Michelson on the shoulder. He climbed back to his feet and started back towards the company command post. As he arrived back at where his positon was located, he noticed Major Meyers was waiting for him. "Sir?"

"Rick, how would you like to see our wounded at the hospital?" Major Meyers replied with a smile. He motioned towards the mail loaded in the jeep. "Our wounded have been sent to a hospital located near St. Floxel."

"Oh I am sure Lt. Baxter can handle it sir." Castle commented as he watch the last of the mail bags be loaded onto the jeep.

"Really? Because I heard the hospital is the 442nd." Major Meyers answered. He chuckled as Castle's eyes went wide. "If you think Lt. Baxter can…"

"When do you need me back sir?" Castle asked cutting off the battalion commander.

"You have a couple hours before the battalion meeting." Major Meyers replied. He looked at his watch. "Which means you might want to get going."

Castle nodded and turned towards his runner who had a smile on his face. The relationship with Lt. Beckett wasn't much of a secret anymore. "Tell Lt. Baxter to take over, I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Can I tell him why sir?" The runner asked as Castle walked quickly with a pace towards the jeep. "Or just wing it?"

"Tell him the truth." Castle answered as he climbed into the jeep which took off.

The runner and Major Meyers chuckled as the runner reached down for the field phone.

 **0845**

 **June 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **St. Floxel, France**

The jeep pulled up to a stop just outside the town of St. Floxel inside the position of the 442nd. Castle jumped out and started towards the pair of MP's assigned to the hospital. Both were laughing and joking, but dropped their cigrattees as Castle closed on them. They threw up salutes. Castle returned it. "Don't do that, because we don't know if there are German snipers around, and I don't feel like getting shot."

"Yes sir." The MP's announced.

Castle smiled and looked at the two young MP's. "Where's the CO?"

"Over there in the command post sir." One of the MP's pointed out.

Castle nodded and started towards the command post but turned towards the young soldier in the jeep. "Henderson wait till I check in, then we'll get some help for you."

The young soldier nodded and got out stretched. Castle walked towards the command post and lifted the flap on the tent. A couple of the young nurses and medics snapped to attention as Castle walked in. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the CO?"

"You must be Lt. Castle." The colonel said walking over holding out his hand. He shook Castle's hand. "Colonel Henry Morgan. We heard a lot about you. What brings you by?"

"Mail for our wounded sir, and to see some of my men." Castle replied with a smile on his face. "Also to see a very special person me."

"She's over in the mess tent having breakfast." Colonel Morgan replied. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "Go on over, and say hi while we get the mail and everything set up for you."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. Since he was inside a tent, he threw a salute before leaving the tent. He saw the sign for the mess hall and walked on over.

Kate was sitting drinking coffee and enjoying chatting with her friends. She had her back to him as he entered. Kate was talking about something from home when her friends stopped talking. She was surprised by this, and turned to look what everyone was looking at. Her mouth dropped open as she saw him. She set the coffee cup down and rush to Castle. Ignoring all protocol she threw herself into his arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The tent laughed and applauded as the couple kissed for a minute.

Castle finally broke away and smiled. "Happy to see me?"

"More than you ever would believe." Kate replied as she placed her head on his chest. Taking comfort in the sound of his heart and his presence was calming.

Colonel Morgan walked in behind the couple and cleared his throat. "I would write you up for violating protocol, but I'll look past it for the time being. We have everything set up for you and the men of your unit."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as he started to follow Colonel Morgan out of the tent with Kate right behind him. He saw her catch up. "I didn't want to take you away from your friends."

"Are you kidding me, they kill me if I went back to them." Kate told Castle.

They walked inside the tent holding some of the wounded men. Castle recognized a few of the faces and went by and talk to them for several moments. For a lot of these men, the war was over, and they were going home. At least for many the pile of mail they received was a welcome sight. At the end, Colonel Morgan took the pair outside the tents. "We'll send the mail down to the beach to catch up to men we already evacuated."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied shaking the colonel's hand.

"How much longer do you have before you have to go back?" Kate asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"About 45 minutes." Castle remarked as he checked his watch.

"Well I don't mind you both taking some time to yourselves, but you have to remain here." Colonel Morgan told them. He then smiled slyly at Castle and Kate. "I suggest over by the supply tent."

Castle and Kate smiled as the Colonel walked off. Kate hooked her arm through Castle's as they started back towards the mess tent. "So babe, how has it been?"

Castle took a breath. Kate noticed her question had a impact on Castle. She stepped in front of him. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I don't know where to start Kate." Castle told her.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head in his chest. "Just start at the beginning babe."

Castle closed his eyes. As he opened them he saw Kate looking up at him with her soft warm beautiful face with the look of sympathy. "Okay."

They walked into the mess tent as Castle started to tell her from the time they reached the coast.

 **Additional note: We pick up on the action again in the next update. We also see a return of the dark side of Castle as he loses somebody close to him. If you like to leave a guess please leave it in the review. Thank you. As for the reply to your reviews, until the problem is fixed I will have to PM you folks. So sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the update. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Work and family come first but I was able to complete this relatively painless. I hope everyone enjoys the update and the story so far. So sit back and enjoy, and I again would like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **0600**

 **June 19** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

For the men of the 1st Battalion, what they had just experienced could be have been described as hell. The constant almost every day battles and patrolling seemed to drag on the men, and the loss of comrades and friends, as well as the pure adrenaline rush didn't help them either. To be frank, Major Meyers said in confidence, that the battalion had done more than expected of them, but for at least half of the battalion was reaching a point of utter exhaustion, both physically and mentally. He didn't know how much longer the battalion could go on like that before something good came their way. Then Lt. Richard Castle, after arriving back from the 442nd Field Hospital to visit some of his wounded and his girl, brought back good news. The 442nd would allowed for men of the battalion to rotate through their showers and field mess facilities to help boost morale. Major Meyers while skeptical, sensed an opportunity. Yet he couldn't pull the entire battalion off the line. So he sent one platoon from each company in a large group under the supervision of a senior officer from battalion headquarters, down for a shower and a meal in the evening, with the understanding to the men involved that this was a privilege, and were expected to act like professional soldiers, not a band of rowdy, and sex starve men. In fact the men were well behaved, it was the nurses of the hospital that had to be contained. But for the personnel of the hospital, it was a chance to hear some stories and barter for souvenirs from the men of the battalion.

But by the late evening of the 18th, the men of the battalion had rotated through and were feeling human again. Morale had improved with the consumption of decent food and a hot shower. Yet for Castle he knew what was coming, he could see it on Major Meyer's face when the battalion staff meeting started. The regiment had accomplished its objective. They had isolated Monteburg as the 8th and 22nd Regiments finished securing their objectives while isolating the town. The regiment in its part had improved its positions they arrived in on the evening of the 14th, and suffered limited causalities due to patrolling actions. Now the regiment would go back on to the offensive. So when the Major informed the men that the battalion would take a hill to their front, while the regiment would assault another hill across from them as the division assault around the town of Monteburgh and the area. The plan was to assault in the pre-dawn hours and catch the enemy hopefully by surprise. Like everything in war, a plan generally goes out the window once the first shots were fired.

"INCOMING." A shout from a soldier caused many to duck their heads again as the German artillery and rocket fire kept the battalion pinned down near their jump off point.

Castle ducked his head as the rounds exploded near their position. He saw Sgt. Joseph come sliding in near his position. "Anybody hurt?"

"Nothing major, and nothing requiring evac sir." Sgt. Joseph answered as they ducked as more explosions rattled the area. "You think it's the hill we are trying to take or the one behind it?"

But before Castle could answer, Major Meyers came sliding in right next to Castle. "Get ready to move out. Artillery is going to pour fire on the hill, along with tanks. Able is holding here as we move forward."

Castle nodded and turned to Sgt. Joseph as the Major ran back towards battalion. "Pass the word, 3rd and 2nd platoons abreast with 1st in reserve."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and ran back towards the platoons. Castle got up and moved towards his runners as the sound of friendly artillery flying overhead and tanks arrived on scene. Castle was handed the radio from one of his runners. "Redrunner units, this is redrunner 6, commence advance on the hill."

Castle handed the radio back to the runner. He cupped his hands to his mouth. "Baker Company move out."

The other companies of the battalion also began to advance as the tanks that had arrived began to spread out amongst the battalion to provide cover and fire support. As the battalion approached the foot of the hill when again the battalion came under fire, but this time from machine guns and mortars. Castle laid flat as he scanned the hill and spotted a machine gun and mortar nest half way up the hill. He ran back to the tank nearest him and climbed up on the turret. The tank commander rose up out of the tank and Castle handed him the binoculars. "Half way up and to the right of the small clumps of trees right there, there's a machine gun and mortar nest. Can you put a few rounds in there?"

The tank commander nodded and dropped down inside the tank after handing back the binoculars. Castle dropped off the tank and ran back towards his company command post as the tank turret swung around and line up where Castle had designated. They began to fire into the area, as did other tanks as other targets where identified. As the rounds began to impact the battalion made its assault up the hill. Within an hour the hill was secured and the battalion began to reorganize itself.

"Lt. Castle, set up a defense with your rifleman, but your machine gun and mortars will support the regiment's assault on that group of hills right to our front, along with the battalions machine gun and mortars." Major Meyers said as he came down the line.

Castle nodded his understand. "Yes sir. Sgt. Joseph you heard the man."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Joseph answered and went about to the platoons to pass their instructions.

As Castle sat down to catch his breath, he wondered what Kate was up to at that very moment.

 **1000**

 **June 19** **th** **, 1944**

 **St. Floxel, France**

"Lt. Beckett we need more bandages." A Doctor shouted as casualties from the assault had began to pour in during the course the morning hours.

"Yes sir." Beckett replied, before she ran out of the tent and towards the supply tent where a sergeant was standing outside smoking as the sounds of battle to their front and tanks moving up to their left brought a sense of foreboding to the area. "Sergeant Holland, Captain Miller needs more bandages."

The sergeant nodded and ducked inside the tent and was back out within a couple moments. "Here you go Lieutenant."

"Thank you." Kate answered as she accepted the bandages with a soft smile and a nod.

"If you see your lieutentant sometime soon ma'am, can you please thank him for having the men bring in the souvenirs for us." The sergeant asked.

Kate felt a lump in her throat just thinking when the next time she could possibly see Castle again, and it may be on her table, but she cleared it and nodded. "Sure will."

Kate left the supply area and felt tears building up but quickly wiped them away before they began to flow. As she walked back into the triage tent, she handed the bandages to the other nurse as Captain Miller nodded his thanks. That is when he saw Kate's face. "He'll be alright Lt. Beckett I'm sure of it."

"Thank you sir." Kate answered as she began to try and stop the young man's bleeding from wounds.

"You are welcome." Captain Miller stated as he worked also to treat the young soldier.

They had a long day ahead of them.

 **1700**

 **June 21** **st** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

Rick walked into the battalion command post as they were finishing setting it up as the battalion had moved into their objective only to be stopped by small arms fire and some mortars. The Corps on a whole was moving to isolate the port of Cherbourg and the regiment had the task of clearing out and isolating strong points as Corps moved on the port. But for now the battalion was settled in the woods as they waited for their next orders. Castle found the personnel officer to which Castle handed over the paperwork in his hand. "Here is the latest report Jenkins."

"Thanks Castle." The personnel officer replied accepting the report from Castle who had filed the paperwork with the rest of it.

Castle nodded and started to walk out of the command post when he noticed Major Meyers come on over. "Lt. Castle, how did we fare today? Not too badly I hope?"

"Seven men wounded sir, only two required to be evaced to the hospital." Castle replied as they started to walk out of the command post together. "However sir, I have a feeling you are buttering me up for something?"

Major Meyers chuckled. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but the next few days looks like we'll be engaged in pretty heavy fighting. The ultimate objective is the port obviously, but regiment has orders from Division to secure Tourlaville as other regiments are securing towns outside the port before we assault into it."

"Their backs will be the sea sir, which will make them more determined." Castle answered.

"Naval bombardment group will be on station to help with the assault, but until then, prepare your men as best you can. Resupply has arrived back your location." Major Meyers told Castle. He patted the man on the shoulder. "You are doing good Rick. You're a fine commander and officer."

"Thank you sir." Castle responded before heading off back towards the company. As he arrived he saw Sgt. Joseph with a small bundle for him to which it was tossed to him. "Thanks, anything new?"

Sgt. Joseph shook his head. "Just some small arms fire and occonaisl mortar round, but nothing to worry about."

Castle nodded and settled down on to the lip of his foxhole. He opened the small bundle of mail. He saw one from Kate, a couple from Alexis and Martha, one from Julia, and another one with a name he was surprised to find. Gerald's brother Daniel Stephenson had written him. He found it odd so he opened up the letter.

 _"_ _June 17, 1944_

 _To Lieutenant Richard Castle_

 _From Major Daniel Stephenson_

 _Dear Lieutenant Castle,_

 _I know it has been a while since you met me, and you may not remember who I am, but I feel it is my duty to inform you of a tragedy that you may not be aware of. On June 15 a German rocket bomb, known as a V-1 fell into my dear widowed Sister in laws neighborhood and destroyed a certain number of houses. At that time my family and I did not know who was killed or injured until we were contacted by the regional and military authorities. Julia and her children were killed when the bomb leveled their house and two other houses on the block. I know this will be upsetting, but Gerald knows you were a friend to them, and you were looking out for them whenever you and your lady Lieutenant Kate Beckett…"_

Castle crumpled up the letter and started to tear up. He quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick letter on it. He grabbed his gear and started towards the battalion command post at a quick pace. Within a few minutes of arriving, he walked over to the ambulance which was loading up men from the aid station. He walked over to the medic who was starting to climb into the passenger side. He grabbed the young soldier by the shoulder who looked startled. "Where are you guys taking them?"

"442nd sir." The medic replied looking a little worried.

Castle nodded. "Please give this to Lieutenant Beckett, or someone who can give it to her please."

The medic looked at the sealed envelope and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Thank you and sorry for startling you." Castle answered before starting back towards the company as the medic and the driver looked at each other in confusion.

 **1845**

 **June 21** **st** **, 1944**

 **Normandy France**

"Sir, I'm looking for Lt. Beckett?" The medic who Castle gave the envelope said as he found an officer walking towards a tent.

"She's in the mess tent getting a coffee." The officer replied as he saw the envelope in the young man's hand. "She won't mind you interrupting her son if that is from Lt. Castle."

The young medic nodded and thank the officer before starting towards the mess tent. As he walked in he noticed only three people inside and he assumed the lone person sitting down was Lt. Beckett. He shallowed and walked over. "Lt. Beckett ma'am, I was told to give this to you."

Kate looked up at the young man who was holding out a envelope with her name on it. She saw the familiar writing on it and smiled. "Yes that is me. Thank you sergeant."

The young medic breathed a sigh of relief. "You are welcome ma'am."

The young medic left Kate looking at the envelope with a smile on her face. She quickly opened the envelope and started to read the letter only to have the smile go from her face.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _This will be quick, since I rather write this now instead of trying to address in a longer letter. Julia and the children were killed when a German rocket bomb landed and destroyed their house and a couple other houses in their neighborhood. I only received the news from Gerald's brother Daniel just now. I am heartbroken, because she was feeling more alive when we last saw her, and the children had large smiles on their faces. They were too young, and still had too much to live for. I am fighting rage, sadness and anger all right now, and I want you in my arms to help me through this, but its impossible. I sign on this letter now, knowing that your heart and my heart are one, and we will bear this terrible news together somehow. I love you always. Rick."_

Kate's coffee went cold as she read the letter a third and fourth time. She had tears falling quickly and hard as she was upset at the loss of their friends, and young lives so horribly taken. Yet above all else, she was worried that her beloved Castle would do something stupid to try and forget this news.

 **0900**

 **June 23** **rd** **, 1944**

 **Near Tourlaville, France**

"Alright gentlemen, one final point as we prepare for the assault." Castle said sternly as he looked over his notes. The men noticed a change in their commanding officer since the other day. He had a little bit more of a bite to his voice and orders, and nobody wanted to ask him what was wrong. Castle looked over to the platoon commanders and sergeants. "We will take no unnecessary chances with the Germans. If they haven't surrendered, don't take the chances. Just kill them. Any questions?"

The men shook their heads as Sgt. Joseph looked confused. Castle dismissed the men from the command post. Castle turned and started towards the area where the radios where located when a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Sgt. Joseph knowing anything left behind could be a benefit for the enemy, quickly picked it up to hand back to Castle when the wording on the paper caught his attention. Sgt. Joseph then looked up and started towards his commander.

"And make sure that we have plenty of mortar ammo in resupply in case we need it." Castle told the runners who nodded as they spoke into the phones and radio.

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Sgt. Joseph said coming up behind Castle.

"What do you want Sgt. Joseph?" Castle asked curtly without looking at the sergeant. He signed off a piece of paper before handing it back.

"Over here sir." Sgt. Joseph said walking away from the command post. He looked and saw Castle just staring at him. "Please sir."

Castle blew out a disgusting sigh and walked over and apparently once they were out of earshot of everyone, is when Castle saw Sgt. Joseph stop and hold up the letter. "Where did you get that Sergeant?"

"Fell out of your pocket sir, and I was going to give it back to you when I saw it open and I kind of read it." Sgt. Joseph replied as he handed the letter back. He took a deep breath and formed his words carefully. "Sir what you said isn't you. You're not that kind of officer and man."

"In case you haven't noticed Sergeant, we are at war, and apparently they don't want…."

"Sir we are killing civilians to with our bombings raids sir. Both here and in the Pacific." Sgt. Joseph said cutting off Castle. He took a breath and looked Castle in the eyes. "I know what you are going through sir. I've been there."

"Really sergeant how do you know what I am going through besides what we have done here?" Castle demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Because my brother was on the Arizona sir." Sgt. Joseph answered. He saw Castle's face go from stern to shock in a instant. "He was manning his station in one of the forward gun turrets when the bomb exploded. I was assigned to a unit stateside, and after I was told, I asked for and demanded a unit heading to the Pacific. But a wise officer realized what I wanted to do, and shipped me to the fourth. Stating we just can't destroy the enemy Joseph, we have to also win over their people as well in order to secure victory."

Castle took a breath and looked down at the ground. Sgt. Joseph decided to end the conversation. "Sir, innocent are going to die before the war is over, we can't help that. But turning into the enemy will not take the pain away. Defeating the men who started this and their armies will."

Sgt. Joseph walked past Castle who looked up. Castle took a breath. "Sgt. Joseph."

Sgt. Joseph turned and looked at Castle. "Sir?"

"Thank you." Castle answered as he started back towards the company command post. He patted Sgt. Joseph on the shoulder. "And I'm sorry about everything."

"It's alright sir." Sgt. Joseph answered as they walked back together to the command post. "Sometimes when its someone we care about, all we see is revenge."

Castle didn't answer, but nodded as he walked past the command post and towards the line to inform his men of his change of heart. For Castle, he hoped Sgt. Joseph would be right about his former superior's words.

 **1800**

 **June 25** **th** **, 1944**

 **Outside Cherbourg, France**

For the men of the battalion, the past few days had been a struggle both for physically and mentally for them. They and the regiment had pushed the enemy back to the city of Cherbourg itself by overrunning positions and securing areas on the outside of the city, but at a cost. Major Meyers was nearly lost to an artillery shell when the new Battalion commander, who had just arrived from Division, didn't want to hold back with the command group, but instead see what the companies were accomplishing when he was killed by artillery shell. Major Meyers escaped with just minor wounds, not enough to ship him off the battlefield, reassumed command. Regiment did the smart move and made the man permanent commander for the considerable future. Now the company commanders were gathered around Major Meyers as he gave his brief. "We are entering Cherbourg here, in the Pointe Des Greves area. Yet we will have no tank support gentlemen. Time of day and unknown forces make tank support impossible, so we will have artillery though."

"So what does that mean sir?" The company commander of Charlie Company asked.

"Good old fashion house to house search." Castle answered with a smirk on his face. His comment got a slight chuckle.

"That's right." Major Meyers replied with his own smile. He stood up straight and eyed every man before speaking. The sounds of battle and explosions could be heard in the not to far distance. "This is what we set out to achieve gentlemen. The allies need this port, and the Corps as a whole is going to secure it. Let's do our part and like I know we can. That is all."

Everyone got to their feet and filed out of the battalion command post and headed back to their units. As Castle arrived he saw his platoon commanders and platoon sergeants waiting for him. Castle let out a sigh. So far no replacement for him as a platoon commander nor Sgt. Joseph as platoon sergeant. So Sgt. Joseph was filling both roles again until a officer arrived. Castle looked over his staff. "We have no tanks just artillery so what I want when we move into the city, I want teams of four searching buildings. Two for security and two for searching. We encounter resistance we will take it out. Questions?"

"Enemy strength sir?" Lt. Baxter asked.

"Unknown, and that is what worries me, so prepare for anything." Castle answered. He looked around again. "Any other questions?"

There were none. Castle dismissed the men from the CP and sat down pulling a couple pictures from his helmet. One was of his mother and daughter in front of a recruiting poster with several men in uniform from the latest show they put on, and the other picture was of Kate and him that was taken the last time they were in London together. He brought up the pictures and kissed them before putting them back into the helmet. He knew the company was supplied, and the men were getting last minute rest before the assault. Castle just closed his eyes as his mind drifted to Kate.

 **1900**

 **Near Tourlaville, France**

"Lt. Beckett, I need help here." The CO of the 442nd called out as he had trouble holding down a terribly wounded young soldier who was thrashing about. "He's making it difficult here."

Kate rushed over and started to rub the young man's head and talk to him. "Son, son, please you have to calm down, otherwise we can't help you. Please calm down."

Kate's calming words and just her appearance had a calming influence as the man started to calm down and relax his body enough to let the colonel look at the wounds. Kate out of the corner of her eye saw the colonel tear open the shirt and pants and examine both wounds. Gently shaking his head, Kate slightly nodded and continued to soothe the young man. "Soon you will be going home to your mom, and dad, and maybe your girl. You like that wouldn't you?"

The young man nodded and soon the eyes closed and the chest stopped rising as Kate took off a dog take off the young man's neck and covered him with a blanket before she wiped the small tears from her eyes. She then walked to the orderly and handed the man the dog tag who nodded and wrote down the name, and service number of the young man. Kate took a breath and moved on to the next patient.

 **2330**

 **Cherbourg, France**

For the battalion, the unknown turned into the known as it entered its area of the city. This portion of the city was going to be a block to block battle as the men of the battalion battled its way up the streets. Castle took cover inside a doorway as a German machine gun opened fire down the street. "Put some fire on that son of a bitch."

His men of the first platoon nodded and started to pepper the building with the machine gun with rifle fire as Lt. Baxter came up with a bazooka team. "Johnson hit that window."

The team fired and blew a hole in the second story window of the building as platoon fired at the Germans who fell from hole. Castle took a breath as Major Meyers came running up to him. "You want to hear something crazy?"

"Besides a running gun battle in this part of town sir?" Castle smirked as he heard his second platoon kick open doors and firing at German defenders.

"We're the only battalion in the regiment that has met any kind of resistance." Major Meyers answered as artillery shells, flares and machine guns filled the night. "Able and Charlie companies are ahead and meeting fierce resistance from pill boxes."

"And let me guess sir, we are protecting their backsides?" Castle asked already knowing the answer as they slowly moved up the street. He saw the Major nod. "Perfect."

"Could be worst Rick." Major Meyers said patting Castle on the shoulder.

"Yeah how's that sir?" Castle asked.

"We could be trying to defend this town." Major Meyer answered with a smirk as he moved back towards the way he came.

"Yeah, and it would suck too." Castle said to himself as he followed along behind his company.

 **1730**

 **June 27** **th** **, 1944**

 **Cherbourg, France**

It had taken two days of hard and fierce fighting, but the objective for 7th Corps was complete. The Port of Cherbourg was now in allied control and cleared for the most part. The navy still had some artillery from some stubborn costal defenders but they would be taken care of by naval and air power. Yet if you looked around the town and the facilities, you could tell the battle had its effect. The Germans destroyed many of the facilities needed to run the port as well as scuttling ships to block the harbor. Battles and airstrikes had leveled other portions as well. Engineers, and ship recovery experts were conducting estimates, but it would be months before the port would be fully functional to help the war effort.

For the men of the battalion, they had moved outside the city to small camp to rest and recover before the word came down for them to move again. Many wonder where they would go next as the rumors started. Some thought down by Carentan, and St. Lo area, while others other the Italian or Pacific Fronts. Yet for Castle, if he was right because of him spending some time here in his younger days, he knew the Germans were not making it easy for the allies to move on their objectives. He betted that they would move towards St. Lo….."

"Lt. Castle you have a minute?" Major Meyers said. He motioned for Rick to follow him. Once out of earshot of his men and others, Major Meyers tossed him a small box. "Open it."

Castle looked at the Major in surprise but opened the box. Inside was a pair of Captain's bars. "Sir I…."

"I was going through the Colonel's desk, and apparently he had your promotion order since June 1st, but sat on it." Major Meyers said in reply. He smiled at Castle. "You earned them Rick, and trust me, I rather have you put those on now. The Regimental CO wanted to do a ceremony but I begged off."

"Thank you sir." Castle said taking off his old rank and putting on the captain's bars with some help from the Major. "Anything else sir?"

"Yeah, and don't say where you got this from." Major Meyers said pulling out a pass and handed it to Castle. "Lt. Beckett is getting one too. You are meeting up at a small bistro just outside Touralville that survived. You have to be back by 2200. Stay as you are, and take your weapon. Understand?"

Castle was confused but he didn't question his CO. So he nodded. Major Meyers patted him on the shoulder. "Anyone asks, you are seeing your wounded at the hospital."

Castle nodded again and put on his helmet. "Got it sir, anything else?

"GO CASTLE." Major Meyers said smiling towards a jeep that had just pulled up for Castle who jumped in. Major Meyers laughed and went back towards Battalion.

Castle didn't speed, nor did he drive slow either. It took roughly a half hour to reach the bistro that the Major had mentioned. It had survived the campaign and there was another jeep parked outside. Castle walked in and took off his helmet while his weapon went over his shoulder. He smiled as he saw her standing in front of the fire place looking so elegant in the light. She felt his presence and looked up at him. "Castle."

Castle set his helmet on the table and rushed over and kissed her. The kissed seemed to last forever but only a few moments. She placed her head on his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you two." Castle said as the owner of the bistro walked in and smiled.

In French the man looked at the pair. "I was told to make your time together special, but unfortunately, I can only offer you some small soup and salad."

Castle looked at the man and answered in French. "That is fine, and do you have a room we could go too."

The man nodded and pointed upstairs. "First door on the right."

Kate nodded and looked at the man as well before answering in French. "Please bring us the soup and salad as you finish them."

The man smiled at Kate and nodded and moved back towards the kitchen. As they were alone again, Kate pulled Castle by the hand. "I was worried about you, especially after Julia and the kids…."

"I know and I lost it babe." Castle said as they found the stairs and slowly started to climb them. "I lost it for a couple days but someone brought me back, and reminded me what I should really do."

Kate stopped and looked at Castle. "Who was that?"

"Sgt. Joseph." Castle answered. He saw her smiled that lights up his life. He picks her up and carries her to the room, where 20 minutes later the owner leaves the food outside the door, with a smile on his face, after hearing two people deeply in love expressing their feelings for each other.

 **Additional note: I decided to throw the curveball in there with Rick's dead friends family killed in the V-1 attacks on London, because I am not ready yet to get rid of Sgt. Joseph. He still has some guidance for our favorite character. Now the port is captured, our heroes face a difficult task a head, the battle of Hedgerows and Operation Cobra and the Falaise pocket. Keep your eyes up and your ears open. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the update everyone. I hope you enjoy this latest one. We had a lot of jumping around for days in this update due to the nature of the operations and battles at that time. As always, I hope you enjoy the updates, and as usual please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **0900**

 **June 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **Outside Cherbourg, France**

"And a couple last things gentlemen. One replacements will be arriving tomorrow. So all companies should be back closer to full strength by the end of the day." Major Meyers reported at the battalion staff briefing. He looked at the faces of his company commanders who made notes of this. "Lastly, is that on the 30th, the Division is moving south towards the St. Lo, Carentan area of operations. Looks like the mission is to break out of the beachhead lodgment area and force the Germans back. Questions?"

There were none so Major Meyers stood up. "Alright Dismiss. Regimental Formation at 1300. Captain Castle a word please?"

Castle nodded and stood off to the side as the tent emptied out. He then walked towards the front of the tent. "Yes sir?"

"You have your service uniform right?" Major Meyers asked.

Castle nodded. "It's in my duffle sir? Why?"

"Instructions have been passed down to all companies. Service uniforms for the ceremony." Major Meyers stated.

Castle rolled his eyes a bit. "Great, and I don't have a iron."

"Neither does the old man, so don't feel bad." Major Meyers replied with a bit of chuckle. He patted Castle on the shoulder. Castle nodded and started to leave the tent then Major Meyers remembered something. "By the way, someone important will be here for the ceremony."

"Who?" Castle asked turning around to look at the Major.

"Just some nurse that you may know." Major Meyers replied with a smile on his face. Castle looked at the major in shock.

 **0930**

 **June 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **Cherbourg, France**

Inside the city, the 442nd had established their hospital on the grounds of a destroyed warehouse. It was still a dangerous site with loose rubble and debris everywhere, but the clones to the remains of the dock and port facilities allowed for evacuating wounded a better option than driving all the way back to Utah.

Kate and the staff not on duty were listening to a brief given to them by the Colonel. "And the hospital will be following Seventh Corps as they leave this area of operations and move down to the St. Lo and Carentan area of operations. Plan for a busy time as the word is army is going to be working to breakout of the lodgment area. Questions?"

There were none from the group. "Dismiss ladies and gentlemen. Lt. Beckett a word please?"

Kate nodded and started towards the front of the room they were using as the last person shut the door. Kate stood at parade rest. "Yes sir?"

"Your presence is requested for an awards ceremony at 1300 today. I hear someone important to you is receiving a award." The Colonel said with a smile on his face. He saw the shocked look on Kate's face so he chuckled. "Request was made by 12th's Commanding officer. You have your service uniform right?"

Kate nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Go get it ironed out, and get yourself cleaned up." The Colonel told her. He patted her on the shoulder. "You need to leave by 1200."

Kate nodded, came to attention before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

 **1300**

 **June 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **Outside Cherbourg, France**

"Attention to orders." The Regimental Sergeant Major called out. The entire 12th Regiment snapped to attention. At least a dozen men were being awarded with medals for their actions during the course of the campaign. Rick was second to last man in the line of soldiers that was being awarded a medal.

As the Regimental Commander stood in front of Rick, the Regimental Sergeant Major brought up the awards citation.

 _"_ _For Conspicuous gallery in Action, the Sectary of the Army takes pleasure in awarding Captain Richard Castle the Silver Star for actions against enemy forces on June 9_ _th_ _at Chateau De Dodinville. While in reserve and with his battalion under heavy fire, then Lieutenant Castle ordered his company forward to flank and attack enemy anti-tank and machine gun positions. Using smoke and fragmentation grenades, Lieutenant Castle and his men overcame the anti-tank positions. After receiving word the battalion would assault through a choke point, Lieutenant Castle rushed back to the breach point of his company and brought a tank into the compound and brought fire on machine gun positions as well as using tank fire to open holes in the wall for the battalion to assault through. Lieutenant Castle devotion to duty and courage reflect great credit upon himself and the United States Army. Signed for the President. General George C. Marshall."_

The regimental commander took the medal out of the case and pinned it to Castle's uniform coat. He clapped the man on the shoulder. "Keep it up Captain. You are an example of what a fine combat commander should be like."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied as he shook the Colonel's hand, and then the Sergeant Majors after the being handed the awards citation. After the ceremony was over and Castle shook hands what seemed like everybody in the regiment, Castle looked around for a certain brunette nurse until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw her standing in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. Next time you doing something stupid, I'll kill you myself." Kate replied with a smile on her face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Castle chuckled and saw Major Meyers give him signal for 20 minutes. "I have a few minutes, if you like a bad cup of coffee."

"I would love some." Kate replied keeping the smile on her face. She hooked her arm through his as they started walking. "Then you could tell me what you extactly did to earn that Silver Star."

Castle swallowed hard as they walked towards the mess tent.

 **1100**

 **June 29** **th** **, 1944**

 **Outside Cherbourg, France**

Castle watched as the replacements started to arrive into the battalion area. He took a short breath and looked at the young faces. "How many of these kids even shave yet?"

Major Meyers chuckled. "I doubt many do. You do have two new lieutenants reporting in. But no experienced sergeants. Who is going to be company first sergeant?"

"Sgt. Joseph." Castle replied without a thought. He took a breath and looked to the Major. "Sir, if you excuse me, I have to get back to the company area."

"Go ahead." Major Meyers patted Castle on the shoulder. "I need a updated roster by 2100 hours."

Castle nodded and walked back towards his company area. It took him a few minutes where he saw his platoon commanders and platoon sergeants pouring over the rosters. They stood up as they saw him come in. "Relax. We are getting two 90 day wonders and whole host of green replacements. Baxter you'll remain executive officer, and Sgt. Joseph is being promoted to company first sergeant."

There was some grins but also collective groans that came up from the group. Castle chuckled as Sgt. Joseph handed him a roster. HE scanned it for a moment. "Alright, depending on the number of replacements we get, with third platoon being the hardest hit, I want to shift some experienced soldiers there to help the new guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement on that. Castle looked over the Second platoon roster before turning his attention to Sgt. Joseph. "Between Ryan and Esposito who is senior?"

"Esposito by a day, I think." Sgt. Joseph replied.

Castle thought about it. "Keep Esposito where he is. I need experienced squad leaders, and he is one of the most experienced. Ryan can be platoon Sergeant, unless he turns it down."

Sgt. Joseph nodded and wrote this down. One of the runners came into the command post for the company. "Sir the replacements are here."

"Thank you." Castle remarked as they all stood up and started towards the group of soldiers standing outside. Castle took a breath as one of the officers called the group to attention. "At ease, and when we get closer to German lines, there will be none of that. Welcome to Baker Company."

Every one of the replacements thanked Castle for the welcome. Castle then pointed to the collection of tents behind them. "That's home, and the men behind me are some of the best I served with. So listen to the men that been here since we landed and you have a chance of coming through the war alright. That's all I have, will the new officers stay behind please."

Castle nodded to Lt. Baxter who told the replacements that they would be placed into their platoon in a few minutes as soon as the company was assembled. Castle brought the officers inside the command post. He took their files from them. "Alright Lt. Jonathan Nielson. I'm assigning you to 1st Platoon, while Lt. Nathaniel Jorgenson, you'll be taking over my old platoon. Now who do you go to for advice prior to us moving out?"

"You sir." Lt. Jorgenson answered.

Castle smiled and shook his head. "No, and that is answer I was expecting from a second lieutenant. You go to your platoon sergeants first, and go over what you want to do, and they'll offer you advice on your suggested movements and changes if needed. I suggest you listen to them first before making decisions. They are some of the finest men I served with and I trust them with my life. You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Both of the brand new lieutenants replied.

"Good. Now go meet your platoons." Castle answered with a handshake. The new officers nodded and left the command post. Castle sighed. "Take it easy on them boys."

 **0900**

 **July 10** **th** **, 1944**

 **North of St. Lo, France**

"I hate this place. Fuck this." One of the replacements screamed as a MG-42 cut down another GI as they tried to assault the German position inside a hedgerow.

"Esposito get that kid out of here." 1st Sgt. Joseph shouted the orders as the men of second platoon laid fire down on the German positons to cover Esposito pulling shocked young man towards the opening in the hedgerow to evac him from the battle field.

"Redwing 6, this is Baker 6, I need tank support over." Castle said into the radio as the platoon tried to battle its way forward to overcome the firepower of the German defenses. "Negative Redwing 6 that will not do over."

"Medic." A scream from the next hedgerow over where Castle's third platoon was also battling Germans and the defenses set up inside the hedgerows.

"Lt. Nielson, have your machine guns try and pin down that mortar crew." Lt. Baxter shouted to the left of Castle inside another hedgerow.

"Negative Redwing 6, I need the tank support now, not one hour from now." Castle said into the radio as a burst of MG-42 fire made Castle and his runners hit the deck. "Roger, Baker 6 out."

"What did they say sir?" 1st Sgt. Joseph asked crawling over as firing increased.

"Either wait an hour for tank support, or pull back and have another company try taking a shot." Castle replied as American heavy mortar impacted to their right. "Who ever thought this would be an easy fight should be shot."

"I think that was the Division commander sir." 1st SGt. Joseph said chuckling.

"Incoming." The shouts as German artillery landed inside the hedgerow causing the heads of everyone to get low.

"Remind me to write a letter of complaint." Castle said as he pulled out his map as he tried to find a way to overcome the German defense this time.

 **1000**

 **Normandy, France**

"Kate, I need your help." One of the doctors shouted across the tent. Kate set the supplies down and came rushing over to help the doctor. "He won't let me examine him."

"Son, son, calm down." Kate said as she tried to grab the young man's legs and calm the young man down. "We're here to help."

"Oh good it hurts so bad." The young soldier shouted as they tried to calm him down.

Kate turned her head away from the young man who was badly burned over his upper portion of his body. The doctor finally got an injection into him and the young man started to go limp as the morphine took effect. "God damn 88s."

"He's a tanker?" Kate asked as she finally looked at the doc.

The doctor shook his head. "He was on top of tank that took an initial round, and got caught on there when it started burning.

Kate shook her head. "Jesus what a mess."

The doctor nodded his head in agreement as they went to examine him.

An hour later, Kate covered the young man with blanket and looked for identification and pulled off a dog tag that had been fused onto the skin of the young man. She cleaned it up and turned it over to the soldier who took care of the information. She walked outside and away from the tents, and towards a bush to where she threw up.

 **1400**

 **July 13, 1944**

 **North of St. Lo, France**

"Lastly, I know you are feeling the strain, trust me, so is everyone else." Major Meyers stated. He ignored the scoff that came from somewhere in the room. "That is why we were pulled off the line for at least the next 3 days. The 313th is taking over for the regiment while we are pulled back to rest. Questions?"

There were none, mainly because most of the company commanders were just plain too tired to ask. So they all shuffled out of the command post. Major Meyers could feel their pain but until things changed this was going to be the norm. Castle walked back to the company area. They were in hedgerow that took them the better part of a day to secure, trying to catch up on some much needed rest. They received the occasional sniper fire, and mortar shell, but for the most part it was quiet. 1st Sgt. Joseph tossed Castle a small bundle. "Mail sir. Any outbound mail needs to be sent by 1700 sir."

"Thank you 1st Sgt." Castle responded to 1st Sgt. Joseph's news. Castle settled down onto the lip of his foxhole and thumbed through the small bundle. Not much mail for him. A letter from his mother and daughter, one from Kate, and an odd one from his lawyer in New York who handled his divorce from his first wife. He opened the envelope.

 _"_ _Dear Lt. Castle,_

 _As your attorney, it is my duty to inform you that your ex-wife Meredith Harper has been listed by the US Navy as missing presume dead in a aircraft mishap while her and a small USO group were touring bases in the Pacific. An extensive search of the area has so far found no survivors and wreckage. As per her will and informed by me by her lawyer, Alexis will receive Meredith's life insurance policy and any and all royalties from films involving her. Enclosed is documentation notifying you of the change as well as forms for you to sign because….."_

Castle set the paper down and wondered why his lawyer sent this to him. His mother had power of attorney while he was over here. Castle quickly opened the letters from both Alexis and Martha. They basically said the same thing. Meredith had specifically instructed that Castle be the ones to sign the paper work and have it returned as quickly as possible. Castle scoffed. "Even from beyond the grave, she still making life difficult."

Castle signed off on the documents and opened the letter from Kate. She expressed her love to him, and told him about trying not to lose it in front of the boys.

 _"_ _Its difficult babe. Some of the men we have been treating are still kids who should be at home with their girls or parents, not here, asking us to treat them and or end their suffering yet I know more will come through here until this damn war is over. I am reaching a point where I may have no more tears left to give to them. What keeps me going is the thought you and having you in my arms again. I am yours for all of my life and after. Love Kate"_

Castle sighed and felt bad for his girlfriend. He couldn't be there to comfort her, nor she to him. He pulled out a notepad and started writing.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _I miss you, and I hear the pain in your voice even through the letter. I understand the no more tears to give, because a lot of those boys that have been going through the hospital may have been mine. I agree that these boys should be at home, but I know more are going to die before the end can be reached. I also live for the day I can have you in my arms again, and feel your body against mine. I received news today that my ex-wife is missing and presume dead in the Pacific somewhere. Her and the group she was with, their plane disappeared. Meredith is a piece of work, she sent me paperwork only that I can sign. It's for Alexis, it is insurance money and Meredith's royalties. Oh my dear Kate, I miss you terribly, and I can't wait to see you again even for the shortest amount of time. I love you with my whole heart and want you from now till the end of time. Love Rick."_

Castle quietly folded up the letter and placed it inside an envelope. He took the next twenty minutes writing to Alexis and then Martha before he placed the new bundle and dropped it off to be sent on its way home.

Castle took a moment before he started back to the company.

 **1900**

 **July 13** **th** **, 1944**

 **Normandy, France**

The sergeant handing out the stacks of mail was down to his last small bundle. "Lt Beckett?"

Kate walked over tirelessly and accepted the bundle of mail. She smiled as she saw letters from her father, Martha, Alexis, and her smile went wider when she saw one from Castle. She went to the mess tent, empty at that time of the day, but privacy to read the letter. She smiled as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down to read.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _Since the ceremony, we have been in a stream of constant fighting in our area. It just seems to be the same thing day after day. Of the new men in my unit, we have already lost about ten of them to fighting alone. I am struggling to try and keep my company from losing its self and accomplishing the mission. However what gets me through the days is the thought of you seeing you, Alexis and mother again. I can't wait to hold you again in my arms and kiss you. I will write again soon. You are my always. Love Rick."_

Kate closed the letter and wiped her eyes. Ever since they arrived in this area of operations, nothing seemed to go right for the Corps. The natural defenses and the German soldiers plagued every opportunity for a break out, and for field hospitals like Kate's means they were busy as the fighting resembled that the First World War.

Kate opened her other letters and read them. Her dad was fine, continuing to go to meetings as well as represent clients and businesses in court. Alexis and Martha had written to her, telling her what they had been up too. They even included what happen to Meredith, including the news that came from the lawyer's office. She had a smile to think what Rick would think about all this, but she knows he probably knows already. She took out a pad.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _I received your letter today. I understand the struggles and burdens you are going through. We are seeing the results of that fighting here in the hospital. A young man who had been trapped on a tank when it was hit came in, and died after a while. I couldn't look at him because I know there was nothing we could do for him. He couldn't have been more than 18 years old. Like you I get through the days, thinking of the next time I will be in your arms and kissing you again. I love you with my whole heart and you are my always. Love Kate."_

Kate sealed up the envelope and walked out towards the mailbox next to the command post when a ambulance came into the compound. A medic jumped out. "We got Casualties here."

Kate dropped the mail in mailbox and rushed over along with other personnel to begin the task of caring for men wounded in war again.

 **1100**

 **July 24, 1944**

 **West of St. Lo, France**

Castle and the rest of the company commanders walked into the regimental briefing tent, wondering what was going on. They had been pulled off the line and shipped back to the regimental command post. They knew St. Lo had been taken, so there were rumors flying around the tent as they waited for the old man. The talking died down when the Colonel walked into the tent. "Attention."

The officers jumped to their feet as the Colonel strolled to the front. "Take your seats."

The officers sat down as the Colonel nodded to the S-2 officer who removed a cover from a large map. There were gasp in the room. The colonel quieted them down. "Alright everyone, I know you are tired of fighting in the hedgerows. This upcoming operation will break us out of this slow meat grinding fight and into maneuver warfare."

The commanders listen as the Colonel outlined the details of the plan. Heavy and Medium bombers would carpet bomb enemy positions to their front, and after which the entire 7th, and 8th US Army Corps will pour through the gap and break out of bocage country. British, Canadian, and Polish forces would tie down German reinforcements as they tried to take the city of Caen.

"Make no mistakes gentlemen, if this plan succeeds we will break the enemy here in France and be off to the races." The colonel said as he finished his briefing. He looked over his officers. "So for security purposes all operations have ceased except for general patrolling, and all mail will be held until the start of the offensive. Questions?"

There were none. "Very well, brief your troops and prepare for tomorrow. That's all I have."

The tent came to their feet before being dismissed. Castle walked out and towards the jeep that brought him the other company commanders and Major Meyers to the briefing. Castle let out a breath. "Jesus, bombing so close to our lines. There will be friendly casualties."

"Its necessary Captain, otherwise we be in the same predicament." Major Meyers replied. They all piled into the jeep which took off back towards the battalion. "All companies will mark their positions anyway so we reduce the risk of being bombed by our own planes."

Everyone nodded, but for Castle it didn't make him feel any better.

 **0930**

 **July 25, 1944**

 **West of St. Lo, France**

Castle looked down at the map as the company sat in their positions waiting for the aircraft that would attack German positions to make their appearance. Castle sighed and folded the map back up. He got up as 1st Sgt. Joseph came over. "Everything good 1st Sgt?"

"Yes sir." 1st Sgt. Joseph answered as the familiar hum of P-47's and P-51's closed in as everyone in the company looked up as the aircraft came roaring in. "I thought they were supposed to come parallel to our position?"

"I thought so too, but the fighter planes may have permission to fly over this way since they can maneuver more than the heavy bombers." Castle replied as the explosions to their front signal the start of the bombing.

The fighter bombers were followed by the medium and heavy bombers, which once over Allied positions began to drop their bombs. This continued for the next hour, so many of the soldiers sat back and watch the pummeling of the German positions happen. Castle looked up and saw the next wave coming in, then he noticed as shapes started to fall from the bombers. "Oh Shi…Take Cover."

The shouts of warning caused many to dive into foxholes and other forms of cover as the bombs began to fall short of their targets. The ground seemed to explode as bombs impacted. Within a few moments it was over, and the men started to pick themselves off the ground. 1st Sgt. Joseph who had dove into Castle's foxhole stood up. "Get me a casualty report."

The calls out from the platoon's position echoed across the area. The reports came in. Only a few injured, mainly from debris than anything. Major Meyers came running over. "We were lucky. The 30th and 9th Division took the brunt of the short runs."

Castle nodded and got out of his hole and looked out across the area. The sounds of aircraft leaving the area caused many men to curse the airmen. "What are the orders sir?"

"Same as before, we get the orders to assault. We do so." Major Meyers stated as he patted Castle on the shoulder. "Get your men ready, I expect us to be moving out here soon."

Castle nodded and issued the orders for his men to check their weapons and ammo. Shortly after the last air raid hit the German positions, the order to begin the attack came down. Seventh Corps lead the assault through the shattered area of the bombing. The men of the Corps were not taking chances. They were checking most bomb craters and shattered buildings for German defenders. Castle and his command group were walking behind his first platoon whom he had placed in the center of the company's line of march while he had third and second platoons slightly behind and to either side of First platoon. For Castle, this gave him the best chance to meet any threat to any flank or front. Yet like everything else in this war, the enemy always threw a wrench into the plan.

"INCOMING." A scream from one of the men, caused everyone to drop to the ground as the familiar sound of enemy artillery impacted the area along with the sound of machine guns.

1st Sgt. Joseph crawled over to Castle as the men of the company began to return fire on the machine gun positions. "So much for obliterating the enemy."

Castle looked to 1st Sgt. Joseph. "What did you expect? An easy day?"

 **1700**

 **St. Lo, France**

Kate and the members of the 442nd were busy with casualties from the beginning of Operation Cobra and the short bombing run. Kate made notes in a chart of a patient and nodded to the orderlies who moved the man towards surgery. The Colonel came over to Kate. "How's it looking Kate?"

"I hate the Air Corps sir." Kate responded as she brought another chart close to her chest. She sighed. "We have had 3 amputees in the last hour, along with the wounded from the attack."

The colonel nodded his understanding. "We are expecting more in the next few days, but we have to be ready to move here in a couple hours."

"Why sir?" Kate asked.

"Because headquarters maybe expecting a rather big breakout soon." The Colonel replied. He patted Kate on the shoulder. "So write your captain now, because I don't know how much of a chance you'll get in the next few days."

Kate nodded her understanding and looked as she at the ward. She decided to take the time to write Rick and see how things are going."

 **0900**

 **July 28** **th** **, 1944**

 **South of St. Lo, France**

Castle was walking along a dirt track as tanks, half-tracks and armored cars moved down the center of the track. Castle took a sip of water as he walked with his men. For the better part of three days, the regiment and the division exploited the weaken German defense after the introduction of the US Army's 8th Corps into the battle. Now the race was on to enlarge the breach and expand the breakout.

Major Meyers came roaring up in a jeep and jumped out and started to walk by Castle. "Word just came down from division. The regiment will be securing the flank for 1st Infantry and 2 Armors western turn coming up."

Castle nodded. "Anything new on the enemy sir?"

"Scattered resistance, and some occasional stiff resistance." Major Meyers reported as he continued to walk next to Castle. "As far as additional movements, that will be dictated by the…"

"The operational needs of the division." Castle said chuckling.

Major Meyers chuckled and pulled out a cigarette. "Also General Patton should be entering the battle here soon."

"With what?" Castle asked.

"His own army." Major Meyers replied with a smile.

"God help US and the Germans." Castle answered with a chuckle.

 **1000**

 **Southeast of St. Lo**

"Strike the tents and pack up the gear." The call came down from the Headquarters tent. A collective groan came up from the personnel of the 442nd.

"Not again." Carol remarked as she moved towards the surgical tent to begin packing up the surgical supplies and tables.

"Didn't we just set up?" Another member of the unit asked as he rushed to begin packing up the supply tent.

Kate just sighed and signed off on the letter that she just barely had a chance to finish. The only time she had a chance to write was while the hospital was on the move or right before she went to sleep.

 _"_ _Oh Rick, how I long to have you in my arms again. I am so very tired. Between the constant setting up and tearing down, plus my duties, I don't know how I have energy but your love and letters help drive me. I have to sign off now, and begin the task of packing up again. I love you with my whole heart and you are mine forever. Love always, Kate."_

Kate quickly dropped the letter off into the mailbox which will be given to Corps as soon as possible. Kate then moved to the triage tent to begin packing up the supplies.

 **1800**

 **July 31** **st** **, 1944**

 **North of Villedieu, France**

"Alright Gentlemen, listen up." Major Meyers called out to the assembled company commanders. The tent quieted down as Major Meyers went to the map. "Tomorrow the Regiment will take Villedieu. This is an important crossroads. So it has fallen on the Regiment. We have been lucky so far since the operation started, but lets not take any chances. Same procedures as before. Four man teams checking buildings, while providing security for armor. Any questions?"

There were none from the commanders, so Major Meyers dismissed them. Castle walked back to the company area where Lt. Baxter was waiting with the platoon commanders and platoon sergeants. "Listen up gents. We are taking Villedieu tomorrow. One squad from each platoon providing security for the armor, while two squads search houses. Weapon and ammo check after reveille. Lt. Michelson, you lead off, with Lt. Jorgenson providing right security, and Lt. Nielson providing left security. I want no surprises tomorrow. We come across a machine gun nest, identify the location, and we'll have armor take care of it. Questions?"

There were none. Castle dismissed his platoon leaders and settled down into his hole. Mail had trouble trying to keep up with the advance of the attack, but the regimental mail finally did catch up. Castle read the news that his mom, and daughter were taking part in shows Florida. Kate had written saying she was trying to keep tabs on the advance, but was difficult. Her last letter had finally reached him.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _There hasn't been a lot of time to write you. We have had very little time for such things as writing, but I do it every chance we get. Though we have had casualties, there is enough time to get them treated, and shipped off further to the rear before we have to move again. Oh Rick, how I long to have you in my arms again. I am so very tired. Between the constant setting up and tearing down, plus my duties, I don't know how I have energy but your love and letters help drive me. I have to sign off now, and begin the task of packing up again. I love you with my whole heart and you are mine forever. Love always, Kate."_

Castle sighed and knew where she was coming from. He was just as tired. He pulled out a notepad. He set a picture of Kate and him at ceremony where he received his Silver Star at the top of the paper and looked at it and smiled.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _I received your last letter, and it made me miss you more and smile as well. We have been constantly on the move as well since the attack began, and have been considered lucky for the most part. Though I can't give details, at this rate, I can say that I don't mind not being in a constant fight as much as we were before. I look at your picture every day, and smile at the last time we were together. I swear I can still feel your touch on me, the smell of you on my clothes, the lingering of the last kiss we shared on my lips. I want this war to be over so we can start our lives together without worrying the next we will see each other. I love you now and forever and you have my heart always. Love Rick."_

Castle signed off on the letter and climbed out of his hole and started towards the mail drop at battalion. He hoped what he written would come to fruition soon. The next morning, the regiment rose early and prepared itself for the assault on Villedieu. The regiment gave the honor to lead the assault to 1st battalion, while 3rd Battalion would swing west and attack from that direction, while second battalion would attack from the north.

As the 1st battalion approached the outskirts of the important town, a single shot rained out from the second story building. As on instinct the battalion identified where the German sniper was and had a tank fire a round into the sniper positon. The regimental commander came rushing forward. "Hold here. I'm going to request air support to attack the town."

"Sir I got a man coming from our front." A soldier cried out.

In French the man began scream. "Don't shoot, don't shoot. That was the only German. The rest all fled."

Castle looked to the colonel. "He said the Germans all fled, and that was the only one."

The colonel looked to Castle. "You speak French?"

"Enough sir." Castle replied. He turned to the man, as every gun in the battalion trained on him. Castle kept his rifle lowered. He spoke French to the man. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, yes. I am the mayor, and I don't think they would have let me come this far." The man said. The man kept his hands raised. "I will ride in one of your vehicles if you would like to prove it."

Castle turned and translated to the Colonel and Major Meyers. He stood by. "What do you want to do sir?"

The colonel took a breath and thought about it. "If we can take this town without a fight, I am for it. Bring a jeep forward. One platoon as escort."

Castle and Major Meyers nodded. Castle looked around. "Lt. Nielson, bring your platoon here, and escort the Colonel and that man through town. If you take fire, kill the man."

Lt. Nielson nodded and called for his platoon to join him. As the colonel and they mayor of the town rode into town with their escort the regiment who had been ordered to halt waited with baited breath. Twenty minutes later, the radio came alive. "All Panther units, this is Panther 6. All clear, proceed into town. I say again, All clear; proceed into town."

A sigh of relief came from Castle. He looked to his company. "On you feet. All clear. Maintain combat formation though."

The regiment still cautiously moved into town and was relieved that it was clear of Germans. Sgt. Ryan looked around. "Damn glad I am not having to clear out these buildings today."

Castle nodded in agreement.

 **2400**

 **August 7** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near Mortain, France**

Castle was exhausted. Since the capture of Villedieu, the Fourth Infantry had been placed in Corps reserve in case something happen in the next few days. The division commander was anticipating no enemy counterattacks, and expected the division to be sent to a rest camp to allow for the troops to catch a movie, shower, do some laundry and get a hot meal. Castle settled into his position and threw a blanket over him. The night was cool and comfortable, but he had been up late going over dispositions and the paperwork that had accumulated since the operation began. He had finished an hour ago, and was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"Captain Castle, Major Meyers on the phone for you." One of the runners said awaking Castle.

Castle groaned and threw the blanket off. "What the hell does he want now?"

The runner shrugged his shoulders as Castle walked to the runner's position and grabbed the field phone. "Baker 6, to Redwing 6 over?"

"Rick get your company up and get them ready to move. The Germans launched a counterattack and the 30th Division is in trouble." Major Meyers replied.

Castle was confused, but the sounds of a heavy battle started to make its way towards their line. Castle turned towards the direction of the sound, and could see flares, explosions and hear the distance sound of machine guns going off. "Roger Redwing 6. Baker 6 out."

Castle turned to his runner. "Call down to the platoons and wake them. This is not a drill. Be ready to move in 30."

The runner nodded as Castle moved towards his hole. As he jumped down grabbing his pack, and weapon, he heard some muted curses of his men coming from their positions as squad and platoon leaders woke their men. Across the regiment, the same procedure was happening. The men of the regiment upon receiving their instructions forced marched towards the area of the 30th Infantry Division.

As the morning broke, the men of the 12th Regiment recognized the scale of the German counter attack. The 12th Regiment immediately began engage in the battle.

Castle looked on artillery exploded near their positions. "Move that machine gun to the right, and engage that German OP."

Lt. Nielson nodded and shouted the orders as 1st Sgt. Joseph came into the position. "Lt. Jorgenson reports that a platoon of German infantry supported by tanks are approaching the left flank."

Castle nodded as another sound entered the battlefield. It had a sound of a person screaming. "Screaming mimi's."

A curse went up from the line as this new weapon added chaos.

 **1200**

 **West of Mortain, France**

"I need 2 units of plasma and more bandages Lt. Beckett." A captain told Kate as they were working on the wounded from the German counterattack.

"Yes sir." Kate replied rushing towards the cooler in the corner of the tent. She opened it and cursed. "Damn. We're out of plasma. I'll check the supply tent."

"Hurry." The doctor demanded.

Kate nodded and rushed towards the supply tent. She saw the supply sergeant who was handing out more bandages to some of her fellow medical staff. "Sergeant, do we have more plasma?"

"Let me check ma'am." The sergeant replied. He quickly ducked inside the tent and a couple minutes later came back out but with one unit. "This is all we have left ma'am. We're due our resupply soon."

Kate cursed and nodded her thanks to the man. She rushed back to the tent. "This is it sir till our resupply."

"Damn krauts and their counterattack." The captain cursed as he nodded to Kate to hang the unit. "Find out if we have anybody that matches that hasn't donated in the past couple weeks."

Kate nodded and left the tent quickly. She moved towards the headquarters tent to carry out her orders, but her mind was on one thing. "Please god, keep Rick safe."

 **0800**

 **August 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **East of Mortain**

Castle collapsed and set his pack down as the order came to halt. For the men of the Fourth Infantry Division and the 12th Regiment, it had been a grueling past few days. Very little sleep and constant fighting had taken its toll on not only men of the Division but the regiment and especially the battalion. Castle looked at his personnel report. Lt. Jorgenson was dead. A screaming mimi landed in his foxhole. Lt. Nielson had been badly wounded and evacuated the night before. His platoons were down to between 25-30 men in them. Castle leaned back and closed his eyes, just for a second, until 1st Sgt. Joseph shook him on the shoulder. "Coffee sir?"

Castle shook his head. "I'll take a trip to London with a beautiful brunette nurse if you got it."

1st Sgt. Joseph chuckled. "Sorry sir. Don't have that in my pack."

Castle smiled. "Oh 1st Sgt. I don't know how much more this company could stand."

"You've done a good job this far sir. We'll get through this with your leadership." 1st Sgt. Joseph answered. He sat down next to his company commander. "Sometimes sir, feeling tired but going on despite it will do more for morale than a cup of coffee ever would."

"I know that." Castle replied. He looked out as his company went about setting their positions. "But they have done more than anyone ever thought possible the past five days."

"So let them know that sir." 1st Sgt. Joseph stated. He sipped his coffee and stood up. "Just letting them know that will boost the morale sir, plus would do you a world of good yourself."

Castle looked at his 1st Sgt and decided he was right. He nodded and got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

1st Sgt. Jospeh nodded as Castle walked towards the line. He knew the 1st Sgt was right, and as he checked on his men, and talked to them, he realized that his morale was coming back as were the men's. Turns out despite exhaustion and lack of sleep, just a commander checking on his troops will do a lot of good for the sake of the unit.

 **0900**

 **August 22** **nd** **, 1944**

 **Near Falaise, France**

For the part of a week and half, the men of the Fourth Infantry Division had a relatively good rest. After the battle of Mortain, the Division had been again placed in Corps reserve and prepared itself to be used if needed. During the daily battalion meetings, the news of what was happening came across as great. The German counterattack had been beaten, and the British, Canadian, Polish, and American Forces were forcing the Germans into a tighter pocket near the town of Falaise. The Germans were desperate to keep the pocket open as long as possible to allow as many of their forces to escape. But for the men of the Fourth, that was someone else's headache.

Castle sat down at a chair for the first time in what seem like an eternity to work on paperwork. He was still short two platoon leaders, but his platoons were coming back up to strength. He didn't even notice Major Meyers walking up to him until the last moment. Castle got to his feet. "Sir?"

"Relax Rick." Major Meyers said with a smile on his face. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a bottle. It was a red wine, and from what it looked like, a very good one at that. "Here take this."

"Sir, it wouldn't be approaite…" Castle started to say.

"Trust me and take it." Major Meyers remarked. He still had a smile on his face. He pulled out a piece of paper. "You'll need it for tonight. Be here at 1700."

"Sir?" Castle asked in confusion.

 **1200**

 **West of Falaise, France**

"Lt. Beckett, you look like you need a night off." The Colonel commented as he stopped Kate as she walked towards the supply tent.

"I'm alright sir." Kate replied wondering what was going on. "Sir what is going on?"

"Corps commander has ordered us to stand down for 24 hours for a quick resupply and maintenance period which we need." The Colonel said as he pointed towards the road. Another hospital unit was moving past. "That is the 389th Field Hospital. It's a colored unit, but they are filling in for us."

"I understand sir, but what does that have to do with me?" Kate asked.

"You been working harder than anybody here. Including the suregons, so we all decided you need a night off." The colonel replied. He held out a pass. "Be at this location by 1700."

"Sir I don't know…." Kate started to say.

"Kate you won't be disappointed." The colonel said with a smile on his face as he handed Kate the pass.

 **1700**

 **Southeast of Argentan, France**

Castle pulled the jeep to a stop outside the building. Around the area he had seen destruction, and piles of bodies both German and civilians on the road here, but as he neared the destination, there was not much of that he could see. So as he got out of the jeep, he noticed another American Jeep nearby. He didn't see the unit designation, but as he walked inside, his heart skipped a beat. Waiting inside at a table was a beautiful, brunette woman sitting there. She noticed him and jumped to her feet rushing to him and kissing him deeply. "Did you do this Rick?"

Castle shook his head. "I didn't, but now the pass and the bottle of wine make sense."

Kate looked at him in confusion, but he produced the bottle of wine from his bag, to which she laughed. "Well since I don't drink."

"True, but maybe…." Rick said as the women who ran the small building came in. He turned to her and asked in French. "Do you have any juice, or tea?"

The women nodded and left as Kate pulled Rick to the table. "I didn't know what they had, but the Colonel gave them some food for them to cook. It will be out in a moment."

Rick smiled and took her hand. "God you look beautiful."

Kate smiled. "I bet you say that to all the nurses."

"Not the ones I'm in love with." Castle replied as the woman came out with a glass of milk and tea.

Kate nodded her thanks. "I have to be back by 2200."

"Me too." Castle answered as the women brought out the food. It appeared to be a roast, with vegatables, potatoes, and such. Castle felt bad. "I probably wont eat all of this."

"Me neither." Kate answered. They looked at each other and took what they could off the plates. Then Kate turned to the lady. "Please take some and feed your family."

The ladies eyes watered as Castle poured himself a glass of wine and handed the bottle to the women. "Take this too."

The woman nodded her thanks and kissed them both. As the woman left on their own, Kate looked at Castle. "I don't now how you do it."

Castle looked at her for moment then realized what she meant. "It's not easy but I think of you, having just a tough time with it as well."

Kate's eyes teared up. "I'm just worried about us, and afterwards, and if this has all been to much for us. I'm afraid I've changed so much."

"Because it has, because it has changed me." Castle answered. He reached across and took her hands. He brushed away a tear. "You're still the beautiful, intelligent woman I fell in love with, and I want to be there for you after all of this, to help you through the good times and the bad."

"I want too and I want to be there for you as well." Kate answered. She smiled a weak smile and brushed some of the hair away from Castle's face. "So now what Captain?"

"This." Castle answered. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and they deepened the kiss. They broke it a minute later. "Let's finish our dinner before we get too worked up."

"Too late." Kate answered with a smile.

Castle shook his with a laugh. They ate, talked and drank. After dinner, they retired to a small private room for some privacy. A couple hours later, Kate's hand reached across for a watch on the night table. "Oh shoot. Babe, we have to clean up and get going back to our units."

Rick groaned, but grudgily got up and went to the small basin in the room. He and Kate quickly cleaned up, got dress, and walked out but paid the lady in US and French script. Castle took Kate in his arms outside the building. "Hopefully again soon my love."

Kate kissed him lightly. "I wont say what I want to, but only this. I love you."

"I love you too." Castle replied. They kissed one more time before climbing in both of their jeeps and leaving to head back to their units.

 **0900**

 **August 23, 1944**

 **Near Argentan, France**

The smell, flies, and death was everywhere, and it couldn't be avoided no matter how hard you tried too. Men were smoking or using rags to try and filter the smell of death out, but it couldn't be avoided. Castle was walking along his company's position trying to gauge a sense of how everyone was doing. The only real complaint was the smell and that couldn't be help. Yet somehow the word of his "date" last night leaked out, and his men were asking about that. Castle just said it fine and moved on, but men were pressing for details. Castle just shook his head. He was gentlemen, not a gossip man.

"Sir, battalion meeting right away." 1st Sgt. Joseph called out. Castle nodded his thanks and started towards the command post. 1st Sgt. Joseph smiled as Castle walked past. "So sir, how was dinner last night?"

"Does everyone want to know about our relationship?" Castle asked with a smirk on his face.

"Face it sir. You and Lt. Beckett, are news to us." 1st Sgt. Joseph stated with a smile on his face. "We live through you sir."

"Remind me again why I want you around?" Castle asked smirking.

1st Sgt. Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was just my charming personality."

Castle just laughed and walked away. "Yeah that must be it."

1st Sgt. Joseph just chuckled. Castle arrived at the battalion command post. As soon as he sat down, and the Major walked in, the room quickly went quiet. "The division is being detached from Seventh Corps and being reassigned to Fifth Corps."

"Sir?" One of the other company commanders said curiously.

"All I know Gentlemen, is that we are being prepped for big mission, and the Fifth Corps needs us." Major Meyers answered. He looked at every one of the faces in the tent. "As I get more word, you will have it. We are moving out in a couple hours. So have your men pack their gear and get ready. That is all for now."

The commanders started talking amongst themselves. As they walked outside, Castle walked by a sign post that had been re-erected. It read _"Paris 196 KM"_.

 **Additional note: Getting those who are panicking off the battlefield are key to keeping a units morale up. The hedgerows were a tough fight for our boys. As for the short bombs, that really did happen, and we lost a general to the friendly fire incident. Any questions please PM me. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to the story. This by far is the longest update we will see through out the story. This contains a lot of action, personal dilemmas for our favorite couple as well as some touching scenes. So I hope everyone enjoys it, and like always, please read and leave reviews. I do enjoy the reviews everyone has given so far so please keep them up. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **1200**

 **August 24** **th** **, 1944**

 **100 KM outside of Paris**

Major Meyers walked into the building containing the headquarters element of Baker Company. He looked around and spotted 1st Sgt. Joseph. "Where's Captain Castle?"

1st Sgt. Joseph smiled and pointed towards the stairs. "Upstairs sir, first door on the right."

"Thanks." Major Meyers replied as he started towards the stair case. He climbed the stairs and found himself on the second floor. He walked down the hallway, and found the door which was closed. He knocked on it. "Rick?"

"If you give me a second sir, I'll be right out." Castle answered. The major heard the sound of water sloshing about, and then the sound of feet walking on the floor. The door opened about twenty seconds later. "Afternoon sir."

"Afternoon. I was wondering why you chose this building last night." Major Meyers replied with a smile on his face. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only my men sir, which everyone had a chance to cycle through." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He stood aside and showed the Major. "I'm about to drain the water, yet I can save it if you like….."

"No, no. I'm perfectly….." Major Meyers stated as he looked on into the room. He smelled roses and liliacs. "It's tempting though. But if I come back smelling like that everybody will be wondering where I got that cleaned.

Castle chuckled as he walked down the hallway and into another room. Major Meyers stood outside while Castle got dressed. "French 2nd Armor is moving taking to take Paris today, and the division has been ordered to follow and provide support if needed."

"General Leclerc is moving way too slowly." Castle replied as he button up his shirt and gabbed his tie, and uniform jacket. "What time is battalion meeting?"

"1400, but send someone else." Major Meyers answered with a smile as Castle walked out. "I don't want to be asked questions where…..Did the owner of this place do your laundry too?"

"Yep her and four daughters." Castle replied with a smile on his face. They walked downstairs. Castle put on his field jacket. "We paid her in American and French script, nylons, wine, chocolate, cigarettes."

"Oh man, now I am going to be asked questions where you guys got so cleaned up from." Major Meyers answered with a smirk on his face. "Send Michelson to the battalion meeting. I'll come up with something, while you run down a fake supply requisition for me."

Castle chuckled. "Yes sir."

"Shoot. Tell her I'll bring my laundry over." Major Meyers said walking towards the door. He turned around. "And maybe a bath too."

Castle chuckled. "Yes sir."

 **1400**

 **August 24** **th** **, 1944**

 **Southeast of Falaise, France**

Kate walked towards the recovery wing of the hospital tent, at a quick pace. Hoping that the smell of the area would disapate once she walked inside the tent. As she walked inside, the smell still lingered. To make matters worse, it made some of the recovering wounded very ill. "Sir, is there a chance…."

"I'm already working on trying to get us out of here, but right now, it's a low priority for us." The Colonel answered. He looked at Kate. "I know the smell is terrible, but we can't do anything about it."

"Yes sir, I understand." Kate replied. She took a breath through her mouth before speaking again. "Any word sir?"

"Yes, Seventh Corps remains on its mission, but as far as your Captain goes." The Colonel answered. He looked at her and decided to come out and say it. "The Fourth Infantry has been reassigned to Fifth Corps. We're staying put."

Kate was in shock. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, so I doubt he had time to tell you. They were on the move supposedly." The Colonel replied. He grasp her shoulder. "It will be ok Kate."

Kate just nodded and moved down the line to check on the men that were recovering, but only one thought was with her right now. "Oh Rick, please stay safe."

 **1900**

 **August 24** **th** **, 1944**

 **30 kilometers outside Paris**

The column continued to move towards Paris at a slow and steady pace, as not to out run the French Units they were helping to screen and provide reinforcements for. Castle sitting in the back of a truck cursed as it hit another bump in the road. "God Damn. I don't think my kidneys can take much more of this."

"I hear you sir. Why can't we walk?" A soldier from his company asked as they continue to bounce over the roads.

Esposito sitting in the back of the same truck with his helmet over his eyes and trying to sleep answered. "Because walking, we may outrun the French we are trying to screen for."

That got a chuckle from those that were in the back of the truck. Suddenly the truck slowed even further and herringboned off the road. Castle looked about and didn't see anything amiss. Then word got passed down the line. "20 minute break."

The backs of trucks opened and men jumped down out of the trucks. Castle stretched and walked towards the side of the road, and relieved himself. As he came back towards the road, Castle saw Major Meyers coming down the convoy with two Lieutenants trailing behind him.

"Captain Castle, meet Lieutenants Bernstein and Daniels." Major Meyers said to Castle. The two new Lieutenants shook Castle's hands. Major Meyers stood off to the side. "If you can…"

"Yes sir." Castle replied. He spun around to look for Lt. Baxter. "Lt. Baxter. We have two new platoon leaders. Assigned Lt. Berkowitz to First Platoon and Lt. Daniels to Second Platoon."

Lt. Baxter nodded. "Yes sir. If you two will follow me, I'll introduce you to your platoons."

"Thanks. Make sure to give them the run down too please." Castle told Lt. Baxter as they walked pass. He then turned to Major Meyers. "So what is up sir, because you wont have given me these two unless…"

"We don't know what we are going to face as we get closer to the city because the Corps is not stopping." Major Meyers answered as he and Castle started to walk up the road. Major Meyers pulled out a map. "General LeClerc and the 2nd French Armored Division is moving through the night to reach the city, and try stop the Germans from destroying the city. At least that is what Hitler wants happen according to intelligence from people inside Paris."

Castle was shocked. Paris was seen as the artist capital of the world, home to some of the greatest pieces of art. Even in 1940, Hitler didn't want to bomb Paris and risk destruction of some of the world's greatest pieces of art. "Would he really do that?"

Major Meyers nodded. "To slow us up or stop us. You bet."

Castle took a breath. "Well we need to speed up then."

"Tell that to the Germans who the French are currently battling and forcing out of the way as they move towards the city." Major Meyers replied. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "Just be prepared for anything."

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He shook the Major's hand and started back towards his truck. He saw Ryan and Esposito standing by the truck. "I know, I know, the new Lieutenant."

"Sir, it's not that we don't mind the new LT, but right before we go into an urban battle." Ryan remarked. He leaned against the back of the truck. "Is it wise?"

"I have to agree with Ryan sir." Esposito also added in. He looked where the new Lieutenant was standing with the platoon as he was getting to know them. "What makes you think he'll live past the first week?"

Castle crossed his arms. "If you think you can do a better job than him, put in for a field commission, and I'll sign the paperwork, but until then, you will listen to the man, and guide him and give him advice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Both of them replied. They started back towards the platoon.

"You think I was too hard on them?" Castle asked 1st Sgt Joseph who he spotted out of the corner of his eye.

1st Sgt Joseph shook his head. "Nope, and they'll learn it from it. Little shocked at Esposito though."

"Yeah I am too." Castle replied. He looked at Esposito as he listen to the new Lieutenant. Castle then turned to 1st Sgt. Joseph. "Let's look into seeing if we can get him of the line for a few days."

1st Sgt. Joseph nodded as the call came down the line. "Load back up."

The collective groan came up as the soldiers climbed back into the trucks.

 **0900**

 **10 Kilometers outside of Paris**

"Alright everyone, settle down." Major Meyers said as he walked into the building that temporarily housed the battalion headquarters. He stood in front of the group of company commanders and executive officers. "The 2nd French Armored Division will be moving out in the next hour towards the center of Paris, with the 102nd Cavalry Squadron screening their movements. Division is moving out at the same time. The Division commander has ordered the 12th to lead the Division into the city."

There were cheers from the group. To them, the past 3 weeks had been a blur, and the regiment had done more than anybody thought possible. Major Meyers calmed them down with his hand up. "He calls it a reward for our help at Mortain, as well as good for morale, so lets look sharp and make sure we are squared away. We'll march to Notre Dame Cathredal and from there go to the Eastern half of the city where 1st Battalion has the task of securing three railway stations called the Gare d'Austerlitz, Lyon, and Vincennes, along with Pont D'Austerlitz."

The commanders made notes of this as the map was put up on a wall. Major Meyers scanned the room. "Able, you have the Gare d'Austerlitz and Pont D'Austerlitz, while Charlie you have Lyon, and Baker you have Vincennes. All companies will use the train stations as temporary headquarters to conduct patrol operations from. Don't know how long we'll be in the city, but lets not take chances. Intelligence from resistance groups and others report very little German activity but heads up ok. Questions?"

There were none, so Major Meyers dismissed the men, except for Castle who waited for the room to empty. He took a breath and walked up to the Major. "Sir, I have a request."

"What is it Rick?" Major Meyers replied as he turned around and looked at Castle.

"I have a friend who is a literarily scholar and owner of a café near the Hotel Meurice. I was wonder…." Castle started to say but stopped when he saw the Major's face. "Sir I haven't heard from his since the fall."

Major Meyers thought about it for a moment. "If there is time Rick, but with the liberation, and we don't know exactly what we are facing. I understand I do, but I cant promise anything. What's his name?"

Castle took a breath. "François Benoit, sir."

Castle handed over the picture of him, Gerald, and Hans Eichl to the Major. "That is us when I had the six month course over here in England."

Major Meyers nodded his understand. "Don't count on it okay, but we'll see."

"That's all I ask for sir thank you." Castle replied. He saluted and walked out of the building and towards his company area. All around men, were shaving and putting on their cleanest uniforms for the march into Paris. Castle arrived at his company command post, only to find Lt. Baxter had briefed the company already. "Thank you Lt. Baxter. Sorry I was handling a last minute request. Anyway Lt. Baxter brief you what is expected. I have been to Paris a few times, and there are some narrow streets, and alleyways, so lets make sure we don't get bunch up if we go down those. 2nd Platoon will lead off, followed by 1st and then 3rd. Weapons intermix your platoon with the three. Questions?"

There were none. Castle nodded to the assembled company. "Alright dismissed and get cleaned up."

The company broke up and quickly moved towards their gear. Castle smiled and shook his head as he went to his pack to dig out his bathroom kit to get cleaned up as well.

 **1030**

 **100 Kilometers outside Paris**

"Kate, you got a minute?" Carol, Kate's friend called out to her. She motioned Kate towards the mess tent.

Kate sighed and wondered what did Carol want. She had to get the supply request in before they moved again. "What Carol?"

"Listen." Carol said as she motioned for Kate to look inside the mess tent.

The tent was crowded with personnel from her unit off duty as a radio was on, and picking up a French broadcast. A medic from their unit who spoke French was translating. "There are now reports of French and American units entering the city at the outskirts. We ask for all citizens to welcome our liberators to the city, but keep the streets….."

"We've liberated Paris?" Kate asked.

Carol nodded. "And mainly without a fight from what I am hearing."

"Thank you Carol. I'll be back later to get more news." Kate answered with a hug. Carol nodded as Kate moved off. As she reached the headquarters tent, to turn in the supply request, she sat down in a chair and borrowed a piece of paper. Mail hadn't arrived yet, and she figured Rick wouldn't have sent a letter, pretty much because of what had been going on she heard. Yet she still wrote him.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _I just heard that our forces just entered the city of light and love. Oh Paris, how I wish I was with you there now in your arms walking down the streets towards the Arc de Triumph, or the Louvre, or the Eiffel Tower. We will get there Rick one day, but until we do, I can only dream of such things. I love and miss you, and I hope you are doing well. I am looking forward to be in your loving arms again, kissing you, making love to you and just being near you. You have my heart always, and my endless love. Always my love, Kate."_

Kate took an envelope and sealed the letter, dropping it in the outgoing mail box before she started back to her duties, making a quick stop by the mess tent.

 **1330**

 **Paris, France**

"Alright. Lt. Bernstein you take your platoon and patrol and follow the road towards the Palace De La Nation Circle." Castle ordered his first Platoon leader who nodded. He turned to Lt. Michelson. "Dan, you take your platoon and follow the railroad tracks and look for any explosives."

Lt. Michelson nodded. "Right."

Castle turned to his final platoon leader. "And Lt. Daniels. Patrol north of here towards Palace De La Bastille memorial then cut over towards Volatire Boulevard and down towards Palace de La Nation."

"Yes sir." Lt. Daniels answered writing this down with Sgt. Ryan standing near him.

"Alright move." Castle ordered. He watched as his platoon leaders started to leave. He remembered something. "No stopping to accept kisses or wine. Keep them moving."

His leaders nodded and left the room as his headquarters group settled into the office they had commadated for their headquarters. Castle studied the map. For once intelligence had proven accurate. The German Army had all but abandoned Paris, except for a few hold outs, but they were small, and quickly overwhelmed. Yet they were taking no chances. Castle didn't see Major Meyers come in. "Castle."

"Sir?" Castle answered by standing up.

"You have two hours." Major Meyers told him. He saw the look on Castle's face. "Your request?"

Then it hit Castle. "Oh. Thank you sir, you didn't have to do it sir. I want to make sure…."

"Believe or not Captain, I can understand why. I have relatives closer to the border I want to check on when we get closer." Major Meyers responded. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "More than likely we'll move out tomorrow."

"Yes sir, I understand." Castle answered. He grabbed his helmet, weapon and started towards the door. "Thank you sir. 1st Sgt. Tell Lt. Baxter I'll be back in a couple hours."

1st Sgt. Joseph nodded and watched as Castle left the office. He got into a jeep and pulled away from the train station. He took one of the side streets towards the Hotel Meurice since the main thoroughfare was packed with people and vehicles. He returned the salute of a French soldier stationed at a intersection as he turned on to the street where his friend's café was located. He pulled to a stop, grabbed his weapon and walked out. He walked towards the door of the café which were open and walked inside. A girl behind the counter who was cleaning up some broken dishes looked up and spoke in French. "Sorry Mister. We are not…."

"I am looking for François Benoit." Castle said cutting her off in French. He saw the girl's face change expression. "I am Richard Castle; he is my friend."

The girl set the broom off to the side and walked to the back. A minute later a man walked to the front of the café and had a surprise look on his face. He spoke in rough English. "Mr. Castle, you have come."

"Its Captain Castle Jacques." Castle replied giving the man a quick hug. Jacque Pierre had been with the Beneoit family for most of his adult life. Castle released the hug. "Where's Francious, Marie and the kids?"

Jacque's expression changed and he motioned to a chair. "It was bad Mr. Castle. After the fall, the Germans made all people of Jewish faith wear yellow stars, and restricted their movements. They turned the café over to me, but I was able to bribe some Germans to keep some food going to them. They were restricted were they could go."

Castle nodded his understanding as the girl brought out a small cup of coffee. "But where are they Jacque?"

Jacque looked out the window. "The Germans started to ship people off in trainloads. They said to work camps in the East but the resistance heard stories of what happened in the east, so we hid the family, until they were found out. I'm sorry, they are gone."

"To a work camp in the east?" Castle asked. He heard of the rumors but like most he didn't believe them.

Jacque shook his head. "To their deaths Mr. Castle."

Castle got up and walked about for a moment. "No Jacque, I cant believe it. No civilize…."

"Mr. Castle, the Germans aren't human. They shot children for no reason, or just for writing things down about them." Jacque countered. He pulled a picture from his pocket and passed it to Castle. "My little sister Rene was raped then shot by them for being a part of the resistance. Then they threw her body in the Seine River."

Castle looked to Jacque. The man had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry my friend. I heard the stories, but I don't know if I can believe it."

Jacque waved his hand. "It's alright Mr. Castle."

Castle walked over and pulled the man into a hug. He then pulled out his wallet. "Look take this for the coffee."

"Your money is no good here, you know…." Jacque started to say.

"Just take it Jacque please." Castle told him. He grabbed helmet and weapon. He put on his helmet. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote an address down on it. "Please try to find out what happen."

Jacque nodded. "I'll will try Mr. Castle, but I am afraid what I told you is true."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I'll write to see how things are going. I got to go."

Castle started to leave when Jacque got his attention again. "Mr. Castle you want to save them, win the war."

Castle nodded and climbed back into the jeep he came in and started back towards his command post. A little while after arriving back, Castle settled into a chair and took out a piece of paper and pencil.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _Since we have arrived into Paris, it seems like the war was already over and we had won it. Right now we are assigned to patrol a portion of the city, and I don't think we'll be here very long. Oh I wish I could have you in my arms right now. Only you can help me to grasp what I was just told. My friend François Benoit and his family were taken by the Germans and transported to East to a work camp according to the Germans. Yet a longtime friend of theirs says it was to their deaths. Oh Kate, I don't know what to believe, and I can't come to grasp that a civilize nation would murder a mass of people on their faith. Oh Kate, I need your level headiness and your love to help me now understand what he has told me. Kate, I love you with my whole heart, and you have it always. I know that you will be with me soon and we will see this beautiful city together and it will be a time that we will never forget. Love always, Rick."_

 **1900**

 **August 31, 1944**

 **Northeast, France**

"Captain Castle?" Major Meyers called out as he walked into the company area of Baker Company. The battalion had been pursuing the Germans since they left Paris, meeting sometimes heavy resistance, and other times no resistance at all. Now they were situated near the Belgian border. "Captain Castle?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered the call for him as he came back from his line. The company was situated a grove of trees, with the company command post set further back. He arrived to the major a moment later. "You need something?"

Major Meyers nodded as he pulled out a map. "Yeah, a patrol. The division can't move forward until we figure out where that damn artillery Observation point is, and the regiment has been tasked to search in our sector. Each battalion is sending out 3 patrols. Squad size only. I and the rest of the commanders think it's on this hill here to our right, so Abel has that, but I need you to check out this village to our front. "

Castle nodded. "Yes sir I'll get it sent out right away."

Major Meyers nodded and moved off back towards the command post. Castle looked about and motioned over 1st Sgt. Joseph. "Get me Esposito and his squad."

"Sir, are you sure about Esposito?" 1st Sgt. Sorenson replied. Since they noticed in his attitude, they had been trying to get Esposito off the line for a period of time with Regiment or Division. Just someplace where he could at least get a decent rest, meal and maybe talk to someone, but so far they had struck out. "Wouldn't maybe a squad from 1st or 3rd platoon sir?"

Castle thought about it for a moment and shook his head no. "I know Esposito is on the verge, but I need one of the best squad leaders to conduct this patrol, and he's the best, because this involves getting into this village unseen."

1st Sgt. Joseph opened his mouth, and closed it as quickly. He knew that the Captain was right, but he was worried that this would end badly too. He turned to the runner. "Sgt. Esposito's squad to the command post."

The runner nodded and called on the field phone to the platoon. Within five minutes the entire squad showed up to the command post, with Sgt. Esposito leading the way. Castle took a breath. "We've been assigned a patrol in our sector, along with two other squads. We been tasked to check this hamlet to our front for that artillery observation post. Its simple; you get to hamlet, you check find out if the op is there, and you get out. You are not to attack, nor hold the town. Understand me?"

The squad nodded their understanding. Castle took a breath. He saw Esposito take a sharp breath. Castle tossed a quick look to 1st Sgt. Joseph. "Very well, just weapons and ammo. You leave in 15 minutes. Sgt. Esposito a word?"

Esposito nodded and remained behind as his squad moved off back towards their position. Castle clasped Esposito on the shoulder. "Javi if you want someone to lead this patrol I understand?"

Esposito shook his head. "No sir I'll do it. I'm fine."

Castle looked him over. "Alright, but you do what I told you too. Get in, do a quick search and get out."

Esposito nodded. Castle released him and watched as Esposito made his way back towards the line. Castle looked to 1st Sgt. Joseph. "Call Battalion and see if we can get him a pass back to a rest area or Paris for a couple days."

1st Sgt. Joseph nodded and moved off towards battalion.

 **2120**

Two hours later the patrol approached the village quietly and slowly as not to make any noise. No lights were coming from the village. Esposito took a small breath. "Okay, Rodgers take your team and provide over watch, Sanders and Johnson we check the town. My guess would be the OP be in the highest structure, and that is the Church bell tower."

The team leaders nodded and they moved back to their teams. Two minutes later the two teams and Esposito reached the hamlet and quietly began moving into town. They didn't want to wake any residences or possible defenders so they move towards the church. As they approached the center, a door opened on the church and the teams scattered into the shadows. In the brief light, Esposito could make out a German uniform coming outside to smoke and start up street towards them. Esposito motioned for the teams to stay put. As the man walked past, Esposito reached out and grabbed him dragging him back to the shadows. "Donaldson you speak German, ask him where the op is?"

The young soldier nodded and spoke to the German who answered quickly. The man looked to Esposito. "He says he doesn't know, he is just infantry."

"Bullshit, he has insignia for Kraut artillery." Esposito remarked. He put the German into a choke hold until the man passed out. "Put him into the alley there. Johnson you over watch here, Sanders you and your team come with me."

The teams nodded and quickly moved as Esposito lead his last team towards the church. As they took postions near the door, Esposito took a breath, and opened it. There were no Germans that he could see as he crept slowly in. The stairwell to the bell tower was at the other end of the church, and in the light. Esposito motioned for his team to stay put as he crept forward and along the wall using the shadows from the candles and lanterns for a little bit more cover. So far he had not been spotted and he reached the stairwell. He motioned for two men to come forward and provide cover as he went up the stairs. As the men arrived, Esposito quietly moved up the stairs of the bell tower. As he got closer to the top, he heard a radio going off and voices in German speaking. As he stopped just below the sight, he spotted two Germans manning the post, whilst listening to their military radio. They were drinking wine and smoking. Esposito nodded and moved quietly back down the stairs and gathered up the men inside the church. They retreated back to where his other team was providing over watch for them. "Donaldson, pick up the Kraut. We're bringing him with us."

The man nodded and picked up the German and threw him over his shoulders. The two teams quietly retreated back to their jump off point where the third team was waiting. Once assembled the squad moved back towards the company position.

 **2230**

"God damn Esposito, I said check out the town, not capture a German." Castle said in a muted shout. Esposito and his team arrived back at the company position not five minutes ago. He ran his hand through his hair. "You don't think the Germans will miss this guy?"

"I do sir, but I am thinking that they will think he ran off." Esposito replied not understanding why Captain Castle was angry with him. "Besides sir, we found an op in the town, and he can give us intel on what's inside that place."

Castle stopped talking and looked at the squad leader, and his friend. He took a breath. "Mitchell, Patterson, take the German here to Battalion."

The two soldiers standing guard nodded and began to move the German away from the company command post. Castle looked at Esposito. "Espo you are a great soldier and squad leader, but you need a break."

"Sir I'm fine." Esposito assured Castle.

"I'm sure you feel that way but you are not." Castle told him. He handed him a piece of paper. "There. You're going down to Division a week. They need someone to talk to the resistance groups and go through the information they provided. We'll need it for when we approach the German border. It will give you a chance to get a hot shower and a meal."

"Sir…." Esposito started to say but he saw the look on his commander's face. He stopped talking and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Go on. Your squad will still be here when you get back." Castle told him. He saw Esposito nodded and moved towards his position to gather his gear. Castle looked to 1st Sgt. Jospeh. "You were right. This should do him some good.

 **0900**

 **September 1, 1944**

 **Southeast of Reims, France**

Kate walked into the command post and sat down in front of the Colonel who was on the phone. "Right thanks."

"Sir we are low on fuel, both vehicle and generator." Kate reported as she handed over the report from the supply sergeant. "We have plenty of other supplies though."

"Well it looks like we aren't moving for a while. Fuel is critical across the entire theater. Operational needs dictate who gets fuel, and we are low on the totem pole." The colonel answered as he took the report from her. "Thanks Captain."

"You are welcome sir. I'll…."Kate started to say, but stopped when her brain caught up with what he said. "Captain sir?"

The colonel chuckled and tossed her a box with captain bars in it. "Congratulations. You earned it."

"Thank you sir." Kate replied as she ran her fingers over the new insignia.

"You're welcome. We'll pin those on here in a few hours." The colonel replied. He got up and shook her hand. "Sorry, your captain cant be here."

Kate nodded. "Me too sir."

The colonel clasped her shoulder and moved off towards his desk as she walked outside. Her friend Carol came up. "Hey just had mail call. I grabbed yours."

"Thanks." Kate replied as she took the pile from her friend. She smiled as she saw a letter from Rick in the pile. "Did you know?"

"About you being promoted, yes." Carol replied with a grin.

Kate just smiled and shook her head. She walked to the mess tent and sat down after getting a cup of coffee. She opened Rick's letter, which was about a week old.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _Since we have arrived into Paris, it seems like the war was already over and we had won it. Right now we are assigned to patrol a portion of the city, and I don't think we'll be here very long. Oh I wish I could have you in my arms right now. Only you can help me to grasp what I was just told. My friend François Benoit and his family were taken by the Germans and transported to East to a work camp according to the Germans. Yet a longtime friend of theirs says it was to their deaths. Oh Kate, I don't know what to believe, and I can't come to grasp that a civilize nation would murder a mass of people on their faith. Oh Kate, I need your level headiness and your love to help me now understand what he has told me. Kate, I love you with my whole heart, and you have it always. I know that you will be with me soon and we will see this beautiful city together and it will be a time that we will never forget. Love always, Rick."_

Kate set the letter down and dried the tears. It seemed her love was suffering all the tragedies of war, despite the happiness both of them felt when they were with each other. She decided to cheer him up with a letter from her.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _I received your letter from when Paris was liberated, and I wish I was there with you when it happen. The joy of the faces of people as well as the faces of the soldiers who entered the city must have been uplifting. I am truly sorry about your friend, but I am confident they are alright, and in good health, since the Germans can't be capable of the crimes you are talking about. I want to be with you to help you understand all of this because I know it will make us both happy. We'll get through this terrible tragedy called war together, and once it is over we will be reunited. Oh my love, how I miss you. I received a surprise today. I am being promoted to Captain, so you can stop making me salute you when I see you. Stay safe my love, and you are with me always. My heart and soul are yours. Lovingly, Kate._

Kate sealed the letter and dropped it off in the mailbox on her way to do the work of that day.

 **0700**

 **September 14, 1944**

 **Houffalize, Beligum**

At the beginning of September, the Allied offensive in Europe grounded to a halt as supply situation and lines finally did not keep pace with the advance. The Allied Commanders to try and keep the armies movies instituted a rolling supply vehicle train known as the Red Ball Express. The goal was to deliver enough supplies daily to keep the armies moving. Yet like everything else a plan in war always went out the window when put into practice. The distances from the landing beaches, to the front lines was growing. Driver fatigue, and vehicle breakdowns along with theft, and the black market on supplies caused many more problems. So the offensive ground to a halt until a more permanent solution could be established.

So now close to the German border, and fighting both low supplies and slumping morale, most figured they would be staying in place until the supply situation caught up with them. Of course they were wrong.

"Alright Gentlemen." Major Meyers called out. The talking died down. Major Meyers walked over to the map. "Division has received enough supplies to warrant making a attack towards the Siegfried Line."

That started up the chatter again but was quickly quieted down. "This is a Corps level attack, and the Division has been tasked to seize the high ground at Schnee Eifel. The goal is to breach the Siegfried Line and attack into Germany."

"Sir what type of resistance can we expect?" The CO of Able company asked.

"Pillboxes, survivors of the three Panzers divisions maybe." Major Meyers replied. He saw the looks of his officers. "Look at this point gentlemen we know that Germans can throw something at us. We are not going to take this lightly. Questions?"

There were none. Major Meyers checked his watch. "Jump off is at 1000. Baker and Charlie in front, Able as reserve. That is all gentlemen."

The commanders nodded and left the command post. Castle went to the mailbox to drop a letter of Jacque in Paris, one to Kate, and one to somebody special to Kate's heart. A couple weeks ago, he asked Kate for her dad's address. Though Jim Beckett knew about them, Castle had not written to the man. In the letter he summarized how he felt about Kate.

 _"_ _I love her with my whole heart Mr. Beckett. She completes me, and is my one and only true love. There is a word that describes us, and that is always. Though we have never met, and I am now just writing you I have a request. It's a request I wish I could make in person but I can't for obvious reasons. Would you give me the honor of asking for your daughter's hand in marriage? Yours sincerely and respectfully, Captain Richard Castle_

By late in the afternoon and behind schedule the 12th had made some progress up the steep slopes of the Schnee Eifel, and ran into light opposition. Castle looked about and saw his lead platoon checking out an enemy bunker, when a familiar sound began to come down towards them. "INCOMING."

A few rounds exploded near the line, but after that quiet returned to the sector. 1st Sgt. Joseph came running over. "Nobody wounded."

Castle nodded. "That's a relief. Wonder how long that is going to last?"

The 1st Sergeant just shrugged his shoulders as they battalion got back to its feet and to carry out the mission.

 **1200**

 **Near St. Vith, Beligum**

Kate was walking to the building that housed the hospital supplies while they remained in the area of St. Vith due to the supply shortage still plaguing the allies. The one upside to the non-movement, it allowed for the local people of the country to be seen by medical personnel and treated as well as allowing the hospital use of their buildings to keep critical supplies under easier guard.

The Colonel waved to Kate. "Kate come here a second."

Kate sighed and started towards the Colonel who had a colored officer with him. Something about the officer seemed familiar. The Colonel turned to Kate. "Captain Beckett, this is Captain…."

"Lanie, oh my god." Kate said in almost a squealing voice. She rushed over and gave her friend a hug. As the hug broke she saw the look on her commanding officer. "Lt. Parrish was the nurse at a church where I attended a meeting at."

"I was there as part of a program to help people like her, when a man who was stabbed came in." Lanie said smiling. She turned to Kate and clasped her shoulder. "Girl never once flinched."

The colonel chuckled. "Still doesn't."

Kate looked at the Colonel and in a low voice only to her said. "Only in private."

"I helped her with her nursing school work." Lanie stated as she gave Kate one more hug. "You look good. How come you haven't written?"

"I never got your new address. I thought you were in Italy or someplace like that?" Kate asked.

Before Lanie could answer the Colonel cleared his throat and chuckled. "You two can catch up in a few minutes. Captain Beckett, Lt. Parrish is making trade with us. Bandages and gauze for generator fuel and oil for the trucks. We can spare the bandages and gauze."

"Yes sir, and I'll bring back a updated supply count." Kate answered. She saw the colonel nod and move off back towards the command post for the hospital. She then smiled at her best friend. "So what are you doing here?"

"My unit got rotated here. We were in England getting new equipment. We are hooking up with Third Army." Lanie remarked as they started to walk. "I couldn't find your letters you written me with your address so I couldn't let you know."

"It's ok." Kate replied with smile on her face.

Lanie looked at Kate. "I remember yu said you met a ruggedly handsome man. Come on girl who is this man that snagged you. Is it somebody from your unit?"

Kate laughed. "Oh Lanie. Let me tell you all about Captain Richard Castle and what he means to me."

The two women talked all the way to the supply building.

 **0900**

 **September 16** **th** **, 1944**

 **Siegfried Line, Germany**

The sound of MG-42 and a rifles intermixed with heavy sound of 50 caliber machine guns, mortars and American rifles returning fire made the Schnee Eifel sound like a Hollywood movie set. Yet in this case, it wasn't a movie. "INCOMING!"

The familiar sound of German 88's landed across the area as the 12th Regiment was battling German defenders of the Siegfried Line. Castle hugged the Earth as rounds impacted. He picked his head up as the sound of incoming artillery dissipated. "Get me a casualty report?"

The runners nodded and took off towards his platoons. 1st Sgt. Joseph came sliding into the position next to him. "Damn krauts have the advantaged don't they?"

"And they are keeping the regiment from the crossroads." Castle said as the sounds of machine gun burst out again.

"INCOMING!" Another shout from a soldier caused many to hit the dirt. The explosions rattled the ground around them. Then there came the call that everyone always hated to hear after a round of artillery. "MEDIC. It's Sgt. Esposito."

Castle got up from his position and ran through the mortar and machine gun fire towards second platoon's position as the battle continued around him. Castle skidded to a stop when he saw two soldiers and the platoon's medic work on Esposito whose leg was shredded from artillery, and was bleeding from shrapnel wounds to the abdomen. Castle knelt down by the medic. "How is he?"

"We need to get him to the hospital now sir."

Castle nodded and turned to Ryan. "Get me two men for stretcher bearers."

"I have the ambulance waiting for him at the bottom of the hill doc." Lt. Daniels also added in.

The medic nodded as he continued to work on Esposito as a runner came over. "Sir, Major Meyers needs you on the radio.

Castle said a silent curse. He wanted to see his friend and one of the best soldiers in the company evacuated, but he had other responsibilities. He nodded and got up maintaining a low profile. "Take care of him doc."

The medic nodded as Castle moved off to deal with battalion.

 **1000**

 **South of the Siegfried Line**

"Kate, I need more bandages and plasma." One of the surgeons shouted as he tried to stabilize a soldier who was brought in from the battles along the Siegfried Line.

Kate nodded and ran to the supplies that were set out in cabinets acquired to hold the supplies. She grabbed the bandages and plasma and rushed back to the table. She gasped when she saw the man on the table. "Doctor, I know him."

"How do you know him?" The surgeon asked Kate began to apply the bandages to the wounds in order to try and slow the bleeding so they could operate on him.

"He's in Rick's unit." Kate replied to the question. She looked at Esposito with concern in her eyes. "We'll do our best Sgt. Esposito."

Esposito nodded slowly. "He's alright ma'am. Still standing when they loaded me up."

Kate nodded her understanding and went back to try and save Esposito. She looked at the surgeon who saw the look. She knew what had to be done and saw Esposito nod as well. "Take the leg sir."

The surgeon nodded and went about to get Esposito prepped for surgery as Kate worked on keep Esposito alive to make it to surgery.

 **1200**

 **October 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near the Siegfried Line, Germany**

For a period of three days, the men of the 4th Division battled the Germans along the Siegfried line. Yet Germany's shortage of man power meant they couldn't concentrate forces on broad enough front to the stop the allies from penetrating the line all together, though small number of forces did. Once past the line, and capturing several crucial road junctions and towns, the men of the Fifth and Seventh Corps consolidated their positions into a defensive stance. One, it allowed for their units to gather some time for rest, and resupply. Two some casualties were higher than expected and it allowed the unit's time to train the new arrivals. Yet the main reason was there was simply yet not enough supplies making it forwards still to warrant moving beyond their current lines.

Castle sat down at a table in a building in one of the villages behind the lines that served as a rest area. The battalion was on a three rest from being on the line till a couple days ago. Showers, hot meals, and even some passes to towns allowed the men to feel normal again. Castle smiled as he finished a letter from Kate as he drank a coffee.

 _"_ _Esposito told me to tell you that he still wants to beat you in poker. I told him it may be a long shot, but I wish him luck. He'll be on his way to England and home soon. Oh babe, I feel bad for him but he has a good attitude and I think he'll be alright. We have been busy though due to the fighting, but a friend of mine Lanie, tells me it's really bad in the Third Army area. They are receiving causalities almost nonstop. Oh my dear Rick, I miss you terribly, and even seeing you for 20 minutes will make me the happiest woman in the world. Please continue staying safe. You have my heart always. All my love, Kate."_

Castle put the letter in his pocket and picked up another one. He saw the address and was surprised at the address. He didn't really expect reply so soon.

 _"_ _Dear Captain Richard Castle,_

 _You wrote to me a while ago, and forgive me in not replying sooner. My work as a lawyer especially during the War has picked up and I have been busy. My daughter Kate, who is my everything, like you is completely and utterly in love with you. I smile at every letter she has written me, telling me about you, wondering how you are, how excited she gets when she receives your letter. She has also told me that if something were ever to happen to you she doesn't know if she could handle it. I know both of you didn't expect to find love, but from the sound of it, you two complete each other. Though we have never met, and I know you would want to ask me in person, but you can't I will give you my answer to your question. Yes you have my permission to marry my daughter. She is everything to you, and you to her. All I ask is you make her happy. Stay safe, and I would love to meet you and your family upon your return home. Yours respectfully and sincerely, James Beckett. Esquire._

Castle smiled and wiped some of the tears away from his eyes. He set the letter in his pocket. He was so entuned with himself, he didn't notice three women come into the restaurant where he was sitting, until a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who darling?"

"Mother." Castle said jumping out of his seat and spinning around. He was in shock when he saw his mother, daughter and Kate standing there. He hugged and kissed all three of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Alexis and I brought a little bit of home over here." Martha answered her son's question. They all sat down at the table with Kate leaning into Castle and smiling big. "We are doing a show, and my stage partner and I are doing some of the songs from Oklahoma, and something for the boys."

"And I am executive producer for the show dad." Alexis beamed with a bright smile.

Castle smiled at his mother and daughter. He then looked to Kate. "Let me guess. You are in charge of some patients who are well enough to come to the show."

"You know me so well Captain." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She felt better as she sat back up now. "Me and four other nurses, are here with them. They gave me an hour to sit with you."

"I heard there was a show, but to be honest, I didn't even look who was in it." Castle answered.

"Well that's not a very nice to hear Richard." Martha said with a hint of hurt in her voice, but she smiled at him. "You did have other things on your mind. Come on. We'll get you behind the scenes. My friend Frank McHugh wanted to meet you before the show starts."

Castle smiled and nodded. "Lead on mother."

The four of them got up and walked out of the restaurant after Castle paid the waitress for the coffee.

 **2100**

 **November 6** **th** **, 1944**

 **Huertgen Forest, Germany**

Castle walked into the battalion command post to a beehive of activity and other company commanders gathered around the map table. Major Meyers looked up. "Captain Castle, the regiment has been ordered into the line tonight.

"What's going on sir?" Castle asked as he joined the other company commanders at the table.

"We are reliving 109th regiment while the rest of the division is transferred to Seventh Corps." Major Meyers stated as he pointed to the map. He saw the company commander's looks. "We have to move out within the hour."

"Well is there any information on what's ahead of us sir?"

Major Meyers shook his head no. "None, and there isn't time for reconnaissance. We move out within an hour."

Castle and the rest of the commanders were in shock. Castle spoke up for the group. "Sir we don't know what we be walking into."

"Unfortunately gentlemen that is what we are facing." Major Meyers replied to the statement. He looked at his watch. "Get your men together and prepare to move out."

The company commanders just stood up and left the battalion command post. Two hours later, Castle and his company had settled into their new position after reliving the unit that was there. Castle had taken a chance to look at his surroundings in what light could be obtain, when Major Meyers showed up. "Sir."

"Captain, somewhere to your left is Charlie Company, and Able is the end of the line somewhere to your right." Major Meyers told Castle who looked at him with a shock look on his face. "With the forest and denseness, I can't even tell our positons."

Castle shuffled in his fighting position. "What about tanks sir?"

Major Meyers shook his head. "Can't get them up here. Forest is too thick for them. They are limited to trails and the roads we have. Once its light, we'll send out parties to try and find a route for them."

Castle nodded as the skies darken and a light cold rain began to fall on the battlefield. "Terrific."

Major Meyers patted Castle on the shoulder. "It will be fine Castle. I think we'll do alright."

Somehow Castle didn't take comfort in those words.

 **1200**

 **November 9** **th** **, 1944**

 **Huertgen Forest, Germany**

"INCOMING." A shout of warning as German mortars and artillery impacted the area and detonated above the trees causing many men to dive into their holes.

"Lt. Danielson shift your platoon to the right and cover that draw." Castle shouted as he raised his rifle and fired rounds at the approaching Germans. Castle cursed the weather as well as the Germans as he fired. Cold temperatures, clouds, and cold rain had hampered air support. No trials or roads could be found suitable to bring up tank support to help out the regiment. "Lt. Baxter, go over to 1st Platoon and tell Bernstein that he needs to try and link up his area of fires with Charlie Company."

"Yes sir." Baxter replied and got up and started to move towards the platoon's position.

"TAKE COVER." Another warning was shouted as artillery rounds again impacted and detonated above their positions. "MEDIC."

"Jesus Christ what a fucking mess." Castle said to himself as he got up and moved towards 3 platoon's position to find out what was happening over there.

 **1400**

 **November 9** **th** **, 1944**

 **West of the Huertgen Forest**

"Captain Beckett, where is that plasma?" A surgeon asked Kate as she rushed in with fresh bandages and gowns for the teams working on the wounded from the German counter attack.

"Its enroute, but it's the last of our supply." Kate said as she set the stuff she had down on tables and hung up the gowns on hooks. She saw the look on his face. "The resupply has been delayed by the weather."

"Oh great." The surgeon remarked as he continued to work on the soldier. He looked at Kate who came over. "Find out who hasn't donated blood, and start lining up donors in case we don't receive our resupply."

Kate nodded and rushed out to organize the lineup for blood donors as the sounds of tanks and trucks struggling through the mud on the road next to the hospital filled her mind wondering if Castle was alright.

 **1100**

 **November 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Huertgen Forest, Germany**

"WHAT?" Castle shouted as Major Meyers explained to him the latest information that he received.

"Two companies from the 2nd battalion and two from 3rd Battalion are cut off." Major Meyers answered as he ducked as more explosions from German mortars and artillery landed nearby. "What is your latest numbers?"

"I lost Bernstein, Danielson, and Baxter. My platoons have more replacements than experienced men." Castle remarked as they ducked as artillery rounds exploded near more. "Half of those evaced out are even wounded."

Major Meyers nodded. "Let me guess trench foot, respiratory distress?"

Castle nodded as Major Meyers took a breath and got up to a squat. "I'll see what I can do for you, but don't count on any real experience coming in."

Castle nodded and got up to go check his line to see how his troops were holding up. As he walked the line despite the occasional machine gun fire and artillery rounds, the fighting was basically mortars and machine guns and the occasional small unit actions. Castle's platoons were being led by men who just two months ago, either squad leaders or brand new replacements brought into unit. As he arrived at second platoon, Staff Sergeant Kevin Ryan was the only original squad member still on his feet. Former squad leader Corporal Nicholson who had been promoted to Sergeant just after the liberation of Paris had been wounded two days ago. Castle himself was on the verge of losing it. He had been struggling to keep his feet dry, as well as trying to sleep when he could, but he was utterly exhausted and his feet were starting to hurt. As he walked back to his position he sat on the edge of his foxhole, and took out his last pair of dry socks from his pack.

"INCOMING." A shout came that caused Castle to hug the earth. The explosions were close enough that shrapnel whizzed over Castle's head.

As he picked up his head, he looked down into his foxhole and saw his last pair of dry in a large puddle at the bottom of his foxhole. "Just fucking great."

 **1300**

 **November 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **West of Huertgen Forest.**

"Alright folks before we break up this meeting, I asked Captain Beckett to give us a break down of cases right now inside the tents." The colonel said at the staff meeting. Generally one of the surgeons would usually give this type of information, but the surgeon assigned was sent to the front line to try and help with the number of causalities coming from the battle. "Kate go ahead."

Kate nodded and stood up. "Yes sir and thank you. Going over the number of casualties we have admitted since the action began, I have broken down the numbers. Of the 1300 patients we have admitted, 400 suffered from shrapnel or penetrating wounds from air burst which contain splinters of trees. 200 are from bullet wounds. 300 hundred cases are trench foot, and the remaining 400 cases are respiratory diseases."

"How many cases of the trench foot are requiring surgery, amputation or evacuation to the rear?" One of the surgeons inquired.

Kate took a breath. "About 200 hundred of them. Most of the soldiers have stated that either they simply didn't have time nor the ability to change socks, or all their gear got wet from the elements."

The head of the nurses and Kate's immediate superior looked at her. "And the respiratory diseases?"

"About 140 of them require evacuation to the rear." Kate answered the question. She saw the looks everyone was giving her. "Sir?"

"Nothing Kate; that was done thoroughly thank you." The Colonel answered. Kate nodded and took her seat. He looked about. "Unfortunately ladies and gentlemen, it does not look like this particular offensive will be ending anytime soon. So lets make sure our supplies remain up to date, especially the plasma and bandages. Also lets make sure we are getting our shifts enough sleep. Thank you."

Everyone rose to their feet and walked out of the command post and back towards either their duty assignments or their tents to get some sleep. Kate walked to the mess tent and sat down. She was worried. The last letter she received from Rick was right before the whole battle got started. Then she realized that she hadn't written him one in the same amount of time as well. Knowing she should sleep, she decided to write the letter, and prayed to god that he was still alright.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _I apologize so much for not writing sooner. We have been extremely busy since the action in this area had started, and there hasn't been time really to write. I suspect the same could be said for you as well. Oh Rick, there has been so much going on that words just can't describe it all. We have had so many patients whose treatments and injuries are so widely varied it is tough to keep track of it all. I can't hardly believe that almost a month ago we were in that little village watching your mother sing Oklahoma and songs from Something for the Boys. Oh Rick, I hate this war. This war that has taken you from your loving mother and daughter, me from my father. I am tired babe. I am tired of seeing young lives taken, tired of the constant struggles, and most of all I am tired of worrying about you. Yet when I don't think I could do it anymore, I look at the picture of you and me at the show when you kissed me. I smile and think back. That was right before we said our goodbyes. You are the one good thing that has come from me being over here, besides the friends I made, and the second family in yours that accepted me. You are my always. I love you from the first time we met to the end of time. Come back to me my love. Yours now and forever. Love Kate."_

Kate wiped the tears from her eyes and sealed up the envelope and addressed it before dropping it off into the mailbox. She went to her tent and grabbed some sleep before her 4 to midnight duty shift.

 **0900**

 **November 21** **st** **, 1944**

 **Huertgen Forest, Germany**

"Baker 6, Redwing 6 over." Major Meyers voice came over the radio.

Castle reached over and grabbed the handset from his runner. "Redwing 6, this is Baker 6 send it over."

"Roger Baker 6. Be prepared to fall back once the passage of friendly units is complete over." Major Meyers relayed over the radio.

Castle looked behind him and saw American forces coming up behind him. "Roger Redwing 6. Baker will comply."

"Roger Baker 6. Assembly is Checkpoint Victor over." Major Meyers told Castle over the radio.

Castle took out his map and looked at it. "Roger, understand checkpoint Victor."

"Roger that baker 6. Redwing 6 out." Major Meyers signed off on the radio.

Castle looked about and spotted his new executive officer. "Lt. Michelson. Pass the word once passage of friendly infantry is complete, form up on the trail below."

Lt. Michelson nodded and went about passing the word. It took 30 more minutes, but the relieving units filled in Baker Company's position and the remains of the Company fell out onto the trail below and started marching towards the assembly area.

Once they arrived in the assembly area, the men of the company were greeted with smiles and half hearted waves from the rest of the battalion who looked as bad as the company was. Yet there was fresh socks, some warm coffee provided and even a chance to grab some mail that had arrived. Castle looked at large bundle of letters and saw Kate's from the 14th of November. His eyes welded up with tears as he read the letter and what she had wrote. He loved her with his whole heart, and was glad she was in his life. Castle took a chance for the break to sit down on a blown down tree, pulling out a dry piece of paper and began to write.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _I just received your letter from the 14_ _th_ _, and it fills me with happiness and sadness at the same time. I am also very sorry I haven't written you as well. Since my company's arrival in this hellish place, there has been very little time to write as well as receiving letters. Oh my Kate, how I miss you and wish I could wrap my arms around you, taking in your warmth and your breath, and your love. It will help me coup with what has happen. A lot of the men who have served with me are gone, either sick, inflicted with trenchfoot, or dead or wounded. I hardly recognized the company anymore and there are only a few recognizable people left. Once off the line I will have some serious thinking to do about where to assign people. Oh my dear Kate, I agree with your statements about the war. I rather be at home with you and my daughter, and mother, and meeting your father. Yes I said your father, because you are important, and I want to show the man how you have a hold on me. I love you from the time I first saw to the end of time. You are my always. Keep me in your thoughts. Love you. Rick."_

Castle sealed the letter and dropped it off with the battalion mail clerk right before the battalion would move out.

 **0900**

 **December 9** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near the Sauer River, Luxembourg**

After nearly 10 more days of brutal combat the higher powers that be decided the Fourth Infantry Division was no longer in shape to continue combat operations. So on December 3rd, the relief in place began and the division began to move out of the Huertgan Forest and towards a quiet sector of the line in Luxembourg to rest up and refit. The 12th had arrived on December 6th, and was placed in defensive postions near the Sauer River with 1st Battalion as regimental reserve. It was heaven for the troops station there. Warm houses, hot food and a quiet sector where replacements were trained and brought up to speed as others went on leave.

"Rick come on in and have a seat." Major Meyers told Castle who walked into the battalion office which was located in a school house about five miles behind the line. Castle's company was currently coming off its two day stint on the line to rotate through the rest areas. So Major Meyers looked at Castle and smiled. "How's it going?"

"Not bad sir. Replacements are coming up to speed. My two new platoon commanders are getting there." Castle replied as he handed over the report to the major. Castle leaned back in the chair. "And Lt. Ryan is getting used to his bars."

"Well he earned them that is for sure. Just like you earned these." Major Meyers said tossing a box over to Castle who opened it. Major Meyers chuckled. "Congratulations Major."

"Sir….." Castle started to say.

"Don't, because I am putting on heavier hardware myself." Major (Colonel select) said chuckling as he got up and shook Castle's hand. "You're taking over the battalion. Lt. Michelson is pinning on Captain and taking over Alpha. Ryan will command Baker. I have Henderson from S-3 who will take over Ryan's platoon."

"Sir I…." Castle again started to say.

Major (Colonel select) laughed again. "You are the best man for the job Rick, and the battalion needs a experienced combat leader at the head of it. Ryan can run the company, because he has Joseph as a executive officer, and a good man in Donaldson for a 1st Sergeant. Besides they agreed to it when I approached them while you were busy with regiment a couple days ago."

Castle thought back. He had to run down a supply requisition and left Michelson in charge of the company while he took care of it. Castle shook his head with a chuckle. "Guess I am outnumbered the sir."

"Yes you are." Major (Colonel select) Meyers replied. He reached over on to his desk and handed Castle a piece of paper. "Here. They also said you needed this. The battalion is off the line till next week so get out of here and go enjoy Paris."

Castle looked at the pass in his hand. "Wish I could spend it with someone close to me."

"Oh you never know Rick. Life may surprise you." Major (Colonel select) Meyers had replied. He smiled at Castle's look.

 **0930**

 **South of St. Vith, Luxembourg**

"Kate come on in and have a seat." The Colonel told Kate who walked into the room that now housed the hospital's command post. Felt weird that a school was being used, but a dry building was a god send compared to weeks of wet and cold they had just experienced. The Colonel looked her over. "Kate when is the last time you had some real time off, and I mean not a USO show or a 8 hour pass?"

Kate thought about it for a moment. "Right before the invasion sir."

The Colonel nodded. "I thought so. Here you go."

Kate looked on as the Colonel handed her a piece of paper. It was a three day pass to Paris. It expired on December 13, 1944. Kate looked up in shock. "Sir, I…."

"Kate you deserve it. You put in as much work and possibly more than anyone here." The Colonel replied. He got up and walked around. "Go enjoy the city and take time to relax. It will do you some good. Nothing major is expected to happen anyway."

Kate got up and nodded. She shook the Colonel's hand. "Thank you sir. This would be great if he could join me."

"Oh I don't know Lieutenant. Sometimes we don't know what life has in store for us." The colonel answered the statement made by Kate with a huge smile. He chuckled as he saw her look.

 **Additonal note: The battle for Huertgan Forest was one of the deadliest and costliest campaigns in the European Theater of Operations up until the Battle of the Bulge. Our troops struggled with not only the elements but the dense underbrush and forest as well as stubborned defenses of the Germans. As for Luxembourg it was considered a quiet sector and nothing was expected until sometime next year, but like always the Germans had a tendacity of making life difficult. So I hope you enjoyed reading this. Next update romance, and fluff in the city of light and love, and maybe something happy for our couple. Keep your eyes and ears open. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the latest update my friends. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the other ones. As always feel free to leave your reviews as well as comments after reading. So sit back and enjoy the latest update. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **1800**

 **December 9** **th** **, 1944**

 **Paris, France**

Castle looked about the station as the train pulled on into the northern station of the city of lights. He had spent the better part of four hours sitting in this seat, while he slept on the way to Paris. He had literally been kicked out of the camp as soon as he received his pass and put on a truck that ran him and about half dozen other men to the nearest railway depot. So as the train came to a stop in the Gare Du Nord station of Paris, Castle got up and stretched as best he could in the tight space. He picked up his bag and walked out on to the platform and headed towards the Army transportation office in Paris to pick up a schedule for the return trip back to station he had left from. As he returned salutes, he spotted a familiar form walking down the platform in the same direction he was heading. He smiled because he has seen that form multiple times before in England, and a few times since the invasion. He quickly sped up and closed the distance. "Oh Captain Beckett."

Kate stopped, smiled at the sound of a very familiar voice and turned around. She saw the new insignia on his collars and saluted first. "Evening Major."

"Evening." Castle answered before taking her in his arms and giving her a deep and powerful kiss. As the kiss broke, he hooked her arm through his. "So what brings you to old Paree?"

"A 3 day pass. You are the topping of the cake." Kate said smiling. They walked arm in arm despite protocol towards the army transportation office inside the train station. "What brings you to the city?"

Castle chuckled. "Same thing. Somehow I think our passes together were not a coincidence."

"Excuse me sir. You and the Captain need to unlock arms while in uniform." A MP said coming over and after rendering a salute.

"Thank you sergeant." Castle said in reply. As soon as the sergeant was gone and away from them, they hooked their arms again. As they arrived at the transportation office, he held open the door for Kate. "After you ma'am."

The Corporal on duty inside the office jumped to his feet when they both walked in. "Yes sir, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Yes Corporal. We need a train schedule for the 13th, to have us back to our units in time." Castle replied to the Corporal's question. "Also where is there a list of hotels we can go to?"

The corporal nodded as he handed over a train schedule and a Red Cross list. "Now sir, ma'am if you want to spend your own money, there are city hotels, but we and the Red Cross do provide beds as well sir."

Castle nodded as he and Kate passed over their passes to the Corporal who stamped them and circled the time on their train schedules. "Thank you Corporal. We'll see you again when we leave."

"You and the ma'am have a wonderful time sir." The corporal replied with a smile on his face as Castle and Kate walked out of the transportation office. Then he thought to himself. "Man, maybe I should get a commission."

Castle and Kate walked outside the train station. There was limited cars, and taxi's on the road. Months after the liberation, gas was still scarce in the city. Kate hooked her arm through Castle's. "Where are we going to go?"

Castle thought about it for a moment. "If it's standing the Hotel Mueirville is a place mother, me and Alexis stayed in one time."

Kate thought about it. "Sounds good."

Luckily one of the few cabs on the road spotted them and pulled up in front of them. They got into the cab and in French, Castle gave the address. Now for most cabbies they would extended the trip to make as much money as possible, but for this cab driver he was happy to see to people who played a part in their own way to liberate his city and who were very much in love with each other. So he took the direct route and 20 minutes later dropped them off at the Hotel Mueirville. It was not that far from the Hotel Meurice and his friend's café, but far enough off the main street it wouldn't be overcrowded. As Castle paid the driver extra in American script which he gladly accept, he got out with his bag. Kate had hers in her hands and looked at the hotel. "Rick I don't know if we can stay here, it looks expensive. Maybe we should just go to one of the army contracted one."

Castle shook his head. "No. I spent too many weeks away from you not in my arms more than a few hours, and if it's a closet with a bed, I rather spend my days here with you."

Kate smiled and blushed bright red. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castle answered giving her a quick kiss. As they walked into together, the hotel was busy and there was a small line for the desk, but not to bad. A couple minutes later it was their turn. In French, Castle spoke to the clerk. "Good evening sir, we like a room."

The clerk looked up. "Good evening Major. I will see what we have. Please give me a minute."

Castle and Kate nodded. Unknown to them a man coming out of the restaurant to their right seemed to recognize Castle. He spoke to the group he was with for a minute and started over.

"I'm sorry Major. We don't have a room available with a single bed, but with two doubles. If you like you can try…." The Clerk started to say.

"Put them up in my suite please Maurice." The man said in French. Castle turned his head to turn the man down when his mouth dropped open. The man smiled and spoken in broken English. "Hello Richard."

"Claude Pierre. You're alive." Castle said laughing as he came over and gave the man a hug. After a moment he turned to Kate. "Kate, meet Claude Pierre. An old friend of my mother's and a sort of uncle for me."

"More of a family friend." Claude said in reply with a smile and a hand out. "Mamouislle Kate, Claude Pierre."

Kate blushed and shook the hand, which Claude gave a light kiss too. "Kate Beckett."

"Pleasure." Claude said smiling and turning to Castle. "She is a gorgeous woman, Richard you are lucky."

"Thank you Claude, I am lucky." Castle replied. He walked back over and put his arm around Kate. "I can't take your room Claude. We'll find something…."

"Nonsense, most of the hotels have no single bed rooms left." Claude said smiling. He nodded to the clerk who brought his key over. "Use my suite please while you are here. I have to travel to the Rivera. I have to check on my property down there. Plus consider it a gift for seeing you."

Kate smiled. "Oh no we couldn't…"

"It's quite alright. Maurice no charge for these fine people." Claude said to the clerk who nodded his understand. Claude then came over and hugged and kiss them both on the cheek. "Please write to your mother Richard, and tell her you saw me."

Castle nodded. "I will."

Claude smiled and bid them a pleasant evening and good bye. Kate and Castle turned down the offer of a bell hop and climbed aboard the elevator and rode it up to the 9th Floor. As they walked in they were impressed with the layout of the room. The room had a view of the Arc De Triumph, the Eiffel Tower and spires of Notre Dame. As Castle set the bags into the room, Kate looked out upon the city. She smiled as Castle's arms came around her. So she leaned back into him. "It's so beautiful Rick."

"No you are, but the view is amazing." Castle answered kissing her neck. She clasped his arms with her hands. As they looked out the window Castle took a breath. "You hungry?"

Instead of responding with words, Kate grabbed Castle's hand and led him towards the bedroom closing the window shades and turning off the lights and shortly afterwards the bedroom door.

 **0700**

 **December 10** **th** **, 1944**

 **Paris, France**

Castle woke to small filter of sunlight hitting cutting through the blinds and hitting him in the face. He looked down and saw a mess or brunette hair laying on his chest. He smiled at the site. For the two of them last night, it was a night of unbridled, and passionate love making which they haven't seen since their time in England. In the few times that they saw each since the landing, and when they did have sex, it was more constrained and held back because never knew if they had to leave right away. Now for them with the war seeming so far away, their passions had been unleashed last night. Castle carefully worked his way out of bed without waking Kate. He quietly left the room and got dressed. From where the hotel was located, he could make it Jacque's café and maybe back before Kate woke up. Yet he wrote a note saying he would be back shortly after getting some coffee and breakfast pastries. He set the note where she could find it and carefully walked out and made his way out of the hotel and on to the street. Looking at where he was he took off in the direction of the café.

Arriving 15 minutes after leaving the hotel, Castle walked into the café which was busy but not extremely so. Jacque recognized him right away and called to him in French. "Ahh Mr. Castle, welcome back to Paris."

"It's Major Castle now Jacque." Castle said smiling as they shared a brief hug. Jacque brought him over to the side so Castle decided to make it quick. "I need two of your best coffees and about a dozen breakfast pastries if you have them."

Jacque nodded and turned around. He quickly spoke to the girl nearest him and placed the order. He then turned back towards Castle. "So I take it the coffee isn't just for you then?"

"Very astute Jacque." Castle said chuckling. He stood off to the side awaiting his order. He smiled at Jacque. "Busy I see?"

"Oh yes, but we are dealing with shortages of everything. I have a system to make sure I have everything but it takes some bartering if you can imagine." Jacque replied.

Castle didn't say anything but he knew what Jacque meant. The black market. So Castle decided to move on. "And what about my request?"

Jacque smiled. "Since I did not know when you would be here, it hasn't been a priority, but my connection did come through. It is finished and ready for pick up. But it did not come cheaply my friend. He had to hide these items from the Germans."

Castle nodded as his order arrived. He paid for the order, then turned back to Jacque. "We're staying at the Hotel Mueirville. Just leave a message with the front desk so I know where I can pick it up."

Jacque nodded. "I will Mr. Castle. Also you should bring her by so I can meet this woman who deserves all this."

"I will Jacque. I promise." Castle said grabbing the order and the bag. "We are only here until the 13th. So I don't have the time for him to find an opening."

Jacque nodded and shook Castle's hand before he departed the café. Back in the hotel, Kate as Rick was walking back began towards the hotel. She felt the cool sheets on his side of the bed. "Rick?"

Kate reached down and for a robe they had grabbed from the bathroom last night after they shared a long hot shower after their first round last night. She groaned as she ached in places that she didn't possible to ache. She didn't hear anything coming from the sitting room or the bathroom. Yet she saw the piece of paper that Castle left for her. She smiled at the writing.

 _"_ _My beautiful Kate,_

 _Went to get coffee and breakfast from my friend's café. I will be back soon."_

She set the note back down and decided to take a nice long hot bath. She spotted her uniform and other garments on the floor, so she picked up the phone and called for guest services to come and iron out the uniform before she and Rick decided what to do today. She however felt no qualms about lounging around all day in a bathroom with her beloved Rick.

Castle walked into the hotel suite as guest services was leaving with Kate's uniform. He heard the bath water running, and her humming. He smiled and walked towards the bathroom door. "Kate?"

"Hey babe where's the coffee?" Kate said as the water turned off and Castle could hear her getting into the tub.

Castle smiled and nudged the door open. "Out in the sitting room. Don't know how much longer it will be hot though."

Kate chuckled. "Well then bring it in here and join me."

Castle laughed himself. "If I do that, we'll never see any of the city."

"We'll still see the city babe, just after our breakfast." Kate replied as seductively as she could. She then threw in the kicker. "Besides my uniform will be an hour anyway."

Castle didn't need any more convincing. He grabbed the coffee and stripping off the uniform joined Kate in the bathtub.

 **0930**

Now thoroughly fed, caffeinated, and clean, as well as stratified, Castle and Kate were sitting out in the sitting room both in uniforms as they poured over Red Cross tourist maps for service members on leave. Kate sat up. "I say we hit the Louvre."

"It's closed. I heard a couple people talking downstairs about it. They are trying to bring back the art right now." Castle replied. He leaned back into the chair and looked out the window. "How about we walk around the city and see some of the sights."

Kate thought about it for a moment. "Yeah we could do that."

Castle smiled as he got up and walked over taking her hand. "Well then Captain Beckett, lets move out."

She smirked at him. "One second Major Castle, I have to touch up my makeup."

"You look fine Kate. To be honest. I like the natural look on you." Castle said smiling as he held out his hand.

"Why didn't you say any of that before in England?" Kate asked in shock now as she got up and took his hand. "I haven't put on a lot here because we weren't always moving."

"Just mother always taught me never tell a woman what you think of her makeup whether be too much or too little." Castle said as they started walking to the door. He opened and they walked outside the room and started down the hallway. "Yet with you I feel like you should try the natural look because I'm comfortable telling you."

Kate smiled and leaned into him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Castle asked.

"For being honest."

 **2030**

They spent the day walking about the city taking in the sights of the city. They spent the day walking down the main boulevard of the city, seeing the Arc de Triumph, Notre Dame, and the Eiffel Tower. They ate lunch at a café near the River Seine, before walking along the shops along the main shopping district of Paris. Now they were enjoying a late dinner at the Hotel Meuirville restaurant after sitting for a while in one of the parks located within Paris.

"Wow this is really good." Kate said as she enjoyed her crème brulee for dessert.

"Yeah, I was never really a fan of the brulee." Castle replied as he sipped his after dinner cognac. He smiled though as Kate polished off the desert. He signaled the waiter to come on over. "You ready?"

Kate nodded and they got up. She thought he would take the lead and head back towards the room, but instead he led her outside and towards the end of the street. "Where are we going Rick?"

"Only to here." Castle answered. He then pulled her in close and pointed up to the Eiffel Tower which was brilliantly lit up against the night sky. "Look."

"Wow that is beautiful." Kate replied as they walked up to the brightly lit tower. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castle answered. They shared a slow kiss.

Kate took his hand and started pulling him back towards the hotel. "Come on Major. I want to show you this little trick I can do with an ice cube."

"Oh in that case lead on then." Castle replied with a little bit of smile on his face.

 **1200**

 **December 11** **th** **, 1944**

 **Paris, France**

Castle and Kate walked down the street leading to the café that Jacque now owned after the Germans had shipped of Castle's friend François and his family to a work camp in the east. As they neared it, Kate was a little apprehensive. "Rick are you sure about this?"

Castle smiled and nodded. "He's a good man. A little eccentric but a good guy overall."

Kate smiled and took Castle's hand and let him take the lead into the café. Jacque was behind the counter when he looked up and saw Castle coming in. "Ahh Mr. Castle so good to see you again. And this must your lady Katherine Beckett."

Castle shook his head with laughter. "Its Major Castle and Captain Katherine Beckett. Jacque I though you have learned that by now?"

"You will always be Mr. Castle to me." Jacque said laughing. He walked over and gave Kate's hand a kiss. "You are stunningly beautiful. Mr. Castle words don't do you justice."

Kate blushed and looked at Castle. The words he must have used tells of his love for her, which she already knew. She turned back to Jacque. "Thank you."

"No problem mademoiselle." Jacque replied. He then turned back to Castle. "What can I get for you my friend?"

This morning while they were having breakfast, Castle told Kate about his friend's café and all the stuff François did before the fall. Castle even shared a story where Castle showed François how to make egg salad, and then François took it and made it his own. Castle smiled at Jacque. "If you have the eggs for Francois salad…."

"Ahh Mr. Castle, you are in luck. My beautiful Claire just retrieved eggs this morning from our chickens. It will be a little bit though." Jacque told them.

"Take your time Jacque we have a while." Kate replied to the statement. She looked around. "Is there a place where I can powder my nose?"

Jacque nodded. "Through the kitchen, and first door on your left."

Kate nodded and gave Castle a kiss on the cheek before heading out to find the restroom. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jacque turned to Castle. "My contact will be at your hotel tomorrow morning at 9 A.M."

Castle nodded and crossed his arms. "How much?"

"No less than 200 hundred American." Jacque told him.

Castle nodded his understanding. Since arriving in France he socked away some money from his monthly pay aside, as well as taking some money in poker games when there was one. "Deal. No more than 200."

Jacque nodded as he got up and walked back to the kitchen as Kate came back out and sat down taking Castle' hand in hers. "What were you talking about while I was gone?"

"Oh just discussing how lucky I am to have you." Castle said as they continued to hold hands.

 **2200**

"Sweet Jesus." Castle exclaimed as Kate rolled off the top of him and curled up tight into his body after a moment's rest. "I may not need the Germans to send me home. You'll do it Kate."

Kate laughed as Castle squeezed her tighter. "We both been holding back because for us we didn't have a lot of time the few times we saw each other since the landings."

"Must be the city honey. Something about this place." Castle said smiling as Kate ran a finger over his chest. He looked at her and her face seemed to go down. "What's wrong?"

"It's just we have tomorrow, then we head back to our camps." Kate said with sadness in her voice.

Castle was trying to catch on. "Ok, but we knew that. Kate, what's going on?"

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Kate said looking up. She had tears in her eyes. "If something were to happen to you, I would just die if I lost you."

"Hey, hey." Castle said wiping her tears from her eyes. "I promise you I will try and make it back to you. I'm not planning on doing anything stupid…..anymore."

Kate chuckled. "You mean like rushing a German position?"

"Exactly. Besides, I have two fiery redheads at home that would come over here and kill me again if I got myself killed doing something stupid." Castle said chuckling a little bit more. He wiped away some more tears. "Some could happen but I don't see anything kicking off till early next year."

"Yeah you're right." Kate replied feeling better knowing he understand how she is feeling. She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Major Richard Castle."

"I love you too Captain Kate Beckett." Castle said as they kissed deeper this time. He was startled when she climbed on top him again. "Woah. Maybe we should save some for tomorrow?"

"Oh, I plan on spending a lot of time with you in here tomorrow." Kate replied as she kissed him harder this time as they went again.

 **0830**

 **December 12** **th** **, 1944**

 **Hotel Meuirville, Paris, France**

"Rick, why can't we just order room service?" Kate asked as she got dressed. She was slightly annoyed when the alarm went off at 730 that morning. "Don't they serve breakfast until 930 anyway?"

"Kate it's our last day in the city, and yes I would like to spend it with you in bed." Castle said smiling as he tied his tie coming over and giving her a kiss on the lips. "Yet I would also like to enjoy good food at a table one more time without it being covered in dust or rubble from a building being knocked down."

"Oh you infantry folks and your creature comforts." Kate said sarcastically as she finished putting her shoes on. "I love you too much to argue with a man who deals with German infantry and armor on a daily basis."

"Thank you." Castle replied with a quick kiss and smile before as he put on his uniform coat.

Five minutes later they were downstairs and entering the restaurant. Castle's friend Claude had left standing instructions once more before departing for the Rivera not to let Major Castle or his lady friend pay for anything. In fact everything was already paid in gold already. So as they were enjoying breakfast, Castle saw Jacque and his contact walk into the hotel. Castle turned to Kate who was finishing up her breakfast with her coffee. "Excuse me one second Kate?"

Kate nodded as she saw him get up and walk out to the lobby. She saw Jacque in the lobby and decided Jacque must have some news on Castle's friend. So she didn't think anything on it so she then turned back to the issue of Stars and Stripes that somehow found its way to their table. Castle walked over and shook Jacque's hand. Jacque smiled and turned to the man next to him. "Mr. Major Castle, this is Pierre Durand."

"Please to meet you major." Pierre stated in French while shaking Castle's hand.

"Like wise." Castle replied in the same language. He took a quick look into the restaurant. "Do you have what I ask for?"

Pierre nodded and pulled out a small box from the satchel he had over his shoulder. He opened it up and let Castle examine it. Castle carefully examined the contents and nodded. "200 hundred as agreed?"

"Yes Mr. Castle." Pierre replied. He looked into the restaurant. "I can see why you wanted such an extisquited…"

"Yes she is worth it." Castle said peeling off some money from his clip. He handed some money over to the man. "250 for you my friend for the fine work. Jacque a 100 for you for the same thing."

"Thank you." Both men said smiling. They shook Castle's hand and left the lobby. Castle carefully placed the box in his pocket as he walked back.

"So?" Kate said as he walked back surprising him and making him worry wondering if she saw it. She watched as he sat down. "Any word on your friend?"

Castle looked at her for a moment. He decided to play it the way it laid. "No nothing, and probably won't know anything until we pass the Rhine."

Kate nodded her understanding. "So is that why Jacque was here?"

"Yep." Castle answered. He saw the look on Kate's face and it showed concern for him. "I'm sure they are all right."

"Yeah I am sure they are." Kate agreed. She and the rest of the army heard of the rumors flying out of Germany, and the former occupied territories. "No civilize nation would be capable of the rumors we heard."

"Yeah I agree with you." Castle replied. He reached across the table and took her hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kate answered with a smile.

"Come on Captain Beckett, let's go take in some more sights before coming back here for lunch in our room." Castle answered with a twinkle in his eye that got Kate smiling as well.

 **1900**

They had spent that morning enjoying the city a little bit more. They swung by the Louvre Museum to take in the site of the museum from the outside. They hired someone with a working automobile to take them to the Palace of Versailles, before returning to the hotel for some lunch and afternoon desert in their hotel room specifically the bedroom. Now Kate was wondering where Castle was taking her. They were walking through a small park. "Rick where are we going?"

Castle chuckled. "Almost there."

They cleared the trees to which Kate gasped. There was a small table with flowers and champagne set up on it. "Rick?"

Castle brought them to a stop. "Before I get started Kate. I want you to know I had this planned out for a while. I written to Jacque to help me get this set up."

Kate was in shock as Castle turned them around so she had the Eiffel Tower and the Spires of Notre Dame behind her. Castle dropped to his knee and pulled out a box. Kate gasped as Rick opened it. Castle took a breath. "Since I met you I never really felt complete before besides having my mother and daughter in my life. You made me believe in true love, the sense of having that happily ever after. Despite this terrible tradgey called war we have grown stronger than I ever thought possible. So Katherine Houghton Beckett, you will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears welled up in Kates and she nodded before she could actually answer. Then the words came out. "Yes, Richard Castle, I will marry you."

Castle smiled and slide the ring onto her finger. The gold band was set by a four carat princess cut diamond on a gold band. Kate was in awe of the ring as Castle stood up. She pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Castle replied.

Then it hit her. "That is why Jacque was there this morning. You were getting the ring."

Castle nodded. "And it hasn't been easy getting this ring done, let me tell you. But you deserve it."

Kate smiled and held the bag of Castle's head. "And I don't deserve you, but I am glad I have you."

Castle smiled and kissed her deeply as the lights of Paris and the moon bath them along with the candles.

 **0900**

 **December 13** **th** **, 1944**

 **Paris, France**

Kate and Castle walked out of the transportation office and headed towards their platforms. Their passes expired at midnight, and they had to return to their camps. Yet for Kate, she was filled with sadness. "This sucks babe."

Castle and she returned a few salutes as they made their way towards her platform. "I know, I don't like it either."

"I know you don't, but still you are so far away from where we are." Kate answered as the continued to walk towards her platform. "I just wish we could spend our first Christmas as a engage couple together you know?"

"I know you do." Castle answered as they drew closer to her platform. He stopped and moved her off to the side and out of sight of the people on the platform. "I'll see what we can do, you never know what is in store for us."

Kate smiled and nodded, and gave him a quick kiss. "Yeah you are right."

Castle chuckled. "Of course I am right."

Kate slapped him in the chest. They then began to walk towards her train again. A minute later, Castle and Kate stood outside the train as other soldiers and civilians began to board it. Kate looked at Castle and the ring on her finger. "Its beautiful Castle. I am so happy we are going to get married."

"So am I Kate." Castle answered with a smile. He kissed her lightly. "I meant it you know. I'll see what I can do for Christmas."

"I know you did." Kate replied unwinding her hands and picking up her bag as the conductor began his last calls. "I just have this nagging feeling though, like something is coming."

Castle chuckled and took her hands again. "Kate, the Germany Army is on the run on multiple fronts. They are on the defensive. I don't think anything is going to happen. We been over here too long."

Kate smiled. "Yeah you're right."

The conductor came down towards them and spoke in French. "Last call mister and ma'am."

Kate and Castle nodded and kissed on last time before Kate bounded on the train. She stood in the door way. "So maybe Christmas."

Castle nodded. "I think this Christmas will be one we will never forget."

Kate nodded and climbed inside the car as the train began to pull out of the station. She quickly took a seat by the window and waved one last time before the trained pulled completely away. Castle turned and walked away from the platform wiping his own tears away before making his way to his train. He chuckled to himself at the thought of spending Christmas with his beautiful now fiancé. "Yeah, Christmas will be day to remember this year."

 **Additional note: There we are folks. Our happy couple is engaged and hopefully spend the Christmas holiday together. Yet the Germans have a pretty good holiday present themselves in store for the allies coming up dont they if you remember your history. And as the battle rages across the front, Castle and a platoon of his soldiers embark on a mission. And someone close to Castle makes a decision and its outcome affects him more deeply than ever before.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in the update my friends. I meant to get this done sooner but real life got in the way as well as flipping back and forth on who to take out of the story in this update. It came down to a coin flip. So I hope you enjoy this update as much as you enjoyed the story. I am so thankful for you folks and your reviews and follows. Have a happy and safe 4th of July weekend here in the States, and for my other followers from around the globe. Stay safe this week. Thank you and please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **0800**

 **December 14** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near the Sauer River, Luxembourg**

Castle walked into the battalion command post the next morning shave, and in his field uniform. The men of the battalion headquarters smiled at their new commanding officer. Castle smiled back. He had checked in the night before and found that there was nothing major, and his battalion executive officer Captain Anderson had run things pretty smoothly while he was gone. So as he walked into his office, he wasn't shocked to see Ryan and Joseph standing by his desk. "Somehow word got out that Captain Beckett was also in Paris."

"Don't look at us sir, we didn't have anything to do with it." Ryan remarked as Castle sat down and his clerk came in with a cup of coffee and the daily paperwork. "Somehow the clerk who connected the call to the 442nd let it slip…."

"Alright enough. We had a very nice time in Paris together." Castle answered. A smile grew across his face at the memories of what they saw and did, especially their last night there. "Let's leave it at that."

Before Ryan and Joseph could answer, Colonel Meyers walked in. Everyone in the room came to attention. "Stand at ease. Welcome back Major. How was Paris and Captain Beckett?"

"Paris was good sir." Castle replied as he took a seat as Ryan and Joseph remained standing as Colonel Meyers also took a seat in the chair across from him. "As far as Captain Beckett goes sir. Well we are engaged."

Ryan, Joseph and Colonel Meyers were shocked at first but smiles then grew across their faces. The colonel was first to offer his hand. "Congratulations Major."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied as Ryan and Joseph both offered their congratulations as well. "We're planning on waiting till we both get home sir."

"Smart move." Colonel Meyers answered as he took a seat again. He motioned for Ryan and Joseph to join him as well. "This rest couldn't come at a better time. The division is in pretty bad shape. Most of our equipment needs major repairs or overhauls. Most of the men are replacements. As of right now 1st Battalion is the regiments mobile reserve, but with the division and especially the regiment spread out like we are it be hard to mount an effective defense or go on the offense to speak of."

"So for the holiday then we can take off on 1 day pass if we so desire?" Castle asked with a smile on his face as he saw the looks. "I'm just asking because you are the one sir, that says we may not be heading anywhere."

Colonel Meyers chuckled. "Yeah I did, didn't I? I'll ask about it when the regimental staff has our meeting."

Castle nodded his understanding. Colonel Meyers stood up and shook Castle's hand again. "Congratulations again major."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered. He waited for the door to close then turned back to Ryan and Joseph. "Where do you stand company wise on personnel?"

"We are still understrength in all platoons by at least half a dozen men." Ryan replied as Castle motioned them to sit down. Ryan took out a piece and paper and looked at it. "Besides that, all our equipment, like the colonel said, is in need of repairs or replacement."

Castle nodded. "Alright, get me a complete list by tomorrow morning. Johnson!"

"Sir?" Castle's clerk said poking his head inside the office.

"Let all companies know that I need a complete list of equipment repairs or replacements by tomorrow morning." Castle told his young clerk. He nodded and shut the door. Castle turned back to Ryan and Joseph. "Why are you still here?"

Both men chuckled and so they got up and started towards the door. Castle chuckled. "Ryan, how's Jenny and that 3 month old daughter of yours?"

"Jenny is doing well, and Sarah Grace is growing quickly. I just received a picture." Ryan said smiling.

Castle smiled as well. "Did you mail out the gift you got them?"

"Yes sir, and thank you for getting it cleared through customs." Ryan said with a chuckle.

Castle smiled. "Not a problem. Now get to work."

"Yes sir." Ryan answered as he and Joseph left the office.

Castle sighed and picked up the paperwork wondering what Kate was up too.

 **0900**

 **Near St. Vith**

Kate sighed and walked into the school house containing the headquarters of the 442nd for the staff meeting was soon to take place. Kate was wearing her ring and had plans on taking it off if they received casualties or moved, but until then she would wear it. Kate smiled as the ring reflected some of the light. She looked down at it. "It really is beautiful."

Kate walked into the classroom that was now the conference room for the hospital for the staff meeting. Her friend Carol waved at her. "Kate come on over. How was Paris?"

Kate smiled and walked over. So far no one noticed the ring. She arrived back yesterday and checked in before heading back to her quarters to change and do some laundry. Now as she sat down next to Carol, this gave everyone a chance to see the ring. "Pretty good. Saw some of the sights, ate some good food, drank some really good coffee. Met someone tall and ruggedly handsome."

"That was going to be next question. So how is your ruggedly handsome…." Carol started to say but then she noticed the large stone on Kate's left hand. "OH MY GOD. YOU GOT ENGAGED."

The room erupted in clamor as the women and a couple of the surgeons gathered around and took a look at the ring. They all congratulated Kate. Carol hugged her best friend in the unit. "Congrats you two. When is the wedding?"

"When we get home." Kate replied. She then looked at the ring and then got sad for a moment. "Whenever that is?"

Carol comforted her friend. "Don't worry Kate. It will be over soon."

Before Kate could answer, the Colonel walked into the room. "God Willing Lieutenant. Welcome back Captain Beckett, how was Paris?"

"Not bad sir. Especially when I met up with a ruggedly handsome officer." Kate said with a smile.

The Colonel looked up at the paper. "Really, well I wonder how…Is that a ring."

Kate nodded, so the Colonel came over and gave her a hug as well. "Congratulations to you and Captain Castle."

"Major Castle now sir." Kate corrected.

"Wow good on him. Pass along my congratulations." The Colonel stated. He walked back to the desk and sat down. "Alright folks, news of today besides Captain Beckett's engagement."

That earned some chuckles including from Kate. The Colonel consulted his notes. "Alright tomorrow we are reliving in place with the 391st Field Hospital. Once they relieve us, we are travelling south to the 3rd Army area of operations near the village of Haller, Luxembourg."

That brought up a collective groan from the assembled officers. The Colonel smiled and shook his head. "I know, I know. So today will be spent packing up the supplies, and equipment, and loading it up. And by 10 tomorrow morning we are on the road. We should be at Waldbillig by tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded. The colonel looked at the last of the notes. "So our patients with sickness and wounds will be transferred to the 391st. I have already notified their commands. Questions?"

There were none, so the Colonel looked up. "Alright dismiss and lets get going. Department heads, I need a complete inventory and equipment list by 1900."

The groans came again but the staff got up and started towards the door. Kate smiled realizing that her unit would be near Castle's around Christmas time. Yet now she had to get going on the supply inventory and get it completed before the colonel's deadline.

 **0530**

 **December 16, 1944**

 **The Ardennes Forest**

For several months, the German army carefully and quietly build up the remainder of their best armor and infantry forces in one last attempt to go on the offensive once again on the Western Front. They managed to do this without alerting US and Allied Military intelligence as what they were up too. So that morning as American units in the area prepared for a quiet day in the Ardennes, the German's prepared a rather nasty surprise for them.

Castle was being rocked in his sleep as he dreamed on being on a boat with Kate after their wedding, honeymooning somewhere warm and in the sun. She had called him once her unit arrived at Waldbillig Luxembourg. He smiled as the boat rocked again, the sound of a distant thunderstorm may force them to come in early. Then a whistling sound as a distance thunder….

"Holy shit that is Kraut artillery." Castle said sitting up quickly realizing that was not a thunderstorm and this was no dream. He quickly got dressed, grabbing his weapon and running outside to hear the sounds of artillery impacting positions to the battalion's front, and around the area. Panicked civilians ran around as shells impacted. Castle coolly collected his wits and made a dash towards the battalion headquarters. He ran into his operations room and saw his operations officer. "Patrick what is going on?"

"I don't know sir." Captain Patrick Sanderson replied as he looked just as confused as others were as they came in. They all ducked as a near missed sent shrapnel hitting the brick walls, and shattering windows. "I tried to contact some of the regimental forward positions but I can't raise any of them."

"What about the radio?" Castle asked as more shells began to land in the area. The soldiers inside the room ducked again as a near miss rocked the building.

"Nothing sir." Captain Sanderson answered.

"I need a updated intelligence report." Castle stated as he came over and looked at the table that held his battalions situation map. "Where is Captain Donaldson?"

A solider looked at Castle. "On leave in Paris sir."

"Lt. Jackson?" Castle asked.

"Went to go to one of the forward positions to gather more information sir." The soldier answered.

"Who is in charge then?" Castle demanded as they ducked again as a closer explosion forced them to duck again.

The soldier answered. "I'm sir. 2nd Lieutenant Mark Anders. Just assigned yesterday."

Castle shook his head. "Jesus, what a mess. I thought we were expecting a localize counterattack?"

"That is what the information told us sir." The new lieutenant who ducked along with the rest as an explosion rocked the building again. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Castle nodded at the young officer's expression. "Well this is not the artillery of a localize counterattack."

"I have to agree with you Major Castle." Colonel Meyers said as he came into the room. He and the rest in the room as another shell exploded just feet from the walls. "I don't know what is happening closer to river. Get your battalion ready."

Castle nodded as he watch the Colonel leave. He thought to himself. "With what?"

 **0730**

 **Waldbilling, Luxembourg**

The artillery that was hitting the 12th Regiment was also hitting other American units in the area. Casualties were starting to pour into the 442nd Field Hospital. One of the soldiers assigned commented. "So much for a quiet couple of months."

"Shut Jackson. Go and get more bandages, gauze, tape, plasma and blood." Kate said as she and the nurses and surgeons began to work on the wounded. "God damn artillery."

"What the hell is going on out there?" A surgeon asked as he came into the tent to see it filled with casualties. "Weren't we told that…."

"Not now Jeremy." Carol scolded the surgeon. The surgeon nodded and proceed to a young man who was crying out in pain. Carol looked at Kate. "You think this is something bigger?"

"I don't know Carol, but at least I feel better knowing that Rick isn't commanding a company and hoping he's not fighting in the battle." Kate answered hoping that what she said would be true.

 **1215**

"Alright Gentlemen, listen up." Castle said to his company commanders and executive officers who gathered in the company command post. They had been forced to evacuate for a couple hours but now they reoccupied it as the battalion staff took cover in trenches and foxholes nearby. "This is not a localize counter attack, but seems to be a general offensive. Regiment is tasking us to go out and reinforce some of the companies on the line."

There were murmurs from the officers as the occasional artillery shell still landed outside the building and the distant sound of machine guns and rifle fire can be heard. Castle quieted them down. "We do have armor support gentlemen, but it's a mixture of light and medium tanks."

Again there were was murmuring from the officers but Castle again quieted. "Captain Michelson, you and Able Company along with five light tanks will set out to break through and reinforce Golf Company in Lauterborn. Take what ammo and supplies you can scrounge together."

"Yes sir." Captain Michelson replied writing this down on a piece of paper.

Castle nodded. "Lieutenant Ryan, you and Baker Company will set out with five light tanks and five medium tanks towards Fox Company located in the vicinity of Berdorf. Same for you, gather what ammo and supplies you can, and get moving."

Ryan and Joseph nodded and wrote this done. Castle looked around the room. "Charlie Company will remain in reserve. Gentlemen, with this plan we cannot support each other, nor the regiment as is. The plan is to try and halt the enemy advance and force him to retreat."

The group of officers nodded their understanding. Castle took a breath. "Move Gentlemen, those men don't have time for bullshit. Get it done."

Castle looked as the company of officers moved out and to gather up their troops to carry out his orders. He looked around and spotted the brand new intelligence officer standing by the map and updating it. "Lt. Anders, any word on Waldbillig?"

"Sorry sir. That is 9th Armored, and we haven't received a update on them yet." Lt. Anders answered. He looked at his battalion commander. "Why sir?"

"My fiancée is up that way." Castle answered as he looked at the map and the red arrows that now were now on the map.

Lt. Anders nodded. "I'll try and find out sir."

"Thank you." Castle answered as he continued to stare at the map.

 **1500**

 **Waldbillig, Luxembourg**

Wounded soldiers have been coming in a pretty steady stream since the morning, the men and women of the hospital were doing their best to keep up with the stream of soldiers coming to them. Kate finished bandaging a leg. "Alright take him to tent 3 for evac."

The medics nodded and picked up the stretcher and moved the wounded soldier towards the tent as Kate instructed. The colonel came over. "How you holding up?"

"Wiped out sir." Kate replied as she washed her hands in the cold water again before grabbing another pair of gloves. She looked at the Colonel who had a concerned look on his face. "This isn't a counterattack is it sir?"

The colonel shook his head. "Just got off the phone with the Corps commander. This appears to be a general offensive by the Germans."

Kate looked out the small window and outside. "In this weather sir?"

"You can believe it unless they want to attack in good weather and sunshine and be attacked by the Air Force." The Colonel replied with a smile on his face. "I'm ordering all non-essential equipment to be packed up and prepared to move. All patients that can be evaced immediately are so. So when you get a chance make sure you get your personal gear packed and staged where you can grab it in a hurry."

"Yes sir." Kate replied as another wounded soldier was set down in front of her. She took a breath, and looked up in silent prayer. "Dear Lord, please keep Rick safe."

 **0900**

 **December 19** **th** **, 1944**

 **Near Consdorf, Luxembourg**

For the past couple days, the regiment along with the 1st Battalion had been battling both the elements and the Germans. Most German thrust had been checked, and the linkup between first battalion units and other companies in the regiment had taken place but with great cost to some companies. Castle walked into the Regimental command post for the briefing with his three company commanders and their executive officers. They took their seats in the church as the regimental executive officer Major Meyers strolled to the front. "All right gentlemen listen up. I'm going to give the situation across the theater, then what we can expect."

Everyone quieted down, so Colonel Meyers started to give his brief. In the Northern part of the front, American forces were putting up a stubborn defense to try and prevent the Germans from breaking out and advancing on critical road and supply junctions. The First Army was moving all available forces to do so. In the center, green US Divisions cracked under an intense armor and infantry onslaught. German troops were driving towards the Meuse River, and the 101st had been sent in to prevent the crucial town of Bastogne from falling. He then moved onto their sector.

"So far gentlemen, we have held our own here in this sector, along with the 9th Armored are delaying the enemy." Colonel Meyers stated as he pointed to the map that was at the front of the church showed. "Yet the enemy shows no signs of stopping their offensive in our sector. So we are tasked to continuously hold up the enemy and deny him the chance of breaking out. Artillery and tanks will continue to provide support. Remember every minute and hour we delay the enemy, helps us. Questions?"

"Air support sir?" One of the company commanders asked.

"Not until this damn weather clears." Colonel Meyers answered. He looked around, and saw Castle raise his hand. "Major Castle?"

"Resupply sir? Some of my companies are running low on rifle ammo." Castle asked.

"Resupply is on the way to your battalions, and from there, will be issued out by you." Colonel Meyers stated. He looked around the room for other questions. There was none. "Very well. S-2 will provide you with update intelligence summary. Major Castle a word with you and your company officers please?"

Castle and his company commanders and their executive officers walked to the front and waited for the church doors to close. Once they were shut, Colonel Meyers looked at Castle. "I'm giving this to you and your battalion officers only. There is a German thrust heading towards Waldbillig. The 9th is asking Division for help to evac a hospital is there. You know who it is don't you Castle?"

Castle nodded, unable to speak. Colonel Meyers saw this and patted him on the shoulder. "Division tasked us, but we can't pull an entire battalion or company off the line. You need a platoon to go up there. All they are doing is providing security and getting the docs and nurses and patients out of there before the enemy arrives."

Castle nodded and turned to his company commanders. "Captain Michelson, you take over for me. Ryan, give me Lt. Huddleston, and 3rd Platoon."

"Tim's dead sir. Killed last night." Ryan answered. He thought about it for a moment. "I'll lead them sir."

Castle shook his head. "No, I need you remain with the company and that is an order"

"I'll go sir." Lt. Joseph answered as he looked around. "I'll go."

But before Castle could answer, Colonel Meyers spoke up. "Rick, you can't go. You're a battalion commander, and there is no reason for….."

"Sir, if it was your love one, or your wife sir, what would you do? I wouldn't be able to command efficiently knowing she is at risk sir." Castle countered. He took a breath. "Sir you can court martial me if you want after we get back, but I'm going. Not to command, but make sure they get out of there."

And with that statement Castle and his company officers turn to leave the church and head outside. Colonel Meyers took a breath before silently speaking to himself. "I would go too. Good luck Rick."

 **1300**

 **Waldbillig, Luxembourg**

Castle, Lt. Joseph and the 25 members of Baker Company's 3rd platoon jumped off the truck in the town square. Castle shouldered his M-1 and looked around. Infantry, half-tracks, and several tanks were moving south out of the town. He looked back. "Joseph come with me, the rest of you stay here."

The platoon nodded as Lt. Joseph and Castle started towards a building with a group of officers in front of it. Castle walked up and saluted the full bird Colonel standing outside near a jeep. "Major Castle sir, and this is Lt. Joseph. We are here to evac the 442nd."

The colonel looked Castle over before speaking. "I expected a Lieutenant and a platoon, not a senior field officer."

"The lieutenant here is in charge sir, I am here to make sure the unit gets out with all personnel accounted for." Castle answered the man.

A light colonel scoffed. "Why is a group of doctors and nurses so important to you any way major?"

"My fiancé is with the unit sir." Castle replied without looking at the man.

The full bird Colonel quietly looked at Castle. "I think then you shouldn't be but I can understand why. The long legged brunette right?"

Castle nodded and the colonel smiled. "I would come too. They are up at the edge of town at the school."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. He and Lt. Joseph saluted and moved off back towards the platoon. Castle motioned them to follow him as they walked down the center of the street towards the edge of town. Within 10 minutes they arrived at the school and saw the 442nd. There was some loading of supplies and equipment taking place. Castle took in a breath. "Alright, I'm going to go and find the CO. Nathan, it's your show."

"Yes sir. Daniels, Meyers, Jones, get your squads over and start helping them load up. Patrick, Norris, go establish a OP one hundred yards up the road." Lt. Joseph stated to the platoon. He then started to follow Castle. "I'm coming with you sir."

Castle didn't even here him as he walked into the school house. He saw a young medic walking down the hallway. "Where's the CO?"

"First door on the right sir." The medic replied as he stood up straight. He recognized Castle. "She is in there too sir."

Castle nodded his thanks and continued down the hallway, and turned into the doorway. Kate and her CO were in the midst of a conversation. It stopped when both looked up. Kate was in surprised and rushed over kissing him quickly. "Rick what are you doing here?"

"I'm not in charge. Joseph is. I'm just here." Castle replied. He looked around. "Why aren't you guys packed up and ready to leave, there is a German…."

"We know Major, but I got six patients being operated on right now that will die unless these surgeries." The Colonel said sharply.

Castle didn't flinch. "I understand that sir, but all we know is there is a German force coming. Six lives is small price compared to almost 200."

Kate was shocked. "Rick I cant believe you say that."

"It's the truth Kate." Castle replied taking a breath. He looked around. "Or leave them for the Germans to care for sir. We have our orders and it's to get you out of here."

Kate was a little taken back but she understood though. Yet before she could answer the Colonel cut in. "And if it wasn't your fiancé here?"

This time Lt. Joseph answered. "We be saying the same thing sir."

Castle took a step forward. "There is only a small US screening force holding the Germans back from this town. Now sir you have two options, close up the patients and take the chance, or leave them behind."

The Colonel shook his head. "Neither is viable Major. So you might want to load back onto your trucks and leave, because I am not killing those patients by closing them up early, and I'm not leaving them for the Germans. Good…."

"Sir, wait." Kate stated now. The men in the room looked at her. She was torn in between her love for Rick, and her duty to protect the lives of those men on the table. She turned to Castle. "Rick, I understand you have a duty to perform here, but you have to understand we have one too."

"I do Kate, and why do you think I'm here. Knowing that you're going to be in harms way, I wouldn't be able to think straight." Castle said as he looked at her. He didn't care who was in the room with them. "I know what you have been going through since we were told about this. That is why I am not here in charge. I'm not leaving till you do."

Kate smiled at the words that Castle had told her. She stepped into his arms and they hugged tightly. Lt. Joseph looked at Castle, and Kate before turning his attention to the Colonel. "How long you need sir?"

All eyes went to Lt. Joseph, the Colonel looked at him. "I can't ask you to do that son."

Castle nodded his agreement. "Nathan, you shouldn't do that. Get on the trucks and get back to battalion. I'll stay."

Kate nodded her agreement as well. "We'll take the risk."

"Sir we don't leave each other behind in the 12th, and not going to start now." Lt. Joseph said to Castle. He turned back to the Colonel. "How long sir?"

"Two hours minimum, no more than three." The Colonel replied. He sat down at his desk and looked at Castle. "I'll start shipping those I can out of here. Lt. Beckett, go tell Major Jackson, leave me behind two ambulances, and 2 deuce and halfs."

Kate nodded and walked out into the hallway. Castle followed behind with Lt. Joseph following behind. "Sir, I want…."

"I would have made the same call to Nathan, but you shouldn't stay." Castle replied stopping in the hallway. He placed his hands on his hips. "This will end badly I know it, and you shouldn't be here. Go back to the company, survive the war and go back to your family and your wife. You too are better now."

Lt. Joseph shook his head. "I can't sir. How can I look my kids in the eyes, or my wife that matter, if I left the best officer serve with behind for the enemy?"

Castle took a breath in. "Probably the same way I would if I did it with Kate here. Damn you Nathan. Come on."

"Where are we going sir?" Lt. Joseph asked.

"Find you and the platoon some good positions." Castle replied.

Castle and Lt. Joseph walked outside the school building. Lt. Joseph called over his squad leaders while the platoon helped to load up the supplies, the equipment, and some of the patients that were going to leave while the others would be loaded and shipped out as soon as they were able too. The walked down the road in the center as they were passed by the units heading the other way. Castle took a breath as they passed units. They had received an intel report before leaving, and there was a screening force to buy time for the units behind them to withdraw and set up a new defensive line. Ten minutes after leaving the village, they arrived at a point where they stopped, and no more American's where. Castle looked around. To their front lay a small depression used for run off to their front, and drainage ditches running into it. "Alright, use this to set up a U-shape ambush."

"I figured as much, then about 200 yards behind us we'll set up another skirmish line to slow up their advance." Lt. Jones commented. He looked down the road and could make out the edge of town three quarters a mile back. "Last line of defense the buildings in town."

Castle took a breath. "It's your decision Lieutenant. I'm going to stay at the hospital making sure they get those people out of there."

Lt. Joseph nodded. "How long do you think we have sir?"

The sounds of distance combat echoed to their front. Castle turned around and started back towards town. "Not long."

 **1400**

Castle, Lt. Joseph, and the squad leaders arrived back to the school house as the loading process was still on going. Kate was standing outside when she saw them walk up. "We heard the gunfire. How long?"

"A half hour at most before we probably see the screening force come back through here." Castle answered. He looked around. "Kate, just load them and the equipment up. Forgot procedure and get them out of here."

"Equipment that is valuable and fragile babe. Cant be flinging it on the back of a…" Kate started to say when a incoming artillery shell landed near the edge of town. She took a truck. "Step it people. Do it carefully, but quickly too. Where are we on the wounded?"

"All the patients except those being operated on are ready to go Kate." Kate's friend Carol told her.

That is when the Colonel walked out. "Alright get going, we'll send what trucks are load up now with you. Kate you too."

"Not leaving sir, not until the last patient does." Kate stated firmly.

Castle came over to her. "Kate please?"

"You wouldn't leave your men, behind right?" Kate asked getting a nod from Castle. She gripped his arms softly. "I'm not leaving my patients behind."

"Stubborn women." Castle answered with a warm smile.

Kate smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's why you love me, and asked me to marry you."

But before Castle could respond to that a soldier wearing a Red Cross came up to Castle. "Major Castle, A colonel Meyers is on the radio for you."

Castle nodded. "Here we go."

Castle walked inside the school building and to the office where the radio was. He picked up the handset. "This is redwing 6 over."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING REDWING 6?" A little bit pissed off Colonel Meyers said screaming over the radio. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON YOUR WAY ALREADY, NOT REMAINING BEHIND. I WAS TOLD THIS BY THE CO OF THE HOSPITAL."

"I concur sir, but they wouldn't leave patients behind sir." Castle said calmly. He took a breath and chose his next words. "I volunteered to remain behind and send the platoon back, but they volunteered to stay."

There was a pause before the reply. "IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE MAJOR. YOU SHOULD BE ON THE WAY ALREADY."

"Yes sir." Castle answered.

There was a pause before softer reply came through. "Yet I could understand it though I don't like. Be advised, one battery of artillery has been tasked for you. Call sign is Reaper from frequency 125.12 KC. Norse 5 out."

Castle set the mic down and turned and saw Lt. Joseph standing there. "You had someone call it in didn't you?"

"Besides the Colonel yeah I did." Lt. Joseph remarked. He took a breath. "What you want…."

"You can do it Nathan. Preregistrated targets and get going." Castle said to the man who nodded and left Castle. He motioned over the nearest soldier assigned to the hospital. "Get me a field phone and a large spool wire to hook up to your comm system."

"What for sir?" The young man asked.

"So my man can call back here when the shit hits the fan." Castle responded before walking out.

 **1445 Hours**

They knew they were running out of time when the first of the screening force began to stream through the town making its way towards the rear areas. Lt. Joseph and his underman platoon had established 3 distinct thin defensive lines down the road the Germans would come from. One was the area that Castle, Lt. Joseph and the squad leaders identified as a place for ambush. The second was two hundred yards behind that with just enough time for small holes to be scraped out of the earth, and the final line was a mere hundred yards from the edge of town. Lt. Joseph had also contacted the artillery unit that would support them, and preregistered targets for them, though the artillery would only be able to support them for an hour or two before they had to move. Castle took a breath as the last of the equipment still not in use took off down the road. Kate came up and stood next to him. "Maybe they won't come?"

"They'll be here soon enough." Castle replied. She looked at him in confusion. He pointed to the group of vehicles now coming through the town. "That is screening force, or what's left of them."

Kate took breath. "How long?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "Half an hour to an hour at most."

Kate nodded as the Colonel came out of the building. "Capt. Beckett. Two patients are done and closed up, and a third will be done here within a half hour. Let's get them loaded up and just essential equipment on the truck. Stretcher, bandages, and stands we'll leave behind."

Kate nodded and squeezed Castle's arm before heading inside the school building. Castle look as the last of the screening force disappeared up the road. "That's it, we are on our own."

The Colonel looked as Castle walked in. "We're keeping the two patients inside until the third one is finished. At least another couple hours on the remaining patients. How long can you expect your men to hold?"

"Not long sir." Castle replied, but he took a breath, and looked as Lt. Joseph came walking into the building through the back door. "What's the word?"

"Regiment size element about two miles down the road. Probably expect a patrol here shortly." Lt. Joseph replied. He gladly accepted the coffee from offered to him. "Mainly infantry, but some vehicles. Half-tracks and a few tanks. Screening force was kind enough to give us their bazookas."

Castle chuckled. "Do I want to know how many rounds?"

Lt. Joseph shook his head. "12."

Castle nodded. "Alright then. Talk yourself through it. You don't know need me to help you."

Lt. Joseph closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath, before opening his eyes again. "I expect a patrol of German infantry to come down that road. Halftracks maybe, probably a couple of tanks too. Take out lead, and rear vehicles and cut down folks in the middle. Once ambush is complete. Fall back to next line."

Castle nodded as the field phone rang, and it was picked up by Lt. Joseph. "Right; be right there."

Castle saw the look and nodded. Lt. Joseph took one more sip of his coffee before dashing out the back door. Castle then turned to the Colonel. "I check on at third patient sir."

The colonel nodded as the he moved to go check on the surgeries. Castle went into the room and looked at map. He took a breath. "Here we go."

Up the road, Lt. Joseph slid into his position in the depression. With Castle telling him to think it through, his hunch had paid off. There was a small reconnaissance force coming down the road towards the platoon's position. Two Halftracks with German infantry and two German medium tanks accompanying them. He took a breath and looked to the platoon sergeant. Take out the front and rear half-tracks, then the disable the tanks."

The platoon sergeant nodded, and passed the word. The platoon remained hidden as the patrol edged closer. When the lead vehicle was within 10 yards of the depression, Lt. Joseph, gave the command. "FIRE."

The platoon had spilt up the bazookas among the three squads. The half-tracks were destroyed, and the infantry were cut down as they tried to escape the vehicles. The bazooka's then quickly took out the tracks on the two tanks, allowing for two groups of three men to rush up, climb onto the tanks and kill the crews. Lt. Joseph stood up as the firing began to die down. "Cease fire. Fall back to the next line."

The platoon fell back from the ambush site falling back a couple hundred yards to the next line. Lt. Joseph and the platoon sergeant falling back after checking making sure that everyone was accounted for. The platoon runner, hooked up the field phone after grabbing it and rolling up the wire with it as well. Lt. Joseph spun the handle to ring the hospital. "Redwing 6, Baker 3. Ambush complete, we fell back to defensive line 2. I expect enemy within 30 minutes."

"Roger Baker 3. Keep us informed;" Castle replied. He hung up the phone and proceeded outside as the first of three patients were loaded onto the ambulances. He spot Kate and the Colonel. "Lt. Joseph expects thirty minutes till the next German advance comes along. How are we doing here?"

"These three are leaving now, and I'm sending those not operating right now with them." The Colonel stated. He looked at Castle. "The final three are still at least a couple hours."

"Hopefully the Germans feel accommodating." Castle replied as he turned to head back into the building as the Colonel and Kate looked at him. "I don't think it be a patrol next time."

 **1600**

Lt. Joseph's estimate of when the next German push to arrive was about on time. But he had anticapted this push would come as the Germans would push the destroyed vehicles off the road with tanks while shelling the ambush site with mortar fire. Yet he didn't expect them to shell beyond that. "INCOMING."

Shells exploded in the wounds and started to landed in town as well. Castle and the staff who had not evacuated yet took cover behind a wall as the rounds impacted. Kate who never really experienced shell fire curled into Castle who used his arms to shield her. Within a few minutes the shelling stopped. Castle stood up and checked the backdoor. Sounds of armor and infantry up the road could be heard. "Colonel, I think you should check on those final 3 patients."

The Colonel nodded and took off towards the room being used as a operating theater. Kate came up and stood next to Castle. "What next?"

"They are probably pushing the vehicles off the road. If Lt. Joseph has it right, we should be hearing…." Castle started to say as the sounds of American artillery flying overhead and impacting were heard. "Now."

Lt. Joseph had waited for the Germans to push the vehicles off the road, and move a little ways before calling in the artillery with a mixture of airburst and point fused shells. The hope being it would force the German tanks off the road and expose their move vulnerable sides compared to their front armor. "FIRE."

Rifles, two machine guns, and a couple bazooka's let loose as the artillery as added an impact on the Germans. The German infantry trying to use the trees and broken vehicles for cover found themselves in a dilemma. The mixture of the airburst and point fused shells were having an impact as well as the accurate rifle fire from the platoon began to take its toll. The Germans fell back as the American fire began to slack. Lt. Joseph quickly scanning called the artillery to cease and thanked them. "We know you have to move Reaper. Baker…"

"We're staying put for the time being until that hospital leaves." The Battery CO on the other end of the line answered. He took a breath. "Call us and we'll be here."

"Roger that. Baker 3 out." Lt. Joseph answered. He got up and cupped his hands. "Fall back to the final line."

The platoon fell back to the final defensive line chosen. Volunteers from the hospital had come out to the two lines and hastily scrapped out holes for the platoon to use. There wasn't time for much more prepared defense. Castle walked out to meet the platoon. Lt. Joseph saw the look. "How much longer?"

"At least an hour for two of the patients, and another 90 minutes for the last one." Castle replied. He padded the man on the shoulder. "Hopefully they'll take a little while before trying again."

Lt. Joseph nodded. "They have too. It's the only road."

Castle nodded as the Colonel and Kate walked out to meet them. "And it won't be a company this time."

"Wait that was just a company?" The Colonel asked in shock.

Both men nodded as Lt. Joseph turned to check on the platoon as Castle started back towards the hospital.

 **1745**

Kate walked towards Castle who was looking out the backdoor. In the fading light he could make out the platoon sitting in defensive positions waiting for the next German assault to come. Kate handed him a coffee. "Going on two hours and getting dark. Maybe they won't come."

"They'll come." Castle answered taking the coffee. He sipped at it. "They'll use the cover of night to make the attack."

Kate looked at him, not sure if she should be worried or amazed, yet she had to know. "How do you know this?"

"Because it's what I would do." Castle replied. He turned and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Kate. Hopefully we'll be leaving here soon."

As if on cue, the Colonel walked down the hallway towards them. "Last patient is closed up. Five minutes and we'll be loading them up and getting out of here."

Castle nodded and handed the coffee to Kate. He picked up the field phone and called on it. "Lt. Joseph, bring your platoon back to the hospital."

Within two minutes of the phone call the platoon arrived back at the hospital and stood in the front of it as the patients were being loaded up along with the remainder of the staff. Castle looked around as the headquarters element brought out the maps and field phone to the truck and threw them in there. "Perfect we are just a….."

All hell broke loose as artillery began to impact the town and area outside it. Every began to hit the deck or get low as they could get. Castle looked up and saw two medics hurrying to get the last patient loaded up so they could get out of there. Castle got up and ran towards them. "Are you the last two out?"

The medic shook his head. "The Colonel and Captain Beckett are still in there."

Castle and Lt. Joseph who had joined him rushed inside. They saw the pair hurrying up setting fire to important documents inside the office. He rushed in. "Come on you two its time to…"

A close explosion outside knocked down part of the wall and threw Castle back and knocked everyone to the ground. As they got up, Kate looked around and gasp. Castle who was standing a couple feet from where the wall that was knocked down by the explosion had been flung into the door frame hitting his head and knocking him out. Kate check on him. He was breathing and had a strong pulse and some blood coming from a gash in his head. "He's alive."

Lt. Joseph nodded and looked out the hole in the wall. "German battalion coming up the road. They'll reach the ambush site within a couple minutes. Come on."

Lt. Joseph and the Colonel began to drag Castle out the door and towards the vehicles. The artillery was slacking, but still landing. Lt. Joseph looked as one of the trucks engines was on fire. "Shift everyone over to the other truck."

"It will take a couple minutes to get everyone loaded LT." One of the platoon members stated. He looked at Lieutenant Joseph. "Time we may not get."

Lt. Joseph nodded and looked back towards where their former defensive line was. "I need 6 volunteers to join myself to hold the German's back till you get out of town."

"Lieutenant no, we'll…" The Colonel started to say.

"It's my mission sir, I'm in charge, and you need the time." Lt. Joseph answered as the remaining staff from the hospital and the platoon loaded Castle on to the truck. "Sgt. Baker you go with the platoon."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Baker answered as the volunteers stepped forward.

Lt. Joseph nodded and pointed to the hospital. "Wait for me there. Sgt. Baker, call in the artillery on all target designations."

"Yes sir." Sgt. Baker answered as he shook Lt. Joseph's hand. "Pleasure serving with you sir."

"No, Lt. Joseph you don't…" Kate started to say.

Lt. Joseph dug into his coat pocket and handed her a letter. "Mail this off for me ma'am. Please. It's addressed to my family."

Kate accepted the letter and nodded and turned to climb onto the truck. The Colonel stepped forward to protest but Kate stopped him. "It's his duty. Let's go sir."

Kate was the last one aboard the truck as the Colonel took the front seat. The final ambulance and truck began to speed out of town as American artillery could be heard flying overhead and impacting as M-1's could be heard in the distance firing. As they left the town, Sgt. Baker saw German vehicles and infantry entering the town and shifted the coordinates, knowing what had happen. "Baker 3 Actual no longer in command. Shell the town for 10 minutes then displace."

Kate took Castle's hand as the tears began to flow, along with most of the hospital staff as the American artillery began to shell the town.

 **2200**

Castle groaned, and clutched his head as he slowly sat up. He slowly opened his eyes, and squinted at the bright lights. He tried to focus and the familiar face of his fiancé. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself Major." Kate replied with a small smile as she forced him back down. She took out a light and began to check his pupils. "You been out for several hours. Got a pretty good knock around from the artillery. A concussion to go with it too."

"Feels like it." Castle as he squinted. He looked around and saw he was in a tent. "Where are we?"

"About 5 miles outside Christnach." Kate answered as she checked him over once more. "Besides the gash on the head, and the concussion you are okay babe."

Castle nodded and looked around. He saw members of the platoon that came with him. "Where's Lt. Joseph? I need to know what happen after I was knocked out."

"We'll talk about it later Rick. Go back to sleep. Colonel Meyers says you guys…." Kate started to say.

Castle slowly sat up. "Kate what happen? I need to know."

Kate took a breath, knowing she shouldn't tell him, but he would find out eventually. "The truck carrying the last of our staff, its engine took shell fragments destroying it and setting it on fire. So we had to transfer to the other truck, but since the Germans were closing in…"

"God damn you Nathan." Castle said sharply realizing what she was going to say. He grasped his head again. "How many?"

"Him and six others remained behind to delay them." Kate answered. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Baby, please he did to save us. The lives…."

Castle took her hand off his. "He and his wife were just making progress."

"I know. He forgot to seal the envelope. I read it." Kate replied taking his hand again. "It's ok Rick. He saved us."

Castle nodded as tears built up in his eyes. Kate saw this and kissed his cheek and rubbed softly his hair. "It will be okay Rick."

Yet somehow she knew this was not going to be easy on him.

 **Additional note: Have a Happy 4th of July everyone. Next update, Castle slides down into a hole following the outcome of the actions in this update, and everyone close to him in theater tries to get him back to himself. Yet it takes the call to a friend of Kate's to help Castle out. So stay tune, and eyes open, ears up.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am so sorry about the length of the delay in getting his out there, but with work, life, the July 4th holiday and difficulty writing this because I can relate to the struggles of the characters this update. To quote from We Were Soldiers. "Those of us that have seen war will never stop seeing it." WARNING: Please be cautious when reading this chapter, and for my followers who are like me, if this chapter becomes to much take your time or just skip to the end. So enjoy the latest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **0930**

 **December 21** **st** **, 1944**

 **Consdorf, Luxembourg**

"All right Gentlemen, that is all for now." The commanding officer of the 12th Regiment stated. The battalion and company commanders got up and started towards the door. The Colonel looked to Colonel Meyers. "I didn't see Major Castle around. Is he still in the hospital?"

"No sir he came back a couple days ago. I'll go and find out sir." Colonel Meyers replied, with the Regimental CO nodding. Colonel Meyers caught up to 1st Battalion's executive officer Captain Anderson. "John, where is Major Castle?"

"He said he wasn't feeling good, and asked if I could take his place, so I said it was alright sir." Captain Anderson replied. He shifted on his feet. "Wasn't a big deal sir since I had to come up and check on a supply requisition."

Something about the tone and what Captain Anderson answered the question. "Hmm. I'll hitch a ride with you back to the battalion."

Captain Anderson nodded nervously as Colonel Meyers informed the CO that he would be heading down to 1st Battalion to find out what is going on. The drive took a few minutes in which Colonel Meyers walked into the battalion command post. A building with a hole in the roof. He walked over to the operations officer. "Captain Sanderson?"

Captain Sanderson turned and looked nervously at Colonel Meyers. "Sir?"

"Where is Major Castle?" Colonel Meyers asked as he came into the operations room.

Captain Sanderson cleared his throat. "He is upstairs laying down sir. He said he wasn't…"

"Feeling good. Hmm." Colonel Meyers replied. He then turned to the brand new 2nd lieutenant. "Lieutenant….."

"Anders sir." Lt. Anders replied to the Colonel's request.

Colonel Meyers nodded. "Anders right. Where is Major Castle?"

Lt. Anders cleared his throat and felt the eyes of the room on him. "Upstairs sir, laying down. I think its still the effects of the concussion sir."

"Hmmm. When I get back from checking on him, and if I suspect what is true. We will find out who will be facing charges." Colonel Meyers stated as he walked out of the operations room and started towards the stairs. He walked up and saw names on the doors. He found Castle's and knocked. "Major Castle, its Colonel Meyers. We need to talk?"

Colonel Meyers heard shuffling in the room before the door opened and a disheveled and obviously drunk Castle appeared in the door way and a bottle in his hand. "Morning sir, how you doing?, would you like a drink?"

Colonel Meyers shook his head. "NO I DON'T MAJOR AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOUR…."

Then Colonel Meyers saw the reasons for Castle's drunkenness and not acting like a field grade officer. Around the room there were pictures scattered about. Colonel Meyers walked in and picked one up. One was of Ryan, Esposito, Nicholson, Castle and Joseph back in England posing for a picture, while another was of him and Castle after his awards ceremony outside Cherbourg with Kate smiling next Castle. A couple more were of a British officer and his family. Colonel Meyers remembered Castle telling his friend who was a British tanker killed in Italy, and his family being killed by the buzz bombs shortly after the invasion started. He sighed. "Oh man. Come on Rick, I know it sucks, but drowning yourself in a bottle won't do it. You have to think about yourself and your men, and how you are going to get them through this."

Castle took a pull from the bottle. "What's the point? They're going to be killed until it's over. Ryan will never meet his daughter, Michelson will not go home to his wife, Anderson to his family, and that new kid, Anders won't go home to his fiancé. I won't marry Kate. I'll be buried over here until the end of time."

Colonel Meyers sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He had to snap Castle out of this, otherwise he would have no choice. He would have to remove him from command. He took the bottle out of Castle's hand. "Come on Rick, get some sleep. Things will be better after you sober up."

"What's the point? It will be more of the same." Castle commented as Colonel Meyers pushed him over to the bed and forced him into it.

Castle almost passed out immediately, and Colonel Meyers collected the bottles that were around the room before leaving. He walked down the stairs and back into the operations room. The room fell silent. He set the bottles on the table. "I'm not going yell, scream, or pass blame. I know you were looking out for him, but not this way. You should have contacted me. But now is not the time."

Everyone in the room nodded so Colonel Meyers turned to the signalman on duty. "Get me 442nd and their CO."

Captain Anderson walked over as the signalman nodded. "You think that is wise sir?"

"If there is one person who I know may get Major Castle out of this.." Colonel Meyers answered as the call started to go through. "It's her."

 **1000**

 **5 miles outside Christnach**

"Captain Beckett?" The Colonel of the hospital called out as he entered the recovery tent of the 442nd. "Turn over everything over to Lt. McAllister, and get in the jeep."

"Am I heading to pick up a patient sir?" Kate asked as she handed what she was working on over.

"No you are going to the 12th Regiment. You've been requested." The colonel answered as they walked out of the tent. He heard her stop walking in the snow. He took a breath and turned around. "He's fine physically, but….."

"Oh no. I was worried something like this may happen." Kate said in shock as she started towards her tent. The Colonel stopped her. "Sir, if I knew…"

"You couldn't have known, but that is not the reason I am stopping you." The Colonel answered. He pointed to the jeep. "Your gear is in the jeep. Wish him the best of luck for us, but try to hurry back. Can't afford to lose you for too long."

Kate nodded and quickly moved to the jeep. She put on her helmet, started the jeep and took off at a clip towards the position the 12th regiment.

 **1300**

 **Consdorf, Luxembourg**

It took Kate longer than she would like to reach the 12th Regiment. Roads where slick, and some carried reinforcements and equipment going towards the front line to engage the Germans in the current battle. As she pulled into the 12th Regimental area, she looked around and saw Colonel Meyers standing outside a building. She drove the jeep down to where the Colonel was standing. She got out and saluted. "Sir. Where is he?"

"Upstairs sleeping Captain." Colonel Meyers reported as he held open the door and followed Kate inside. He motioned for the private on guard to get Kate's bag. "I'm telling you right now, it's not pretty."

"What is it?" Asked Kate as she approached the stairs. She stopped and turned around. "Colonel?"

Colonel Meyers took a breath. "He's starting to convince himself that he and his men won't come home from the war."

Kate took a breath in. "Oh no."

Kate started up the stairs quickly reaching the second floor in mere seconds. She walked down the hallway and spotted the door which was open with a medic standing watch. The medic saluted Kate. "He's starting to stir ma'am, but he's still…"

"I got it thanks." Kate replied as she patted the medic as she entered the room. She gasped at what she saw. The pictures on the floor, generally a ordered man was a mess. She thought to herself. "Reminds me of my dad."

Castle groaned and reached for a bottle that was no longer on the night side table. His head came up and his eyes opened. "Oh Kate, my beautiful, charming, sexy Kate."

"Hey babe." Kate said as she came over towards over towards the bed. She picked up some pictures off the chair, one was a photograph of Castle, Joseph right after Joseph's promotion to Lieutenant, after their arrival to their area right before Castle took leave in Paris. "Come on babe, I know it hurts, but Lt. Joseph wouldn't want you to be like this."

"IT HURTS KATE. HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT." Castle shouted as he sat up and began to dig through the drawers in the room. "HE HAD SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TOO."

"And you don't?" Kate asked not taking what he had shouted to heart. She has been through this before. "What about when we get home and get married?"

"I'M NOT COMING HOME. I'M GOING TO DIE OVER HERE." Castle said slamming drawers and brushing past her. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Colonel Meyers grabbed them and took them out of here." Kate replied as she walked over and stood in front of him. "What about your mother, Alexis, and me Rick?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO COME HOME TO ANY OF YOU." Castle answered with another shout. He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hand. His voice lowered. "You should find someone else Kate."

That hurt Kate, but she knew why he was saying it. She knelt down and took his hand. "Why don't you lie back down babe, and get some more sleep ok. We'll talk more when you are more clear-headed."

"I'll always love you." Castle answered as Kate laid him back down and covered him. "You should know that."

"I know, and I'll always love you." Kate answered. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and ran her hands through his hair until he fell asleep. She got up and walked out closing the door behind her. She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them and patted the medic on the shoulder again. "Stay with him."

The medic nodded as Colonel Meyers stood nearby. "Well?"

"How soon can you get a psychiatrist here?" Kate asked as she came walking down the hallway towards him.

Colonel Meyers looked at Kate. "Why?"

"I can't reach him not on this. He needs someone who specializes in this." Kate replied with a heavy heart. She leaned against the wall. "Can you try to reach a Captain Carver Burke?"

"I can try where's he assigned?" Colonel Meyers asked as he started down the stairs.

"SHAEF Headquarters." Kate replied as she followed Colonel Meyers down the stairs. She saw the look on his face. "He wrote and told me."

"How do you know him?" Colonel Meyers asked turning back around and continuing down the stairs.

Kate sighed. "He helped me out after my mom was killed."

Colonel Meyers stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Kate. He wanted to say something, but Castle trusted her, and he was going to have to go on that trust. "It may take a day."

"I'll call Colonel Henderson. I'm not leaving." Kate replied as they walked into the operations room. "He's attached to SHAEF Medical."

Colonel Henderson nodded and tapped the signalman on the shoulder. "Call 4th Division switchboard and have them patch me through to SHAEF medical."

The signalman nodded and it took 20 minutes to which Colonel Meyers watched as Kate dealt with her commanding officer explaining the situation. She had hung up as he was still on the call with SHAEF Headquarters. "Thank you Colonel."

Kate looked as Colonel Meyers hung up. "Well?"

"He is currently not there at SHAEF headquarters." Colonel Meyers replied. He took a breath as he watched Kate's face sink. "He's at the 323rd Field Hospital near Warnach, Luxembourgh."

"What's he doing there?" Kate asked.

Colonel Meyers handed a slip of paper to the signalman. "Teaching on how to handle soldiers that are going through what Major…"

Kate nodded, cutting off Colonel Meyers. She was hoping to protect Castle, but she didn't know the battalion staff pretty much knew what was going on. The signalman held up the handset again. Colonel Meyers took it. "This is Colonel Meyers who am I speaking with? Colonel Harris, I understand you have a Captain Burke there right now."

Kate watched as Colonel Meyers carried on a conversation with the CO of the 323rd Field Hospital. She knew Lanie was assigned to that particular hospital and hope that they were not experiencing too much. She watched as the Colonel hung up the phone. "Sir?"

"I actually spoke to Captain Burke, and told him the situation, and who was involved." Colonel Meyers told her. He saw the fear in her eyes, but he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I also told him who he was to you. He's leaving now, and will be here sometime tonight, with a Captain Parrish in tow."

Kate was surprised. "Lanie is coming?"

"You know her?" Colonel Meyers asked.

"Yes sir." Kate replied as she walked outside the operations room with Colonel Meyers following her. "Sir, I have to tell you…."

"He explained it to me. Don't worry, I'll make arrangements to have them properly housed." Colonel Meyers answered. He chuckled as he saw the look. "I know the 323rd is a colored unit. I do receive updates on new units in theater."

Kate nodded. "if you don't mind sir, I'll bunk with them."

Colonel Meyers nodded. "That's fine, because really there is only one building in town not being used by use, and its right next door. We'll put all of you up there. CAPTAIN ANDERSON."

"Sir?" Captain Anderson answered as he came out of the operations room.

"I need three cots, blankets and such, as well as a armed guard for the building right next door." Colonel Meyers ordered as he and Kate looked at the building that was still standing. He thought about it for a moment. "Make that four cots, and blankets."

"Sir?" Kate asked as the Captain nodded and moved off.

"I think its best for the time being too moved Castle away from the staff and closer to the people that will help him." Colonel Meyers told her.

Kate wanted to say something, but somehow I think he was going on what Captain Burke told her.

 **2200 Hours**

The sound of jeep entering town and slowly making its way towards the 12th Regimental Headquarters was not new. What was strange for the soldiers on guard duty is that the two occupants where African Americans. The jeep pulled up to a stop outside the regimental headquarters. The soldier on duty walked over and with a shielded flashlight saw the ranks and saluted. "Evening sir, ma'am what can I do for you?"

"Looking for a Colonel Meyers." The male behind the wheel answered. He handed over his ID and orders. "I'm Captain Burke, and this is Captain Parrish. He requested us to see a Major Castle."

"Oh he's at 1st Battalion sir. Last building on the right, right before the crossroad." The soldier answered handing the ID's back.

"Thank you." Captain Burke answered. The soldier saluted to which it was returned and the jeep started up the road. In a couple minutes it arrived outside the battalion headquarters and again outside there was a guard on duty. He also saluted, but because he was trained to. "I'm looking for Colonel Meyers?"

"Yes sir. Can I ask what your business is sir?" The solider asked. The drawl clearly heard in the voice.

"We're here to talk to a Major Castle." Lanie stated as she passed over the orders. "He requested us."

Yet before the soldier could answer Lanie, the door opened and out walked Captain Anderson. "Captain Burke, Parrish, Captain Anderson, battalion executive officer. Follow me, I'll show you where the Colonel is along with Major Castle and Captain Beckett."

"Kate's still here?" Lanie asked.

The captain nodded. "She told her commanding officer she's not leaving, at least not until she is either ordered out or she leaves on her own accord."

Captain Burke sighed. "Stubborn woman, but I can understand why."

"Sir can I ask….." Captain Anderson said as they stopped outside the door. He put his hand on the door. "Can you help the major? What happen hit him pretty hard."

"That is what I am here to do hopefully." Captain Burke replied. HE smiled at the Captain who opened the door and they walked in. The ground floor was lit with a latern, and they walked in to see Colonel Meyers sitting there going over paperwork and maps as a medic dozed in the corner. Colonel Meyers looked up, and Captain Burke smiled. "Colonel Meyers, Captain Burke. This is Captain Parrish."

Colonel Meyers got up and walked over. "Colonel Meyers. Thank you for coming."

"Sorry it took us a while getting here." Captain Burke answered setting his stuff down. "Priority on the road out of Warnach is for the forces on the way to Bastogne."

"I heard, but thank you anyway for coming." Colonel Meyers answered as he motioned to the chairs. He held up a pot. "Coffee?"

Both shook their heads no. Lanie looked at the Colonel. "Where is Captain Beckett?"

"Upstairs with Major Castle. He woke up a couple hours ago cursing and not crying but sobbing a little bit." Colonel Meyers reported sitting down. "She is trying to calm him down, but she is not making progress."

Captain Burke nodded. "Can you tell me what happen?"

Colonel Meyers nodded and explained what had brought this on. He spent several minutes doing so. "So Castle blames himself and also hates Lt. Joseph for doing it, but that is one small part of it. He fears not making it home from the war alive, nor anyone he knows. It maybe everything since the landings, but I sent him to Paris to not only to meet up with Captain Beckett but get his mind off the war."

"It doesn't always work Colonel." Captain Burke responded as he looked at Colonel Meyers. He had written everything down to get a brief understanding. He took a breath. "This type of thing is usually done further back and away…"

"I know that, but with everything, I can't afford to lose one of the best combat commanders we have. Not now." Colonel Meyers responded back. He got up and looked around the room for a moment. "Captain, I'm not asking you to perform a miracle….."

"Basically you are Colonel, but from what you told me, I think I can help while I am here, but I have to tell you. Sometimes this takes weeks and months not days." Captain Burke responded. He got up. "I'll get started in the morning, but if he doesn't respond, I have no choice but to pull him."

Colonel Meyers nodded and stood up. "You are staying upstairs in a room across the hall from Major Castle."

Captain Burke nodded as Kate came down the stairs and saw Lanie and Dr. Burke. "Oh thank god."

Kate came running over and hugged Lanie, before shaking Captain Burke's hand. "Captain Burke."

Lanie took Kate's arm. "How is he?"

Kate shook her head. "Woke up with a crying fit, and searching for more alcohol. He blames himself."

Captain Burke nodded with what Kate had said. "Good job taking the alcohol away. What did you give him?"

"Mild sedative, he'll sleep till morning." Kate replied as she sat down in the chair. Her eyes were puffy as she looked as she had been crying. "When will you talk to him?"

Colonel Meyers answered. "Tomorrow morning. He has the room across from the Major. You and Captain Parrish will be down here in the room near the stairs."

Kate and Dr. Parrish nodded. Colonel Meyers bid them a good night, and walked out. It took Lanie helping Kate to where they were sleeping. Kate didn't even bother undressing. She collapse onto the cot.

 **0700**

 **December 22** **nd** **, 1944**

 **Consdorf, Luxembourg**

The next morning, Castle awoke to the smell of coffee coming into his room. He turned and saw Kate with another person walking in behind her. "Kate?"

"Rick, this is Captain Burke." Kate responded as she set the coffee down on the table next to Castle. "He is here to help you."

"Major." Captain Burke said with a nod.

"I don't need any help. I need to be left alone." Castle responded as he rolled over.

Kate took a breath and placed a hand on his shoulder. She was really worried and it showed. "Babe, please, just talk to him. You have a lot of people worried about you. Especially me."

Castle turned his head slightly before looking away again. He wanted to tell them off, but something in Kate's voice got to him. He nodded slightly. Kate turned and nodded to Captain Burke who pulled up a chair and leaned into whisper to Kate. "Stay outside in the hallway."

Kate nodded and closed the door as Captain Burke sat down. "Now Major, Colonel Meyers and Captain Beckett kind of filled me in on what happen. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"What's there to tell doc. One of the best men I ever served with got killed by doing something stupid because we had to evacuated Kate's unit." Castle responded without turning around. "He didn't have to be there, I ordered him and the platoon to leave."

"From my understanding you technically weren't in command." Captain Burke replied. This responded got Castle to roll over and look at him. "So technically he was just following orders of Colonel Meyers."

"That's bullshit doc and you know it." Castle replied now sitting up and looking around the room. He scowled not seeing any bottles of alcohol in the room. "As a senior officer he still should have followed my orders."

"Just like you did when Colonel Meyers said you shouldn't go." Captain Burke answered. He saw Castle's face. He wrote down the reaction on the note pad. "Why did you go?"

"Kate, why else?" Castle got up and moved about the room and tour through his bags. "God damn it."

"So you went up to the hospital for what?" Captain Burke asked as he watched Castle dig around for alcohol. "They took it all Major."

Castle scowled again. "It's the only thing…."

"It's a crutch Major. I'll make you a deal though. I'll give you one sip if you tell me why did you go to the hospital?" Captain Burke reiterated again. He pulled a small bottle that he slipped into his bag that morning that he found in his room. "Why did you go to the hospital?"

"I wanted to make sure Kate got out okay." Castle answered as he reached for the bottle. He scowled as Captain Burke pulled it back. "You said…."

"Why did you go to the hospital Major?" Captain Burke said again. He leaned forward in his chair. "You could have stayed behind. What made you go?"

"I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO THINK STRAIGHT OKAY." Castle shouted as he sat down on the bed. He looked at Captain Burke. "NOT JUST KATE, BUT ALL OF THEM."

Captain Burke uncapped the bottle, got up and walked over and handed it to him. Once the sip was complete, he took the bottle back, and resumed his place in the chair. He looked at Castle. "Why all of them and not just Kate?"

"I have been leading men since I got into this war from the front, been there every step of the way." Castle replied as he leaned back against the wall. "Kate was my main concern don't get me wrong, but I would have felt useless knowing they were out there with no real support."

"They had support Major." Captain Burke countered.

"A BATTERY OF ARTILLERY, NO TANKS OR MACHINE GUNS." Castle shouted again. He leaned forward and shot a finger towards the door. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IN AND OUT MISSION, BUT THEY SHOULD HAVE HAD MORE SUPPORT."

Captain Burke got up and started towards the door. "Sometimes Major, things don't always work out, but until you find out what is really causing this I am leaving for a little bit."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING CAPTAIN?" Castle shouted at the back of Captain Burke.

Captain Burke walked out and started towards the stairs with Kate in shock following him. "Where you going?

"Breakfast for me and him." Captain Burke replied as he walked downstairs. He walked into the room where he met Colonel Meyers the previous evening. "I need food for him and me."

The medic nodded and went outside. Captain Burke then turned towards Kate. "He's holding something back. It's not worrying about just you and the men that went with him. There is a under lying issue at work here."

"What do you think it is?" Lanie asked.

"Don't know yet." Captain Burke replied as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee.

 **1200**

"Major Castle, you have refused to say anything but what you told me when I first came in here." Captain Burke said as he sat back down in the chair after bring lunch to Castle. They had spent the morning, eating and getting Castle cleaned up and in a fresh uniform. Now one hour in to the next session, Captain Burke had tried to get Castle to open up more. "You said they should have had more support, and you couldn't think straight about anything knowing they were at risk. But its been like that since the allies landed in Europe."

"But we have always had more support for operations like that Captain." Castle said as he bit into his sandwich. He sipped at his coffee. "It doesn't matter…"

"Major, this isn't about support. Something from this event trigger you into this downward spiral." Captain Burke said cutting off Castle. He got up and handed Castle a canteen. "You are just using this as….."

"A GOOD MAN DIED CAPTAIN." Castle answered by shouting again. He took the canteen and took a sip of water. "A MAN WHOSE WIFE ALMOST LEFT HIM, ALMOSTING TAKING HIS CHILDREN AWAY FROM HIM."

Captain Burke didn't flinch as he sat back down. "Someone said, good men always die in war. And sometimes those we love disappoint us or break our hearts over here."

"Don't I know it." Castle replied quietly. He saw Captain Burke look at him. "My ex-fiancé dumped me while I was in Africa, but I got over it because my men needed a leader who had to remained focus."

"Did you confront her when you were sent home?" Captain Burke asked. He smiled at Castle's shocked look. "Kate told me."

Castle chuckled. "No. She wasn't in New York. They were on a USO tour together." Castle answered. He got up and stared out the window. "It doesn't matter, my heart belongs now and will always belong to Kate."

"Maybe." Captain Burke said getting up and heading towards the door.

Castle turned around and glared at Captain Burke. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CAPTAIN?"

"Just think about what you said yesterday if you can remember." Captain Burke replied as he walked out the door and stood in the hallway facing Colonel Meyers, Kate and Lanie. "It's slow progress. I may have to take him back."

"Captain, he's the best I got." Colonel Meyers said as they walked away from the door and down the stairs. "I can't afford to lose him."

"You got other officers just as qualified to run the battalion Colonel." Captain Burke answered as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "I told you I can't perform miracles."

"What is wrong with him then Captain Burke?" Lanie asked as they sat down around the table.

"Like I told Kate earlier today. There is an underlying root here that is really causing it." Captain Burke responded to Lanie's question. "Until he can identify it, he is not going to start healing."

"Then why the remark maybe about my heart?" Kate asked.

"We all know he loves you, that much is obvious Kate." Captain Burke answered as he sipped at his coffee. He looked around the table. "He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't, but with what has happen and everything before is causing him to behave like this, so he has to identify it himself. I can't do it for him."

"What is the point of that?" Colonel Meyers asked.

Kate is the one that answered. "Because then he can identify what can bring him around and away from the root of all this."

Captain Burke smiled and nodded. "That's right. We'll give him a couple hours to cool down, then send you and Lanie in Kate."

"He doesn't know Lanie." Kate told Captain Burke.

"No, but maybe retelling the story of you, and maybe Lanie adding in her story as well can help him try to identify that trigger." Captain Burke said as he sipped his coffee.

 **1500**

Kate walked into the room with Lanie right next to her. Castle turned and offered a small smile to her. Kate smiled back. "Babe you remember me telling you about Lanie. This is her. Captain Lanie Parrish, Major Richard Castle."

"Pleasure to meet you major." Lanie answered with a smile on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain." Castle answered. He sat up and looked at Kate. "I was expecting that quack again."

"Captain Burke is a good man babe. He helped me." Kate stated as she sat down and reached out taking his hand. "Do you remember the story I told you about my mom?"

Castle nodded yes and looked at Kate. "Your mom was shot and killed coming home from the corner market. You said she was looking into a case about corruption between the mob, cops and politicians."

Kate nodded. "That's right, you remember I told you about the hole I started to slide down in too."

"Kate I'm…" Castle started to say.

"Well when I attended the meeting I told you about, it was run by Dr. Burke. After I told my story, he began to see me." Kate told him. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his hair. "He helped me to grieve but also deal with my anger, by helping identify what was causing it."

"I'm just morning Kate." Castle told her.

"Major you are experiencing much more than that. I know you trust Kate, but also trust me." Lanie said to him. She took a breath and leaned forward in her chair. "I was married for about a year. My husband worked at a factory in Brooklyn, cleaning up, doing some minor maintenance on things. We had a young daughter at home. Then one day a fire in the manufacturing part of the plant quickly spread, killing a couple hundred people. My husband included when the exit got blocked by debris."

Castle sat up and looked at Lanie. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I promised to keep myself together, but when our daughter caught TB and died, I lost it." Lanie told Castle. She wiped her eyes. "I began to drink to much, hang out with all the wrong people. I was heading for that place you are currently heading, but my sister stopped me and got the help I needed. Now I have hope for the future."

Castle got up and hugged Lanie. "Thank you for sharing that. But hope is lacking around here. You have, but as a infantry officer I have to face realities."

Kate got up and took Castle's hands. "Babe please, there is hope for us. You said it all the time in your letters to me."

"I know I did, and I still want to go home to you, but I now have to face reality." Castle said pulling her into his arms. "I don't know if I'm going to make it."

Kate started to cry after they left the room and headed downstairs. Captain Burke handed her a tissue. "I think he is close."

"How can you be sure?" Kate said after drying her eyes.

"He repeated a word to you like he did to me." Captain Burke replied. He sat down and wrote it down on a piece of paper. "HOPE."

 **0900**

 **December 23** **rd** **, 1944**

For Captain Burke, he asked Kate to have dinner with Castle and try to get him to talk about what had happen, and see if the word hope came up again. Though Kate had tried, Castle kept changing the subject, asking about her dad, and Kate trying to be accommodating asking about his family. After dinner, Kate reported Castle deflected the attempt, and this further gave him a line to go on. So the next morning he approached Colonel Meyers. "Let's put Major Castle into a couple briefings."

"You nuts? I don't want him freaking….." Colonel Meyers started to say.

"I just need to see how he reacts during them." Captain Burke replied cutting off Major Meyers.

Colonel Meyers opened and closed his mouth before nodding his agreement. So after making sure Castle was presentable they sent him back to the battalion, with orders to get a update. The staff had not been informed so as Castle walked in, it took them by surprised, with Captain Anderson coming over. "Glad to see you are back to yourself major."

"Thank you. And I would like to apologize to all of you for my behavior." Castle said. He walked over to the situation map and looked at it. "Give me a update."

As Kate, Lanie, Captain Burke and Colonel Meyers waited outside as the intelligence officer, Lt. Anders gave him a run down. "So far neither sir is in the position to go on the offensive in this sector in the division area of operations. So we have been ordered to send out patrols, and gather intelligence, with the hope….."

"I DON'T WANT ANY PATROLS SENT OUT UNLESS THEY ARE PROPERLY SUPPORTED." Castle said in a loud tone. He turned to the room. "YOU UNDERSTAND ME."

The room nodded and Castle walked out of the room and headed to where his office was. Captain Burke made notes of this. "When is the regimental staff meeting?"

Colonel Meyers looked at his watch. "1300."

Kate looked at Captain Burke. "Are you thinking he's lost it or is losing all hope in making it home?"

"Don't know yet Kate." Captain Burke replied as he started to walk back towards the building they were using. "I'll let you know."

 **1400**

In Regimental Headquarters the meeting was wrapping up as the commanding officer of the 12th walked to the front of the room. "Alright, last bit of business. With the goal of the Third Army being the relief of Bastogne, our mission here is to defend the southern flank of the bulge and then eventually force the enemy back to where he originally started. To do this we need intelligence. So patrols are being sent out to capture prisoners and gather intelligence. We need to know what we are facing when we go on the offensive with the hope of not running into any surprises."

Castle had quietly scoffed at the regimental CO's use of the word hope. Captain Burke noticed this and wrote it down on the pad of paper. As the meeting ended, Captain Burke and Castle walked back towards the 1st Battalion headquarters. Captain Burke cleared his throat. "Major, do you mind if we head back towards there?"

Castle looked at where Captain Burke was talking about. It was the building currently housing Castle, Kate, Captain Burke, and Lanie. "Sure."

They walked in and headed upstairs towards Castle's room. As they walked in Castle sat down on the cot as Captain Burke sat down in the chair. He took a breath. "I observed you today, and you know what I found out."

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me Doc." Castle replied with sarcasam in his voice.

"You do have a trigger, and I think you know what it is, you always knew what it was since the Lt. Joseph died. It may not be said, but just in way people talk, or imply something, it sets you off." Captain Burke told Castle as he leaned forward. "And I hope you are going to tell me."

"Doc if I knew you, I'm pretty sure I would tell you." Castle replied with a touch of anger in his voice. He leaned forward on his cot and stuck a finger towards Captain Burke."HOPE DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE. ESPOSITO HAD HOPE HE WOULD MAKE IT THROUGH THIS UNTIL THAT KRAUT ARTILLERY TOOK HIS LEG. CAPTAIN DAVIS HAD HOPE UNTIL HIS BRAINS WERE SPLATTERED BY A KRAUT BULLET. LT. JOSEPH HAD HOPE UNTIL HE FOOLISHY COVERED THE FINAL HOSPITAL WITHDRAW WITH SIX SOLDIERS. REAL LIFE MATTERS OVER HERE NOW. HOPE IS NOT GOINT TO BRING ME HOME TO MY BEATUIFUL DAUGHTER, OR TO MY MOTHER. HOPE IS NOT GOING TO HAVE ME LIVE TO MARRY KATE, HAVE A FAMILY WITH HER. HOPE IS FOR…"

Castle started to trail off when he realized what Captain Burke had said. He placed his head in his hands and started to weep. "I'm such a fool. I'm going to die here, and everything I want to happen wont because I am not going to see it. There is no hope for me to make it through this…."

Captain Burke pulled a syringe out of his bag and filled it with a small amount of tranquilizer. He walked over and gently injected Castle. "Rest now Major. We'll find a way to restore that hope."

Castle murmured something as the tranquilizer began to take a effect. Captain Burke covered him and walked out to see Kate and Colonel Meyers standing there. He motioned for them to follow him downstairs. "Major Castle is suffering from battle fatigue. He may act find, but a word or action can trigger the anger outburst. Basically he has lost all hope of ever making it home alive from this war. The loss of friends and comrades, the constant stress of combat. The only thing really helping was writing to you Kate, and seeing you occanisoly. But with your life and wellbeing threaten, and the loss of Lt. Joseph it became too much for him to overcome."

"So what do we do?" Colonel Meyers asked.

Captain Burke shrugged. "Unless we can find a way to suppress or help him control his trigger, I have to pull him off the line for further treatment.

"Hope isn't an easy thing to restore." Kate answered as Lanie came in from outside. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Captain Parrish what do you think?" Captain Burke asked as they sat down at the table.

Lanie poured herself a cup of coffee. "Kate is right, hope isn't an easy thing to restore. It took months for me to regain it, and only when I went through the peditratics part of my training. Just holding a little boy restore my hope that I could feel that once again in my life."

Everyone nodded at the comment, but no one had an idea of what to do.

 **0730**

 **December 24** **th** **, 1944**

Kate didn't sleep well at all during the night. Her mind was filled with what Captain Burke had said. She sat up shivering in the night chill as the thoughts raced through her mind. She loved Castle, and would never abandon him. Heck if he was transferred to a medical unit for treatment for battle fatigue, she would put in a transfer to be near him to help him. She had walked upstairs and had planned on sitting outside his door just to be near him; that was until he heard him whimpering and struggling in his sleep. So quietly she slipped in and found him on his side towards the window. She carefully crawled onto the cot and ran her fingers through his hair and made calming sounds with her voice. He calmed down and fell back asleep. So as morning came, she quietly slipped out and headed back downstairs. There she found Lanie at the table. Lanie looked at her. "How is he?"

"He was whimpering and shuttering last night." Kate replied as she took the cup of coffee offered to her by Lanie. "What is Captain Burke going to do?"

"I don't know Captain Beckett, and unless you have any ideas, I am recommending to take Major Castle to the Hospital in Paris." Captain Burke replied. He took the coffee offered to him. "I'm about to go and talk to him."

Colonel Meyers walked in. "Captain Burke are you sure there is nothing more you can do? The Colonel asked me what is the status of Major Castle, and I said I have to find out."

"He needs to find his own way to restore his hope, and I don't see how unless I pull him." Captain Burke answered as he sipped his coffee.

Kate sat there feeling disappointed until something came to her. "Captain Burke, can Rick travel?"

"Physically he is fine, but mentally I don't know if he can handle a trip to see his men." Captain Burke replied. He shifted in his seat. "Why?"

"Maybe instead of talking to him about restoring his hope, lets show him." Kate replied as she sipped at her coffee.

"Where you going to do that?" Colonel Meyers asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

Kate looked at him. "Sir, just trust me please."

Colonel Meyers wanted to say something, but he held off, hoping that Major Richard Castle's fiancé knew what she was doing."

 **1700**

 **Christnach, Luxembourg**

For a good part of the day Captain Burke held off talking to Major Castle who had slept most of the morning due to Kate informing him of what she heard. So Captain Burke was hoping that Kate knew what she was doing. She had been very tight lipped about what she was planning on doing. When the time came to leave, Castle rode with Kate, and Captain Burke, Lanie and Colonel Meyers rode in the other jeep leaving 15 minutes after they did. Castle didn't even asked Kate where they were going, so when they pulled into Christnach, Castle looked around in surprise. "What are we doing here Kate?"

"You told Captain Burke that you no longer have any hope, and reality is what you need to face." Kate replied as she got out of the jeep and looked as the other jeep remained further back at her request. She walked over and held out her hand to him. "I want to show you some things."

Castle looked at her, and the eyes and the face he fell in love with were pleading to him. He nodded and took her hand. Kate led him down the street toward a row of houses. "What are you doing Kate?"

"Babe, please just look." Kate asked nicely. Castle looked at her again, before nodding and looking in the window. Inside there was a small family with a small tree sparsely decorated, but celebrating Christmas together and smiling. Kate took his hand. "Despite the threat of German's coming again, this family and many others are still celebrating Christmas. Even with the bare minimum. We gave them hope for a better tomorrow babe."

"We just bought them another few days Kate." Castle replied as he turned away from the window.

Kate sighed and pulled him down the street towards the edge of town. In the church courtyard there was a tent, with music, and the smell of turkey and other food coming from it, along with laughter. "Everybody at times loses hope babe, but listen to them."

Castle listen as they got closer. The sounds of Christmas music, and conversation reached out from the tent. "They sound like…"

"They have the same hope that the other people have. The chance at a better tomorrow." Kate answered as she wrapped her arms around him and looked up into his eyes. She could tell he remained unconvinced. She then reached into her field jacket and pulled out a picture. It was the same picture he had of Alexis and Martha in front of the Christmas tree at home. "Though not part of the family officially yet, they sent this to me with a personalize message on the back."

"I have the same one." Castle answered as he ran his fingers over the photo. "Home for Christmas in 45 with Kate and you."

"They have hope Rick." Kate told him. She grabbed his hand and walked out pass the edge of town until they came to a row of tents, and markers indicating the 442nd. Kate had him sat down. She asked him to wait until she came back, which she did a moment later. She held her hand over a piece of paper lightly stained with blood. "I debated giving this to you, but after our forces recaptured Waldbillig, they found this with Lt. Joseph and the volunteers he took with him. It's a quick note."

Castle got up. "I DON'T WANT TO READ IT."

"You have to babe, or otherwise you won't make it, and neither will we, because if I lose you Rick, I have no reason for going on." Kate replied trying to calm him down. "I wouldn't leave you like this, but I can also take so much too baby."

Castle looked and saw his gorgeous fiancé crying. He has been hurting her, the love of his life. He nodded and sat back down. She handed the note to him, and he opened it. Castle looked at the note. "I saw him writing in the truck, but I figured it was to his wife."

"I guess he either wrote it during the journey or between attacks. No one knows babe." Kate answered as she leaned against him. She held out a red lens flashlight and turned it on. "Can you see it?"

"Yes I can. Thank you." Castle answered as he felt the heat of her body against him. He then gasped.

 _"_ _Dear Major Castle, Sir._

 _I am taking a few moments to write this with the instructions that it be given to you in the event I do not make it through this mission. Sir you have been a great influence on me not only as a soldier, but a human being as well. From the time of your arrival in England, just listening to you speak to the platoon, you showed yourself not only to be a true leader, but a remarkable man whose main goal was to try and keep us alive and return home. You constantly proved time and time again not only in England, but also here on the continent. You didn't push about why I was writing that letter the first few days of the invasion, you simply said write to my wife and see what she has to say. Because of your advice we have been getting better. Yet if I do not make it back, please let her know that I did not died in vain, but to give the men and women we are saving the hope of tomorrow. The hope of going home to their families, getting married, having children, as well as making a better tomorrow. Major, you have been a great influence in my life, and you and Captain Beckett deserve to happy. Marry her and live that long life." Sincerely, 1_ _st_ _Lt. Nathan Joseph."_

Castle closed up the letter and wiped his eyes. "Damn Joseph."

"You ok?" Kate asked after turning the flashlight off and sitting up straight and putting her arm around him.

Castle looked at her. "Why didn't you show this to me earlier?"

Kate took a breath. "One I completely forgot it, and secondly, I was hoping that Captain Burke would get through to you."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I can see that."

Kate came over and took his hand. "Babe, its ok to morn. It's okay to get mad, but if you let go of hope of tomorrow or what's to come, then it won't be long before you don't make it."

Castle looked at her and the folded blood stain letter in his. He nodded and brought her into his arms. "God I'm so sorry Kate. I'm so sorry."

Kate wrapped her arms around him. "Its ok Castle. After this is all over, we'll see someone together. Heal together. I love you."

"Love you too." Castle replied. He looked down and briefly kissed her. He then held her tight again. "So now what?"

"Now Major we head back to the regiment." The voice of Colonel Meyers said from behind them. He came over. "Captain Beckett is right Rick, you have to have that hope for tomorrow."

Castle nodded and looked at Captain Burke. "Captain?"

"You found your way back with the help of a love one, and us." Captain Burke replied as he pointed to the letter. "Your friend wrote that, knowing that if you ever needed reminding of anything, just open it."

Castle nodded before turning to Colonel Meyers. "Sir, with your permission, I would like to stay the night?"

"For what…" Colonel Meyers started to say.

"I have to say goodbye my own way, and write a letter sir." Castle answered by cutting off the major. He took a breath. "Sir please, I have to do this."

Colonel Meyers looked at Castle and nodded. "Granted. I'll send a jeep for you in the morning."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. He then turned to Captain Burke. "Thank you too Captain."

"It's why I am here Major." Captain Burke answered. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "It's my address. If you ever need to talk or something to get off your chest, send me note, and I'll reply."

Castle nodded his thanks before shaking everyone's hand including Lanie's before they left. He looked at Kate. "You think you can swing me a cot for a night?"

Kate nodded. "Come on."

Kate took his hand and led him towards the hospital.

 **2200**

The only sound enimating from the tent and the table was the hiss from the lantern resting on the makeshift table. Castle looked over and saw Kate curled up on the cot. She had convinced her CO to let her stay in the tent tonight to keep a eye on Castle one more time before he heads back to his regiment in the morning. Castle reached over and pulled up the blanket more. He looked at the letter and a picture of him and Joseph more time. He took the notepad that he borrowed from the company clerk and the pen, and started to write.

 _"_ _Dear Mrs. Nathaniel Joseph,_

 _By now you have received the news of your husband being killed in action against the enemy. As your husband's commanding officer, I can tell you that he was more than just another officer and soldier to me. He was my closest friend and confidant. Nathan was the man I leaned heavily on during those first few days when I arrived at the unit, and as time progress we could rely on each other for advice, ideas, and sometimes a sounding board. I was proud when he put the lieutenant bars on his shoulders and confident he would do well. He told me shortly afterwards that is goal was to be the example of a officer like I was to him. Now I know you have many questions about how he died, and what his final moments were like. His primary objective was to oversee the evacuation of a field hospital and its compliment of staff and patients before the Germans were arrived at their location. Throughout the afternoon, he and his platoon delayed the Germans long enough for six patients who were still in surgery to finish receiving this life saving surgery. As final patients and staff were being loaded for evacuation, the Germans launched a artillery barrage that destroyed the truck they were going to use. In order to buy time for the final members of the staff to load on to the platoons truck and evacuate the area. He and six soldiers volunteered to remain behind and delay the enemy as long as possible. You should be receiving a letter from him that he turned over to a nurse before he went about his mission to delay the enemy so the remaining hospital staff could evacuate. I am confident you were in his final thoughts as he and his soldiers gave their lives so bravely. I cannot offer no words that will take away the pain, only that his death hurts me deeply as well. In the future I hope to answer any questions you may have as you continue to come to grips with this terrible tragedy. My condolences to you and your family. Respectfully and sincerely, Richard Castle, Major. Commanding Officer 1_ _st_ _Battalion 12_ _th_ _Infantry Regiment."_

Castle sealed the letter in the envelope and quietly slipped out of the tent dropping it off in the mailbox before heading back. Joseph's body was gone. It and six men were recovered when soldiers recaptured the town from the Germans a day later. They were housed in a temporary facility awaiting a new cemetery to be built, but Castle may have to talk to the Colonel about that in the morning. Castle walked back into the tent and curled up on his cot falling asleep almost quickly.

 **0800**

 **December 25, 1944**

 **Christnach, Luxembourg**

Castle sat finishing up his second cup of coffee after the breakfast of eggs, toast, sausages, and hash browns in the hospital mess. Kate was back on duty at noon, but she was checking on what she need to get accomplished when she did. Castle checked his watch and got up and headed towards the tent to grab the gear that they brought for him. He ran into Kate coming into the tent. "Oh Kate. Done with everything already?"

Kate smiled. "Not a lot to do today, but come on. I have something for you."

Castle smiled and followed her towards the tent they shared last night. As she walked in, she reached into her pack and handed him a small wrapped gift. "Here babe."

Castle looked at her with a smile and quickly opened the package. It was a small picture of him and her following the USO show after the battle of Hurtgen Forest. "I love it Kate."

"I do was the one your mom had the photographer take of us." Kate said as she sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "That was a good day."

Castle nodded his agreement. He kissed the top of her head, and dug into his own pack before handing her a small gift as well. Kate looked at him. "You didn't have too…."

"Its not much Kate, but I thought you like it." Castle told her. He watched her opened it and gasped. "Jacque found these a day after the ring."

"Oh baby I love them." Kate replied as the stud earrings match the cut of her ring but remarkably smaller in size. She gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Castle answered as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

It was interrupted by a voice on the other side of the entrance flap. "Major Castle, your jeep is here."

"Be right out." Castle answered as he kissed Kate one more time before putting on his helmet. He walked outside with Kate right behind him. Castle was surprised to see Lt. Anders driving the jeep. "What are you doing driving Anders?"

"I volunteered sir." Lt. Anders remarked with a smile as he handed Castle his weapon. "Colonel Meyers said you can have that back sir."

"Thanks but leave it in there." Castle answered before turning his attention back to Kate. "I can't thank you enough babe for everything."

"I know you do it for me." Kate answered as she stepped into his arms damning all protocol. "Remember if you need anything…"

"I won't forget to write Captain Burke or you." Castle answered as he stepped out of his arms. He cupped her chin and kissed her lightly. "See you later Kate Beckett, future Misses Castle."

Kate nodded and watched as Castle climbed in and the jeep took off. She took a breath. "Lt. Joseph if you are listening, continue to give him that hope he just found again."

Kate turned and walked back to the tent, drying her eyes as she did so.

 **1100**

 **December 25** **th** **, 1944**

 **Consdorf, Luxembourg**

Castle walked into the battalion operations room where a battalion briefing was going on. The whole room came to attention. Castle took a breath. "Take your seats gentlemen."

The room sat back down as Castle strolled to the front. His eyes darted to every man. "First of all I would like to thank all you company grade officers for your flexibility to continue to work for the battalion during this difficult time especially with me. Second, I would like to thank all of you personally for your understanding in all this as well."

Castle saw the eyes and head nod. He took a breath before looking everyone in the room. "Finally I would like to apologize to all of you. I shut you out, and myself out as I handled the death of a brave man and his men the wrong way. I am sorry."

The room murmured a little bit before Ryan got up. "Sir for you he was a confident and a friend. Yet for all of us in the room he was a friend too. We mourn together, and we come together sir. We stand behind you sir, and we'll always stand behind you."

The room erupted into agreement and applause at the words. Castle nodded and held up his hand quieting down, he looked around the room again. "Thank you all for your support. We will mourn their loss later. As for now. Captain please continue."

Castle as Captain Donaldson continued his report sat down and took a breath. Hopefully Nathan's letter proved to be true as Castle listen to the latest enemy update.

 **Additional note: This was a tough chapter to write, because Castle would have been pulled off the line and more than likely shipped to a hospital for treatment instead of staying within his unit. As for the next update, we will wrap up the Battle of the Bulge, and go back on the offensive all the way to the Rhine. Also will Castle will have another heart to heart with someone as he continues on his path of treatment. Eyes open and ears up. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this latest update out. Between work and getting ready for a vacation to go see my former Marine Buddies at a reunion for the 15th anniversary of our deployment that included the 9/11 attacks, I just fell very behind on this. The research also took time because I am trying to stay accurate as possible to the real events of the war. So Forgive me. The next update wont be until after the vacation, so my followers and reviewers enjoy the latest update. Thank you and please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **1100**

 **December 31** **st** **, 1944**

 **Consdorf, Luxemburg**

Castle walked on into his battalion's operations room after attending a meeting at Regiment. He saw Lt. Anders who was now the full time intelligence officer after both Captain Donaldson had been killed in a mortar attack while visiting a forward position just after Christmas, and Lt. Jackson has been missing in action since the beginning of the battle. Lt. Anders came to attention. "Welcome back sir. How was meeting?"

"Good. It actually lasted an hour, while afterwards the Regimental CO and Colonel Meyers wanted to talk to me to see how I was doing." Castle answered as he came over to the board. He passed an order from Regiment to the young Lieutenant. "Regiment is worried about our right flank. They want Charlie Company to tie in that flank. Have them leave a platoon in reserve and fill in that flank."

"Yes sir." Lt. Anders answered as he walked over to the operations sergeant. Their regular operations officer was with his regimental counterpart. Lt. Anders came back over a moment later. "Sir weather reports has it getting colder, with more snow possible in the next few days."

"You're not from a climate where it snows much are you Lieutenant?" Castle asked sarcastically as he looked at the Lieutenant who had on an army issued overcoat, and he could see a sweater on underneath the Lieutenant field coat.

"No sir, I'm from Arizona." Lt. Anders replied without catching the sarcasm in Castle's voice. "Why did you ask sir?"

Castle just smiled. "No particular reason."

Lt. Anders looked confused as Captain Anderson now the Operations officer as Captain Sanderson walked into the operations room. He came over to Castle. "Sir, as of now, we are to remain in position."

"Figured as much." Castle answered as he looked as the updated intelligence information on the board. "Battalion briefing at 1300."

Lt. Anders and Captain Sanderson nodded and moved on to pass the news to the companies and staff. Castle sat down at the desk and picked up his mail. The usual was from his mom, Alexis, even one from Jim. He had seen Kate a couple days ago when he had sent some of the battalions wounded to her hospital for treatment, and had to pick up Lt. Joseph's personal things to send back to his wife after they were inventory. Still he picked up a pen and wrote a letter.

 _"_ _My Dearest Kate,_

 _Even though I saw you just a couple days ago, it seems still seems like a million years. Just talking to you and having you listen when I picked up Lt. Joseph's belongings was a huge help. I am working on dealing with it every day. It's amazing listening to the men that Nathan had an impact on from the replacement private up to the battalion executive officer. Just him being a sounding board and a person who was willing to listen had been my steady right hand man since arriving over in theater also being that to so many others. I also can't thank everyone who helped me as well enough, from Colonel Meyers, to Captain Burke, Captain Parrish, but most of all you Kate. You stuck with me despite everything, including the hurtful words I said. You are my rock, my always. I will have the hope that when this terrible endeavor of war is over, and we are home, that our lives as husband and wife will be fill with the happiness of our children, and love that we have for each other, because besides seeing someone, that will help us as well recover from this experience of war. I love you with my whole heart, and again you are my always. Love Rick."_

Castle looked at the letter before sealing it in an envelope and depositing it in the outgoing box before he got up and moved to the operations map. "Captain Sanderson, get a patrol order together for later this afternoon."

"Yes sir." Captain Sanderson replied as he came over towards Castle. "Objective sir?"

Castle pointed to a section on the map. "I want to see if the Germans have this gully covered."

Captain Sanderson nodded as Castle observed the map.

 **1300**

 **Christnach, Luxembourg**

Kate walked into the triage ward of the 442nd with her arms full of supplies. The defensive stalemate along the front in their sector, of the Battle of the Bulge, as it became known as in the press was leading to more casualties from trench foot and respiratory diseases than actual combat wounds. At least that was what it was a couple days ago, until that morning when German probing attack hit an American company in the 9th Armor area, which caused casualties being sent back their way. Kate set the bundle down on the table next to a surgeon who was covering up a young man no older than 19. "He's gone."

"Jesus what is he 17?" Kate asked as she looked up at the surgeon.

"19, and just arrived here 2 days ago." The surgeon replied as he looked around the tent. He sighed. "That was pretty much the last one."

Kate nodded as she moved the blanket away from the body and collected the dog tag. She then noticed the surgeon who was shaking a little bit. She took a breath. "Sir, why don't you grab some coffee. I'll handle the paperwork."

The surgeon nodded and moved away from the table and Kate covered the body once again before nodding to the medics standing by who came over and collected the stretcher and moved it out of the tent. Kate sat down at the desk in the tent and grabbed the form and using a towel, wiped away the blood from the tag. _"Jackson, Kenneth R. Service Number: 35456987 T42 44 B+, P, KILLED IN ACTION"_

Kate finished up the paperwork and handed it over to medic who would take it to the records department to file and notify the soldiers command. Kate sighed as she looked around. The men here would be evacuated or return to their units. She shook her head and decided to write a letter.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _Though a couple days only past since I saw you last, I miss you more than ever. I think of you often especially after collecting Lt. Joseph's personal belongings to return to his family. I knew you sitting down for the talk with me helped, and I know that when we return home and start our life together you and I will continue on that path of healing together. Especially after today I know I need it. A wounded soldier who came in today died, and he barely looked 17, even though he was 19. He had only been with his unit 2 days before he was killed. Yet for me I no longer cry, or get sick, I just continue to do my duty. I am fearing babe that I am losing my humanity because of this. The only thing stopping me completely from sliding down into that hole is you babe. You and I are complete with one another. I want us to help each other through whatever we face whenever we get home, and have that life and family we planned on. Please stay safe my love, and I will be here for whenever you need me. You have my heart and my love always. Love Kate."_

Kate sealed up the letter and dropped in the mailbox, and was starting to check on patients when another surgeon called down to Kate. "Captain Beckett, we're losing this one."

Kate set the chart down and ran down the beds to help the surgeon to try and save another young life.

 **0800**

 **January 17** **th** **, 1945**

 **Near Consdorf, Luxembourg**

The company and battalion commanders filed into the barn that contained the 12th Regimental Headquarters. For the better part of two and half weeks, the division long with the rest of the American Army was dealing with another German counter-attack like the one that started the battle. Yet on the southern flank, the fighting was more holding actions than actual movement, while the men heard the worst of the fighting was around the northern and central part of the bulge. Yet they knew something was up when the Regimental commander called them all together. As the murmuring was going on, the doors popped open. "Ten Hut."

Everybody jumped to their feet as the Regimental commander and Colonel Meyers strolled to the front. "Take your seats."

As the group sat down, Colonel Meyers strolled to the front first. "I want to congratulate everyone here. When this started, the whole Army, especially this regiment was caught by surprise but you responded with the training and discipline that we expect from you, so from this staff we say thank you."

There were murmurs of thank yous from the group, but the more experienced men knew when command buttered you up, you knew something was coming. Colonel Meyers stood off to the side as the Regimental Commander took his place, and nodded to the operations officer who removed the tarp from the map. The men started chattering before the regimental commander quieted them. "Alright listen up, we are going on the offensive against the Germans. The goal is to force them back to where they started from before we start to move towards Germany again. This battle caught the entire ETO off guard, and no real offensive operations can happen until then; do you understand me?"

Every head nodded their understanding so he turned to Colonel Meyers who then strolled up front again. "Alright, listen up and save questions for the end of the briefing. Major Kirkpatrick begin your briefing."

So it started, with the intelligence briefing first. The news wasn't all that new to them. They faced a mixture of light to medium infantry supported by armor but not much due to the terrain being unfavorable for real armor operations there, but they were to expect it. As for enemy disposition, their holding and patrol actions gathered real valuable intelligence and most enemy dispositions were isolated outpost or some strong points that could be defended well. With this information, the operations officer took his place. The plan was simple, 5th would assault and drive up one side of the Sauer River while the 4th Division would assault across the Sauer River in boats and fight their way along the banks with the 4th Infantry screening the right flank of the 5th. The goal was the capture and destruction of bridges to cut off German retreats and allow for their armor to cross. The three battalions of the regiment would attack on line with the 1st screening the right flank of the Regiment and in turn the whole Division. Castle sucked in his breath. The rest of the briefing passed in a blur as Castle missed the supply and other points as his mind raced a million miles a second, until the call of "Ten Hut" rang out and Castle jumped to his feet.

"Major Castle a word?" Colonel Meyers called out as the barn started to empty. Colonel Meyers waited until it was mostly clear before looking at Castle who came forward. "You up for this?"

"Yes sir." Castle answered as truthfully as he could. In his pit though it was tight as it was when he experienced combat for the first time, but he needed to work through it. "Sir if you don't think…"

"I'm not questioning your comptenance Rick, just checking on you." Colonel Meyers answered with a smile. He patted on Castle on the shoulder. "Look if you need somebody, anybody to do take over, or relieve you for a couple of days so you can…"

"Thank you sir, but I think I can handle it." Castle answered kindly, but deep down he wanted to explode. He swallowed before moving on. "I do appreciate your concern though sir."

Colonel Meyers saw something in Castle's eyes. He took a breath himself. "Rick, you can do this. I have faith in you, and so does your fiancé. All of us know you can do this. You just got to have faith and hope in us to know we have your back."

Castle looked at Colonel Meyers. Castle took a breath and nodded. "Yes sir I know that, and I wont let you down. I don't want to let her down either."

"I know you don't." Colonel Meyers answered. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "Go back to your battalion and prepare yourself and your men."

Castle nodded, saluted and walked out of the barn. He looked up at the light blue sky with some clouds mixed in. He took a breath and started back towards his battalion. 20 minutes later walking into the opened sided tent that contained his operations staff, he looked about as the men and the company commanders awaited his instructions. Castle motioned them over to the table. "Able will take left flank, Baker the right and Charlie in reserve. Lt. Ryan, you are covering the right flank of the regiment and the division, so watch yourself."

"Yes sir." Ryan answered as he made notes as he began to think how he would protect that position."

"Good. We are launching this operation early in the morning, so until then, we will conduct ourselves as we have been, but when we cross there will be no prepatory bombardment." Castle stated as he pointed at the map. He can't remember how he remembered that info from the briefing when his mind went a million miles a second when he heard his battalion was defending the entire flank of the division and assault, but some he did. "We don't want to alert the Germans, so prepare yourself understand?"

The men nodded as Captain Sanderson took over giving what he knew as Castle listen in as well.

 **1200**

 **January 19** **th** **, 1945**

 **10 miles north of Consdorf, Luxembourg**

For the better part of a couple days, the men of the 4th Infantry Division was fighting not only German outposts but the weather as well. The winter of 1944-1945 was turning out to be one of the worst in memory. Both sides had to not only content with the bitter cold, but the very deep snow that had accumulated in the weeks of snow fall. It made movement difficult and wore down troops, and vehicles got stuck in the snow. For the men of the 1st Battalion they were exhausted. Castle sat on a blown down tree looking over the latest map update. He was trying to figure out where to place his companies that he didn't notice Colonel Meyers walking over.

"Rick?" Colonel Meyers called out. He saw Castle jump to his feet. "Stay where you were. What you doing?"

Rick chuckled. "Checking out intel update sir, along with company placement based on that intel."

Colonel Meyers shook his head with a chuckle. "Don't count on much. According to the 5th Division, we are moving too slowly for them."

"Fuck them sir." Castle replied as he got up and waved his arms around the area. "They are using mainly roads, while we are trudging through snow."

"You get no argument from me." Colonel Meyers remarked as he got up and trudge over towards Castle. "We're shifting 2nd battalion out this way now, and moving you inside to the center part of the line. They'll arrive within an hour."

Castle nodded as Colonel Meyers moved off. He looked around. He spotted his operations officer. "Captain Sanderson. Prepare to move the battalion."

Captain nodded as he looked up at the sky. Thick grey clouds that promised more snow. "Oh how I wish I was in Florida."

Castle shook his head and trudged off through the snow to help the battalion prepare to move.

 **1400**

 **North of Christnach, Luxembourg**

"Sergeant, sergeant, run to the supply tent and get me more plasma." Kate said to the medic who brought in another wounded man on a stretcher. The man nodded and ran off, as Kate turned her attention to the man on the stretcher in front of her. "Hold on son, we'll get you all fixed up."

"Please ma'am it hurts." The young soldier pleaded as he thrashed about on the stretcher.

"Hold on." Kate replied as she rubbed his head as the Colonel came on over and took a look. Kate looked up. "19 private, with a bullet wound to the abdomen and mortar shrapnel to the legs."

"Who ever invented the mortar should be shot." The colonel replied as he lifted up the bandages and took a look at the abdomen and then moving to the legs. "Alright prep him for immediate surgery and get plasma into him hurry."

"I sent a medic for it." Kate replied as the young medic came on in and over to Kate. She turned to the young medic. "Hang them."

The medic nodded as Kate went about and started to get all the important information prior to sending the young soldier to surgery. Yet all her mind was on was her fiancé who was out there somewhere leading his men. Kate took a breath, clasped the ring which was on her dog tag chain through her shirt, and quietly prayed. "Please lord, keep Rick safe. I would die without him."

 **1500**

 **January 27** **th** **, 1945**

 **South of St. Vith, Beligum**

"Alright gentlemen, I knew we were all expecting a longer rest, but that is not the case." The Regimental CO said to his assembled battalion and company commanders at the command post. The US Army had accomplished what it set out to do and forced the Germans back, but for many units, there would be no pause. This was the time to break out of their positions and take critical objectives that they failed to achieve before the battle. The old man looked around. "We and other divisions of the Corps are going on the offensive and attacking the West Wall."

There was the usual gasp and murmurs. The Colonel quieted them down. "Gentlemen, we can not let the enemy strength the defense already in place there. This is now the time to strike, when they are still reeling."

Colonel Meyers also added in as well. "Plus gentlemen if we don't attack now, we may face a strengthen defense down the road that will take more lives, and resources to overcome."

That part right there got the attention of everyone. The Colonel walked to the map. "Our goal is one past the current front line, is the city of Prume and the area around the city with the Rhine River beyond as the ultimate objective."

"The hope is opening a door to the Rhine and the heartland of Germany." Colonel Meyers added in as well. He saw Castle's face.

Castle scoffed with most agreeing with him. The Colonel looked at him. "Out with it Major Castle."

"Sir, no offense, and it's a sound strategy, but we are facing an unknown force ahead of us." Castle stated as he pointed to the map. He then looked up. "Terrain, weather, defensive positions all favor the Germans. They may be broken, but they will still make our lives difficult on this advance. We should have pursued them while they were still running. They had a few days to prepare for us, and it will make it more difficult."

All most all of the commanders agreed with Castle. Since the battle started, they regard intelligence reports with a little more scrutiny now than they did before. The Colonel crossed his arms and looked at Castle. "I understand major I do, but this operation is crucial if we want to end this war. But I'll take your concerns under advisement. Any others?"

There were none, so the commanders left the tent and headed back towards their units. Castle stood outside taking in the cold air and looked at the darkening sky. He thought to himself. "Oh Lt. Joseph, somehow if you were here, you find a way to say something good."

"Penny for your thoughts major?" A voice asked. Castle startled looked and saw the Regimental Chaplin coming towards him. "Sorry I startled you son."

Castle chuckled. "Quite alright padre. I was thinking about a departed friend of mine. Somehow always knew what say at the right times."

The padre chuckled. "Friends have a way to do that. Would you like to tell me about him?"

"No, and no offense padre, but I'm not overly religious, though sometimes I think he can still hear me." Castle stated as they started walking down the stamped down path that led out of the regimental area. "I know that must sound silly."

"No not at all." The padre answered as they walked. He took a breath. "Even though you may not be overly religious doesn't mean someone somewhere isn't looking out for you."

"I believe that." Castle answered as he stopped walking and faced the chaplain. "Yet the loss of this friend affected me so badly that I lost the ability to hope that I will ever return home and to my mother, my daughter and my fiancé.

The chaplain nodded his understand. "I understand, and many have been there before you son believe me. You got time for a quick story."

Castle checked his watch. "Sure padre."

The chaplain nodded. "For the longest time I was helping a man as he dealt with troubles back home. He and his wife were suffering problems, many stemming from him leaving to come over here. Shortly after landing in France, he came to me feeling more confident in himself because the words of a officer of his hit home. He wrote home basically stating how he still loved her, and will always love her. And there they started back towards reconciliation. But it didn't end there. He came and attended services, asked for forgiveness for those he killed, asked if they would ever forgive him in the next life. I gave him an answer as long as he repents he shall be forgiven. The last time he saw me was right before he was killed. Asked me to say a special prayer for this officer he had such great respect for, and should something happen to him, ask the lord above to provide him the guidance he needed to find his way back."

Castle chuckled. "You're sneaky padre. You're talking about Lt. Joseph."

The chaplain raised his hands. "Maybe. It doesn't hurt son to ask for advice from the people we miss most. You never know who they may send or give you the hope you may still be lacking somewhat. Stay safe my son. God go with you."

Castle watched as the chaplain started back up the path before he looked to the sky again. "You sneaky bastard Nathan, but thank you for that. I hope I don't let you down."

Castle started off towards his battalion.

 **1700**

 **4 Miles Southwest of St. Vith**

"Alright folks. We have been given a warning order to prepare for heavy casualties over the next few days." The new commanding officer of the 442nd Field Hospital answered. The old CO had been wounded when the jeep he was riding in ran over a road mine when coming back from a meeting at Corps headquarters. The new CO, fresh arrival from the states, known as Iron Hank Reynolds was seated in the mess tent. "I want triage tent set up with supplies to receive at least 500 patients. Corps estimates no more than that. I do not want my staff running back and forth for supplies."

There was a collective groan coming from the surgeons and nurses in the meeting as the CO described the upcoming operation. For many the word had it that the CO was selected to come over here and fill a role at the hospital in Paris before being tapped here, and carried resentment to that. Carol leaned close to Kate. "I bet he be shocked when we burn through that within the first couple days."

"Say something Lieutenant?" Colonel Reynolds asked eyeballing Kate and Carol.

"No sir." Carol answered sitting up straighter.

The Colonel eyeballed the both of them before addressing the whole group. "And one more thing. With the lack of violating procedures when it comes to passes and meeting up of frontline personnel. There will be no more of that despite whatever relation you may have with them. Family, friends, love ones. The only time you will interact with members of combat units are if they pass through our hospital and all mail going to the front lines will be censored."

There was an uproar from certain members of the staff including Kate even though she rarely saw Castle in the past 30 days. Kate stood up. "Sir we have a clerk who censors our mail heading out anyway, there is no need…."

"Captain Beckett, I know all about your relationship and engagement with a Major Richard Castle." Colonel Reynolds said coming towards her. "I need my staff focused on saving lives, not worrying about some silly war time romance."

"We do focus on saving lives sir, and my engagement is not a silly time war romance." Kate answered staring down the new commanding officer. "Sir."

Colonel Reynolds looked Kate over. "Hmmph. You have the midnight duty besides your 0800 shift tomorrow morning."

"YES SIR." Kate said through gritted teeth as the Colonel smirked at her. She sat down as he turned around and started back towards the front. She felt Carol's calming hands on her shoulders.

"That is all. Report back to your duties." Colonel Reynolds stated. The staff rose to their feet saluted before leaving the mess tent.

Kate walked at a fast clip back towards her tent to grab some sleep before her long duty day that day. As she took off her boots, she took out a paper and pencil and began to write.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _We received a new commanding officer since Colonel Henderson was injured and on his way home. He is a no nonsense by the book commanding officer who apparently how shall I write this without getting in trouble fails to understand our unit. We are no longer allowed to interact with combat units outside the medical role and no passes to meet friends, family or love ones. Oh my dear Rick, I don't see you enough as it is, and now this. I don't know how I'll be able to handle this. I want this war to be over, and to go home to my father, your mother and daughter and to see you again. I want to marry you, and have your children. I pray to god that this war shall be over soon, and I can do that. You have my heart and my love, always. Love Kate."_

Kate sealed up the letter, wrote the address on the envelope before setting it on the small table by her cot and curled up under the blanket to sleep. Carol walked in a moment later and smiled before she dimmed the lamp.

 **0900**

 **February 1** **st** **, 1945**

 **15 miles west Prume**

"I want Charlie to shift to the right flank and cover the approaches to the village." Castle ordered his operations of Captain Sanderson who nodded and went to the nearest runner to pass the work. Castle looked down at the map on the table in the house they were using as Battalion headquarters. He looked up. "Where is Baker Company and Lt. Ryan?"

"Establishing a defensive position at the edge of the village sir." Captain Sanderson answered as he looked at the latest intelligence report.

Castle nodded. For the better part of 3 days, the Division faced determine pockets of resistance, but the fear of a more coordinated line never materialize. The German forces on the Western Front though still dangerous were a shell of themselves. Most armor and fully intact units were shipped east to try and slow the Russians on their drive towards Berlin. But still with the resistance, there were some casualties. Castle looked up from the map. "Tell them not to get too comfortable. We don't know how long we be here."

"Probably for the next couple of days Major Castle." Colonel Meyers answered the statement made by Castle. He sat down on what was left of a chair. "We are holding here for a couple days. The push has been halted."

"Why?" Castle asked now curious.

"Order from Ike, but it looks like we are being geared up for another operation within a couple days." Colonel Meyers answered. Castle sat down in the other chair next to him. "But at according to Division we are not the main effort or support. We are the reserve."

Castle didn't even flinch. "I am fine with that sir. What about resupply? If we don't get one soon, we will be critical soon."

"I hear you, but its not just us. The whole division is affected, and it's the roads and weather." Colonel Meyers answered as he got up and motioned for Castle to follow him. "Between the thawing, the roads are becoming impassable and engineers can't keep up. They're trying to find a different way, but until then we'll make do with what we have. You understand?"

"Yes sir and I wasn't complaining sir." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He looked out as the Regiment stayed where they were at. "I was passing along the information to my superior officer."

"Appreciate that." Colonel Meyers answered with a smile. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "Just hang in there and be flexible. I don't know what will happen."

"Yes sir." Castle answered as he watched the Colonel move up the road towards the Regimental headquarters. Castle went back inside and opened Kate's letter. He missed her terribly, and from what she wrote to him, the new CO seemed more interested in making himself look good than the morale and welfare of the unit, and she was angry and hurting, and missed him badly. "Oh Kate. I wish I was there to take you away from all this."

Castle took out a piece of paper and pencil.

 _"_ _My Dearest Kate,_

 _I was overfilled with emotion when I received your letter. I wish I could take you away from your unit, this war. I want to take you home, marry you and start our life and family together. Nothing would fill my heart with more joy than doing that, but it unfortunately cant happen until this terrible war is finished. Oh Kate, how I wish I had you in my arms right now. With you the world seems to be at peace, complete, and without you it is a world of craziness. Just thinking of you and what our future will be like helps me greatly during the day. A few days ago before the operation we were involved with started, the briefing didn't make me feel very good. As it ended, I walked outside and looked to the sky as if asking Nathan for answers, but turns out he must have sent the padre instead who consoled me. I have never felt better after that talk. I even written Dr. Burke about it. I'm still awaiting the reply but I tell you this my love. I have more hope now than I did before. I will make it through this war and make it back to everyone including you my love. I want that always we talked about. You complete me Kate. I see us having that life and family we talked about. I love you with my whole heart and you are my always. Love Rick."_

Castle sealed the letter and dropped in the outgoing mail before returning to overlook his battalion's postions.

 **1155**

 **Near German-Belgian Border**

"Captain Beckett." Colonel Reynolds called out as Kate walked into the recovery tent of the hospital for her shift. She had the 1200-2000 watch in the recovery tent as the hospital staff seemed to be in shock at the lack of real wounds coming from the current offensive. "You're late."

Kate checked her watch after she switched the cup of coffee in her hand. "Sir I have 5 minutes, and change over only takes that long."

"Don't matter Captain. You should be here no later than 10 minutes before the start of your shift, to check charts and medications." Colonel Reynolds admonished Kate. He looked her over. "If you want coffee, I suggest you head to the mess tent earlier."

"Sir, Captain Beckett was on her way to the mess tent when I asked her to check on a supply requistio…." One of the surgeons tried to say in Kate's defense.

"That is your job Captain, not Captain Beckett's." Colonel Reynolds answered admonishing the young surgeon. He then turned to Kate. "You are standing the midnight watch tomorrow evening in here."

"Yes sir." Kate answered without trying to sound insubordinate. Colonel Reynolds walked off and towards the end of the tent. Kate looked at the surgeon. "Ass."

"Sorry Kate." The young doctor answered as Kate set her coffee down on the table.

Kate shook her head. "Not your fault Doctor. You asked and I wanted to see if they had run and picked up the mail yet."

"Still." The doctor stated.

Kate patted the young surgeon on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

The young surgeon nodded as Kate moved off. She shook her head as she thought to herself. "Hope this war ends soon, otherwise this asshole will drive us insane."

Kate stopped by the first bed to go over the chart with the nurse she was relieving.

 **0800**

 **February 9** **th** **, 1945**

 **5 miles West of Prume, Germany**

For the better part of a week, the 12th Regiment remained in reserve as the Division and Corps battled through the West Wall and towards the city of Prume and the valley beyond. The only benefit of not being involved in the fighting, was that regiment gained a much needed rest and reinforcement. Yet for Castle and the men of the battalion they were getting anxious to get off their butts.

Castle leaned back against the tree and read Kate's letter. _"The new CO is driving everyone up a wall babe. He put me on midnight duty again because I arrived for my shift 5 minutes early and he wants everyone at least 10 minutes before start of the shift to check the charts and medication. Oh babe, I don't know how much longer I will be able to tolerate this son of bitch before I smack him and end up in the stockade. I miss you terribly, your smell, your touch, your lips…."_

"Major Castle." Colonel Meyers called for Castle, interrupting the reading. He smiled as Castle got to his feet. "Sorry to interrupt the love letter, but prepare for your battalion to move out."

"Sir?" Castle was confused by the statement.

"22nd is moving on Prume despite the heavy resistance they are taking. The regiment's task is to take a village off the right flank of the 22nd and push to the banks of the river." Colonel Meyers responded to the question as he and Castle moved down a small track. "How are you on ammunition?"

"Not to bad sir, though we had to transfer half of our supply to the 3rd battalion 22nd." Castle answered as they continued to walk. He stopped for a moment. "Lt. Danielson can't tell me when he will be able to resupply us."

"That is problematic for the whole division Rick." Colonel Meyers answered as he looked at Castle. He took a breath. "Early thaw and wet weather have turned basically the whole road system into flooded areas. We're lucky to get mail and patients through this. They are trying to figure out how to resupply us, but until they do, what we have is what we got."

Castle nodded. "I understand sir."

"Figured you would." Colonel Meyers answered. He looked at his watch. "I'll pass any changes if I receive them."

"Yes sir." Castle answered as he came to attention before moving back to his previous spot. He spotted his operations officer Captain Sanderson nearby. "Captain Sanderson, have the battalion prepare to move out within the hour."

"Yes sir." Captain Sanderson answered.

Castle looked at the letter and sighed. "Oh Kate. Wish I could take you away too."

Castle walked off to begin preparing his battalion to move out.

 **1130**

 **Near German-Belgian Border**

For the 442nd Field Hosptial, the road situation that was making it hard to resupply forward units was also making it hard to bring casualties in by ambulance and deuce and a half. Most of the casualties were being treated at the battalion aid stations forward and when possible shipped to field hospitals via half-tracks. Problem was there were not enough half tracks to go around to get through the mud bog that many of the roads became. Kate sighed as she ate her lunch as she read Rick's letter from a couple days ago, that luckly made it through. For the both of them, since they were close enough they had worked out a deal with medics of the Division and the mail clerks that any of their letters would not go through the regular system, but straight to them. But they knew if something changed, they would have to go back to the military mail system. Kate smiled as she read her fiancé's letter.

 _"_ _Spent a couple hours today marching through the muddy road to reach our next position, but other than that we haven't been needed for anything yet. From what we are hearing in front of us, some of the units are engaged in some big battles, but must be handling it well. Oh Kate, how I miss you. Your beautiful smile, your smell, and the way you kiss me. How you like to….."_

"Captain Beckett, Colonel Reynolds would like to see you." The Company clerk said coming into the mess tent. He looked apologetic. "Right now. I tried to stall, but you know how he is."

Kate nodded and put the letter away. "Quite already Corporal O'Reilly. So much for lunch."

The clerk smiled and walked off as Kate set her tray on top of the other spoiled trays before heading to command post. She arrived, straighten out her uniform and knocked on the wood post outside. "Captain Beckett reporting as ordered sir."

"Come in." Colonel Reynolds stated as he stood behind his desk. He saw Captain Beckett come to attention and salute before returning it. He remained standing. "Captain, despite what you may think, the reasons I am tough is because we have to be. We are sometimes the last people that these boys see on this Earth, and I rather not have my staff show any emotion if they can help it."

"Emotion is what these men are looking for sir. Compassion, and sometimes a little heart, not stone faced." Kate answered as she wondered how he found out. She took a breath. "If we can't show that sir, then we might as well bury these men."

Colonel Reynolds eyeballed Kate for a moment. "And I think you are to worried about your fiancé at the front lines than you are the welfare of the men under your charge. You should think of your career than some war time romance that will end when he comes through here dead or disfigured and you can't handle it. You are a fine nurse and you have a great future ahead of you, so I would forget about this notion of you and him having a future together."

That was the last straw for Kate, but she held in the urge to slap him. "SIR, MY ROMANCE AND LIFE WITH MAJOR CASTLE ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. YES I WORRY ABOUT HIM, JUST LIKE HE WORRIES ABOUT ME. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED COLONEL, WE RECEVIVE THE OCCANISAL STRAY SHELL OR RUN THE RISK OF UNCOVERING MINES, OR UNEXPLODED BOMBS OR ARTILLERY SHELLS WHERE EVER WE SET UP. I DON'T WANT A CAREER IN THE ARMY AFTER THIS WAR. I JUST WANT MY LIFE WITH HIM. IS THAT ALL SIR?"

Colonel Reynolds taken back by the outburst was in shock. Even the hospital executive officer came in, and even though he wasn't showing emotion on the outside, on the inside he was smiling. Colonel Reynolds still remained quiet, so the executive officer took the lead. "Dismiss Captain Beckett thank you."

Kate came to attention and saluted before departing. She could hear the argument as she left the command post, and was smiling as she walked back to the recovery ward.

 **0900**

 **February 27** **th** **, 1945**

 **Near Prume, Germany**

Castle eyed the far bank of the river through his binoculars. German positions were concealed but he suspected as much. He set them down and looked at his map. His battalion had remained in place, while 3rd Battalion moved forward to support the 22nd, but now the regiment as a whole was on the line, but the problem was the enemy was putting up fierce resistance at any attempts for the army to cross the Prume River. This was the situation for the division as Castle slid back down the positon he occupied and walked back towards his command post: The Division was now resupplied although by air, but for Castle, he hated sitting here. He walked towards Captain Sanderson who was waiting for him. "I couldn't make out where the mortar positions were, so I'm assuming they are behind that embankment somewhere."

Captain Sanderson nodded. "And those German machine guns must be between fallen trees, because our OP's can't spot them either."

Castle nodded as Colonel Meyers walked up. "Major Castle, the 359th is on is way to us to relieve us. Prepare your battalion we are moving up towards Olzheim."

"Yes sir. Can I ask why?" Castle wondered aloud.

"A patrol from the 8th Regiment got a across the River there, so the Division is moving up that way to exploit that breach." Colonel Meyers answered.

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He saw Colonel Meyers nodded so he turned to Captain Sanderson. "Order the battalion to prepare to move."

"Yes sir." Captain Sanderson replied.

Castle watched before moving off himself towards his position. Yet for him, he had to do one thing before the battalion headed off. He pulled out a piece of paper.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _This letter will be brief because we will be moving out in a little bit. I just wanted to drop a line to say I love you with my whole heart, and I cannot wait until this war is over and we are back home and joined as one as man and wife. You are my always, my other half of my heart. I love you with everything, and I will rush into the gates of hell if it brings me back to you. I will write again soon. Love always, Rick."_

Castle sealed the letter and walked it to the battalion mail drop before he had to start the process of moving his battalion out.

 **1100**

 **5 miles west of Prume, Germany**

Kate walked into the recovery ward of the hospital to check on the patients currently in there. The hospital in the past 3 weeks had received about 600 patients from the actions along the Prume River. Mainly shrapnel wounds besides the other normal wounds. But for Kate, she still had a feeling of dread over her. She didn't know why. Ever since she went off on Colonel Reynolds about his comments about Castle, she had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. It hasn't happen yet, but she could tell it was coming.

"Kate, Major Cummings needs to see you." Carol said to her as Kate walked down the line of beds. She looked at her best friend. "You think this is it?"

"Probably." Kate answered as she set the chart down and started out of the recovery ward tent and to the command post. There she saw the Hospital Executive Officer Major Cummings waiting for her. She came to attention and saluted. "Captain Beckett reporting as ordered."

"Kate stand at ease." Major Cummings said as he returned the salute. He took a breath. "Now officially I have entered a reprimand into your record for mouthing off to the commanding officer. Unofficially it's a conditional reprimand upon review by the commanding officer."

Kate took a breath and nodded. With a reprimand on her record she be lucky if she got promoted again before the end of the war, along with a good job once she left the army. She knew that Colonel Reynolds will never remove the reprimand. "I understand sir."

"However as commanding officer, I have rescinded said reprimand." Major Cummings told her with a smile. He saw Kate's shocked look on her face. "Colonel Reynolds requested a transfer to the hospital in Paris again. I called in a favor to a friend at SHAEF to pull it off."

"Wow sir, I don't know what to say." Kate answered in shock.

"Well Thank you be a good place to start and don't expect a wedding present from me." Major Cummings answered with a smile. He took a breath. "You're lucky Kate. He wanted me to court martial you, but I informed him a investigation needed to take place, and first we had to place a official reprimand in your record, needless to say I dragged it out. And worked the transfer."

"Thank you sir, and this is the greatest wedding present you could give me." Kate answered with a million dollar smile.

"You're welcome but don't do it again, because as your new commanding officer, I won't tolerate you doing that to me." Major Cummings stated with a smile.

"Yes sir, I understand and congratulations." Kate replied.

"Thank you." Major Cummings answered. He looked at Kate with a smile. "What are you doing still standing here?"

Kate smiled, came to attention and saluted before heading back to the recovery ward. Carol looked up and saw the smile. "What?"

Kate just strolled by and picked up where she left off. Today's letter to Rick was going to be a good one.

 **1030**

 **March 3** **rd** **, 1945**

 **East of Olzheim**

"Redwing 6, this is Charlie 2. Charlie 6 is down, I say again Charlie 6 is down over." The panicked voice on the other end of the radio called out to the battalion command post.

Castle turned his head towards the radio. He looked around the makeshift command post that they had made since crossing the river. It wasn't much but a bunch of holes in the ground but it was something. He spotted the person he was looking for. "Captain Sanderson. Grab your rifle and get down to Charlie Company and take command."

"Sir, I…." Captain Sanderson started to say.'

"They mainly have second Lieutenants down there. I want a senior officer, besides you are trained infantry. GET GOING." Castle ordered loudly. Captain Sanderson nodded and grabbed his rifle and moved off. Castle muttered a curse and looked down at the map. Since crossing, the division had been tasked at clearing the high ground around the area before 11th Armored would move through. "Tell Able to shift east some more and see if they can clear some of the Germans off that small rise Lt. Anders."

"Yes sir." Lt. Anders replied as he reached for the radio.

Castle looked at Lt. Anders who was speaking into the handset. "By the way, you are now operations officer besides being the intelligence officer."

"What?" Lt. Anders answered nearly dropping the handset.

Castle chuckled at the shocked look as Colonel Meyers came scurrying into the positon. "Major Castle, 11th Armor will begin passing through the Division's lines. Tell your men to keep their eyes open for them."

"Yes sir." Castle answered. He turned to Lt. Anders. "You heard the colonel Lieutenant. Pass the word."

Colonel Meyers chuckled and looked around. "Where's Captain Sanderson?"

"Reluctantly taking command of Charlie Company." Castle replied to the question.

"Oh good for you. He always found a way out of taking command." Colonel Meyers replied. He then took a breath. "We are to hold here unless something comes up. But from my guess once the armor gets rolling, the Germans don't want to be trapped behind."

Castle nodded his understanding. "Very well sir."

"Keep up the good work Major." Colonel Meyers answered before he moved off in the direction of 2nd battalion.

Castle sighed and took out a picture of him and Kate from their time together in Paris. "Oh Kate. How much longer can this go on? They must know they are beaten."

 **1300**

 **5 Miles west of Prume Germany**

Kate sat down in the mess tent and thumbed through her mail. She smiled at the letters from Martha, Alexis, Lanie, and her dad. But her smile disappeared when she didn't noticed one from Rick. She received one a couple days ago how they were on the move, but generally she received one almost every day. She sighed. "Oh snap out of it Kate. You got spoiled when the deal we had worked out. I'm sure he has written, it's probably just stuck…."

"Kate, this belongs to you. It got stuck to mine." Carol said coming into the mess tent and handing her a letter.

Kate took the letter and smiled widely. "Oh thank you Carol."

"No problem. Enjoy." Carol answered before walking out.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _I am taking a few moments in the lull of fighting to let you know I am alright. We have been battling the Germans for this place and its been a pretty good dogfight for it. What helps me get through these days is the hope of you seeing you again soon. I love you with my whole heart, and I know this war must end soon, I know it. You are my always, I'll write again soon. Love Rick."_

Kate smiled at the short note. Sometimes the short notes contained as much emotion and love as the longer ones. She set it back in it's envelop. She checked her watch. She still had a few hours to go before her four o'clock shift. She pulled out a pencil and some paper.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _I received your letter today. I almost panicked because I didn't get one, but I relaxed when Carol found it stuck to hers. I'll admit it I was spoiled by the little deal we had worked out, but now since you are probably further away from me, we must rely again on the military postal system. Since Iron Fist is no longer here, the hospital is better in the morale department. I have to admit, but it felt good calling him out. We are receiving a stream of casualties but not at the pace we once were, but as we drive deeper into Germany I have a feeling this may change. Oh Rick I echo your statements, I want this war over and to go home and get married to you and start our family. I want children with you Richard Castle, and I want that happily ever after we see in fairy tales. You have my heart and love always. Love you, Kate."_

Kate sealed up the letter and dropped in the outgoing mailbox as a ambulance pulled up into the hospital and medic jumped out. "We got casualties here."

Kate and half of dozen others rushed over.

 **1100**

 **March 7** **th** **, 1945**

 **Kyll River, Germany**

"Alright listen up everyone." The regimental Colonel said to the assembled battalion and company commanders. The Division had moved up to the Kyll the day before after being requested to assist the armored units in clearing out German positons on the far bank and high ground to the North. "The 8th is still struggling against the Germans in the River Bend of the Kyll, while the 22nd has been tasked to protect the crossing sites here. So we have been tasked to support a command of Combat Command B in their attempts to expand the bridge head. We will be clearing out the area around the command with their support. 1st Battalion on the left, 3rd Battalion on the right, with 2nd in the center. Armor will provide support. We cross in 30 minutes. Once the area is clear, CCB will move out towards the Rhine, questions?"

There were none, so the staff meeting was dismissed and Castle moved back to his battalion. Castle saw his company commanders. "Alright listen up once we cross the river, Captain Michelson you take the right, Captain Sanderson in the center, and Lt. Ryan on left. We will have armor support, but our job is to clear out any antitank teams and guns. We have to win a open door for them. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. Castle took a breath. "Good. Go and prepare your companies."

The commanders left the command post as Castle looked at his map. He knew once the ground was taken, there was a clear path to the Rhine and the heartland of Germany. Castle set the map away, took out his picture of Kate, Martha and Alexis, and gave it a quick kiss before setting it back in his pocket. As if on cue, the regiment crossed the Kyll River and started up the slopes of the high ground. Castle turned his head to the right as sounds of heavy fighting to the positon of 3rd Battalion. Castle turned his attention back to his area. He spotted a bomb crater with tress fallen across the front of it. It looked like the perfect place to establish a temporary battalion command post. He moved in to the whole with his staff right behind him. Castle climbed up and scanned the area over the tree trunks with his binoculars. He motioned for the radio. "Baker 6, be advised of that small cluster of trees to your right."

"Roger Redwing 6, have a platoon tasked to clear….." Lt. Ryan started to say when the woods to the front of the battalion exploded with machine gun fire.

Castle ducked down as the rounds that missed his infantry splattered against the tree trunks. He looked around. "Where the hell is the goddamn armor?"

As if on Cue, 4 tanks of the Combat Command B roared into the area swing their turrets around and started to lob rounds into the tree line. Castle looked up and saw 4 more tanks roar onto the scene to help his battalion clear out the Germans in the area. He motioned for his staff to follow him as he and the rest of his staff fell in behind one of the tanks.

 **1900**

 **Kyll River, Germany**

Castle settled down into his position for the evening. He and his men were exhausted. It took most of the day for the regiment and his battalion to clear out the Germans out of the high ground near the Kyll River. They seemed to have the best approaches covered but the operation was successful. The remaining Germans either fled or surrender to the Regiment as the armor now free of the risk of coming under fire from anti-tank guns and positions raced ahead. Castle swallowed the last bit of his chicken tetrazzini and followed it with water as Colonel Meyers sat down beside him. "Good job today."

Castle nodded as he swished some water around his mouth before answering. "Thank you sir."

Colonel Meyers looked at Castle before digging out a small flask and handing it to him. "Its hard cider. Bribed the mess sergeant for a small fill of it."

Castle smiled and took a swig before handing it back. "So what's the word sir?"

"We drive to the Rhine tomorrow and continue to support 11th Armor." Colonel Meyers reported to Castle. He took out a notepad. "The old man and I went to a division meeting. The combat command we supported are now 11 miles ahead of us. From there who knows, but the goal is to get to the Rhine and cross it."

"Seems simple, but they are not going to make it easy on us sir." Castle responded to the statement.

Colonel Meyers nodded his agreement. "True, but we have to try and find a crossing point. First Army captured an intact Bridge the Ludendorff up in Remagen today after a big battle and the Germans trying to blow it but it's still standing. So First Army is trying to get as many units across as possible while repairing it and laying down a another bridge to cross at the same time."

"Are we…" Castle started to ask.

Colonel Meyers shook his head. "Nope. So get some rest, I have a feeling the hardest fighting is still yet to come."

Castle nodded and so Colonel Meyers moved off. Castle took out the picture from his pocket and looked at it one more time. "So my dear Kate, another day still here. Hopes to many more to come."

Castle kissed the picture and settled into his position. When his logistics officer found him to sign off on a request, he smiled and covered the sleeping Castle with a blanket.

 **Additional note: A total of 3 more chapters and a epilogue are coming.** **Next update, Castle and the men of the Division battle their way across the Rhine, while Kate and the unit she is assigned to race to keep pace. Also included will be the race across Bavaria, and the realization of what Hitler was doing to the people of the Jewish faith. The other chapters will be the end of the war, coming home, of course the wedding. Just keep your eyes open, and ears up.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back from vacation. Didn't get much writing down like I was expecting but I had a fun time reconnecting with a lot of people from my military days. It was a good time. So here is the latest update. I hope you all enjoy it. A lot of jumping around, but at this point in the war, it was a race to try and catch German units as they retreated. Some sharp fighting occured but for many units it was a whole lot of small fights or no fights at all. So enjoy, and as always. Please leave reviews and thank you for all the follows and reviews.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **1300**

 **March 14** **th** **, 1945**

 **5 miles east from Kyll River**

Richard Castle walked down the hill towards the Regimental Command post. For the men of the regiment and division, it was a race to catch the Germans on the West side of the Rhine River before any of the last remaining German held bridges were destroyed. These were becoming fewer and fewer as were destroyed to try and stop more American Units from crossing the river. The American bridgehead at Remagen was expanding but meeting heavy resistance. So for the men of the regiment and the division they were waiting again.

"As of right now, the division is attached to the Seventh Army." The Regimental commander told his battalion commanders. He pointed at the map. "But as for now we are assigned to be the reserve unit as the army races to find a crossing site."

"So what Colonel we just sit on our hands for the time being?" One of the battalion commanders asked. They didn't like the fact they were sitting around.

"Essentially yes." Colonel Meyers answered for the Regimental Commander. He shifted on his feet. "This is a race with armor gentlemen. And right now the Germans are in the lead."

"What's the plan for us now Colonel?" Castle asked taking this all in.

"1st Battalion is being run to Prume for the use of the showers and services there, while we remain in position. Yours is the only battalion that hasn't gone yet." The Regimental Commander stated. "Other than that we have orders to move at a moment's notice starting tomorrow morning. Questions?"

There were none, so the meeting ended on that note and the commanders moved off. Castle started back up the hill towards his battalion. With the exception of his battalion, the rest of the regiment had run through the services offered in Prume which included showers, hot meal, movies, and a laundry service. Now it was their turn, but Castle knew his chances of seeing Kate where extremely slim. Last he heard, her unit was to the north and west of Prume. He sighed and turned to his intelligence and operations officer Lt. Anders. "Alright Anders, let's get the battalion loaded up and on the road."

Anders nodded and moved to issue the orders as Castle took out a picture of Kate. "Oh, I miss you Kate. I wish I could just see you for only a few moments."

 **1500**

 **Prume, Germany**

The trucks carrying the men of the battalion pulled to a stop near an area with tents setup in the middle of the city. The back gates of the trucks came down and the men jumped out. Castle called his men over to him.

"Alright Gents, the trucks head back tomorrow morning at 0600." Castle informed his battalion. He looked around at the faces of the battalion. "So go grab some hot chow, a shower, catch a movie. But make sure you are back here by 0600. Clear?"

There came the usual choruses of yes sir from the battalion before Castle dismissed them. As the men moved off, Castle sighed and picked up his gear before he started towards the showers. After leaving his personal gear and weapon with the watch, he walked into the changing area, where he undressed and left the dirty clothes in the pile. He then stepped into the showers where a stream of hot water was waiting for him. The water was filled in a tank and heated through a electrical heater. Castle sat there letting the hot water wash away weeks dirt, mud and worries. For him it seemed a eternity but in actuality it was only ten minutes before his time was up. So Castle walked out and right where his field jacket was, he found in the changing area brand new set of skivvies and field service unit complete with insignia for him. Castle called in the guard.

"We get a list of of personnel coming in sir, so quartermaster team figures its easier to issue new clothing to everyone with rank included." The MP stated.

Castle nodded his understanding and put the new stuff on. To him it felt funny, but he looked and saw the pictures that he had carried with him had been placed underneath the clothing along with his wallet and other possessions that he had in his old uniform. Once he was dressed, he again gathered his gear and weapon and started to find the officers quarters when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey good looking, looking for a good time?" Kate asked as she leaned up against the wall. Castle turned in her direction and smiled at her. She stopped on the way over to him and gave him a salute. She smiled when he didn't return it. "Why major I believe its protocol to render a return salute."

Castle chuckled, set his stuff down and returned the salute, before he rushed over and took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When it broke he looked at her lovingly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're set up over by the church." Kate answered. She led him further away from the road and leaned against a wall. "I found out your battalion was using the facilities here, so I traded shifts."

"And Major Cummings is ok with this?" Castle asked with a sly smile and his arms around her waist.

Kate nodded and grabbed his hands. "He's the one that told me."

Castle smiled and stared into the beautiful face of his fiancé. The women he loves, and hadn't seen in weeks. "So now what?"

Kate smiled, took his hand and pulled him along towards his gear. "Follow me."

As they picked up his gear, Castle tried as he could to keep up with Kate as she led them. Five minutes later, she came to one of the few remaining buildings standing in the city. She led them to a back room where a bed was set up with blanket and sheets, and there were curtains over the windows. As soon as Castle entered the room, she grabbed him by the collars and dragged him towards the bed as Castle reached to shut the door. Weeks of tension and frustrations were released as they attacked each other.

 **1900**

Castle slowly stirred from the slumber that had enveloped him following his activities with Kate. He looked down at the mess of brunette hair laying on his chest and smiled. The love making that had occurred released the tension that had been building for the both of them. For Castle, he hadn't been intimate with Kate since Paris, and the same with Kate. The time apart physically had been draining on them, but after what they did, they felt a sense of relief. Castle smiled and stroked the sides of Kate who slowly stirred. "Hey Kate, don't you think we should get something to eat?"

Kate just shook her head. "I have all I want right here."

Castle laughed. "I know, I feel the same, but I'm here for the night, and I heard they have pretty decent chow."

Kate raised her head slowly and smirked at him. "So its slam, bam, thank you ma'am. You're just like any other man."

"I was planning on going with you and make it a dinner date." Castle smirked back.

Kate sat up pulling some of the sheets with her. "Babe I want that too, but you have a limited time here, and I rather spend it here in this bed with you."

Castle sat up as well. "I would like that too, but I have to check on my men, see if they are staying out of trouble, and definitely eat because you wore me out and…."

Kate put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about your men. I had a message passed to your staff to handle any problems, since you be a bit preoccupied tonight. Besides dinner should be coming to us here in a few minutes."

Castle looked at her with curiosity but shrugged. "Wow, you really pulled out all the stops didn't you?"

Kate nodded. "Bribed the mess sergeant to keep two warm plates of the chow for us with panty hoses, chocolates, and wine. And I work not only tomorrow morning, but the midnight shift as well after that one."

Castle smiled and pulled her on top of him again. "In that case. Care for round 4?"

"Yes sir Major." Kate answered with a smile. She kissed him deeply.

 **0545**

 **March 15** **th** **, 1945**

Castle walked to the area where the trucks were going to pick up his battalion and take them back to the regiment. He had shaved before leaving as Kate laid her head on his back as he did. The night before as they ended their fourth round, the food that Kate had bribed a mess sergeant to save for them arrived. It was steak, potatoes, veggies. Castle had also liberated a bottle of fine wine from the homes cellar after getting dressed. After dinner, they drank from the battle and fooled around a little bit more before falling asleep. Kate had cried as Castle finished getting dressed and grabbed his gear. He had kissed her deeply and lovingly. "Till the next the time my dear Kate."

Kate could only nodded and held onto him until the last possible moment before she watch him walk up the road to the staging area. She sighed as she put the ring back on her chain. "Stay safe my love."

Now at the assembly area, Castle noticed the trucks were there and the drivers milling around. He then noticed Lt. Anders coming from the area of the showers. He shook his head as Anders saluted and gave a large smile to him. "Can't believe you were party to this Lieutenant?"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." Lt. Anders replied with a large smile of his own. "All I was told by a superior officer is if any troubles arise we as a battalion staff should handle it."

"Uh huh." Castle answered with a smile as he noticed his battalion executive officer coming up as well. "And you Captain Anderson?"

Captain Anderson smiled as well. "Same thing sir. I was asked by a fellow captain to handle anything should it arise."

Castle just shook his head and smiled. "Thank you for that, and I'll remember it when it comes to my court martial."

Everyone shared a laugh as the men of the battalion slowly made their way to the trucks.

 **0700**

 **March 29** **th** **, 1945**

 **Worms, Germany**

Castle looked at the opposite bank of the Rhine River looking for any signs of potential trouble. For the past couple weeks the Division had been limited in action with its attachment to the Seventh Army as it looked for a way to fight across German defenses and cross the Rhine River. With the successful widening of the Remagen Bridgehead, along with the British Operation along the northern portion of the Rhine River, the Seventh Army was itself now working its way across the River after finding a crossing point near Worms Germany. The crossing was not without its casualties and occonaisl shell fire did land near the pontoon bridges in the river.

For Castle he set down the binoculars when he felt the presence of Colonel Meyers next to him. "I know sir that the bank is secure, but I rather be ready for anything when we start crossing."

"I understand Rick, I do." Colonel Meyers stated as he observed the far bank himself. Distant sounds of fighting could be heard. "We are crossing over in about a hour, right after the 22nd. 2nd Battalion is leading, followed by your battalion, then 3rd. We are going to be helping to attack and secure Wurzburg. From there push on to the Main. Questions?"

Castle shook his head. He then looked at the far bank again. "This is really happening. Hard to believe back in February of 43 I thought we couldn't force the Germans out of North Africa."

"Yep. Hard to believe a year ago we were in England training for the invasion." Colonel Meyers stated as he also continued to observe the far bank. He patted Castle on the shoulder. "You have done good things Rick, and worked through the bumps along the way. Keep it up and you'll make it home."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as he turned away from the river and started up the bank again. "So what does Division have plan for us as we approach Wurzburg?"

"That is being finalized, so we don't know that, but I expect either we are either going to attack into the city or establish blocking positions on the outskirts." Colonel Meyers replied as they stopped near the vehicles they would be traveling in over the river. "I understand a classmate of yours from Oxford lives near Wurzburg?"

Castle nodded. "About 5 miles east in a small village, but him and his family either has fled, died or stayed put. Not putting much faith on finding them."

"When is the last you heard from them?" Colonel Meyers asked.

"Right before the war with Germany started." Castle answered as he leaned against the hood of the jeep. He looked at Colonel Meyers. "He may have praised Hitler for resurrecting Germany, but he hated everything else about the man sir."

Colonel Meyers nodded. "I understand Rick, but some of your soldiers might not. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. Just be careful."

Castle nodded as they watched the 22nd start the crossing of the Rhine River.

 **1100**

 **7 miles from Worms Germany**

"Captain Beckett. Where is the plasma I asked for?" A surgeon asked as the wounded man laid on the table from a battle across the river. Casualties were brought back across in motorized amphibious vehicles called DUKW's. Traffic on the pontoon bridges were one way for the time being.

Kate rushed over the plasma and hung it before sticking the tube into the paitents arm. She looked at the young man and the wounds. "He should have been in an earlier vehicle. Who made the decision?"

The surgeon worked on stabilizing the young man so they could get him into surgery. "Because traffic is only one way right now, limited space on the DUKW's for patients but I agree with you. Should have been one of the first ones across."

But before Kate could answer, Major Cummings walked in and over towards the table. "Just got off the phone with Headquarters. We are low priority right now for crossing. Armor, artillery, and infantry have the priority right now to get across the river. Once they push the Germans further back, then we go across."

"That's a bunch of bullshi…." Kate started to say as she and the surgeon struggled to keep the young man alive.

"I know Captain Beckett, but they feel combat power has a better chance of saving lives just as much as field hospital's do." Major Cummings said cutting Kate off. He watched as the surgeon checked for a pulse and breathe sounds.

"Tell that to this soldier's family sir." The surgeon replied walking away from the table a little angry.

Kate looked at Major Cummings before going about the task she had performed more times than she cared to count. Major Cummings nodded his head and left the tent. Kate motioned over a pair of medics after she took a dog tag. "Take him to graves registration."

The medics nodded as Kate went about filling out the paperwork for the young man that died waiting for a field hospital and space on a DUKW instead of coming across the bridge. Kate began to cry as she fill out the paperwork. "God please end this war quickly so Rick can come back to me."

Kate wiped her eyes and finished filling out the paperwork before moving on to the next patient.

 **0900**

 **April 2** **nd** **, 1945**

 **Southeast of Wurzburg, Germany**

"Alright Gentlemen, the 8th has crossed the River here, and establish a bridgehead on the other side." The regimental commander stated to his battalion commanders as he pointed to the map on the wall of the building. "The Regiment will cross there and establish blocking positons on most of the routes around Wurzburg. Goal is to isolate the city while other units clear it. The 8th, and 22nd are supporting the armor. Make no mistake about it gentlemen, intelligence has deemed it the redoubt of the German Army. Schweinfurt and other important industries are located here, and the German Army we guess has orders to defend it to the last. Questions?"

There were none, so Colonel Meyers took over. "Alright folks, I am having our operations staff pass you your positions. We have orders not to impede civilian refugees but you are allowed to search for military personnel and weapons. You find such items or persons turn them over to the MP's. Questions?"

Again there were none, so the battalion commanders were dismissed. Castle looked at his assignment, near Theilheim. Castle stopped and remembered his class mate Hans Eichel lived near there. So Castle moved back to his battalion to get them moving.

 **1100**

By midmorning, the battalion had established its positions east of Theilheim to seal off the area as Wurzburg was being secured. Castle and his staff watched the stream of refugee's move towards his battalion's position. He had a platoon from Able Company along the road checking for fleeing Germans. They had pulled a few uniform Germans from the flow of refugee's already. He then noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Elisa Eichel."

The blonde female turned her head towards the source of her name being called. In broken English she called out. "Richard Castle."

Castle motioned with his hands. "Let her over here."

Captain Anderson looked at Castle in shock as the soldiers let the blonde women with a young girl past them escorted by a private. "You know this female sir?"

"She's the wife of a classmate of mine from Oxford." Castle answered as the women came over. He gave her a hug. "How are you and is Hans, Peter, and Manfred?"

Elisa eyes teared up. "Peter was killed in Russia at Kursk, and Manfred was forced into the Army died in the Ardennes. Hans was more in mourning than I was. He spoke out against Hitler, and the war. Somebody reported him to the Gestapo, and they took him away."

Elisa let go of the young girl's hand as Castle took the girls hand. Elisa pulled out a wedding picture and a ring from the bag of belongings. "They sent me his ring. They killed him."

Castle let go of the girl and hugged Elisa. The hug broke after a minute as Captain Anderson handed the women a handkerchief. Castle nodded his thanks and looked to Elisa. "Who grabbed him and were they still in Wurzburg?"

Elisa shook her head. "The police grabbed them, but as I was leaving the column, I saw the head of the Gestapo office in the crowd. Him and some of his people were trying to escape the Americans."

"Where ma'am?" Captain Anderson asked.

Elisa pointed the group of males in the crowd. Castle called out to the officer in charge. "Lt. Sanders, grabbed that group of men there, and search them."

The lieutenant nodded and called for a squad to grab the group of six men who tried to run through the crowd to escape but where grabbed quickly and brought over to where the lieutenant was. Castle walked towards the men who were being search. The soldiers shook their heads. "Nothing sir."

"Maybe the lady is mistaken or trying to get revenge on neighbors who…." Captain Anderson started to say.

A sergeant came over with a attache case open. "Sir found these below a false bottom of the case."

Castle took the case and looked inside. There were identifications and a luger pistol. Castle took out a id and flipped it open. The older gentlemen closest to Castle matched the picture. He handed the rest to the lieutenant. "Check out the rest."

"Sir, there are machine pistols in their bags too." A young private stated as he dumped the contents of the groups bags in front of the group. German machine pistols fell on top of the heap.

Castle turned to Captain Anderson. "Get me regiment, and detain these men."

Captain Anderson nodded as the squad of soldiers prodded the Germans towards the group of Germans in uniform who were waiting by the POW area. Castle walked back to Elise. "Where are you guys going to go?"

Elisa shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. But we'll find some place."

Castle could only nod. He and the rest of the regiment, Division, Corps and Army and Allies were under orders. The German people must help themselves. The focus was on beating the German military. Castle took a breath. "Good luck Elisa."

"Thank you Richard." Elise said before she picked up the luggage she was carrying and started towards the road again. One of the soldiers handed her a ration as her and her daughter rejoined the column of refugees. Castle shook his head and moved towards his jeep where Captain Anderson set the microphone down. "Regiment is sending down MP's to collect the POW's and Gestapo members."

Castle nodded and looked back where he could make Elisa out as she and her daughter walked up the road before turning back to Captain Anderson. "Take over for a few minutes. I'll be back."

Captain Anderson nodded as Castle moved off. He took out a pad of paper and a pencil. He wrote a letter.

 _"_ _To Captain Burke,_

 _Today I saw the family of a classmate of mine who went to the Oxford with me and two others. Found out after his oldest sons were killed he started to speak out against Hitler and war. The wife told me that the Gestapo came and grabbed him before killing and returning the wedding ring. I cant believe this. My friends from my class are gone. My friend Gerald who hosted me was killed in Action in Italy, while my friend Francois from France; him and his family who are Jewish are missing, and Hans was killed for speaking out. Except for Kate, and my family, all the people outside my military unit are gone. I am hurting and angry by this. I want this war over and the people responsible punished. Is this normal? I hope to find the answers soon. Respectfully, Major Richard Castle."_

Castle tore off the paper and placed it in a envelope. Before getting up, he decided to write another letter.

 _"_ _My dearest Kate,_

 _I wanted to drop you a quick letter. Today I saw my classmate Hans Eichel's family and came to find out that he was killed by the Gestapo for speaking out against Hitler and the war after his two oldest boys were killed in combat. His wife doesn't have any idea where they be going, only that it is now her and her 8 year old little girl. Oh and we can't help them by orders. They have to help themselves. I don't feel good about this. Oh babe, I want this war over soon, so we can go home, but at the same time I want to help these people. I miss you and hope you are well. I love you with all my heart, and you are my always. Love Rick."_

Castle sealed up his letter to Kate and got up handing both letters to the mail clerk as Castle observed the flow one more time.

 **1500**

 **East Bank of Rhine River**

Kate walked into the recovery tent with new sets of blankets and sheets for the beds. She handed them over to the group assigned to do the duty for the day. She then made her way over to the first bed and checked on the chart. "Well Major you'll be heading home soon."

The major looked at Kate and smile. "I guess, but I rather be with my unit. Any chance I could ask you to join me on that trip home, I can arrange it?"

"No thanks. My fiancé is up the road somewhere with the 4th Infantry." Kate replied as she wrote on the chart and set the chart back on the end of the bed. She moved on to the next bed. "I'll wait for him."

"Oh of course, but maybe you could need the distraction." The major stated from his bed as he continued to look at Kate. "Until he gets back to you."

Kate tossed him a look. "Do you always hit on taken women major or all women you think may swoon over you?"

"Just the ones I think I have a shot at." The major said with a large smile. "Oh I'm Major Joshua Davidson. A company of 10th Armored Infantry."

"Captain Kate Beckett, and my fiancé is Major Richard Castle 1st Battalion commander of 12th Infantry Regiment." Kate answered as another nurse came over and relieved her. "Have a safe trip home major."

Kate walked off towards the end of the tent and poured a coffee. "God men are disgusting at times."

"I take offense to that Captain but I agree." Major Cummings answered the statement from Kate with a small smile. "I'll have him shipped out of here on the first one out. I'll also call headquarters and watch for transfer request from this officer."

"Thank you sir." Kate stated as she sipped at her coffee.

Carol came running into the tent. "More casualties just arrived.

Kate and Major Cummings set down their coffees and rushed outside.

 **0800**

 **April 12, 1945**

 **South of Wurzburg, Germany**

Castle settled into the house that the battalion had commandeered for their command post. Since Wurzburg the Division had been moving south and east to try and catch the retreating Germans and destroy units. But for the Division and the Regiment it was now a race across Bavaria. Castle looked at the map. "Where's Baker Company?"

"Just up the road sir." Captain Anderson said coming into the house and coming over where Castle was at. He pointed at the map. "One of their patrols spotted a German unit moving into this forested area here."

"Great. Get Charlie to support Baker, and move Able to swing around and block the escape." Castle ordered. Lt. Anders nodded at the orders and turned to the operations sergeant. Castle turned to his executive officer. "What's going on with 2nd Battalion?"

"They are battling a SS battalion for a crossroads up on the other side of the ridge." Captain Anderson stated as he pointed on the map. "They are figuring of clearing it within the next few hours."

Colonel Meyers walked in. "Major Castle when you clear the enemy out of their position we need you to move up and support 3rd Battalion as they moved to clear out that village down the road."

"Yes sir." Castle replied. Then he heard the sound that he had been hearing since his time in North Africa. "INCOMING."

The men inside the building fell to the floor as the artillery rounds landed in and around the village. The shelling lasted only for a few moments. Colonel Meyers got up. He walked over to 1st Battalion's radio and called in to regiment as Castle checked on everyone. Colonel Meyers turned to Castle. "Clear out that position as soon as you can. Those shells could have only been called in when from there."

"Yes sir, and we have no casualties." Castle responded.

"Good, keep us informed." Colonel Meyers stated before leaving the building.

Captain Anderson looked to Castle. "Now what sir?"

"We take that position and go on to support 3rd Battalion." Castle answered as he heard the distance sounds of his men battle the Germans. "Get me artillery and the forward observers."

The battalion staff jumped to carry out his orders.

 **1200**

 **Wurzburg, Germany**

"The men and women of the 442nd like many other field hospitals in the European Theater of Operations have set an example of treating and caring for wounded men while operating under the most difficult conditions that can be experienced in a war zone." The Seventh Army Commander stated as the men and women of the hospital stood at attention in the center of the Wurzburg while reading a commendation. "For the actions taken by this hospital, the Supreme Allied Commander takes pleasure in awarding the 442nd Field Hospital the Meritorious Unit Commendation Medal."

Kate stood at attention as the Commander of the US 12th Army Group, General Omar Bradley presented her and her fellow unit members with their awards. Once the awards were handed out, the formation was dismissed and Kate walked back to her tent with the award in her hand still. As she sat on her cot, she set the award down on the table next to the cot. In his last letter Rick told her bestowing a Silver Star on a soldier for his actions while engaging enemy forces during the battle of the Kyll. She smiled at the thought of her fiancé placing an award on a soldier that was under his command, but the smile disappeared when she thought of all the boys they couldn't save. She looked at the award and a picture that was on the table of her and Rick in Paris; the same one that Rick kisses all the time. She reached in and took out a piece of paper from the drawer.

 _"_ _My dearest Rick,_

 _Today was a good day for the unit. We received an award for meritorious service for our work in treating casualties since landing on the continent. It was a proud moment for the unit. But my smile and pride disappeared when I thought of all the young soldiers we couldn't save. We received a award for the all lives we did save, but what do we get when we don't save lives. I just don't know if I can wear the award and not think of that. Oh god babe, I want this war to be over, so we can start our lives together and have our family and our always. Please stay safe my love. I think of you always. You have my heart and my love till the end of time. Love, Kate."_

Kate looked at the letter and thought about it for a moment. She then reached in to the table and pulled out her bright red lipstick. She put it on and kissed the paper under her name. She then reached for the small bottle of perfume she kept and spritz some on the letter before sealing it up and mailing it off. She never did that before in all her letters, but for her, giving him a little bit more to fight for and reasons to come home was all the mattered now. The war may be over soon, but the fighting was still just as rough.

 **0800**

 **April 27** **th** **, 1945**

 **Augsburg-Haunstetten**

For the better part of the past couple weeks, the men of the Fourth Division battle some stiff pockets of resistance but for the most part raced across Bavaria without so much as a single large battle, only a few skirmishes. Yet there were no chances taken as the men of the regiment and battalion moved on a objective. Carelessness in one town caused 2nd Battalion to have eight men killed when they haphazardly searched a building and failed to find a machine gun nest. For Castle in the next village, he didn't take that chance. He ordered his entire battalion to kick in doors and actively clear out the buildings. They did suffer a few casualties but no major threat was found.

The new Regimental Commander, Colonel Meyers motioned his battalion commanders over. The old CO had move on up to Division to run the operations section and Colonel Meyers was now the man in charge. "Alright gents we are clearing out this area. Major Castle, I want you and your battalion to take the eastern edge of the town here, and patrol towards this rock quarry. Major Cross you take the northern edge and patrol throughout, while Colonel Jackson here seals off the escape routes? Questions?"

"Prisoners sir?" Castle asked.

"Same as before if they surrender process them and send them up the line, and if they don't." Colonel Meyers looked around. "Kill them."

The battalion commanders nodded and the meeting ended for them. Castle moved quickly back to his battalion and saw his staff and company commanders waiting for him. He laid out the map on the hood of the jeep. "We have the eastern edge of the town. Captain Michelson you take this sector here patrol towards this wood line and small group of hills."

Captain Michelson nodded and wrote this down as Castle turned to Captain Sanderson, who at the start seemed hesitant but he had turned into one fine company commander with the help of his NCO's. "You captain Sanderson, take this area and patrol down towards this creek and small village a couple of miles from the town."

Captain Sanderson nodded so Castle turned his attention to Ryan. "Captain Ryan, you take the center and patrol towards the gravel quarry. I don't want any surprises gentlemen. We have come to far for that. So stay alert."

The company commanders nodded and went back to brief their platoon leaders and sergeants. Castle nodded and climbed into his jeep joining Lt. Anders who was in the back and the driver. His executive officer Captain Anderson was coordinating in another vehicle with artillery. Castle looked at his watch and signaled for his battle to move out. They took off and moved to their assigned sector, driving around the edges of the destroyed town. 30 minutes later they had stopped and established their positions. Castle walked into a damaged inn and looked about and whistled. "Air Force did a number on this place."

Captain Anderson nodded. "Sure did, just like every other town we seen."

Lt. Anders whistled. "What was in this town?"

As the battalion staff cleared off some tables, Castle looked at the intelligence slash operations officer. "Messerschmitt factory. Pretty high priority target for our…."

"Redwing 6, this is Baker 6. Come in over?" Captain Kevin Ryan's voice crackled through the radio.

Castle walked over and took the handset. "Go ahead Baker 6."

"Sir you need to come see this. We are at the edge of the gravel quarry." Captain Ryan said. There was something in his voice that had shaken him.

Castle had been around Ryan to know this wasn't something he normally seen. "Be there in 10 minutes Baker 6. Redwing 6 out."

Castle turned to his executive officer and Lt. Anders and Captain Anderson. "Lt. Anders come with me. John, get the colonel and ask him to join me as soon as possible."

The two men nodded as Castle walked out the door with Anders on his tail. Ten minutes later, Castle pulled up to Ryan's positions. There was a fenced in enclosure with damaged and destroyed buildings and what looked like walking skeletons on the inside of the fence line. Castle saw a few of the company over towards a group of trees losing what they had in their stomachs. Castle turned to Ryan. "Did you…"

"Not yet sir, thougt we wait for you." Ryan answered with all color drained from his face.

Castle nodded and started towards the gate where a couple of ashen faced soldiers were waiting. "Open it. Medics are needed up front."

"They'll follow right behind us as we clear it out sir." Ryan answered as the gate lock was cut and the gates opened. Ryan looked around as they walked in. "Jesus Christ, what is this place?"

A few of the walking skeletons just starred blankly at the men as they walked in. Quite a few came up and hugged and kissed the soldiers including Castle who was stunned at the sight. The smell of dead and decomposing bodies was in the air, and many of those inside were so thin they could hardly walk. Some were speaking French, German, Polish, while some were speaking Russian. Castle looked around. "Ryan does anyone speak German?"

Ryan nodded and turned around. "THOMAS UP FRONT NOW."

A young corporal came running up. "Yes sir?"

Castle looked at the group coming towards them. "Ask them what is this place and who are they?"

The young man nodded and started to speak in German. Many people answered at once and it took several moments to calm everyone down. Then it began a conversation as the information began to come to them.

Corporal Thomas looked at Castle. "They say they are prisoners sir forced to work at the aircraft factory, and this is a camp of larger installation. They said the German guards fled, while bombs killed a large numbers and so did the guards."

"Where did they come from?" Ryan asked as he looked around as the patrols came reporting in; no German activity reported inside the camp.

It took several more moments to get the reply. "All over sir. France, Beligum, Germany, Russia, Poland…."

"I get the point Thomas." Castle answered as he looked at the people still approaching them. He noticed the stars on the uniform. "What do the stars mean?"

Corporal Thomas nodded and asked the question. He heard the reply and asked again to confirm. Corporal Thomas looked at Castle in shock. "Jews sir. They say a large number of the people here are jews sir."

Castle was in shock at the answer so Ryan grabbed Corporal Thomas by the shoulder. "Are you sure you got the translation right?"

Corporal Thomas nodded. "I asked again sir just to be sure…"

"Jesus Christ." Colonel Meyers said as he walked on over towards the knot of officers and enlisted in front of him. He looked at Castle. "What is this place?"

"Sir it appears to be a camp of some sorts holding Jewish prisoners who worked at the fighter factory in the town." Castle answered as he looked about. He was now as ashen as the rest were. "They say many died in the bombings while others by the guard's hands sir."

"I want to talk to them." Colonel Meyers stated. He walked up to Corporal Thomas. "Ask them to start at the beginning."

Corporal Thomas nodded and spoke to the group who began telling the story with Thomas translating it. It took about 10 minutes or so. Colonel Meyers was sick to his stomach at the end. "My god. We need to help these people?"

The regimental surgeon had accompied the Colonel as he came over. "Sir I recommend against it. These people need help, but with caution and monitoring. Not over indulgence and large amounts of food right away."

"So what do you suggest then Major?" Colonel Meyers demanded loudly.

Castle had crossed his arms watching the exchange when he felt a letter in his pocket. He removed the envelope and looked at it. It was the one Kate had written him about her unit award and had placed her lipstick and perfume on it. He turned to Colonel Meyers who was having a argument with the regimental surgeon. "Sir what about the 442nd?"

"Rick this is not a good time to talk about your fiancé and trying to see…." Colonel Meyers started to say.

"No sir, they are only ten miles from here. Call them up and have them sent down a group to see if they can help." Castle said cutting off his superior officer.

Colonel Meyers looked around and nodded. "Get them on the radio."

 **0930**

 **North of Augsburg-Haunstetten**

"Kate stop what you are doing, and come with me." Major Cummings told Kate when he handed her helmet to her as she walked across the camp.

"Yes sir where are we going?" Kate asked in confusion as she and another nurse, along with a surgeon and Major Cummings climbed into a jeep. The engine started as the medic bags were brought out to them and placed inside the jeep.

"Some camp your fiancé's unit found near a rock quarry." Major Cummings answered as the jeep started off. He turned his head. "They need a opinion on the people inside."

In their dash across the country, they had seen some POW camps and the look of the prisoners told them that some may need help. They were in for quite a shock.

 **1015**

 **Augsburg-Haunstetten**

The jeep carrying the group from the hospital pulled up to a stop outside the camp and everyone including the driver climbed out. The first thing to hit them was the smell of death and rotting flesh. The next was the sight of literal walking human skeletons staring back at them with US soldiers helping some along. Colonel Meyers and Castle came towards them. Major Cummings saluted. "Jesus sir, what is this place?"

"It's a forced labor camp of some sorts. The people inside are largely Jews." Colonel Meyers stated as he watched a surgeon and the nurse that came with Kate walk behind a truck and vomited. "That's been happening a lot."

Major Cummings in a stunned fashion walked towards the gate and started inside. The surgeon and nurse who vomited joined him along with Kate as they made their way slowly inside. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

"Didn't the Germans feed them?" The nurse asked as she looked on in shock at the stares they were getting and the barely alive corpses that were on stretchers.

"Or treat injuries or sickness?" A surgeon asked as well continuing on with the thought.

Castle shook his head. "None from what we gathered. The regimental surgeon says these people need to be isolated and treated for everything."

"He's right." Kate answered as they stopped. She noticed the look on Major Cummings face. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sir, we need the entire hospital down here.

Major Cummings nodded as Kate snapped him out of it. "Yes of course. Colonel I need a radio to contact my unit."

"Right this way Major." Colonel Meyers answered as he led Major Cummings to a radio.

Kate looked at Castle. As much as she wanted to hug and kiss him, she couldn't at the moment. "Rick, can you believe this?"

Castle shook his head. "No I can't Kate. I can't believe a civilize nation would be capable of this."

They both stared as the prisoners of the Dachau subcamp at Augsburg-Haunstetten came to grips that they had been freed. Prisoners were kissing soldiers or clasping their hands as they were laid down on stretchers. Others fell to their knees praising the almighty above for sparing them, or others just simply cried because the nightmare was over. But for those that liberated them, they will never forget the sights or smells of liberating people from Hitler's Final Solution.

 **Additional note: I tried to be as detailed as possible but also threw in a little bit of Band of Brothers in there. Coming down the home stretch here. Two more chapters and a epilogue. Next update. The aftermath of the discovery, the wars end, occupation duty, and coming home are next. So again thank you for the reading, and reviews. Hope you are ready for the next one. Eyes open, ears up. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: HI there everyone. Here is the latest update to the story. I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the others. We are approaching the end to this story. I appericate all the reviews and follows that I have received from everyone. So enjoy the newest update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **1600**

 **April 27** **th** **, 1945**

 **Augsburg-Haunstetten**

For many members of the 442nd, they had the same reaction that two of their fellow members had when they saw the camp. Colonel Meyers, Major Cummings and a MP company commander were discussing location of the hospital and security. So far patrols from the 12th and the rest of the Division reported no enemy activity in the area, but that didn't mean there wasn't any. A battalion from one of the other divisions in the corps was tasked to the area and would arrive in the morning. So for Castle he at least got to be close to Kate even though not exactly with her. He walked over as Colonel Meyers, Major Cummings were wrapping up their meeting with the MP company commander. Colonel Meyers pointed a finger at the young captain. "And absolutely no one from the town captain."

"Yes sir." The Captain answered. He looked about before making his next statement. "The Corps Commander made that quiet clear."

"Just get it done Captain." Colonel Meyers stated. The Captain nodded, came to attention and saluted before moving off. Colonel Meyers turned to Castle. "General Patch has ordered a curfew and martial law for the entire region. We are to detain anyone after sunset down. Apparently the army has been finding camps all over the place."

Castle was shocked to hear this. He looked over his shoulder before speaking. "What's next sir?"

"The division moves on in the morning. We are moving towards the Isar River." Colonel Meyers reported. He turned to Major Cummings. "Major Cummings and the 442nd are staying behind to care for the poor souls here."

Castle nodded. He looked around for her, knowing this maybe his only chance too.. His thoughts was interrupted by Major Cummings. "She's by the lab tent Major."

"Thank you Major." Castle answered. He moved off towards the area where the hospital had set up to look for Kate.

Major Cummings looked at the departing form. "They are truly meant for each other aren't they?"

"Yep, and if they can get over the nightmares of seeing this, they'll make it through anything." Colonel Meyers answered. He patted the Major on the shoulder.

Castle walked up towards the group of nurses and surgeons getting a brief from the 12th Infantry Regimental Surgeon. "Remember to be cautious with these folks. Our medics tried to place IV lines in and many balked at needles. So blood draw may be difficult. Questions?"

There were none so the Regimental surgeon dismissed the group and they moved off. Kate saw Castle and ran into his arms with tears in her eyes. He rubbed her back in a attempt to soothe her. "It's so terrible babe. They told me what the Germans did to them. How could they do that to these people?"

"I don't know Kate. I don't know." Castle answered as truthfully as he could. He took a breath. "How are they doing?"

Kate continued to lay her head on Castle's chest. "Many have tuberculosis, dysentery, and other diseases. They are so under fed and weight we have to watch their intake, and that is just to start."

Castle looked over at the camp where members of the regiment and the hospital were working together to help these poor souls. He kissed the top of her head. "I know you are going to be busy, so I have to tell you…"

"You guys are moving on. We heard." Kate replied. She looked up at Castle and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before her once normal loving eyes went dark. "Make them pay Rick."

Castle was shocked at the demeanor coming from his fiancé. He pulled her from the area and took her hands. "Kate do you realize..."

"Yes I know what I said Rick and I meant it." Kate answered. She was surprised at his reaction. She let go of his hands. "I figured you want justice for your friend François and his family."

"I do Kate, but this is revenge you are talking about." Castle said. He took a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I thought about revenge after Nathan was killed, and what happen to François and his family, but I never crossed that line."

Kate crossed her arms. "Really and what stopped…."

She then saw his eyes, and his face. The emotion on both. She realized what made him stop from crossing that line. It was her. "Me?"

Castle nodded. "I knew if I ever crossed that line, I could never look you in the eyes again, because you have been the one thing that kept me from doing so. Your love, your compassion, everything that makes you well you. It's the person I fell in love with and asked to marry me."

Kate's eyes welled up again and she flung herself in Castle's arms. "I'm so sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Castle told her. He kissed the top of her head again. "Even you can have a mini break down."

Kate chuckled as he cried it out. "True."

Castle continued to hold on to her for a couple minutes. She then picked her head up and gave him a deep kiss before looking again into his eyes. "You have also been the one Richard Castle to keep me from sliding down that road. You giving me your love, compassion and everything that makes you you. That is why I also fell in with love and said yes. I just lost sight of that for a moment."

Castle smiled. The one that made Kate's heart jumped everytime. He took her hands again. "We'll both get through this together, and will be there for us always."

Kate nodded, and laid her head once again on his chest before Carol's voice called for her. "Kate they need us now in the admin tent."

"Damn." Kate said. She picked her head up from his chest and gave him one more kiss on the lips. Not as long or deep but with the same passion. "I love you Rick. Stay safe."

"Love you too. You take care of them like I know you can." Castle said to her. She nodded and ran off towards the tent as Castle sighed. "And keep the faith babe. Always."

Castle walked back towards where his jeep was located at to head back to his battalion's CP to prepare for their move.

 **0900**

 **April 29** **th** **, 1945**

 **20 miles southeast of Augsburg-Haunstetten**

Castle walked to the regimental command post for the briefing. For the past couple days, the Division had been racing towards the Isar River. They had not yet engaged any heavy German formations, only ran into small pockets of resistance. So when Castle arrived at the command post, he was surprised to see Sherman tanks across the road and a colored man standing next to Colonel Meyers. Castle saluted as he walked up. Colonel Meyers returned it. "Major Castle, meet Captain Roy Montgomery Alpha Company Commander of 225th Tank Battalion."

"Pleasure to meet you Captain." Castle said offering his hand to the man.

Captain Montgomery shook it. "Pleasure is mine Major."

As the remaining battalion commanders came in, they were shocked at the sight of Roy standing there next to the battalion commander but they walked over and shook his hand. Colonel Meyers waited until the introductions were done, then he moved to the map. "Gentlemen, scouts have reported a possible SS Battalion moving into our sector, but unfortunately the scouts were forced to withdraw when they came under artillery fire, so they can be precise. But they did report some armor and possibly anti-tank weapons."

"Hence the armor right sir?" Castle asked.

Colonel Meyers nodded. "Exactly right Major Castle. So each battalion will take a grid and move to contact. Once contact has been establish the rest of the regiment will come and assist. Are there any questions?"

There were none of the first part of the briefing, so Colonel Meyers pointed to the map. "Colonel Sanderson you move towards this group of hills over here. Best vantage point of the whole area."

3rd Battalion Commander nodded and made note of this. Colonel Meyers then looked to 2nd Battalion Commander. "Major Packard, you move towards this village here, while Major Castle you take this area here near the river.

Castle nodded as he wrote this down. Colonel Meyers looked at his battalion commanders. "Each battalion is getting a platoon of tanks to accompanying it. Questions?"

There were none, so Colonel Meyers stepped aside to let Captain Montgomery take his place. "My 2nd platoon will escort 3rd battalion, while my 3rd Platoon will escort 2nd Battalion, and I'll escort 1st Battalion. Call signs are Red Raiders. That's all I have sir."

Colonel Meyers nodded and took his place again. "I want your battalions underway in 30 minutes gentlemen."

The chorus of yes sirs came about so the meeting broke up. Castle told Captain Montgomery that he would bring his battalion down to him. Castle a couple minutes later arrived back at his CP where his company commanders were waiting for him. He walked to the map. "We have this forested region by the river to clear out. Scouts spotted a SS Battalion with armor and possible anti-tank weapons. So the regiment is checking for them in different grids. We have a platoon of tanks in support. Captain Montgomery of the 225th."

"The colored unit. I heard from a friend of mine sir. They are some crazy bastards but tough fighters." Captain Sanderson spoke. He shifted on his feet. "I don't mind them having with me going up against the SS."

Castle sighed and look at his commanders. "Gentlemen I know some will problems with this but right now I don't care. We have a mission and we will accomplish it. Inform your soldiers of that. We leave in 20 minutes."

The company commanders nodded and left as Castle gathered his battalion staff. He turned to Lt. Anders. "Make sure we have artillery on call, and regiment up at all times."

"Yes sir." Lt. Anders replied before moving to the staff.

Castle took a breath and waited as the battalion began to organize itself.

 **1000**

 **Augsburg-Haunstetten**

Kate walked into the triage ward of the hospital that was now an isolation ward. Normally filled with wounded soldiers, it was now filled with the people from the concentration work camp in Haunstetten. Despite some of the best efforts of the staff of the hospital they had lost 10 patients since their arrival. Even with members of the staff who spoke the languages, for some of the decease their names remained unknown even to their fellow prisoners. For now they remained a number on a government form.

Kate checked the chart of the patient whose bed she was standing in front of. She looked up and offered a warm smile to the patient who returned the smile. It had taken some time, effort and even struggles to get lab work and IV's into the patient. Apparently through translations, the patients describe some of the horrors that German doctors did to them. The stories backed up by the marks, tests and pictures proved the stories. It caused many of those in the hospital who had thought they seen the worst of everything, it made those people again lose the contents of their stomachs. Kate signed off on the chart and moved onto the next patient. She studied the chart, and looked at the numbers. She set the chart back on the hooks and went to check on the patient. After a couple minutes, she looked up and around. "Major Cummings?"

The CO of the hospital despite his many administrative duties was also highly involved in trying to help these people. He walked over quickly. "What is it Kate?"

"His blood count hasn't improved and his white cell count is on the rise." Kate said from the bed. She stood up as the major came over. "Breath is shallow, pulse is weak, and blood pressure is really low."

Major Cummings took off his stethoscope and listen. It only took several moments. "Fluid is building up in his lungs. What the lab work say?"

"Typhoid fever, which is fighting every attempt at curing it." Kate replied.

"Must have caused pneumonia in the lungs." Major Cummings stated as they walked away from the bed. He grabbed the chart. He studied it for a moment. "Lets get more lab work to see if this is bacterial or viral pneumonia and put a rush on it."

"Yes sir." Kate replied as Major Cummings wrote down the orders on the chart.

He handed the chart to Kate. "Also lets get those that we can move out of quarantine out of here and onto the general ward."

Kate nodded as she motioned over a medic. "Yes sir. Get me two vials and needle now."

The medic nodded and moved off as Major Cummings looked around. "Are you a praying woman Captain?"

"On occasion sir." Kate answered. She then thought to herself. "Every day since the invasion."

Major Cummings took a breath. "I keep it up. We need all the help we can."

Kate nodded and looked around the ward as Major Cummings walked off. Silently she said this prayer. "God please help these poor people, and help our boys and Rick finally end this war."

 **1100**

 **25 miles southeast of Augsburg-Haunstetten**

Though some members of the battalion had some objections, most accepted the armor manned by African American crews. Even the members of the battalion from the Deep South who had seen it all was accepting because it was better than no support at all. Castle sat on top of Captain Montgomery's tank looking around the area with his binoculars. He sighed. "Scouts must have been seeing things, or that SS Battalion moved on."

"What do you think Major, call it quits?" Captain Montgomery asked as the tanks continued to go down the road.

Castle looked about. The river was to their right, and some areas of dense trees to their left. They were approaching a cross roads. "Let's clear out the cross roads and then I'll make the decision on whether or not we should…."

A explosion to their front as a anti-tank shell exploded just to their front. Castle spun around and look as he saw a puff of a anti-tank gun coming from the trees on the far side of the crossroads. "Oh shit. GET OFF THE TANKS."

Those members of the battalion that were riding the tanks jumped off as the other members of the battalion jumped out of the vehicles as tanks began to move forward and take up a line position. The SS commander had sighted his defense well. The river would act as a barrier keeping the tanks confined to the road hammered in on a narrow spot until they passed the tree line, where the infantry and armor where waiting in a three way cross fire from both buildings of a small village and the tree line river bank and location of the anti-tank guns.

Castle grabbed the radio. "This is Redwing 6. We have contact 400 meters southeast of Phase Line Bronx, I say again 400 meters southeast of Phase Line Brox."

Another round found its mark destroying a tank as the line of tanks began to move forward with the infantry right behind them. Captain Montgomery swung his turret around and put a white phorsophous round where he spotted the shell coming from. The two other surviving tanks pumped 75 millimeter shells into the tree line. As the tanks neared the cleared the edge of the trees to their left and the battalion began to pour out in front of the tanks to begin their assault on the trees, a second tank exploded from a King Tiger Tank firing at it. The remaining tanks stopped and began to back up when enemy fire came coming in from three directions pinning down the battalion and the tanks who were back out of sight behind the trees.

Castle got on the radio. "This is Red Wing 6, I need immediate artillery support at grid Yankee Delta 986008. I have fire coming from the village to my left flank the tree line to my front and the tree line river bank to my right."

The companies had to divide their fire to either side. This divided the fire power of the battalion essentially keeping it pinned. Ryan came crawling over to Castle who was on the radio as a tank round landed nearby and cries of medic came out. "Sir, we need additional support."

"Artillery is laying in now, and regiment is 40 minutes away." Castle answered the statement made by Ryan. Castle looked about. "Problem is I won't have much of battalion left."

Ryan nodded as another tank round exploded nearby. Castle looked about. "Don't have much choice. We'll have to do what Jeb Stuart did in the Civil War."

"What's that sir?" Lt. Anders asked from somewhere behind him."

"Charge in all directions." Castle answered as he looked about. He heard artillery coming over the net. "Shot out."

The whistling sounds of artillery and the explosions echoing in on the battlefield added to the chaos. Castle looked at the explosions. "Village right 100, drop 100, tree line to my front left 250, add 175, tree line river bank, add 200 left 50, and fire for effect."

Castle then switched to the battalion frequency. "All redwing elements, redwing 6, once friendly artillery stops firing attack in all directions, I say again attack in all directions."

The American artillery began to land on both the village and tree line areas where German positons where. The two surviving tanks of the platoon raced out and headed towards the village using the exploding shells as cover. American infantry facing the village got up and race behind the tanks while the American infantry seeing this also got up and raced towards the two tree lines containing German positions. 30 minutes later the regimental staff with the 2nd battalion came pouring into the area expecting a massacre, but instead found 30 German prisoners being guarded as Castle poured over the map. Colonel Meyers came walking up. "How the hell did you survive a 3 way crossfire ambush?"

Castle looked up from his map and smiled for the Colonel. "Attacked in all directions sir."

Colonel Meyers studied Castle for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Casualties?"

"16 dead, 35 wounded." Castle answered as the sole surviving tank manned by Captain Montgomery pulled up onto the position. "Sir the German commander knew what he was doing. He sighted the anti-tank guns perfectly as down the way you came in, and offered 2 King Tiger Tanks perfect flanking shots with infantry laid in on 3 positons. Even a badly understrength SS battalion could have won this."

Colonel Meyers looked at the dead and wounded including Germans being brought into the area. "If this is a victory, I hope it's the last one that cost us this much."

Castle nodded as men of the 2nd Battalion raced forward to help their brother's deal with the aftermath.

 **1200**

 **May 2** **nd** **, 1945**

 **Isar River, Germany**

The men of the 1st Battalion settled down in a tree line covered bank of the Isar River near the German town of Miesbach. For the battalion, they had spent the past few days as regimental reserve after nearly being chopped to pieces by the SS battalion. So positions along a river with no signs of a enemy and a quiet sector was a nice change of pace. In fact most of the Division was in positions around Miesbach or the river. Castle had left earlier that day for a briefing at regiment. So when he pulled into the positon he could see men of his battalion laid back under the shade of the trees enjoying the view and talking to each other. He smiled as he walked over towards his command post which contained the company commanders who were waiting for him. They came to attention and saluted as Castle walked towards them. He returned the salute, and motioned them to take a seat on the chairs the battalion had acquired.

"Alright Gentlemen, here is the word." Castle said as he settled into his chair. He pulled out his notes. "As of 1400 today, the Fourth Infantry Division will not move beyond the line it has establish at this present time. Later on today or tomorrow, the Fourth Infantry Division will be relieved and moved towards the Munich Wasserbach area of Germany. In essence gentlemen, we are going on occupation duty of Germany. For us as of now the war is over."

There were grins of the officers around Castle to which matched his own. He checked his notes again. "Once we arrive at our final destination for occupation duty, we have the following task. 1.) The disarmament of German military units. 2.) Search for any members of the Nazi party suspected in war crimes. 3.) Work with surrender German military forces in joint post on road ways. 4.) Prepare and maintain highest level of training and standards and prepare for movement home or Pacific Theather."

There came the expected groans from the men. Castle shook his head. "I hear you gentlemen, but there is news with this. Officers and Enlisted with enough points will get orders home. Another thing to prevent any chance of non-combat deaths, all weapons unless used on guard duty will be secured, along with the ammunition inside a regimental armory. Service uniforms must be worn when not on post. This means gentlemen we will be under close eye scrunity for our conduct. Tell your men. Questions?"

There were none, and the smiles remained. Castle got up. "Alright, that's all I have. Brief your men, and I'll pass along any other word. Dismiss."

The company commanders got up came to attention, saluted and moved off. Castle took a breath and looked around wondering where Kate was.

 **1230**

 **Near Munich Germany**

Kate and members of the 442nd were getting their own briefing of the current situation. Like men on the line, they were in smiles too. Major Cummings looked at his notes. "So we will move into Munich at some point along with several other hospital units to form a group military hospital. Place to be determined. As for discharges, nurses have to reach 71, while the medical corps has to reach 85 points. Sorry folks. That is coming down from the War Department and the army."

There were groans, but for Kate it was ok. Munich meant she would be closer to Rick, depending on where the 4th Infantry would be situated. The meeting ended and Kate stood up to leave the mess tent when Major Cummings called to her. "Kate one second please?"

"Sir." Kate answered coming over to stand before Major Cummings.

"I know you want to get home and get married, but with your points you are shorter than some." Major Cummings told her. He felt sorry for her, but with the points of her time in service and time overseas and the unit awards, it just didn't add up for her. "I'm sorry."

"I figured sir." Kate answered. She added up everything when the news came down. She wasn't as upset as she thought she be. "I think Rick will go home first because he's been on active duty longer, and more time overseas, his awards…"

"I get the point." Major Cummings remarked. He patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry. Just don't know what else I can do?"

"It's ok sir." Kate replied. She was disappointed, but happy that the war at least here in Europe was coming to an end.

 **1600**

 **May 7** **th** **, 1945**

 **Munich, Germany**

For many of the allied soldiers, their final dispositions of the war proved to be a blessing. That included men of the 4th Infantry Division and 12th Regiment. Assigned to a town to the southeast of Munich, the men of the regiment had taken to their occupation duties with the same determination and grit that got them through combat. For Castle's battalion, his warning and words were taken with the fullest understanding. Incidents with the 1st Battalion were low and the praise from Division and regiment were high. But for most they wanted to go home. They were hearing rumors of the immediate and unconditional surrender would come at any time. So for their fellow soldiers to the south and east, the war was still going on, while they sat on occupation duty.

Castle walked down the destroyed streets of Munich. He remember visiting Munich once before, before Hitler and the war. It was a beautiful city with a friendly people and a vibrance for life. Then it became the home of Nationalist Socialism aka the Nazi's, and the sight of the greatest foreign policy debacles when the Munich agreement was signed. It was a heavy target for the bombers of the Allied Air Powers in their quest to destroy Germany. So for Castle it ached to see the city like this. Few people were out, and there was a curfew in effect at sundown. But for Castle that didn't apply to him only the citizens. He sighed, and turned to head back towards the checkpoint where he left his jeep when he noticed a familiar sight. "KATE."

"RICK." Kate exclaimed. Despite being a service uniform and her heels, she ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was the best kisses she ever received. After which she placed her head on his chest. "Oh my god, you are all right. We heard there was a big battle from one of the units we are group with up in the northern part of the city involving your regiment."

Rick nodded. "Yeah that was my battalion. It was tenious but we made it through."

Kate looked up with a huge smile and deep love in her eyes. "I'm glad. What are you doing here?"

"Oh my unit is station not far from here in a village. So I decided to come into the city and see it." Castle told her. Her body felt good to be in his arms again. He looked around. "Or what's left of it."

"Same here." Kate said to him. She kissed him one more time before putting her head back onto his chest.

"When do you have to be back?" Castle asked as they just remaining standing in the rubble filled streets.

"1800 for a shift." Kate answered as she still remained in the position she just placed herself. "I don't want to go now though."

Castle chuckled. "I hear you. But come on, I'll run you back in my jeep."

Kate looked up and smiled. "Well then I accept."

Castle and Kate chuckled as they started towards the checkpoint and his jeep. In a couple minutes they arrived back at the checkpoint. The MPs were listening to the radio but came to attention. Kate was hearing the news being broadcast and the MP's having grins on their faces. Kate looked at them. "What's going on?"

"Germany officially surrender. Takes effect just after midnight tonight." The MP's answered the question.

Kate turned to Castle with another large smile on her face and kissed him deeply. The MP's didn't try and break it up.

 **1100**

 **May 15** **th** **, 1945**

 **Wasserburg, Germany**

May 8th was day that would go down in the history of the world. The day that Nazi Germany and its European Allies were defeated by all peace and freedom loving people everywhere. There were celebrations in every corner of the earth. In the Pacific, men of the fleet and soldiers, airmen and Marines celebrated while still battling the Japanese. In cities across liberated Europe, the United Kingdom and the United States, people took to the streets and celebrated. Though in occupied Germany the celebrations were held in forward positions, and bases set up by the Allied Powers. Now they turned their attention to disarming the Nazi war machine and capturing the highest members of the Nazi Government and military. Yet for Castle and Kate, the surrender meant they had survived the war, and can look forward to getting married, whenever that occurred. They saw each other a few times since the surrender became public. It had been great, but they concerns about when they would get home. But for Castle right now, he had bigger problems on his mind. Ryan stood before his desk. "You sure Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and looked his battalion commander. "Yes sir. Information and photographs confirmed by one of the survivors we liberated from that camp confirm it's the head guard."

Castle looked over the pictures taken from the camp files and the pictures taken by the MP's for identification purposes. Castle sighed. "I agree. Get me one platoon from your company outside in 10 minutes. Contact the MP's and have them ready a cell."

Ryan nodded as Castle set the pictures and file down. He got up and looked out the window of his office window. He had found pictures frames the last time he was out with Kate, and put the pictures that he carried throughout the war inside them. He picked up one and stared at the picture of him and Kate that was taken in Paris. "Soon Kate. Soon."

"Sir, platoon is formed." Ryan said from his door.

Castle looked at his watch. He must have been standing there longer than he realized. He nodded and grabbed his cover and walked out of his office. He turned to his executive officer. "Going with the platoon to grab a guard from the camp. Stay here."

Captain Anderson nodded as Castle and Ryan walked outside. As they walked out of the building serving as Battalion headquarters, the platoon came to attention. Castle stopped and looked at them. "Fall out and get into the truck. We are grabbing a camp guard."

The platoon quickly dismissed and climbed up into the trucks. Once Castle was in the jeep, they took off. It took twenty minutes to go to the place where the guard was living. Once they arrived, the platoon dismounted the trucks and started to stand around. Castle turned to Ryan. "Bring yourself and 4 men, have the rest set up security."

Ryan nodded, and turned towards the platoon. "Thomas, Mitchell, Baxter…."

"Lt. Ryan let me come." Berkowitz stated as he came towards Ryan. Berkowitz had served the worst of the battles and come out to become platoon sergeant for the platoon.

Castle shook his head. "Berkowitz you stay out here. Patterson with us."

Berkowitz looked at his former platoon commander with pleading eyes, but realize it be a losing battle. There was a reason, and Castle made the determination. Berkowitz nodded and fell back as the small group walked towards the door of the house. Castle walked up to the door and knocked as Thomas called out. "Hans Muller, this is the US Army, we need to have you step…."

Inside came the echo of a gunshot. Castle took out his pistol as Thomas kicked the door opened and the group walked in. Inside sitting in chair with a luger on the floor next to him was the former head guard of the work subcamp of Dachau at Augsburg-Haunstetten. Ryan felt for a pulse and shook his head. "Took the easy way out sir."

"That he did." Castle remarked. He looked about and saw a note and picked it up. "Contact the local authorities, leave one squad behind until they collect him, and lets head back."

Ryan nodded as Castle handed the note to Thomas who looked at it. "Sir you want me to translate?"

"Don't bother. I don't care why he gave his reasons." Castle called out as he walked out of the house.

 **1900**

 **Munich, Germany**

Castle and Kate walked down the street watching as the citizens of Munich continued about cleaning up their city and the process of trying to return to a sense of normalcy. Kate shook her head. "I know its war, but to target innocent civilians."

"I know they tried to hit military targets but most of the time, bombs fall onto cities." Castle answered as they continued to walk down the street together. They stopped at a corner where a checkpoint was set up. The MP's on duty where just observing everything and checking on ID's. The curfew was being eased back as the surrender and disarmament continue to take a effect. "So what do you want to do?"

Kate smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him past the check point where they returned the salutes to one of the few buildings in the city that survived the building. She pulled him inside and he could tell it was hotel. She walked up to the desk, and set down a few American bills on the desk. The man behind the desk handed Kate a key and smiled at her as she pulled him towards the room. Once they reached it Kate pulled him inside and slammed the door shut.

 **0900**

 **May 22** **nd** **, 1945**

 **Wasserburg, Germany**

Castle knocked on the door to his regimental commander's office. For the better part of the past couple weeks, the Allied Powers have been collecting surrendered weapons of the former German Wehrmacht. They have been also providing basic services to the people while the Germans set about to reestablish themselves. For Castle and his battalion they had been given the task of processing out of a reserve unit of German infantry made of teenagers and old men some as old as 70. For many in the battalion this effected them deeply. These people should have been at home and not fighting against them. So when Castle was called to report back to Regiment, he wasn't surprised at it. He figured it be a change in their mission.

Colonel Meyers looked up from behind his desk and saw Castle at the door. "Come on in Rick and take a seat. Coffee?"

Castle nodded and walked in closing the door behind him. He shook his head at the Colonel's offer of coffee. "What can I do for you sir?"

Colonel Meyers sat down and passed Castle a folder. "Pack your bags. You are going home."

"Home?" Castle asked in shock. He opened up the folder. It was his orders to proceed to Paris Reception Center for discharge from active service and return to the United States. "Sir not that I wouldn't mind but I thought I be staying here."

Colonel Meyers leaned back into his chair. "Captain Beckett?"

Castle nodded. "She hasn't been on active duty as long as I have, and so she is stuck over here."

"I can't help you there Rick, but those orders can't be changed and I'll tell you why." Colonel Meyers said getting up and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Major Smith from 3rd Battalion needs battalion commander experience, while Anderson needs regimental level experience. So Smith is taking over your battalion with Michelson becoming battalion executive officer and Anderson taking over the S-3 shop in regiment, while Anders is moving on to command a platoon in 3rd battalion. Plus you have the points Rick. They want to get new troopers and officers into the line right away for experience."

"Sir I understand but I'll take any position sir. I don't…." Castle started to say.

Colonel Meyers shook his head. "Sorry Major. I even fought Division on this and lost. A change of command will happen in two days. I need you to start change over."

Castle got to his feet, nodded and saluted, but the anger on his face said it all. He came about and walked out of the office.

 **1100**

 **Munich Germany**

The assembled group of suregons, nurses and medics of the combined 3 field hospitals stood at parade rest in the park they were using for their parade ground. The senior officer Colonel Harrison Jackson spoke. "As of now, we are to remain in our present location and continue to provide treatment to service members injuried in the duties of the occupation. Those with the points will be discharged, while others will remain steadfast. That is all I have. Report back to your duties. That is all."

"442nd standfast." Major Cummings called out as the remaining field hospitals personnel left the parade field. He motioned for the hospital to form up around him. "Alright with the exception for a few of you, most of you will be remaining with us. But because of our record we have been allowed to process 3 medics, 3 nurses and two surgeons for discharge and send them home. The names where drawn randomly by a few our wounded and injuried patients. The names are as follows. Corporal Richard Packard, Sergeant Randall Meyers, and Sergeant Aaron Boone. Nurses are Lt. Jennifer Briggs, Lt. Michelle Franklin. Suregons Captain Michael Franks, and Lt. Brian Reynolds. The last nurse will be notified in a couple minutes. That is all I have. Dismiss."

The 442nd left the parade ground and headed back towards their hospital. For most of the members they were happy for the few that had the numbers they would be leaving and those selected as well, but for Kate she was depressed. She had hopes her name would be called, but it was a lottery and there were chances. So when she walked into hospital she saw Carol's face and her bag on the floor. "You were selected Carol?"

"Nope, not mine. Go talk to Major Cummings." Carol answered with a straight face, but on the inside she was smiling for her friend.

Kate walked upstairs to the offices of her unit and knocked on Major Cummings door. "Come on in Kate."

Kate nodded and walked into the office. "I was told you wanted to see me sir."

"Yeah, Lt. Janice Briggs was the other nurse selected, but she found out her husband was in a POW camp and has been recovering in a hospital in the Central Occupied Zone, so she elected to remain behind and come home when he does." Major Cummings stated. He handed over a folder. "Congratulations. She said instead of drawing a new name, she gave her discharge to you, with the consent of the rest of the staff. You deserve it Kate. You worked harder than anybody and they recognized it. So they decided to send you home."

"Wow." Kate said silently with tears in her eyes. She looked up and saw Major Cummings smiling. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me. Thank everyone else. Oh that bag is Lt. Briggs she is processing out for her transfer." Major Cummings told her. He sat back down. "You have a couple days. Oh you have been requested to report to the 12th Regiment on the 24th for a change of command and awards ceremony."

Kate looked surprised. "Sir?"

Major Cummings smiled. "Just ask your fiancé when you see him."

Kate was even more confused.

 **0930**

 **May 24** **th** **, 1945**

 **Wasserburg, Germany**

"Attention to orders. Be it know on this date, May 24th, 1945 that Major Richard E. Castle is hereby relinquishing command of First Battalion 12th Infantry Regiment to Major Richard Smith. Effective as 1000 hours May 24th, 1945. Signed, Colonel Franklin Meyers, Commanding Officer 12th Infantry Regiment." The Regimental Sergeant Major stated as the entire regiment looked on as Castle and Major Smith exchange salutes and positions.

For the battalion it was quite a shock as the news came down. Many thought Castle would remain their commanding officer until they were shipped back to the United States. They were angry at the Division and Regiment for not honoring his request to stay in Europe until his fiancé left. But ever the officer and gentlemen, last night Castle informed the Battalion he expected them to do the same for their new commanding officer as they would for him. So to a man the battalion would honor that request. The Regimental Sergeant Major switch folders and held it up.

 _"_ _To all who see these presents greeting, this is to certify that the President of the United States, by an act of Congress has awarded the Distinguish Service Medal to Major Richard E. Castle for his actions taken as commanding officer of 1_ _st_ _Battalion 12_ _th_ _Infantry Regiment, 4_ _th_ _Infantry Division from 12 December 1944, to May 24_ _th_ _, 1945. During this time, Major Castle commanded 1_ _st_ _Battalion during actions against hostile enemy forces, and effectively either destroyed, contained or forced their withdrawal while maintain effective combat power. His diligence lead to the successful evacuation of a US Army Field Hospital, the support of numerous river crossings against hostile enemies, supporting efforts of offensive operations, liberation of a Nazi Concentration Camp and the demilitarization and disarmament of the former Werhmacht. His tireless efforts reflect great credit upon himself, and keeping with the highest traditions of the US Army. Given under my hand and by the authority of the President of the United States, this 23_ _rd_ _Day of May in the year of our Lord Nineteen Hundred and Forty-Five. Sign Major General Harold W. Blakeley Commanding General 4_ _th_ _Infantry Division."_

Colonel Meyers walked over and handed Castle the award and shook his hand. "Good luck to you Major. You did great work while you were with us."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied. Inside he was feeling depressed. He spotted Kate. He didn't know what to tell her, but he smiled at her, because she had a smile on her face.

"Major Smith. You and Major Castle post." Colonel Meyers ordered. Both men saluted, turn and walked around and behind Colonel Meyers and took up a spot behind and to his left. Colonel Meyers took a breath and in a loud voice. "PASS IN REVIEW."

The battalions came to attention as the Division band warmed up and started to play the music for pass in review. First came the regimental colors which were given the proper salute before the battalions came next. As the regiment returned to their positions, Colonel Meyers took a breath. "ALL REMAINING ORDERS STAND IN PLACE. WITH THE EXCEPTION OF FIRST BATTALION, REGIMENT DISMISS."

The regiment with the exception of the 1st Battalion broke from their ranks. Major Smith walked on over to speak to the battalion as Castle remained at Colonel Meyers side. "Sir what about my recommendation for Lt. Joseph?"

"Sorry Rick. Despite the statements and write ups, its been denied by the Chief of Staff." Colonel Meyers answered as they watched the 1st Battalion get to know their new commanding officer. "He's getting the DSC instead. Sorry. Not even the generals recommendation helped."

Castle nodded as Major Smith dismissed the battalion. The officers and NCO's had the going away party for him last night which he attended stag because Kate had the midshift. She called and told him she wanted to tell him something, but promised to wait till after he was done telling her. She came over to him and rendered a salute which was returned by Colonel Meyers and Castle. Colonel Meyers excused himself as Kate gave him a hug. "I'm sorry babe."

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "It's the Army. What can you do?"

Kate smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh what did you want to tell me?"

Castle sighed and let her go. He looked around and shifted on his feet. "I'm going home. They wouldn't let me stay in Germany till you left. Mainly because of my service, my awards and all that. I tried Kate I really did. I wanted to wait for you."

Kate nodded her head as she took his hands. "It's ok. We'll be together through this."

"How, you will be here, and I'll be home. I wanted to come home together with you." Castle said. He took looked at her. "I know we would survive this, but it's not fair to either of us."

Kate chuckled. "Babe you are making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be."

Castle looked at Kate. "Why are you laughing? This is horrible news. What can you tell me that could possibly make it any better?"

"I'm going home too." Kate told him with a large smile on her face. She saw the confusion. "They held a lottery because of the hospitals record to let a certain number go. Well the nurse selected is staying behind because her husband is recovering at a hospital, and everyone selected me to go home because of everything I done."

Castle's mouth dropped open. "So this means…"

"Tomorrow we'll be in Paris for a day then on our way home." Kate answered him.

Castle closed his mouth and pulled Kate in for a deep and long kiss. "I'm looking forward to going home."

"I see that." Kate replied with a smile and pulled Castle in for another kiss.

 **1400**

 **May 25** **th** **, 1945**

 **Paris, France**

With the end of the war, Paris became the city that most remembered again. A vibrant city full of life, love, and art. Shortages still existed, rationing was still in effect, but for many they were small inconvenience to them. They focused now on tomorrow and the better days ahead. Except if you were a US service member waiting for processing at center for shipment home. Castle and Kate arrived from Germany earlier in the morning and had been sent to different rooms because of their gender for processing. It was a lengthy process for many, and the personnel on task were working as fast as they could. "Major Castle, Richard E."

"Yes sergeant." Castle answered. He got up and moved towards the desk. "Here you go Sergeant."

Castle handed the sergeant his orders, his service jacket, medical and dental folders, everything the Army needed to process him out. "Thank you sir."

Castle nodded as the Sergeant began to go through everything. He looked over the service recording, noting everything. He began to look through the medical file noting everything. When they had arrived, Castle and Kate went through final physicals before they would be processed out. And with the exception of a little bit of high cholesterol, Castle was in good health. It took 30 minutes, but the sergeant finished up. "Alright sir, I have to get the Captain to sign off, but you will be boarding the transport Victory Pacific out of Cherbourg tomorrow. It sails at 9 am, and failure to be aboard constitutes missing a movement under which is a court martial offense. There is a truck convoy to Cherbourg departing here at 4. There is space for you on board."

"I understand sergeant thank you." Castle replied. The sergeant smiled and nodded and got up and walked back to the Captain at the far end of the room.

It took a second, but the sergeant returned and handed Castle everything back. "Just hand those in to the officer checking your name off sir when you board the transport."

Castle nodded his understanding, shook the sergeant's hand and walked out of the room. He saw Kate waiting for him outside the processing center. "So much for a night in Paris. Victory Pacific out of Cherbourg."

"Same here." Kate answered. They both sided and proceeded to find their convoy for the journey to the port of Cherbourg.

 **0900**

 **June 2** **nd** **, 1945**

 **New York City, New York**

For Castle and Kate, the Statue of Liberty never looked so good. They stood next to each other taking in the beautiful sight of the city they called home as the ship slowly made its way up the channel. Almost 8 day on board, they were ready to get off the ship, along with everyone else. The convoy that taken them from Paris to Cherbourg took almost 4 hours to make the journey. Once they arrived, they were hustled into units heading home on their ships and placed in tents. They weren't restricted just reminded to be at the pier at 8 the next morning for embarkation briefing and berthing assignment. Even on board, females and males had separate facilities and berthing, but for Castle and Kate they found time to meet up and talk or enjoy coffee. Now as they were approaching home, they were excited. An hour later the ship was tied up and gangways brought to the sides. It took a little bit of time, but the Castle and Kate were finally off the ship and back into the United States albeit Brooklyn. As they come off, they are herded towards buses waiting for them outside the zone. They had the brief aboard ship. Once back in New York they would be transported to Fort Hamilton or Dix depending of their number for final out-processing. This would entail one more physical and final paperwork. All weapons had been collected and turned in prior to them boarding the ship.

For Castle and Kate they were lucky. Fort Hamilton was their stop and they board their respected buses. It took just over an hour, but as they arrived, they were ushered into a hall where clerks were waiting. Males one side and the few females on the other. Castle since he was senior officer was placed towards the head of the line. He walked up when his name was called and handed over everything. A doctor took him to a private room and gave him one more physical. Once that was complete, Castle handed the paperwork to the clerk who typed into a final form and handed it Rick and directed him to another table. Since Castle was National Guard, there was a National Guard representative waiting. "Welcome home Major Castle. I see your unit after you were detach was assigned to the Pacific. Since you earned the points you do qualify for discharge, unless you want to stay in Major?"

Castle looked over his shoulder and saw Kate at a table like his. He turned back to the Colonel in front of him and shook his head. "No sir. I have seen my share of war. I'm ready to live my life."

The colonel looked to the table where Castle had looked. Her engagement ring which she had been wearing since his change of command ceremony was back on her finger. The Colonel smiled. "I can see why. So be it Major, and again welcome home."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as the Colonel signed the paperwork. He handed one copy to Castle and filed away the other copy. Castle shook his hand and walked towards the exit with his bag over his shoulder. To his surprise Kate was waiting there for him with her bag over hers. They smiled at each other. Castle took her hand. "Now what?"

"Let's go home Rick." Kate told him. She led him out of the hall and outside. She looked around and saw a row of buses standing by. They found a bus heading towards Manhattan Grand Central Station and took a seat.

A little while later, bus pulled up to the station and let out its passengers. Kate and Castle looked around for a moment before walking inside and finding the phones. Castle walked up and placed in the change and dialed the operator. "SoHo 14545."

The phone rang for what seemed like a minute but a voice answered. "Castle Residence, Alexis Castle speaking?"

"Pumpkin its me." Castle said into the phone with a wide smile.

"Daddy you're home?" Alexis asked excitedly. Castle could hear his mother in the background coming towards the phone shouting at Alexis. "Grams he's home. Sounds like Grand Central."

"Richard, are you at the train station?" Martha asked taking the phone from her granddaughter.

"Yes mother, me and Kate." Castle answered as he looked over and saw Kate smiling as she was talking to her dad. "Listen Kate is going to see her dad, and I'll come by the apartment…."

"Nonsense. Have Kate's father meet you guys here, and we'll welcome you both home proper." Martha told him.

"Mother, I am pretty sure..." Castle started to say but saw Kate wave at him. "What is it Kate?"

"Dad says he'll meet us at your apartment." Kate told him. She shrugged her shoulders as she held the phone. "He says about 4. He wants to shower and get stuff for dinner to bring."

Castle nodded. "Okay. 425 Broome Street 5C. Mother, Kate's father will meet us at 4 at the apartment."

"Wonderful." Martha answered. She smiled at her granddaughter who was making up a list of things to get. "We'll see you soon."

"See you soon mother bye." Castle ended the call. He hung up the phone as Kate did hers.

For Kate the tears in her eyes were real. The conversation with her father had been emotional.

 _"_ _Beckett Residence, James Beckett speaking?" Her father had said into the phone._

 _"_ _Daddy its me, Katie." Kate said into the phone. She could hear her father gasp._

 _"_ _Katie, thank god. You are home. Where are you?" Her father asked. She could hear him shifting around. "Are you ok? Is Rick ok?"_

 _"_ _Rick is fine dad. He's right here next to meet talking to his famly. We're at Grand Central." Kate answered turning towards Rick with a smile. She could hear the sigh of relief. "Listen dad is it alright if I come home, change and talk to you about me and Rick."_

 _"_ _Honey you two are engage, so we can talk about anything you want but I should meet Rick's family." Her father told her. She remembered the letter she wrote to him telling him about her engagement. "What's the address and I'll meet you guys there after I pick up stuff for dinner and be there about 4?"_

 _Kate told Rick what her father had asked her. Once she got the answer she turned back to her conversation. "425 Broome Street 5C."_

 _"_ _Perfect Katie, I will see you there." Her father told her. He shifted on his feet again. "I love you Katie and welcome home."_

 _"_ _Thank you daddy and I love you too." Kate answered. She felt the tears well up again. "See you soon. Bye."_

 _"_ _Bye." Her father said ending the call._

Kate walked into his arms and held him. She felt comfort knowing that Castle was there and comforting her. She broke the hug and wiped away the tears. "Come on babe. Let's get a cab."

Castle nodded and so they picked up their bags and walked outside where cabs where waiting. Kate found one and walked towards it. She took out a 10 dollar bill and held it up to the driver. "You get us to 425 Broome Street and no taking of long routes."

The driver eyed the bill for a moment. "Got it."

The driver walked around to the trunk, opened it and Kate and Castle put their duffle bags in their before climbing into the cab. Once they were in the cab driver took off pulling out into traffic and making his way down 42nd Street. Within a couple minutes he turned onto Broadway as Kate and Castle sat in the back looking out the windows. Castle looked. "Wow, not a lot has changed since we left last year."

"One thing has." Kate said. Castle turned and looked at her. She smiled and caressed his face. "I met you."

Castle smiled and gave her a kiss as the cab continued down Broadway towards SoHo. 15 minutes later the cab pulled to a stop outside Castle's building. The fair came to 5.35, and Kate ever to her word gave the cabbie the ten bucks, plus another 3 from Castle. The driver came around and opened the trunk. Kate and Castle grabbed their bags and thanked the cabbie and started towards the front door. The doorman on duty looked up from his desk and jumped to his feet rushing to go and opened the door. "Mr. Castle you're home?"

"Yeah Jack. I am." Castle replied. He turned to the door man. "This is my fiancé Kate. Put her on my list, and her father will be showing up. Goes by James Beckett."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, and I'll keep an eye out for him and I'll add her name to the list sir." The doorman answered shutting the door as Kate and Castle walked past. He hurried up and made it to the elevator before them. "We lost Charlie to the war, and we haven't hired anybody since."

"No problem Jack." Castle answered as the doors opened and they both walked in. He nodded his thanks to the door man who pressed the number for them before stepping off the elevator. It took a couple minutes as Castle tried to steady his breathing. He heard Kate chuckle. "First time I seen them since the Hurtgen Forest."

Kate took his hand. "You'll do fine babe. Just me I am just as nervous to meet my dad again, and for him to meet you."

The elevator dinged and they walked off down the hallway. Castle with her hand in his felt calm. "You know I asked for his permission?"

"Who my dad?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded his head. "I wrote him and asked for permission. I also stated I would have like to ask for permission in person…"

Kate hugged him. "You didn't even know him and still you asked for his permission."

"I wanted his blessing." Castle answered as he hugged her back. She looked up and smiled at him. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Come on."

Kate smiled as Castle pulled her down the hallway. The arrived outside the door. She looked at him. "Just open it babe."

Castle sighed and took a breath. He raised his fist to knock, but instead reached for the handle and gave it a turn. It opened and they both walked in. They could hear Martha and Alexis from the kitchen. They walked out Martha with her head turned towards Alexis. "And make sure that Mr. Gerald gives you the freshest bread, I don't want stale bread for this…."

"Grams." Alexis said to Martha cutting her off and pointing to Castle and Kate standing in the foyer. Alexis dropped the pad and rushed to her father enveloping him in a hug while Martha walked over and gave Kate a kiss and a hug as well. "Daddy."

"Hey pumpkin." Castle answered as he set the bag down on the floor and both of his arms around his daughter. He kissed the top of her head. "You behaving like I asked you too?"

"Oh Richard stop she has been a nervous wreck since we saw you last." Martha replied as she broke from the hug she gave Kate and came over to give her son a hug as Alexis move over and hugged Kate. "Welcome home my son and you too Kate."

"Thank you Martha." Kate replied with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mother." Castle replied as well with tears in his eyes.

The hugs broke as Alexis and Martha wiped away the tears. Martha took a look at a clock on the wall. "Oh shoot. Alexis we need to get the bread from Mr. Geralds, and stuff from the market."

"Oh mother Kate's father is bringing stuff for dinner." Castle replied as Alexis rushed to pick up the pad.

"We know but we still need things like coffee for everyone." Martha answered the statement made by Castle as she rushed to grab her purse. "Don't worry, I had the alcohol moved to the backroom. We'll have some cider or something like that for dinner. You two sit and relax while we handle everything. We'll be back soon."

Martha and Alexis gave them both kisses as they rushed out of the house. Castle chuckled as he picked up his and Kate's bags and stored them in the closet. He took Kate's hand and showed her around the place. Kate whistled. "Who owns this place?"

"Me and mother do. I put the down payment on it with my royalties from my books while she paid it off with her salary." Castle answered as they walked around the place. It was really 3 one bed room apartments in one space for them as they moved around. Kate looked at the pictures of a young Castle, and a young Alexis on the bookshelves. She saw as Castle stopped a bay window and looked out across the skyline of the city. She walked around and put her arms around him. He did the same to her. "Strange seeing a city whose buildings are intact, there is no destruction, no death. Just people living their lives like nothing has happen."

"We know different babe. We have seen it." Kate answered as she also looked out. "It will take some time but we will figure out how to fit back in here."

Castle nodded as the continued to hold each other.

Twenty minutes later, Martha and Alexis returned as they saw Kate and Castle sitting on the couch going through a photo album. Alexis smiled. "Those are from the USO tours we went on."

"Yeah I see the ones from California." Castle answered as he flipped through. "Who is the boy hanging all over you?"

"Oh you mean James Pendleton?" Alexis commented as she moved through the living room. She heard her father get up. "Don't worry father, he has been a complete gentlemen with me at all times."

"Not sure I like that." Castle stated as he came into the kitchen with Kate right behind him.

"Well if you didn't go off to war, you could have scared him off." Alexis smirked at her father who gave her a look. "Relax dad, he's over in Italy I think, last I received a letter from him."

Kate chuckled. "You know Rick, you are acting how my father would react."

Everyone laughed as Castle went to the cupboard and took down two mugs. "Coffee?"

"Please." Kate answered as she moved back out to the living room. She looked at her watch. "Oh I don't know why I am nervous."

"Kate it's just your fiancé meeting your father for the first time." Martha answered as she set everything out. She patted Alexis on the shoulder. "If anyone should be nervous its lover boy here."

Kate looked at Castle. "Sure doesn't look nervous."

"Oh please on the inside I am shaking." Castle answered as he handed her coffee to her. "I wasn't this nervous landing on the beaches."

"No war talk tonight." Martha ordered as she came out of the kitchen. She looked at the both of them. "It's all about you two tonight and you being home safe and sound."

Castle sighed and sat down on the couch as Martha stared at them from the kitchen. "In fact why don't you change Richard? It be nice to be in something other than your uniform."

"I would mother, but I have to get everything fitted again, plus Kate doesn't have anything either." Castle replied as he and Kate sipped their coffee. "I'm pretty sure she like to change."

"That is a good point. Kate would you like a dress of mine. It may be a little big for you…" Martha asked coming to the couch.

Kate shook her head. "Its ok Martha. My dad has everything at his place."

Martha nodded and moved off as Kate laid her head on Castle's shoulder. "I figured I be going over there tonight."

"Yeah I figured that too." Castle answered as he kissed her hair and wrapped her up in his arms.

By 4 in the afternoon, the salad has been prepared and the rolls are warming up in the oven as Castle has put on the radio and the sounds of big band music come through the house. He was getting nervous now and it was starting to show. Kate smiled as she watched him pace. "Babe go get a drink. I don't mind."

Castle shook his head. "Want to be clear headed for when your…."

There was a knock on the door and Castle stopped pacing. He looked to the door as his daughter walked towards the door and opened it. "Oh you must be Mr. Beckett. I'm Alexis Castle. Come on in."

"Thank you and please call me Jim. These are you and your grandmother." James Beckett walked into the apartment handing a bouquet a flowers to Alexis. Alexis took his jacket from him after saying thank you for the flowers. He then spotted Kate who was standing up by the couch. "Katie."

"Hey dad." Kate replied walking over and giving her father a hug and a kiss. She and her father had tears. The hug lasted for a minute before it broke apart. Kate wiped away the tears away and took her father's hand and led him towards where Castle was standing. "Dad this is Richard Castle. The other half of my heart, and source of my worries since June 6th."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Castle said with his hand out and shaking Jim's hand.

"Please son, call me Jim. You are engaged to my daughter but its wonderful to meet you as well. Glad you made it home in one piece." Jim replied with a smile and firm handshake. He then turned to Alexis. "Alexis can you grab that bag outside the door please."

Alexis nodded and reached down and grabbed the bag. Jim walked over and took the bag from her as Martha came from the kitchen. "You must be Martha. Jim Beckett."

"Martha Castle." Martha replied as she walked over and grabbed the bag from Jim as they shook hands. "Oh what do we have here?"

"Six premium cut steaks and potatoes from O'Hara's by my apartment." Jim replied with a smile on his face. "Also some wine for you, and Rick since Kate and I don't drink anymore."

"Oh thank you that is very kind. We have cider to for everyone as well." Martha replied as she and Jim walked into the kitchen. "We'll just marinate these for a little bit before we cook them. Everyone have a seat."

Kate smiled as she took Rick's hand and led him back to the couch. As they sat down, Alexis went into the kitchen to see if there was anything she could help with. She, came back out a moment later followed by Jim and Martha who was carrying a tray of crackers and cheese. She set it down on the coffee table. She sat down in the chair a moment later. "So now that you two are home, what do you have plan for the wedding?"

"Well we'll have to go talk to the priest at one of the churches." Kate said getting a nod of agreement from Castle. She took his hand. "I don't even know what dates are available, or halls are available."

Jim smiled at his daughter. "Well how about all of us go and look tomorrow."

"Sounds like a great idea Mr. Beckett." Alexis stated as she sat next to her father and placed her head on his shoulder. "We could have lunch at the Russian Tea Room."

"Oh I don't know about that pumpkin. I can have a hankering for Joe's Diner over on the river." Castle answered with a smile on his face. "Have a hankering for his burgers."

"That sounds good actually." Kate replied with a smile on her face as well."

Martha and Jim looked at each other and nodded. The next few days, Castle and Kate would get what they wanted. "Sounds fine to us. Now as for dresses?"

"I want to wear moms…." Kate started to say.

"You know what. Let's talk about all this tomorrow." Jim said cutting off his daughter. He got up, walked over and gave her a kiss on the head. "Let's just welcome you home tonight."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Martha said. She got up and moved towards the kitchen with Alexis and Jim following her.

Two hours later at the dining room table, everyone was sitting around enjoying coffee and desert which was a pie and ice cream. Castle leaned back. "Oh that was absolutely delicious mother, Alexis and Jim. Thank you for that."

"You are welcome dear." Martha replied. She got up and gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen with Alexis helping. She came back into the room a moment later. She brought out another bottle of cider. They had talked about Martha and Alexis's work along with Jim's. As she sat down after pouring cider into the glasses, she raised her. "To Richard and Kate. They made it through the worst event of mankind and came out stronger on the other side. Welcome home dears."

"Hear, Hear." Alexis and Jim stated as everyone clink their glasses.

As everyone set down the glasses, Jim looked to Kate and Castle. "Well since we have a busy day tomorrow I should get going."

"Oh Jim we have room for you. I can sleep on the couch if you and Alexis want to…" Castle started to say.

Jim shook his head. "It's alright son I appreciate the offer."

Castle and the rest nodded, and rose to their feet as they walked Jim and Kate to the door. As Castle help Jim into his coat, Alexis opened the door for him. Castle shook Jim's hand. "Thank you for coming sir, and giving me your permission for marrying Kate."

"Like she said to me when she introduced you. You are her other half of her heart son." Jim told him as he looked at Kate who was talking to Martha. "I know you'll treat her well."

Castle nodded as Jim stood in the doorway as Kate gave Martha a kiss as well as Alexis. She stopped in front of Rick. "Until tomorrow dear."

"Until tomorrow." Castle replied with smile on his face. They lean in and gave each other a kiss. As Jim and Kate walked down the hallway, Castle sighed and waited until they were aboard the elevator before shutting door.

Two hours later, a freshly showered Castle in his comfort clothes sat in his living room skimming the newspaper and listening to the news. Martha and Alexis had retired to their respective rooms for the night. As Castle set down the paper and got up to head to his room there came a knock on the door. He sighed and walked over to it and opened it without checking through the peephole. He was shocked when he noticed Kate on the other side. She was wearing a figure hugging Red dress, her hair falling just simply and elegant, wearing light make up and lipstick. She smiled. "I just couldn't stay there tonight. Dad understands, and we chatted in the taxi and after we get home, but I just want to be here with you."

Castle didn't answer her, but pulled her into the apartment and kissed her as he shut the door. They were home.

 **Additional note: Our favorite couple has made it home from the worlds most destructive war. Now they must try and fit in to society again. Last full chapter coming up before the epilogue. Next update. Post War job search, wedding planning, the wedding, the honeymoon, and baby Castle. Thank you to everyone. So eyes open and ears up.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay everyone. This chapter took me a while to complete. I didnt want to drag out the wedding planning, or the wedding, it self or the pregnacy and arrival of baby Castle. What I did want to do was highlight a small sense of what our service men and women what the faced when they got home. There was no transition. It was sign the discharges and get them back out into the world. I hope you see that in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **1200**

 **June 3** **rd** **, 1945**

 **St. Andrews Cathedral**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle paced around outside the priest office. Martha, Jim, Alexis and Kate all looked at him. Jim looked to Kate who shook her head at her father. Jim looked at her with a look of curiosity but decided to let his daughter handle her fiancé. Kate got up and walked over to Castle. "Babe you ok?"

Castle nodded. "Just don't like sitting around waiting. I feel, I don't know, bored, and edgy."

Kate took his hands into hers and looked into his eyes. "It's ok Rick. Nothing is going to hurt us here. We are home, and we are safe."

Rick nodded and gave her a quick kiss. Martha, and Alexis smiled. When they walked out of their rooms earlier that morning, they were surprised to find Rick and Kate at the table enjoying coffee, eggs, toast and bacon. Neither of them said a word, but joined the couple at the table after making their own breakfast. Martha looked at Jim. "So you and Kate's mother was married in this church?"

Jim nodded with a sad smile. "Yes we were. It was a good day."

Martha nodded and said nothing further. In their letters, Kate and Castle told them story about what happen to Johanna Beckett. So Martha decided to perk up the conversation. "Oh Richard, Kate, I have a ball room if you want to get it right away."

"Where at mother?" Richard asked as he and Kate continued to hold hands.

"The Plaza Hotel. My friend Sherry said she give it to us. It would be October 20, would be the earliest we could get it." Martha answered. She looked at everyone. "Obliviously it's Jim's decision also."

Jim chuckled and got up. "Sounds wonderful. Can we see it before they make a decision?"

Kate smiled at her dad. "Dad, with the war over and soldiers coming home. These places will fill up quickly. I rather get it now."

Castle took a breath. "You know we even haven't discussed numbers yet though? Not that I want to wait a second longer mind you, but still."

Everyone chuckled as the door to the Pastor's office opened. Jim walked over and shook his hand. "Father Connelly."

"Jim wonderful to see you again." Father Connelly said. He turned and saw Kate. "Katherine, safe home from the war, and engaged to this strapping man next to you. Welcome home."

"Thank you Father Connelly." Kate answered when she hug the father. She turned to Castle. "May I introduce my fiancé, former Major Richard Castle of the 4th Infantry Division and New York National Guard."

"Welcome my son, and glad to see you home safe as well." Father Connelly stated to Castle by taking his hand. "Quite a woman you were able to land."

"Thank you father, and trust me I know." Castle answered with a smile as he placed his arm around Kate. He turned to his mother and daughter standing by the door. "Allow me to introduce my mother Martha, and my daughter Alexis."

Martha and Alexis shook the fathers hand before he looked to the group. "Come on in and let's pick a date which according to Jim here is priority."

They followed the father into his office where a small table with chairs around it was located. They all took a seat once the father returned to with his calendar. "Alright, well we are pretty packed right now through September unless you want a weekday wedding."

Rick and Kate shook their heads no at that before anyone could answer. Father Connelly chuckled. "Alright turning to October. The earliest is the 13, and the last opened date is the 27."

"Is the 20th opened father?" Kate asked trying to confirm the news.

Father Connelly nodded. "Yes is it is."

Everyone looked at each other. Prior to leaving the house, Kate, Castle, Martha, Alexis talked it amongst themselves and with Jim over the phone about where to have the ceremony. Kate and Castle decided it would be better to have the service at Kate's church because of the sentimental value to Kate and Jim. For Castle it just made the most sense after a night of sleeping on the matter. Kate took Castle's hand. "Father that will be just perfect for us."

"Are you two sure you don't want to go to Rick's church?" Jim asked.

Kate and Castle nodded. Kate took a breath. "Rick wants us to include the spirit of yours and mom's wedding day."

Martha and Alexis teared up a little bit as Castle gave Kate's hand a squeeze. "Someone told me over there, that it doesn't hurt to ask for a little guidance and strength from those we love the most."

Father Connelly looked at Castle and smile. "Well whoever this person hit it on the head. So we are looking at October 20th?"

Everyone nodded so Father Connelly made the notation in the calendar. "Alright then. I would like to see Rick, Kate, Jim and Martha back in a few days to go over the wedding program. Good?"

Everyone nodded and stated their agreements, so they all stood and shook the father's hand before leaving the office with Father Connelly escorting them. Once outside, they looked at each other. Kate took the lead as she held Castle's hand. "The Plaza?"

Everyone agreed and called over two cabs to head to the Plaza Hotel. The trip took them a few minutes to arrive at the Plaza but when they did Martha was ushered in like she owned the place. She smiled and tipped the doorman as they walked in. She walked up to the desk. "Please ring Sherry O'Neil please."

The boy at the desk nodded and picked up the house phone. A couple minutes later, a middle age women with graying blond hair smiled and waved to Martha as she walked into the lobby. "Martha, lovely to see you again. And this must be the happy couple."

Martha smiled and turned to Castle and Kate. "Yes it is. My son former Army Major Richard Castle, and his fiancé former Army Nurse Captain Katherine Beckett. My granddaughter Alexis and father of the bride Jim Beckett."

There were hello and handshakes all around. Sherry smiled at the group. "Come on, follow me and I'll show you the ball room."

The group followed Sherry to the elevators and once aboard, travelled to the Grand Ballroom of the Plaza Hotel. Sherry turned and looked at everyone. "Here it is. Now I understand you have looked at or at least book a church."

Castle nodded. "Yes we did, and this looks grand and all, but…"

Martha looked at her son. She saw his concern. "Sherry what would entail with this?"

"Since you don't need the wedding reception and such…." Sherry started to say, but saw the look of Kate and Castle. "At minimum of 8,000 dollars."

Castle, Kate mouth's dropped but quickly closed. Martha asked Sherry for a moment. "What is the problem dears?"

"Mother, I don't have that kind of money." Castle whisper to his mother. He looked at Kate. "And I don't think Kate does either."

"Plus I don't think we don't know all that many people to fill the place up." Kate added in as well as she seemed overwhelmed by the size of the room. "Plus a lot of my friends are still in Europe."

"Same here." Castle answered looking around.

Jim looked around the room. He then looked at Martha. "Martha, I can split the cost with you, and Kate does some money socked away from her mother in a account."

"Dad, no, I was going to have that carry over to our.." Kate started to say but stopped when Sherry came back over.

"Well everybody?" Sherry asked.

"We are still discussing it, so we'll let you know, just pencil my name in will you Sherry." Martha said to her friend.

Sherry nodded and the group left the ballroom.

 **1700**

 **SoHo, New York**

Kate walked over with a glass of scotch for Rick, and a glass of water for herself as Castle sat on the couch reading the newspaper. The day ended after visiting the diner that Castle wanted to eat at, before everyone went their separate ways. Martha and Alexis went for a shopping excursion on Fifth Avenue, while Jim Beckett went back to his apartment, shrugging off an invite for dinner with Kate and Castle. Kate snuggled into Rick wearing a dress that she brought with her in a bag last night.

"Do you even know a hundred people besides the men in your battalion?" Kate asked Rick as the evening news came on.

Castle shook his head. "Even with the people I know from school doesn't add up close to a hundred. You?"

Kate shook her head. "Beside my friends in the 442nd, our family wouldn't get to 40."

Castle looked at the scotch, and moved it to the end table. "I know my mother means well but we can't have the reception there. Even if she invited everyone she knows which I don't want her too."

"We have to choose Rick, because with soldiers coming home and marrying their sweethearts, places will fill up fast." Kate said snuggling into him. "We need to find some place."

Castle sighed then it hit him. "I've got, and everybody will love it."

Kate looked at him with a small smile. "Uh oh, do I want to know?"

Castle gave her a kiss and smiled at her. "Trust me. Get your dad to meet us at the Savoy-Plaza Hotel, Tuesday."

Kate looked at him with curiosity but decided he must have something planned.

 **0900**

 **June 4** **th** **, 1945**

 **Fellows Preparatory School**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle adjusted his tie as he waited outside the headmaster's office. Castle was nervous since he had to leave the school to serve in his capacity as an officer in the army. So he didn't know what was waiting for him. Castle stood up as the door opened and the headmaster walked out with a female staff member. "Let's make sure that Jonathan's parents are notified of his expulsion."

"Mr. and Mrs. Dietrich won't take too kindly to that." Castle answered with a smile on his face.

The female staff member and the headmaster turned at the sound and smiles on their faces spread. The headmaster went over first. "Richard Castle back from the war. Welcome home."

Castle shook the man's hand and gave the female staffer a kiss on the cheek. "Headmaster Meyers, Mrs. Craig, nice to see you both again."

"Come in, come in. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your last letter." The Headmaster ushered Castle into the office after nodding to the female staffer. "Congratulation on the upcoming marriage. Shame the way Gina treated you."

"Thank you sir." Castle answered as he sat down in the chair across from the desk. He shook his head at the offer of coffee. "Sir I know I haven't been around, but I was wondering…"

"Yes you can come back, and in fact we need you." Headmaster Meyers stated as he sat down and stirred his coffee after adding sugar to it. "A lot of of our teachers have either retired now since the war ended, or have gone to the war or over to Europe to help rebuild and teach in schools there."

"That bad?" Castle asked.

Headmaster Meyers nodded. "We have teachers teaching subjects they normally don't. We are understaff but parents refused to let us close the doors during the war. They didn't want their children going to regular schools."

"So when can I start back?" Castle asked with a smile.

"New term begins in September. When are you getting married?" Headmaster Meyers asked.

"October 20th." Castle replied as he pulled out a picture of Kate. He passed it over. "This is my fiancé. Kate Beckett."

"Beautiful woman." Headmaster Meyers told Castle as he handed the picture back over to him. "Well I'll get everything started up to bring you back on, and come on back next week so we can assign you a room and such, and tell you exactly what you be teaching. Do any of your friends from your Oxford course like to teach…"

Headmaster Meyers slowly stopped talking when he saw Castle's face change. "Oh sorry Richard. I guess during the course of the war sometime?"

"François is the only still unaccounted for." Castle stated. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Him and his family were taken to a camp, but we don't know which one. I have our friends in Paris checking every agency over there right now."

Headmasters Meyers nodded. "Sorry Richard. If you want not to come…"

"No sir, I'll come back. I should have told you that in letters. I apologize." Castle said letting the matter go, but feeling a touch depressed now.

"Nonsense son. You did nothing wrong." Headmasters Meyers said clasping Castle on the shoulder. "We'll talk about it more when we have dinner one night with your fiancé and my wife. I would like to meet this women who makes you smile so much."

"I would like that too." Castle answered with a smile. He shook the headmaster's hand. "I'll give you a call to set up a date."

"That will be fine Richard." Headmaster Meyers answered as he opened the door. "Again welcome home."

 **1130**

 **Beckett Law Offices**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate stepped off the elevator and headed towards her father's law office. She was depressed. Her attempts to find work had been for naught. No one would hire her because she had no skills outside of what the army trained her with, and the fact she was getting married in a few months. As she walked in she noticed the girl behind the desk flipping through a magazine. She looked up when she saw Kate enter. "Can I help you miss?"

"Here to see Jim Beckett." Kate answered.

"Sorry honey, Mr. Beckett is not taking any clients today…." The girl behind the desk stated.

Kate leaned forward and in a loud whispered told the girl behind the desk. "I'm his daughter."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Oh yes sorry Ms. Beckett. Umm. Go on back."

Kate smiled and walked past the desk into her father's office. Some of the other lawyers looked up as she as walked in. She closed the door. "Hey dad."

"Hey." Jim Beckett said looking up from the file that he had on his desk. He got up and walked around to give her a kiss on the cheek. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I come see you and grab you for an early lunch." Kate said sitting down in a chair and played with engagement ring.

"Katie what is wrong?" Jim asked. He chuckled at the questioning look he got from his daughter. "Your mother used to play with her ring when something didn't go her way or she had a problem."

Kate looked at her father and chuckled. "Shows huh. Nobody will hire me."

Jim was shocked. "Why not. You have army training, can handle emergency medical…."

"I don't want to be a nurse dad, and no one will hire me because of I don't have training in clerical work." Kate answered. She shifted in her chair. She looked at her dad. "Also since Rick and I are getting married…."

"Ahh." Jim Beckett answered. He got up and came around to sit on his desk. Then his face changed. "Why don't you work here?"

"No dad I don't want…" Kate started to say.

"Nonsense. I need someone to help me with my case prep and retrieve files." Jim answered. He looked at his daughter. "Jennanie at the desk answers phone, and my other lawyers spilt two other girls. What do you say?"

Kate thought about it for a moment. "I guess I could do it."

"Great, but honey does Rick know about this?" Jim asked his daughter.

She nodded. "We talked last night before I came home. I told him I want to contribute to our lives like I contributed in the army, and he is fine with that."

Jim smiled and sat down next to his daughter. "She be proud of you. Your mother."

"I just wish she was here to meet not only Rick, but be a part of everything." Kate said with a sad smile.

"She is honey, in the both of us." Jim answered with sad smiled as he took his daughters hand. "But I believe she brought you and Rick together."

Kate smiled at the day on the pier over a year ago when the picture of her almost blew away and Rick caught it. "Yeah I guess she did."

Father and Daughter smiled at each other.

 **1000**

 **June 5** **th** **, 1945**

 **Savoy-Plaza Hotel**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate looked around the lobby of the Savoy-Plaza Hotel as her, Martha, Castle and Jim waited for their contact. "Babe, if we couldn't afford the Plaza, what makes you think we can afford the Savoy?"

"Trust me please." Castle pleaded as he put his arm around Kate. He kissed the top of her head. When they had talked at dinner last night, he was so happy that his fiancé was able to find work at her father's office, and she was happy he was hired back at his old school. Castle waved to a man in a suit coming towards them. "Here he comes."

"Who Richard?" Martha asked as she looked. She sighed at seeing who was coming. "Oh lord no Richard really?"

"Relax mother, he's matured." Castle answered as the man stopped to talk to a bell boy. "Somewhat."

"RICKY." Castle's friend Damian Westlake said coming over and hugging his roommate from College. "Welcome home. You had me worried."

"I had a lot of people worried." Castle answered as he again put his arm around Kate. "Including my fiancé Kate."

Damian looked to Kate. He held out his hand. "Beautiful Rick. Damian Westlake."

"Kate Beckett." Kate replied shaking his hand. "Rick said you might be able to help us?"

Damian nodded. "I got what you need if you want to look."

"Now Damian we don't have an idea about wedding party size yet." Martha told him as they started walking.

"Not a problem Mrs. Castle. We have the perfect room for you." Damian stated as they started walking towards the elevator. He held it for them before closing the door. "This room was just finished being renovated and is available for booking as of today."

The elevator stopped off at the 10th floor. They walked towards a double set of doors and Damian opened them. Kate gasped at the view. The ballroom overlooked the park. The room was white with gold trim, and the ballroom chandeliers hung down. There was plenty of space for seating and dancing. Damian watched as the group walked into the room. "There is room for close to 300, but we can increase the dance floor size depending of the number of guest."

Rick took Kate's hand and started towards the window. Rick and Kate looked out the window. They then turned and faced everyone. Rick looked at Damian. "How much?"

"Well we would normally ask what the Plaza was asking, but the hotel manager's nephew who served in the Fourth Infantry will let you guys book this for half that." Damian stated with a smile. He walked towards Rick and Kate. "That includes everything."

"I feel a but coming on?" Martha stated crossing her arms.

"No buts. The extra cost we can take out of the operating cost." Damian told them. He looked at Martha. "He's doing it for a member of the Fourth Infantry Division."

"Former." Jim replied. He crossed his arms and thought about it. He looked at Martha. "Technically its illegal, but the kids like it, and I can make up the difference."

"Dad come on, me and Rick…" Kate started to say.

"No you two. This is your day." Jim stated. He looked at Martha. "I'm down, plus Johanna loved the park."

"So did my Husband." Martha said in agreement. She looked to Damian. "Fine. October 20th, and as soon as we have the numbers we will get them to you. But tell the manager we will pay full cost between me and Mr. Beckett here."

Damian nodded. "Excellent, come on down to my office and we'll get you book."

Damian started towards the door with Martha and Jim smiling as Rick and Kate took one more look out the window before heading downstairs.

 **1100**

 **June 30** **th** **, 1945**

 **Park Avenue, Manhattan**

Kate Beckett was looking in the mirror deciding on the dress her mother wore at her wedding day. Her father had taken it out of the closet and had it cleaned and aired out before letting her take it. Her dad was behind her looking as Kate studied the dress, along with Martha and Alexis. Kate shook her head and turn around. "Sorry Dad. Just can't see myself wearing it."

Jim nodded his understanding. "I understand Katie. I think your mother would too."

Kate nodded as she handed the dress back to the tailor who set it in the box. "I don't know what to wear?"

"Hmm. Maurice do you have something that may drop my son's jaw, but keep him from running down the aisle?" Martha asked the man who was putting the top back on the box to Kate's mothers wedding gown."

"I believe so madam. Hold on please." The man answered and headed towards one of the racks lining the wall.

Martha saw Kate's look of curiosity. "Maurice has been my dress maker, fixer and tailor for many years. If he has something in the wedding dresses he owns, he will find it."

It took Maurice a couple minutes before he came back. "This came to me prior to the start of the war. I think Ms. Kate will enjoy this very much."

Everyone looked as Kate accepted the dress and walked to the changing room. Jim sighed and teared up a bit. "Kate's mother would so be happy for her."

"She is, even if she isn't here in person Mr. Beckett." Alexis stated as they waited for Kate to come out of the dressing room.

Jim nodded as his eyes turned to the picture that he had made a copy for Kate before shipping out overseas. His wife with her bright smile as she always had. The smile that Kate inherited from her. The picture of his wife holding a baby Kate Beckett in her arms showering motherly love to her daughter. "Yes she is Alexis."

The door opened to the dressing room and out walked Kate in a form fitting white dress with lace around the sleeves and down the front. Alexis, Martha and Jim gasped as Kate looked at herself in the mirror. She had tears in her eyes. "I want this. I know mom would approve of it."

Jim got up and walked over to her. "She has honey, bringing you and Rick together, going through your trials with the war, coming home safe, and finding everything. Its her way of helping."

Kate turned and hugged her father. "Thank you Dad."

Jim hugged his daughter back as everyone had tears in their eyes.

 **1700**

 **SoHo, New York**

"Yes I understand sir." Rick said into the phone. He sighed and looked around the empty apartment. "Thank you for getting back to me quickly sir. Good bye."

Rick hung up the phone and walked it back to the end table as Jim, Martha, Alexis and Kate walked into the apartment. "Hey did you find it?"

Kate nodded. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Your jaw will drop when you see it."

"His jaw drops already for you Kate." Alexis said with a smile as Rick tossed his daughter a smirk.

"Richard what is this box doing on the table?" Martha asked as she noticed a large brown box sitting.

"Ryan sent that." Castle answered as he came on over and opened it. "It's everything I couldn't fit in my one bag I was allowed home, so I asked Ryan to send this stuff when he got a chance. It's all the pictures and letters I accumulated from the time I left to the last mail I got."

Kate dug into the box and found the letters she had written him. She gave him a kiss deep and passionate. "You saved them all?"

"Every single one, from the first one I received to the very last one." Castle told her with a huge smile as he dug through the box. He held up a picture. "There's me and the squad leaders."

"You know if we run down to the market, I can whip up some dinner and we can go through this stuff together." Jim stated with a smile as Kate thumbed through the letters smiling as she went.

"No, I been cooped up all day, I'll call O'Flaherty's and get a reservation." Castle said kissing Kate on the head as he smiled at her going through the letters. "Give me five minutes.

They all nodded as Martha looked at Kate. "Everything alright Kate dear?"

"I never expected him to really save them with everything he went through." Kate answered with tears in her eyes. She smiled with the smile that brighten the room. "He continues to surprise me."

Alexis smiled as she dug into the box. She brought out a picture. "What's this one?"

Kate looked at it and chuckled. "Right after his awards ceremony for his Silver Star. They arranged for me to come and see the ceremony. I was ready to kill him when I found out how he earned it."

"And how did he earn dear?" Martha asked.

"Doing my job mother." Castle replied coming out from the bedroom in a suit coat, tie, and slacks. "Reservation is for 630 so we can go to Donaldson's for a drink."

They all nodded and started towards the door as Kate put the letters in her purse. She hooked her arm through Castle's. "Who were you on the phone with when we arrived?"

"French Consulate. Jacques sent a message." Castle answered as they walked down the hallway. "Still trying to find out about François's family."

Kate nodded, and hope that he would receive the answers he needed one day.

 **1000**

 **July 9** **th** **, 1945**

 **Madison Avenue and West 42** **nd** **Street**

Castle walked down the street where he had the cab let him out. He was early for his appointment with Kate, his mother, Alexis and Jim Beckett. So he decided to wait around a bit for them to arrive. It was a big day because they were getting their wedding rings, and hopefully they could match them to Kate's engagement ring. Castle smiled at the thought of the date getting closer where he and Kate would be finally married. As he looked around the crowd of New Yorkers walking down the street, he though he spotted a familiar face. "Sergeant Esposito?"

Esposito turned and smiled at the voice. "Major Castle. How are you sir?"

Castle smiled and walked over to give one of his best friends a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Not to bad sir. The leg they got me fitted for is ok." Esposito replied as they moved away from the sidewalk and leaned against a building. "A friend of mine got me a job over in Brooklyn running his repair shop."

Castle chuckled. "Then what are you doing here?"

"On my way to see a doctor to check on the wounds." Esposito replied as he held up his shirt. He pointed out the scars in his body where the shrapnel from the Siegfried Line had entered. "The doc is trying to see if they can remove what the army docs missed."

"Well at least you are alive." Castle answered with smile on his face. It slowly disappeared when he thought of Lt. Joseph and the six men who gave their lives to allow Kate and her unit to escape.

"I heard about Nathan sir. I'm sorry." Esposito stated patting Castle on the shoulder. "I also heard that…"

"I lost it." Castle answered. He nodded slowly as they continued to lean up against the building. "Yeah I did, but I got help from not only the old man, but Kate, her friend a doctor that she knows."

"That's good sir, but can I tell you something." Esposito asked. He smiled as Castle gave him a look. "You have a good women who would die for you to make sure you are safe and you would do the same. You don't find just anyone like that. It was like fate brought you together."

"Your point Javi?" Castle asked with a smile.

Esposito chuckled and look at his watch. "When you both see each on your wedding day, remember everything you been through was test, and it made you stronger sir. You complete each other."

Castle looked at his friend and former NCO. He chuckled as he pulled out a pad. "Give me your address again so we can mail you a invitation and by the way you were right. Thank you"

Esposito chuckled as he wrote the address down. "Thank my mama sir. Always a women with sage advice."

Castle and he shared a chuckled and hug before Esposito headed up the street towards his doctor, while Castle started back down the block. He saw Kate standing outside the jewelry shop smiling. "What?"

"You know what people say about friendships born in the fields of fire?" Kate asked him with a sly smile.

Castle walked up and gave her a kiss. "They last a lifetime."

She nodded as she hooked her arm through his and in they walked to pick out their wedding rings.

 **1300**

 **August 3** **rd** **, 1945**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

"Well what about Ryan?" Kate asked as she brought Castle a cup of coffee from the kitchen of her father's apartment. For the better part of the month the invitations and planning for the wedding had been kicked into high gear. Everything was completed except for the wedding party.

Castle smiled as he accepted the cup. "He doesn't know if he can leave for the wedding."

Kate sighed. Since the 4th Infantry and other unit's arrival back in the states, they had been shipped to camps in the Eastern Seaborne to prepare for movement to the Pacific. Kate was lucky. Her old unit arrived back in the states a couple weeks ago, and the people she wanted lived around the area. It was getting Castle's party together was the tricky part. "Why doesn't Esposito want to do it?"

"He thinks he be mistaken for being black, and have people not come to the wedding if he is standing up." Castle answered as he sipped the coffee. He sighed and put the cup down on the table. "Why don't you have your party, and I'll just ask Damian to stand up…"

"No Richard, it will look bad in photographs if we do it like that." Martha stated as she smiled at the cup of coffee being offered to her by Jim. "Thank you. Jim."

"My pleasure." Jim stated. He took a sip of his coffee and sat down in the chair next to the couch. "Kate what if you just went with one as well. Your friend Carol from your army unit."

Kate thought about it. "I would like to have a bigger party, but Rick what about friends from your job and such?"

"I asked, but no one feels comfortable doing it." Rick answered. He sighed and took her hand. "You know what, if we offend a few people, I don't care. I want Esposito."

Kate smiled as she took his other hand. "I am also sure some of the others will be able to come."

Martha smiled as the pair kissed. "Don't worry kiddo's I will handle the negative nellies."

Jim smiled as he watch Rick and Kate put their foreheads together. "I don't think they heard you."

Both parents smiled as Rick and Kate remained eye locked.

 **2230**

 **October 19** **th** **, 1945**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle laid in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow. He was thinking about how lucky he was to be marrying the love of his life. He never thought he find that kind of love again, but Esposito was right. Fate had brought them together, from the time the wind blew the picture of Kate's mom smiling as she held an infant Kate in her arms to him on the pier almost two years ago. He smiled at the thoughts of Ryan, and Esposito, as well as Colonel Meyers standing up there with him. With the surrender of Japan and the war being officially over, the movement of the 4th had been canceled so people who he thought wouldn't be able to make it had made arrangements. Kate commented on the same thing, but as the date grew closer, things went full bore as the final preparations were completed.

Castle got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. He spotted his mother at the table sipping a glass of wine. She smiled as he walked by. "Oh boy. You weren't as nervous the last time you did this?"

Castle chuckled as he poured himself a glass of scotch. "Maybe because it wasn't true love that time."

"You hit the nail on the head kiddo." Martha replied taking another sip of her wine.

"Mother I was joking." Castle answered as he sat down in the chair next to hers. He sipped his scotch. "It's just that Kate is different. She is funny, charming, sexy. She understands me…"

"And that right there is why its true love and you are more nervous than last time." Martha said looking at her son. She took his hand. "You loved Meredith, but you weren't in love with her, just the idea because if you were truly in love you wouldn't have given up so easily when she moved to Hollywood."

"The writing was on the wall for a while mother." Castle answered. He sipped his scotch. "And I did try. I begged…."

"One time Richard, then you gave up." Martha stated as she sipped her wine and finished it. She looked at him. "What would you do for Kate, would you fight for her like you did when you went to that village to evacuate her and her unit?"

"How did you…" Castle started to say, then looked down. "Talk in my sleep huh."

"That and Colonel Meyers told me at the dinner yesterday." Martha said with a chuckle. She got up and took her glass to the kitchen. "You never answered my question."

"Yes, I would fight and die for her." Castle answered looking at Martha. He smiled. "I would go through the gates of hell if I must."

Martha walked over and kissed the top of his head. "And that my boy is true love, and why you are more nervous than last time. Good night kiddo."

"Night." Castle answered as he drained his scotch. One the glass was in the sink he moved back towards his room. He stopped by the picture him and Kate had of their engagement announcement shortly after they arrived home. "You would do the same Kate."

Across town as Rick was walking into his bedroom, Kate was sitting at her father's kitchen table eating a bowl of ice cream when her dad walked out. "Katie, you should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"I will after the ice cream dad." Kate answered as she saw her father sit down. She handed him a spoon. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. I was reading when I heard you walk in here." Jim smiled as he dug into the ice cream. "Your mother was nervous too."

"I guess, but I also worried dad." Kate answered as she dug into the ice cream. She saw her father's look. "What if somewhere down the line this was a mistake. I don't want anyone else but him."

"Kate what does Rick mean to you?" Jim asked her as he dug into the ice cream.

Kate answered as she took another bit. "Everything dad you know that."

"That man loves you more than life itself. I think he proved that in December of last year." Jim stated. He saw the look of shock on his daughters face. "His old commanding officer told us at dinner. Katie, everyone has worries like, your mother did. Trust me, when you see him tomorrow, those will all drop away."

"How can you be so sure dad?" Kate asked as her father took the bowl and put it in the kitchen.

"If you can stick by him through what he went through afterwards, and everything before and since, that tells you something." Jim answered as he came over and kissed the top of her head. "Fate brought you together."

Kate smiled as she got up to head to her bedroom passing by the same engagement photo Castle looked at. "Yes I would Rick. I would do the same."

 **1300**

 **October 20** **th** **, 1945**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle stood by the altar as the wedding party marched down the aisle towards them. Castle was a nervous ball of energy as the wedding party took their spots up on the altar. Castle looked beyond at the pews filled with people. Between everyone's list, the number equaled to about 300 people that were there for the wedding. A few backed out when they found about Castle's best man, but most were accepting of it. The sudden sound of Canon in D starting up and the whole church rising to their feet and looking towards the rear. Castle looked up and all the nerves, and distractions, and people faded away. There in her dress with the laced sleeves and lace down the front, with her hair up and done perfectly, with just enough make up to heighten her natural features stood his bride to be with a smile larger than life. For Kate, the people in the pew and the wedding party faded away as her attention turned to Rick who was standing there in his perfectly tailored tux with the smile that lighted up her life.

As they arrived up to the front, Castle shook Jim's hand and escorted Kate up to the altar. He whispered to her. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you and so do you." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony." Father Connelly. He looked at Castle and Kate and smiled. "Now who gives this lady to this man for marriage?"

"I do." Jim answered with a smile on his face at the pair.

Father Connelly nodded before turning back to Castle and Kate. "Marriage is a union that is not entered into lightly. Do you Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett promise to enter this union with your hearts and lives dedicated to only one another?"

"We do." They both answered.

Father Connelly smiled at the both of them. And so the ceremony proceeded with the readings and the sermon where Father Connelly spoke on unions and the strength of a undeniable bond that can survive even the most trying times. During the sermon, Castle looked at Kate, and saw she had tears in her eye, and she noticed the same tears in his. Not tears of sadness but of happiness, knowing they had survived the most terrible ordeal anyone could. Father Connelly walked back and stood in front of the couple again. "As with Christ, we can not become one without declaring ourselves to him and to each other for the rest of our days. So Richard, Katherine, do you promise to bring Christ into your hearts and this relationship from now till the end of your days?"

"We will." They both answered.

Father Connelly nodded. He turned to Richard. "Repeat after me."

Castle nodded and as the words were spoken he repeated him. "I Richard Alexander Castle, promise to take you Katherine Beckett as my lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, sickness and health, and promise to love, cherish and honor you till death do us part. Always."

Kate smile as she handed the bouquet off to her friend Carol. Rick slide the simple band of white gold over her finger. She beamed at Castle as Father Connelly made the same statement to her. "I, Katherine Beckett promise to take you Richard Castle as my lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, sickness and health and promise to love, cherish and honor you till death do us part. Always."

Castle smiled as Kate took the ring from Carol and slide it on to his finger. Once the process was complete, they both turn to Father Connelly who had a large smile on his face. "Now by the powers vested in me, by the lord our god, and great State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kate and Castle smiled and shared a deep slow kiss as the people came to their feet and cheered and clapped. The smiles on their faces said it all to them. Kate took the bouquet again and hooked her arm through his and together they walked down the aisle as man and wife.

 **2000**

 **Savoy-Plaza Hotel**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Four hours into the reception, Kate and Castle were ready to call it quits. They had a room booked at the hotel before they would leave in the morning for their honeymoon. A place Rick kept quiet throughout the last couple months. His job was pretty understanding about giving him a week off since he now ran the department and only taught a couple classes a week. Well for Kate, her dad gave her the week off as well. But for the couple sharing another dance on the floor as people joined them was a sight to see.

Castle looked down at his bride. "Well Mrs. Castle, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful. Like it is supposed to be." Kate answered as she laid her head on his chest as they danced. "Everything turned out perfectly."

"Except for one thing." Castle stated as he held her close. He chuckled at her look. "We are still here and not in our room."

Kate smiled and turned around to look for either Carol, Alexis, her father or Martha. "Well why don't we say our farewells so we could see our room and maybe rest up for tomorrow."

Castle nodded as he looked around. "Maybe if we don't say anything and slowly sneak out of here without anyone knowing…"

Kate playfully slapped him and then stood up on her tippy toes. "Come on babe, sooner we say our good byes, the sooner I show you what I have in my bag upstairs."

Castle gulped and pulled her towards the closest table. An hour later Castle was sitting on the bed as he took off his shoes as Kate excused herself to the bathroom of their suite. As he got up to pour himself and Kate a glass of cider he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and looked as Kate turned off the room lights to be backlit by the bathroom light. She was wearing a black one piece lingerie silk that clung to her in the right places. Castle took in the sight of her and opened and closed his mouth. Kate chuckled and walked seductively over to him. "Cat got your tongue Castle?"

Castle shook his head. "No, but you got my heart."

Kate smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Once there she cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Castle returned in kind as his hands took her body into his and slowly they fell back onto the bed. Their touches, and feelings poured out there as they celebrated their first night as man and wife.

 **1300**

 **October 21** **st** **, 1945**

 **Hamptons, New York**

Kate looked out the window as the estates moved by as they entered further into the Hamptons. She was a little overwhelmed when Castle announced the trip to her at the reception, but she trusted him that he knew what he was doing. She looked as her husband drove the car expertly down the street. She smiled at the sight of him behind the wheel, with the small glint of light hitting off his ring. She looked at her fingers and noticed the same glint hitting off hers. She chuckled. Castle tossed a glance over to her. "What?"

"If you ever told me I be married to a ruggedly handsome man and survived the greatest war on the planet, I would have thought you were nuts." Kate stated as she took his right hand into her left. "But that was before I met you, and now I wouldn't miss the journey or this for anything."

"Neither would I." Castle answered pulling up her hand which was intertwined with his to his lips. He set it down as he took his hand out from hers and pointed with a finger. "There it is."

Kate looked out the window in awe at the sight of the house as they pulled on into the driveway. "Who do you know that is letting us stay here?"

"Mother." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He got out and opened up the door and took her hand. He pointed to the house. "This belong to my parents and my mom uses it occansilly. Surprised she hasn't sold it yet."

"This is beautiful." Kate said as Castle took their bags and walked to the front door, unlocking it and setting the bags inside. He then walked over to her and picked her up in his arms with her giggling. "I have a dream about this once in France."

"Yeah and how did that turn out?" Castle asked as they crossed the threshold.

"I'll let you know when we finish." Kate answered as she kissed him.

Castle shut the door behind them with a slam.

 **1730**

 **December 24** **th** **, 1945**

 **SoHo, New York**

The apartment was decorated in the holiday spirit as people mingled about talking as they celebrated the holiday. Castle was talking to Ryan who had been discharged earlier that month while Kate talked to Jenny, and another wife of a teacher at Rick's school. She excused herself for a moment and walked over to where her husband was standing. "Excuse me Captain, do you mind if I borrow my husband for a few moments."

"Of course. I'll go over and see how Jenny is doing." Ryan said with a smile on his face as he patted Castle on the shoulder.

Kate took Rick's hand and led him towards a quiet spot of the apartment. She sighed and looked at him. "Rick, I want to tell you something."

"Kate you can tell me anything. You know that?" Castle replied. He had a deep feeling of doubt in his gut. The last time a conversation started like this, he ended up being divorced.

"I'm pregnant." Kate told him with a soft smile. She looked up into his eyes and kissed his cheek. "I know we promised to be married for a little bit, and I am in much shock as you are probably right now, but I wanted to tell…."

Castle kissed her, and brought her in close to her. She kissed him back. He broke away from with a huge smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She laid her head on his chest. "So this means you are happy?"

"Yes I am happy." Castle stated as he stroked her back. He kissed the top of her head. "This is one of the best Christmas presents I could get."

"What was one of the other ones?" Kate asked chuckling.

"Besides Alexis being born, you saying yes to marrying me, and our wedding." Castle stated as he clung to her. "This."

Kate looked up and smiled and gave him a kiss as Martha came over. "What are you two grinning about?"

Castle and Kate looked at each other before they walked over and broke the news to everyone.

 **1100**

 **August 1** **st** **, 1946**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

For the past nine months, Kate, Castle, Alexis and Martha along with Jim prepared not only the apartment where Kate and Castle were living, but Jim's as well for the arrival of the baby. Kate took the advice of her doctor and watched what she eat, how she should exercise, down to even what vitamins she should be taking more of. Kate sighed as she walked into her father's office which had the window open and fan going. The heat of summer and the pregnancy was not helping her any. Jim looked up from the desk. "Katie, why don't you go home? There's not much more you can help me with. I got everything I need to prepare."

Kate shook her head. "Dad, I'm fine. It's just being pregnant….."

"Its summer, you are sweating, and looking like you are about to pass out." Jim said cutting her off. He got up, walked around and kissed her on the cheek. "It's fine. The trial doesn't start till Monday. Go home."

Kate looked at her father. She shook her head. This was a losing battle with him, and he was right. The summer heat wave was making the office unbearable. "Ok dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jim shook his head. "Nope. You are off for the rest of the week. Go home and relax. I'll be fine."

"Dad, there's still much to do. The paperwork needs filing, you need the opinon from last week to work on the appeal…." Kate started to argue.

Jim chuckled. "Just like you mother, wouldn't stop either when she was pregnant with you, but Katie, I got everything, and I still know how to file paperwork. Go."

Kate sighed and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

Jim nodded as Kate gathered her things and slowly walked out of the office waving to the secretary who replaced the one that confronted Kate the week she was home from the war. Thirty minutes later she was unlocking the door to the apartment and saw her husband sitting at the dining room table with a typewriter in front of him. Since he was not more administrative than instructional, his days were more geared towards setting up the curriculum for the department instead of teaching it. Castle looked up. "Hey what are you doing home?"

"Dad sent me home early." Kate replied hanging up the purse and walking over to the table to give him a kiss. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. It wasn't as bad as it was in the office, but the apartment was still warm. Thanks to the ceiling fans that they had installed earlier in the year. She groaned as she sat down. "What you working on?"

"Oh, you remember Dr. Burke?" Castle asked grabbing Kate's feet and began to massage them.

"Of course I do. I thought he was staying in Europe to help with the people of the concentration camps." Kate asked as she closed her eyes. She moaned as the feeling of his hands on her swollen feet felt so good. "I may fall asleep with you doing that."

Castle smiled at her. "Hardy har, har."

Kate chuckled and opened her eyes. "What about Dr. Burke?"

"Well he suggested in one of the letters he sent to us to write down what we experienced and journal it." Castle responded as he continued to massage Kate's feet.

Kate nodded her understanding. "I remember so what about it?"

"Well looking at what I wrote, I think I can get this published." Castle answered as he set her feet down and took her hands. "But I won't do it unless you are on board with it?"

Kate looked down then back up a moment later with a huge smile on her face. "I'll back you babe. Tell the world what really went on over there. They need to know."

Castle smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you. You are the best wife ever. I love you."

"Love you too." Kate replied with smile. She looked around. "Where's Alexis and Martha?"

"Oh your mother in law is preparing for opening night of her play." Castle answered as he went back to the typewriter. He smiled at her again. "And Alexis is out with her male suitor who I have yet to meet."

Kate chuckled and got up. "Oh relax babe. He just got home a week ago. Alexis wants to make sure he's settled in before we meet him, and you threaten his…..OHH."

Castle's head whipped around and caught the sight of his wife bent over. "KATE!"

"Castle, my water just broke." Kate said as she gripped the wall with everything she could and tried to breathe through the pain. "It's early, by a three weeks too."

"We need to get you to the hospital." Castle answered as he got up and raced to her side. He slowly helped her towards the door to the apartment as she continued to breathe. "I'll call your dad and my mother from the hospital."

"What about Alexis?" Kate asked as they neared the door. Castle reached up and handed her purse to her.

Just as they opened the door Alexis walked in. "KATE, are you ok?"

Castle answered. "Her water broke pumpkin. Can you do me a favor? Call your grandmother, Mr. Beckett please and have them meet us at the hospital. Then pack a bag for Kate."

Alexis nodded as she hurried towards the phone. "What hospital?"

"St. Lukes." Kate called out as they walked down the hallway towards the elevator. "This child definitely takes after you babe."

"Why do you say that?" Castle answered as they neared the elevator.

"He's already doing things his own way." Kate answered with a smirk as another contraction hit. "Oh and he may be a only child."

Castle squeezed her hand as he pressed the elevator button.

 **1300**

 **St. Lukes Hosptial**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate was admitted when the nurse on duty recognized that Kate was in labor as they walked through the admittance door of the hospital. The nurse looked to Castle. "Mr. Castle if you wait here, we'll come and get you…"

"I'm not leaving her." Castle answered walking past the nurse and took Kate's hand. "I almost lost her in the Bulge. So I'm not leaving her now."

"Sir, you just can't…." The nurse started to protest as the gurney was wheeled towards the delievery room.

"Its alright nurse. We'll allow it." A familiar voice stated. Kate and Castle looked up and saw former Army Major and commanding officer of the 442nd standing there. Fredrick Cummings stood by the door smiling a them as they came into the room. "So nice to see you two again. Congrats on the marriage by the way, oh and the baby."

"Sir, you are here?" Kate asked as they stopped wheeling her and locked the gurney in place.

Major Cummings nodded and started to wash his hands. "Doing a fellowship here lecturing on wound treatment and infection prevention. That and I am filling in for the obstetrician who is currently undergoing emergency appendectomy right now."

Kate looked at Castle who looked at her. He stroked her hair. "I'm sure its fine. He had to go through this while in medical school."

"Don't worry Kate. I delivered my wife's baby." Major Cummings answered with a smile as the nurse put on the mask.

Kate nodded as the staff went about getting everything ready for the newest member of the Castle family to enter the world.

 **2000**

 **St. Lukes, Hospital**

Castle smiled at the sight. He always thought his wife was the most beautiful women on the planet, but as he looked at the sight of her feeding their son, definitely cemented his thought. Kate Beckett Castle was the most beautiful women on the planet. He stroked her hair as she looked up with a tired smile. "He's got your eyes Rick."

Castle kissed the top of her head. "And he has your nose, your chin, your little fingers…."

Kate chuckled as she looked down at the baby suckling at her breast. "He's just perfect."

Castle nodded. "I agree. I love you."

Kate looked up again. "I love you too."

They started to kiss that was interrupted by a knock on the door. Martha stuck her head in. "Up for some visitors?"

They nodded, and in walked Martha, Alexis and Jim. They all awed as they saw the baby and Kate. Alexis smiled at the sight before she looked at her father and Kate. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Castle answered. He smiled and kissed Kate's head again. "A healthy six pound fourteen ounce baby boy."

"Beautiful." Martha replied as she came over. She smiled at Kate. "Motherhood suits you Katherine. May I?"

Kate nodded and detached their son and handed him over. "Thank you Martha. He is a good looking baby."

"What did you name him?" Jim asked as he came over and stood near Martha taking in the sight of his grandson. Martha smiled and handed the newest member of the family over to his grandfather.

"Richard Alexander Castle Junior." Kate answered with a smile as Castle wrapped his arm around her.

"Great name." Jim answered as he smiled and looked down at his grandchild. He kissed the child's forehead. "I'll take you to all the Yankee games and spoil you with hot dogs."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Dad he's only a few hours old."

"Never to early to start them young." Jim answered with a smile.

But before anyone else could reply a nurse came in. "Sorry everyone. We have to take Mrs. Castle up to her room and get the baby in the nursery."

Alexis and Jim nodded and started towards the door as soon as Jim handed the baby back to Kate. Martha looked at her daughter in law and son. "Listen, I want you two to hear this. I found a place of my own. I assume there will be a couple more little ones running around in the future."

"Oh Martha you don't…" Kate started to say.

"Mother you didn't have..." Castle also tried to add in.

Martha shook her head. "My mind is made up. You two will need all the room. We'll talk more in the morning."

Kate and Castle nodded as Martha gave them both a kiss as Kate held on to the baby. As soon as the door closed Kate looked at Castle. "Well that was some news babe."

"Yeah it was." Castle answered as the nurse came in and got everything ready for them to move Kate. "We'll do what we always do."

"What's that?" Kate asked with a smile as she already knew the answer.

"We'll make it through this together." Castle told her as he kissed her lightly. "Always."

Kate smiled as another nurse came in to help move the bed. "Always."

They began to move mother and son out of the delivery room and off to spent the next couple nights in a regular room.

 **Additional note: Epilogue is the next update. And I have decided to add in a small surprise after the epilogue. What is it you ask? You will just have to wait and see. :) In the epilogue we will find out what happens to the family post baby birth and what wasn't included in the book that they were talking about in the prologue. Hope you enjoyed the update and thank you all for the follows and the reviews. Thank you.**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue folks. I hope you enjoy this as you have enjoyed the rest of the story. I would like to thank you all for the follows and the reviews. Hope you enjoy this latest update.**

 **Epilogue**

 **1800**

 **June 6** **th** **, 1994**

 **Caen, France**

The family had returned back to the city of Caen to the hotel they had secured for the night before they would return to Paris and their flight home in a couple days. Yet the family didn't return to their rooms or go explore the city. Instead everyone was in ball room as Kate and Castle sat down in chairs facing them. The oldest great grandchild Sarah who was now shocked at what her great-grandparents had told her leaned forward. "So you never told Lt. Joseph's family what really happen at the battle?"

"No they knew he died, but we didn't tell them he volunteered to stay behind." Castle answered as he sat in the chair facing everybody. He sighed. "We also didn't tell them about my breakdown afterwards either, nor the letter he wrote to me."

"How come?" One of the other great-grandkids asked.

"Because that was a choice we made at the time." Kate answered as she took Castle's hand. She sighed as well. "As the years went by they never asked, and we never told them."

"So why not tell them now?" One of the other great grandkids asked. He leaned forward in his chair. "I am sure they understand."

Castle sighed as he pulled out a yellowed picture from his pocket. "I'm sure they would but I'm not going to force it on them. They made their peace a long time ago, and I don't want to drag up any memories if they don't want to."

Everyone nodded. Alexis stood up and walked up to Kate and Castle. "Alright everyone. Go change. We have reservations in an hour."

Everyone nodded and started to file out of the ballroom as Kate started to leave as well. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Coming babe?"

"Yeah." Castle answered as he put the picture away back in his pocket. Kate smiled and took his hand as she caught the part of the picture sticking out. It was the squad leaders and Lt. Castle just before boarding for the invasion. They left the room hand in hand as they thought about the friends.

For Kevin Ryan, after the war he would return to his job on the NYPD rising to detective before retiring in 1970 as a Captain. His youngest child, Kevin Ryan Jr would serve in Vietnam and be awarded the purple heart for his actions in the Mekong Delta. Ryan died from cancer in 1992.

Javier Esposito would have the remaining shrapnel in his body removed and continue working at his friend's garage. He would marry a local girl and raise 3 children. He would die of complications following open heart surgery in 1983. Colonel Meyers would remain in the Army raising to the rank of Lieutenant General and served in Korea and Vietnam before retiring and running the board of a very large bank. He would die from Natural causes in 1981. Major Cummings would left the army in December 1947, becoming Chief of Staff at St. Luke's Hospital in New York. He would die of a stroke in sleep in 1990. Kate's friend Carol would also leave the army becoming a nurse in a hospital in New Jersey before getting married and having 3 children. She would die from natural causes in 2000.

For the men of the battalion staff most would be discharged and go on to normal everyday civilian life. Captain Sanderson lives in Florida with his family after retiring from a manufacturing job. Lt. Anders would stay in the Army and serve during the Korean War before losing a leg to a North Korean Land mine. He lives in Arizona with his wife, 3 kids and 12 grandkids. Captain Michelson would leave the service and go back home to run the local logging company. He would die of heart disease shortly after the 50 anniversary of D-Day.

Martha would return to prominence on the Broadway stage following the end of the war. IN 1955 she would receive a award from the USO for her work entertaining troops all over the world. She would stay in New York and dote on her grandkids and great-grandkids until her death in 1964 from cancer.

Jim Beckett would remain working at his firm until his retirement and selling the firm over to Castle and Kate with Kate becoming the leading partner after she received her law degree from New York University in 1953. He would die of natural causes in 1969.

Alexis would marry her beau James Pendleton in 1947 and they would end up having 3 kids. She would receive her degree in Education and become a teacher in New York City until her retirement in 1987. Her husband James Pendleton would work in advertising until 1980.

For Kate and Castle they would remain marry for 50 years. Richard Castle would become head of the Fellows Preparatory Academy in 1955 and his war memoire titled _"A Castle in War: My Journey from Utah Beach to Germany_ would become a best seller. In 1979 he would retire from Fellows Preparatory Academy. Kate would end up received her law degree from NYU in 1953. They would have 3 children. In 1955 her book also became a best seller besides her husbands. _"Life amongst death. A journey of saving lives from Normandy to Germany."_ Then in 1960 they co-wrote a book together about their story title _"Love amongst war. How our love survived the Second World War."_

 **2130**

 **December 20** **th** **, 1995**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate curled up next to her husband who was already sleeping with the help of a oxygen mask. The on duty nurse checked on him and adjusted the settings. Fifty years together and even Kate knew the end was close. She fought the tears that were forming in her eyes as she kissed her beloved husband's forehead. She stroked the hair on his head more in attempt to soothe her emotions than comfort him. "It's alright baby. It won't be long now. You don't have to fight it anymore. I'll be right behind you."

She then laid her head on his chest and by instinct his arm closed around her. During the course of the night, the nurse came in and checked on them. Castle had passed quietly shortly after Kate had fallen asleep. So when the nurse tried to wake Kate to move her, she discovered that Kate as well had passed quietly. The nurse quietly cried at the sight of a couple who had survived the war and who had passed in each other's arms. She left the room and placed a call to the family to let them know.

 **1300**

 **December 23** **rd** **, 1995**

 **Cypress Hill National Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York**

The slow procession of cars pulled to a stop at the location of the freshly dug graves. Despite it being late December the day was warm in the 30's and the snow that was on the ground had a shine to it as the two teams of honor guard came to each hearse and pulled out the coffins and carried them towards the graves. They set them on the stands as the crowd numbering closed to 300 gathered round. The priest took his place and gave the final blessing. Taps was played followed by the firing of the volley of the rifles in a 21 gun salute. Then the two teams of honor guard began to fold the flags.

The two officers accepted the flags and walked over to Alexis and Richard Castle Junior and presented it them. "On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army and grateful nation, please accept this flag as a token of appreciation for your love ones honorable and faithful service."

As the officers came to their feet and saluted, the Castle family was fighting tears as was everyone else. As the service came to an end and everyone was leaving, Alexis walked over and looked at the headstone that was already in place for both Castle and Kate. Below the names and dates of both of them there was a simple phrase. It read.

 _"_ _Their love survived the fields of war, and their memories and love will last for all eternity. Always."_

Alexis wiped away the tears and kissed the coffins before walking away. In the hereafter Castle and Kate held each other and danced slowly as their memories lived on. 

**Additional note: While this update is the final words of the story, I promised you all a surprise at the end of the epilogue. I will write another Historical fiction, but going back to my first one "A Date which live in Infamy", and posing this question. What would have Kate and Castle's life been like if Castle never took that duty on that fateful day. Let's find out.**

 **But before we get to that one, I am posting a family tree for this story here in a couple days to show the size of the family post WW2. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	23. Family Tree

**A/N: Here is the family tree everyone. I hope you get a sense of the size of the family over the years. Thank you.**

 **CASTLE FAMILY TREE**

 **Richard Castle (1905-1995)-Married October 1945-Katherine H. Beckett Castle (1910-1995)**

· **Alexis Castle (1927)-Married April 1947-James Pendleton Jr. (1925)**

o **James Pendleton III (1948-1968) POD: Mekong Delta, Vietnam**

o **Patricia Parker Pendleton Baxter (1950)-Married 1975-Benjamin H. Baxter (1949)**

§ **Patrick H. Baxter (1977)**

§ **Sarah J. Baxter (1980)**

§ **Judith M. Baxter (1983)**

o **Aaron N. Pendleton (1952)-Married 1977-Erin C. Donaldson (1955)**

§ **Aaron Pendleton Jr. (1978)**

§ **Susan Pendleton (1980)**

· **Richard Castle Jr. (1946)-Married 1969-Janice S. Norris (1948)**

o **Richard Castle III (1972)-Married 1992-Katherine P. Anderson (1971)**

§ **Nathaniel J. Castle (1993)**

o **James Beckett Castle (1975)**

o **Martha R. Castle (1978)**

· **Johanna Beckett Castle Davidson (1949)-Married 1975-Anthony R. Davidson (1949)**

o **Anthony R. Davidson Jr. (1979)**

o **Nancy K. Davidson (1982)**

o **Robert A. Davidson (1985)**

· **Robert H. Castle (1953)-Married 1978 - Samantha Vasquez (1955)**

o **Javier E. Castle (1981)**

o **Julia S. Castle (1984)**

o **George R. Castle (1987-2011) POD: Helmand Province, Afghanistan**

 **Additional Note: I am in the preplanning stages for the AU to A Day which live in Infamy. Remember this new historical fiction will be a what if Castle never took that watch aboard the Arizona in the original story. What would have been the family's life been like if he hadnt. Different Prologue and Epilogue are in the works. The story of A Day which live in Infamy will pick up from basically end of Chapter 8. everything before except the prologue in the the story will remain the same. I will explain it in detail later. Any I hope you enjoyed the family tree. Thank you.**


	24. Preview of A Long Hard Road to Victory

**Hey everyone. Since we are getting ready to move and have been pretty busy packing so I am posting this later than I meant to. So I would like to apologize. Here is the preview for my upcoming historical fiction entitle** ** _"A Long Hard Road to Victory"_** **It is the alternative universe to my A Date which live in Infamy story in which Castle had not taken the watch aboard the Arizona and we look at how Kate and Castle's life would be if Castle had survived. So I hope you enjoy the preview. Thank you.**

 **December 8, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941, a date which will live in infamy. The United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Naval and Air Forces of the Empire of Japan." The radio blared in the Naval Hospital as the staff continued to work on the wounded during the attack. Supplies had been stretched, and weapons had been distributed around the hospital for anti-air defense and there was a rumor that the island would be invaded.

Kate stirred from the position she had finally fell asleep in last night. She had secured a pass for Martha and Alexis to head home last night despite their instance to stay at the hospital. Kate told them not to worry and would call if anything changed. The object of the three Castle ladies laid in the bed next to her. Her husband had been brought in shortly after the Japanese second wave had left. He had tried to return to the Arizona before being wounded by a Japanese Zero making a strafing run along with the concussive effects of a near miss from a bomb did damage as well. Kate tried to follow Castle into the surgical ward but was stopped by Captain Bryan. "You are needed out here Kate. I'll come and find you when we know something."

Kate had objected but the Captain remained firm though as Commander Randall held her back as she still tried to follow her husband through the doors. As the doors closed, Commander Randall reminded Kate that they had other patients not just her husband. It took Martha too bring her around before Kate became insubordinate. In the end, Kate relaxed and went about her job with Martha and Alexis helping as well. Four hours later Captain Bryan came out and informed Kate, Martha and Alexis that the surgery was successful but the next few hours were critical. So as night fell, and martial law and the curfew were set in, Kate decided to sit next to her husband and send the other ladies home. As the night wore on and Kate became more tired, she laid her head on her husband's shoulder since she couldn't climb into bed to lay next to him.

A groan got Kate's attention and she turned to Castle and grabbed his hand. "Rick, babe, can you hear me?"

"Kate?" Castle asked as the drug induced fogginess still clouded his mind. He turned his head towards his wife. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You were wounded yesterday." Kate answered with a smile on her face. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Do you remember that?"

"I remember the attack, and rushing down to the pier to get back to the Arizona, but the duty boats where either busy picking up survivors or trying to find cover." Rick answered as he tried to shift but grimanced. "How bad?"

"You, Martha and Alexis, the fleet, or the Arizona?" Kate asked hoping he would only inquire about himself.

"Mother, Alexis first and then me." Castle answered as he tried to look around the ward he was on.

"They are fine. They made it to the shelter and even came by after the attack yesterday." Kate answered the question as she kissed his hand. "Captain Bryan got them a pass to stop in and see you today."

Castle nodded his understanding. "I think from the looks of this place it was a pretty vicious attack."

Kate nodded her head. "The Japanese did some pretty serious damage not only to the fleet but a lot of the bases around here."

"What about the Arizona?" Castle asked as he turned his head back towards Kate. His eyes burned with curiosity. "How badly was she hit?"

Kate looked at her husband not quite sure how to answer him.


End file.
